


Neuvième vie d'un chat errant

by AsterRealm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: About guilt and fixing mistakes, Angst, Asexual KuroKen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death but he doesn't stay dead very long, Supernatural Elements, Why are my tags in English, but don't worry : there's still hope
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 70,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRealm/pseuds/AsterRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'abord, il y avait eu l'accident, puis tout avait changé. Un nom absent au milieu d'un cimetière. Le retour de souvenirs étouffés. Des instants effacés pour un souffle gagné. Kenma était là, puis il n'y était plus. Kenma n'était plus, et puis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fic d'une longueur indéterminée sur un pairing que je ne shippe même pas tant que ça (mais quand même, lol.) Ca parle d'affronter sa culpabilité et de réparer ses erreurs. C'est un peu fantastique, avec une touche de retour de karma. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, tbh. J'aime bien cette fic.  
> Fic dédiée à Rin-BlackRabbit, qui ne traîne pas par ici.  
> Au passage, je cherche quelqu'un pour m'aider à traduire certaines de mes fanfics/OS sur Haikyuu!!, parce que mon anglais est mille fois trop mauvais pour que j'y arrive toute seule, mais ça me frustre de les publier seulement en français ici. Erhm. Bref. Maintenant, on prend la même et on recommence :  
> By the way, I'm looking for someone to help me translate some of my hq!! works in English, since I'm not good enough to do it just by myself. So if any of you are interested, please contact me **@landsofcascades** on tumblr. :D  
>  Hahahaha bon bref allons-y.

Sa chaise de bureau, presque neuve, lui donnait mal au dos.

Il n'en avait rien dit à ses parents. Cette chaise avait coûté suffisamment cher pour que l'idée d'un remplacement leur tire une moue dubitative accompagnée d'un inaudible soupir. C'était une bonne chaise, faite pour qu'on puisse s'y asseoir une journée entière, si besoin était. Une chaise de professionnel. Kuroo n'avait aucun mal à se souvenir des commentaires qui défilaient sous le produit, sur le site web où il l'avait acheté. _La chaise la plus confortable que j'ai eu l'occasion de tester de toute mon existence, pas certain de pouvoir trouver meilleur ! L'essayer, c'est l'adopter, comme ils disent ! Ah ah !_

Pas seulement une bonne chaise, un élément de mobilier pratique bien qu'un peu générique, non : _la_ chaise la plus confortable qu'il avait jamais eu l'occasion de tester, la reine, mieux, _l'impératrice_ des chaises, la meilleure de tout le marché. _En tant qu'illustrateur, je passe beaucoup de temps assis sans bouger. J'ai fini par avoir de gros problèmes de dos. Mon médecin m'a conseillé d'acheter une chaise plus adaptée à mon travail, qui me permettrait d'améliorer mes performances tout en m'apportant confort et robustesse. Un de mes amis m'a conseillé cette chaise. J'étais un peu dubitatif au début, je dois l'avouer. Je ne suis pas vraiment riche, alors dépenser autant pour une chaise... mais j'ai tenté le coup, et me voilà, aujourd'hui, prêt à affronter une semaine sans sommeil, sans le stress d'une petite chaise qui grince. Merci. Merci beaucoup. Vous avez changé ma vie._

Elle n'avait pas changé celle de Kuroo. Elle ne la changerait probablement pas dans les mois ni les années à venir. Il n'aurait qu'à subir ces maux de dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne trop usée pour rouler au sol, ou que le coussin se soit affiné au point qu'il ne puisse plus s'asseoir que sur le rond de plastique situé juste en dessous. Quand il déménagerait, peut-être. Oui, c'était déjà plus vraisemblable. Il la laisserait derrière, prétextant une envie de changement, ou bien il la donnerait généreusement à sa mère ou son père en les remerciant d'avoir pris soin de lui pendant toutes ces années. Ce n'était pas terrible, comme cadeau, mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle valait une fortune, cette chaise. Ses parents ne l'auraient pas oublié.

Le dossier montait si haut que sa tête n'en dépassait que s'il se tenait très droit. Il s'en amusait, parfois, relevait le menton pour contempler le plafond au-dessus de lui, la nuque calée sur le haut de l'appuie-tête. Il lui arrivait de rester dans cette position de longues minutes, sans rien faire d'autre que cligner des yeux de temps en temps, seulement quand c'était nécessaire. Ça faisait encore plus mal au dos, et la douleur remontait jusqu'à sa nuque, mais ça avait un petit quelque chose de risible, comme s'il s'était coincé comme ça, un coup du lapin arrêté en pleine course pour observer les plaques grises qui lui servaient de plafond.

Pourquoi l'avait-il achetée, encore ?

Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Sa mère, sans doute. Quelque chose comme : « Tu ne vas tout de même pas continuer à travailler par terre ! ». Se connaissant, il avait dû lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, et elle avait dû insister, et il avait dû accepter. Elle l'avait commandée avec un enthousiasme exagéré pour l'achat d'une simple chaise, mais si ça lui faisait plaisir, pourquoi pas ? C'était toujours utile, une chaise, après tout. Celle qu'il employait jusque-là – qu'il n'employait pas, plutôt – était beaucoup trop basse pour lui permettre de travailler sur son bureau l'esprit tranquille. Il n'avait aucune raison de refuser.

Quand la bête était arrivée, des semaines après la commande, toute la famille avait oublié l'avoir attendue. Sa mère, plantée devant la porte, avait dévisagé le livreur pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. « Une chaise », avait-il dit, et elle avait regardé la petite tache qu'il avait près de l’œil comme si c'était la chose la plus étrange du monde – comment diable avait-il pu se tacher jusque-là ? À moins que c'eût été une marque de naissance particulièrement grisâtre ? – puis elle avait brusquement hoché la tête, « une chaise, la chaise, bien sûr, excusez-moi, je pensais à autre chose, je suis vraiment désolée », et encore et encore, un rire gêné, une signature, des excuses répétées à l'infini.

« Regarde, Tetsu, c'est ta chaise. Elle est arrivée, finalement. On ne l'attendait plus. »

La boîte pesait des tonnes. Ils avaient dû s'y mettre à deux pour la monter à l'étage. Ses parents s'essoufflaient vite. Pour les remercier, Kuroo s'assura lui-même de déballer la chose. L'installer ne lui demanda pas trop d'efforts – à ce prix-là, tout était pratiquement déjà emboîté.

Montée sur cinq roues, elle traversait la chambre sans soucis. Son cuir noir ne serait pas si facilement abîmé. Elle ne manquait pas de style, pour tout dire. C'était la moindre des choses : n'était-elle pas supposée être la chaise parmi les chaises, la meilleure et la plus exquise de toutes ?

Il l'imaginait dans un vaste palais à susurrer : miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle. Le miroir ne lui répondait pas. Kuroo s'interrompait là.

Il s'y était assis, bien sûr, avait glissé à gauche et à droite, avait plusieurs fois tourné sur lui-même. Bonne mécanique. On pouvait au moins lui laisser ça.

Elle lui donnait mal au dos.

Il s'échappa des griffes de la douleur en entendant son nom appelé depuis la cuisine.

Une odeur de coco et de piment doux lui parvint aux narines dès la porte entrouverte. Il suivit sa piste une marche après l'autre, le long du couloir de l'entrée, dans la cuisine, enfin. La table était déjà mise. La télévision, de l'autre côté de la pièce, toujours allumée. Une jeune fille au regard dur y menaçait un gangster d'une arme de poing qu'elle ne maîtrisait apparemment pas. L'homme riait, l'insultait, riait encore, coup de feu, gargouillement, juron, nouveau coup de feu, et un autre, et un autre, puis un choc. Aucune trace de peur sur le visage de la fille, aucune trace de regret ou de haine, pas un sourire, rien. L'impassibilité de ceux qui ont obtenu ce qu'ils veulent et qui n'en attendent rien de plus.

— Mange, Tetsu.

Il mangea. Le riz lui collait sur la langue. La friture des lamelles de porc croquait un peu sous la dent. Il se demanda d'où provenait l'odeur de coco. Pas d'ici, en tout cas.

— Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, rapportait sa mère d'une voix posée, l'air un peu inquiet. Enfin, pas étonnant, d'après ce qu'on raconte... elle ne travaille pas, bien entendu. Ses pauvres enfants ! Je me demande comment elle va tenir le coup...

Elle concluait toutes ses phrases par un tout petit soupir, une complainte habituelle qui étonnait pourtant son fils un peu plus chaque fois.

— La police ne peut pas l'obliger à payer ? demanda son père d'une voix profonde.

— Il faudrait qu'elle porte plainte, j'imagine, ou qu'elle aille trouver un juge, mais c'est difficile, par les temps qui courent, tu sais ? La justice... et puis, je ne crois pas que ce soit son genre. Elle attendra chez elle, encore... mais les petits, les petits, ah...

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation, de plus en plus bas, de plus en plus loin, et à la fin il n'y eut plus qu'un écho pour lui arriver aux oreilles, des mots reliés mais dénués de sens. Kuroo mangeait. _C'est bon_ , pensa-t-il à la dixième bouchée, _très bon_ , pensa-t-il à la vingtième. Le riz avait le goût du riz, le porc le goût du porc, ça sentait l'huile et les épices. Les murmures s'effaçaient peu à peu, la télévision cessait d'exister, même le tintement assourdi des couverts ne parvenait plus à l'atteindre. C'était bon. Bien bon.

— Et toi, Tetsu, l'apostropha son père d'une voix faussement enjouée, comment se passe la reprise des cours ? Tu as pu mettre la main sur ce qu'il te manquait ? Tu n'auras pas de problème avec les maths et la chimie, j'imagine, mais qu'en est-il du japonais ? On pourrait trouver quelqu'un, s'il faut... un professeur particulier... un de mes collègues en avait engagé un pour sa fille. Elle est à l'université, maintenant. Tu dois l'avoir rencontrée, non ? Il y a quelques années... comment s'appelait-elle ? Aiko... non, Akari... mais si, une petite rondouillarde, pleine de taches de rousseur... Elle n'était pas passionnée de pêche ? Ou je confonds. Oui, je dois confondre, son père n'est pas du tout du genre à emmener sa petite à la pêche. Enfin, qui sait, les gens, parfois... on serait étonné, hein ? Ce qui me rappelle, pas plus tard qu'hier, je suis tombé sur Reiko, à la gare, et...

Il ne se taisait plus. Sa mère hochait la tête d'un air intéressé. Kuroo repoussa son bol, le ventre plein. Il dormirait bien, cette nuit, avec un peu de chance. Beaucoup de chance. Il se passa une main sur l'épaule. Peut-être avait-il légèrement grimacé. Le flot ininterrompu d'anecdotes de son père se poursuivait dans l'indifférence générale. Ses yeux brûlaient un peu. Ah. Enfin.

Il se redressa lentement. Sa chaise crissa bruyamment sur le sol, faisant sursauter sa mère qui lui lança un regard mi-étonné, mi-déçu.

— Je vais étudier, prétexta-t-il. Il faut que je me rattrape, ou bien j'aurai du mal à conserver mes notes.

— Ah, très bien. D'accord. Bon travail. Ne te couche pas trop tard.

Il lui sourit, les salua, puis retrouva sa chambre propre comme un sou neuf et sa chaise de bureau. Deux tours complets, les jambes tendues, les jambes repliées, accélération, décélération, des mouvements d'air dans ses cheveux, décélération, accélération, jambes repliées, tendues, un tour encore, puis un autre.

Il se leva, les pieds bien ancrés au sol, et la chambre se mit à tournoyer, juste un peu. Elle s'arrêta quand il se laissa tomber sur son lit, le visage face au mur blanc. Il avait prévu de le peindre cet été, se rappela-t-il. On était en septembre. Il n'était pas trop tard. Quelle couleur ? Rouge ? Non, c'était trop agressif. Gris, alors ? Sa mère n'accepterait jamais. Peut-être bleu. Ou blanc. Blanc, oui, c'était bien, finalement. Une toile à décorer, quelque chose comme ça. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver des pinceaux et des idées. Un peu de talent en prime ne serait pas de refus.

Il voyait des tiges vertes et vaporeuses s'élever depuis le sol jusqu'au plafond, des feuilles naître et tomber, certaines mourir, la plupart vivre. De grandes fleurs jaunes partaient en quête de la lumière du soleil. Elles ne la trouvaient pas. Elles se fanaient pétale après pétale pour finir par s'étaler à ses pieds. Le blanc suffisait. C'était très bien comme ça. Presque parfait.

Il se retourna, la tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux fixés sur une silhouette absente au milieu de sa chambre. Il cilla. Le calme ambiant lui permettait de percevoir les battements de son cœur. Un peu trop rapides. Ah. Ah, enfin. Cette fois serait la bonne. Cette fois...

Mais il ne se passa rien. Il contrôlait parfaitement sa respiration. Les bruissements qui s'agitaient dans sa poitrine restaient nichés les uns contre les autres quelque part près de son estomac. Ils ne remontaient pas. Trop abrupt. Trop d'énergie à dépenser. Il devait les garder à l'intérieur. Les surveiller et les réchauffer grâce au flot de ses veines. Ce n'était pas une peine dont on pouvait facilement se libérer. Se leurrer ne servait à rien. C'était confortable, là-dedans, près de son cœur. Ça ne s'échapperait pas.

 _J'y étais presque,_ pensa-t-il pourtant. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir raison.

La plus grande aiguille de la vieille horloge installée sur le mur à droite de sa porte avait effectué un tour complet quand il se décida enfin à s'asseoir devant son bureau. Ses cours étaient déjà ouverts, de même que les notes manuscrites de Yaku, et il passa l'heure suivante à tenter de déchiffrer les petits caractères griffonnés à la va-vite sur les pages de son cahier de littérature japonaise. Il les recopia sans motivation. Chaque phrase s'imprimait sur son œil pour s'écouler quelque part à l'intérieur de son cerveau, dans sa colonne vertébrale, un peu partout, un peu nulle part, là où il ne les retrouverait jamais. Celles qui naissaient sur le papier offraient plus de sécurité. Il les relirait plus tard. Un matin. Yaku avait besoin de récupérer ses notes, de toute façon, alors il fallait faire avec.

Il n'était qu'à quelques lignes de finir quand un grand bruit le tira de son moment d'étude. Un geignement désespéré, aussi, s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Inquiet, il se laissa rouler jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il ouvrit. L'air agréablement frais de la fin de l'été s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait chaud – il transpirait.

— Kuroo ! Ho, ho... ho ? De l'aide, par pitié ?

Kuroo s'accouda à la fenêtre pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit, les yeux à demi-fermés sur le ciel obscur.

— Par pitiééééé ! J'ai des – oups ! (Quelque chose tomba dans le jardin.) De la bouffe plein les poches, et un super fi... sérieux, aide-moi, je vais pas tenir plus longtemps. Je te donnerai tout ce dont tu rêves. S'il te plaît ?

Kuroo lui offrit un sourire narquois.

— J'espère que ce ne sont pas des promesses en l'air, dit-il, parce que je m'en souviendrai.

— Kuroo ! Allez, quoi ! Je sais que tu veux qu'on s'aime au grand jour, mais j'ai pas envie que tout le monde me voie pendu à ta fenêtre !

Dans sa grande mansuétude, Kuroo tendit la main et tira tant bien que mal l'intrus à l'intérieur.

Bokuto Kōtarō, à genoux, gardait une main sur son cœur comme pour en calmer les battements. Il leva vers Kuroo un visage atrocement peiné.

— J'ai cru mourir ! se plaignit-il en s'étendant au sol.

Sans s'en soucier le moins du monde, Kuroo l'enjamba pour verrouiller la porte de la chambre.

— Tu pourrais m'aider à me relever, au moins, se lamenta Bokuto. J'ai dû traverser des obstacles complètement fous pour arriver ici en un seul morceau. Tu savais qu'il y avait un chien errant qui attaquait les passants à deux rues d'ici ? Quelle teigne ! Et qui a construit ta fenêtre, sans rire ? Elle est encore plus difficile à atteindre que le sommet de l'Everest !

— Ça t'apprendra à ne pas utiliser la porte, oiseau de malheur, répliqua Kuroo.

— Je me suis dit que ça te ferait une bonne surprise. Ça fait au moins dix millions d'années, mon gros. Euh, mon gras. Je veux dire, mon gars. T'as bien compris.

— T'as un don pour apparaître quand on s'y attend le moins, c'est sûr. Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

— Boh, j'en sais rien, huit heures ?

— Plutôt dix, oui. Et encore.

Bokuto ouvrit les yeux si grands qu'ils parurent lui manger la moitié du visage. Pour un peu, Kuroo aurait pu les imaginer briller dans la nuit.

— D... non, impossible. Enfin, ouais, je l'admets, je me suis trompé une fois... non, deux fois de métro, puis j'ai pris à gauche au lieu d'aller à droite, j'ai atterri dans un quartier super louche, on m'a vendu des trucs étranges une ou deux fois – mais j'ai pas acheté, hein ! J'ai pas un rond, j'ai laissé mon portefeuille au vestiaire, la dernière fois.

— Je ne sais même pas quoi dire...

— T'inquiète, mec. Akaashi était sur le coup. Il passe son temps à ramasser ce que je laisse tomber derrière moi. Comment je faisais pour m'en sortir, en première année ? Ce type, c'est le top.

— Ça sonne bien, ça, remarqua Kuroo.

— T'as vu ? Je gère, ou pas ?

— Ça frise le génie. Ou les abysses profonds de la connerie, j'hésite.

Bokuto se redressa, retira une feuille accrochée à ses cheveux et se coucha sur le lit.

— Ouais, bref, j'en étais où ? Je veux dire, sérieusement. J'ai oublié.

— La drogue.

— Ah ! Ouais, donc après ça, j'ai dû trouver mon chemin jusqu'à un poste de police, histoire de. Ils m'ont donné des indications, mais j'ai tout oublié, du coup j'ai sonné à Akaashi – sérieusement, il...

— ...est parfait et extraordinaire, continua Kuroo, et il a accès à un smartphone avec une vraie connexion Wi-fi, lui.

— Mon portable est très bien comme il est ! protesta Bokuto. Enfin, bref, il m'a guidé par téléphone jusqu'ici, puis je me suis fait attaquer par ce chien de malheur, puis le temps de penser à un plan pour grimper ici sans passer devant la fenêtre de ton salon... Ouais, bon, ça explique l'heure, quoi. Mais t'es prévenu : hors de question que je mette un pied dehors tant qu'on n’aura pas fait honneur à ma générosité. Par-là, j'entends mes chips. Ils sont où, ces cons, tant qu'on en parle ?

Il se mit à fouiller dans sa veste, les lèvres pincées. Son visage avait perdu toute expression lorsqu'il sortit un sachet aplati de la poche de son training.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Bokuto, le consola Kuroo. Je ne t'en veux pas.

— Ma vie est un enfer.

— T'as vécu une belle aventure, c'est le principal. C'est tout ce que t'as pris ?

Bokuto sauta du lit.

— Oh que non, bel ami. J'ai ce qu'on appelle un super film d'action, le meilleur du meilleur, et rien que pour toi. On ne fait pas mieux avant d'aller dormir.

— Je devrais m'inquiéter, je crois.

Bokuto lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

— Des zombies, des ninjas, des monstres géants _et_ des extraterrestres. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

— Tu l'as monté toi-même ?

— Oh non, mais j'aurais bien aimé. Ton ordi est allumé ?

— Une seconde.

Il le souleva délicatement du bureau pour le poser sur le bord du lit. Le temps qu'il démarre, Bokuto s'était déjà installé sous les couvertures, le paquet de chips écrasé en main. Il en picorait des miettes en observant Kuroo brancher l'appareil. Sa batterie n'était pas réputée pour tenir longtemps.

— T'essuie pas sur mes draps, crado, le sermonna Kuroo.

— Oups.

Il se rapprocha soudain, le visage au-dessus de l'épaule de son hôte.

— Tiens, t'as pas de fond d'écran ? s'étonna-t-il en désignant l'ordinateur. C'est pas très joyeux, tout noir comme ça.

— Je l'ai viré, expliqua Kuroo. Pas la foi de le remplacer.

— Oh.

Bokuto retourna à sa place. Le silence dura quelques minutes, le temps que le film se mette en route et que Kuroo vienne le rejoindre malgré le manque d'espace disponible. Ils avaient calé son oreiller derrière leur dos, de façon à ce que tous deux puissent en profiter de manière honorable.

— Ah ah, regarde, commenta Bokuto. Un ninja _qui est_ un alien. Et je suis à peu près sûr que ce truc était un cheval qui parle. Et... oh, t'as vu ça ? D'enfer !

— « D'enfer » ? répéta Kuroo. T'as quel âge, encore ?

— Oh, ça va ! C'est cool, comme expression.

— Dans les années quatre-vingt, j'en suis sûr.

— Tu fais partie de la police de la mode verbale, ou quoi ?

Kuroo eut un sourire moqueur.

— La quoi ? La « mode verbale » ? Ça vient d'où, ça, des années soixante ?

— Regarde cette œuvre d'art, au lieu de juger. Et passe-moi les chips.

Le film s'avéra se rapprocher plus de la suite décousue de scènes absurdes sans lien apparent que d'une véritable œuvre d'art. Au moment des crédits, Kuroo se demanda s'il en avait saisi au moins un morceau de scénario. En dehors de l'invasion extraterrestre, il n'avait pas compris grand-chose.

— Meilleur film de ma vie, jugea Bokuto. Au bas mot.

— Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné. C'est la première fois que je vois des effets spéciaux aussi mauvais.

— Bah, laisse-les, tout le monde peut pas avoir un budget de cinq cents millions de yens à disposition. Ça mérite des applaudissements, je trouve.

— Mmh, sans moi.

— T'as bien aimé, avoue.

Kuroo haussa un sourcil. Bokuto soupira.

— Tu peux mentir, dit-il, c'est rien. Je sais que tu le téléchargeras dès que t'en auras l'occasion.

Il s'enfonça sur les couvertures, prêt à dormir sur place, et laissa échapper un long bâillement.

— On a prévu une pyjama party ? ironisa Kuroo. T'aurais pu me prévenir.

— Je me remets de mes émotions, c'est tout. T'inquiète, je comptais pas rester. Enfin, sauf si tu veux que je reste, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire dangereux.

— J'ai le regret de devoir décliner cette généreuse proposition. J'ai cours, demain.

— Moi aussi !

— Ouais, à l'autre bout de la ville. T'as pas envie de te perdre en y allant, quand même ?

Bokuto se lécha le doigt pour attraper les derniers morceaux de chips au fond du paquet.

— Ouais, t'as raison. Tiens, rien à voir, mais il lui est arrivé quoi, à ton portable ?

Kuroo lui arracha le sachet des mains pour le jeter dans la poubelle. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

— Je l'ai éteint, dit-il.

— Oh, d'accord. J'ai cru que tu l'avais balancé à la flotte, j'ai eu peur. Sérieux, ça fait une semaine que je t'envoie quelque chose comme un SMS de l'heure.

— Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai éteint, maintenant.

— Très drôle. Non, sans rire, c'est pas à cause de moi, hein ? Je veux dire, si ça te dérange vraiment, je...

Kuroo l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Pas de toi, non. T'as une sonnerie qui t'est réservée, de toute façon. Ça s'appelle « le mode silencieux ».

— Cool. Ce qui me fait penser, j'avais un truc pour toi de la part de l'équipe, mais j'l'ai oublié chez moi.

— T'aurais dû demander à Akaashi de te l'apporter, se moqua Kuroo.

— Il a bien proposé de le garder et de te le donner lui-même, mais je tenais à le faire.

— Bel échec.

— Ouaip'. Enfin, ce sera la prochaine fois, si j'y pense !

— Je crains de ne jamais en voir la couleur.

— Mais si. Je le noterai partout. Je ferai une croix sur le dos de ma main. Quoique, non, mauvaise idée. Je me souviens jamais de rien, quand je fais ça. Juste que j'ai oublié quelque chose. Bonjour la frustration ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, j'apprécie beaucoup ton lit et ta compagnie, mais il faut que je retourne dans ma super baraque de l'enfer. En espérant que la porte soit pas verrouillée.

— T'as oublié ta clé ?

— Me prends pas pour un imbécile. J'ai mes limites, quand même !

Sur ces mots, il sortit du lit en frissonnant, enfila son survêtement et vérifia la bonne tenue de ses cheveux devant le petit miroir rond accroché sur la porte. Kuroo ne savait même pas qui l'avait attaché là. Il n'y avait plus réfléchi depuis longtemps.

— _Ready to go_ , lâcha Bokuto. Faut qu'on se fasse d'autres soirées comme ça, d'accord ? J'ai un milliard de trucs à te faire regarder.

— Toujours avec plaisir, répondit Kuroo. Je ne peux rien te refuser, après tout.

— Je sais, je sais.

Plutôt que de rester là, Bokuto fit demi-tour et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il mesura la distance entre le premier étage et le jardin d'un coup d’œil.

— C'est plus impressionnant vu d'ici, commenta-t-il.

Il passa une jambe par-dessus l'appui de fenêtre. Kuroo l'observa faire en silence.

— Ah, oui, dit soudain Bokuto d'une drôle de voix. Tant que je suis là, tu sais. Faut que je te dise une chose, mec.

— Dis-moi.

— Euh, ouais. J'voulais juste dire que mon téléphone est toujours allumé, si jamais, tu sais, mmh... Si ça va pas, quoi. Je suis nul, comme conseiller, c'est Akaashi qui le dit, mais si je dois me barrer au milieu de la classe pour te rejoindre, je le ferai. Enfin bon.

Kuroo se passa une main dans la nuque.

— Sacrée déclaration, dit-il.

— Tout pour toi, bébé.

— Ça marche. Je retiens.

Silence. Bokuto n'était manifestement pas encore prêt à faire le grand saut.

— Autre chose ? fit Kuroo, un peu impatient.

— Ça va, ton épaule ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était pas la joie.

Par réflexe, Kuroo baissa les yeux vers son épaule droite.

— Mouais, soupira-t-il, ça va. J'ai revu le médecin il y a quelques jours. Il me déconseille de rejouer avant quelques mois, le temps que ça se remette en place tranquillement.

— Sans rire ? Merde.

— Mmh. Peu de chances que je reprenne l'entraînement cette année. Enfin, c'est pas plus mal. J'aurais dû quitter le club après l'Interlycées. Ça me fait du temps pour bosser, au moins.

Bokuto ne répondit pas. Ils échangèrent un regard.

— Pour tout avouer, ajouta Kuroo d'une voix mal assurée, ça a un peu perdu de son intérêt, ces temps-ci. Mon seul regret, c'est qu'on n'aura plus beaucoup l'occasion de se rencontrer sur le terrain, toi et moi.

— On en aura plein, ouais ! Quand on sera à l'université. Tu comptes pas laisser tomber, j'espère ?

Kuroo lui offrit un faible sourire.

— T'en fais pas pour ça.

— Je te tirerai jusque-là s'il le faut. C'est ce que font les potes, hein ? Allez, j'y vais. À plus.

Il tenta de passer sa deuxième jambe à travers la fenêtre, mais s'arrêta en plein mouvement.

— Quoi, encore ? demanda Kuroo.

— Euh, je sais que je manque de tact, mais... tu sais, quand Akaashi est arrivé dans l'équipe, l'année dernière, et qu'il a découvert pour mes, mmh, variations d'humeur – pour ne pas dire mes légendaires crises de déprimes –, il a passé une bonne semaine à plonger le nez dans des bouquins à la con juste pour m'en sortir des conseils, histoire de calmer un peu les choses, tu vois ? Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que la plupart de ces trucs n'y changeaient rien, mais... il y en a un qui ne fonctionne pas trop mal, et que j'utilise encore aujourd'hui, alors si ça peut servir...

Il jeta un regard inquiet à Kuroo. Comme celui-ci ne répondait pas, il poursuivit :

— En gros, il m'a conseillé de mettre sur papier tout ce qui m'embrouillait l'esprit. Mes soucis, quoi, ce genre de trucs. Et c'est débile, mais ça marche vraiment bien. Ça me soulage un peu, quitte à devoir jeter la feuille après. Donc, voilà, je te le dis. Si t'en as besoin, quoi. Tu vois.

— Je vois. Merci.

Bokuto, heureux d'avoir été entendu, lui adressa un large sourire.

— Cool. Bon, cette fois, j'y vais vraiment. À plus dans le bus !

Kuroo ne releva pas l'expression ; il regarda son ami s'extirper précautionneusement de la chambre, tenter de trouver des prises où s'appuyer puis, à peine le pied à terre, s'étaler dans l'herbe avec un bruit sourd. Par chance, il fut sur pied en un rien de temps. Il lui adressa de grands signes avant de disparaître dans le noir.

Il était plus de minuit.

Kuroo referma la fenêtre, fit glisser les rideaux, passa en vitesse dans la salle de bain puis revint se mettre au lit. Il était encore un peu tiède, là où il avait laissé l'ordinateur pour la séance cinéma. Il s'endormirait facilement.

Il était trois heures quand il comprit qu'il avait été trop naïf. Trois heures trente quand il céda à l'appel de l'insomnie et se posa sur son bureau, la tête entre les mains, partagé entre la fatigue et une envie dévorante d'ouvrir la fenêtre à nouveau, de se glisser au-dehors pour profiter des lumières fantomatiques qui balayaient les rues vides de son quartier.

Quatre heures quand il ouvrit le premier tiroir, en tira une feuille quadrillée un peu pliée sur les bords, la posa devant lui et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il cliqua sur l'arrière de son stylo-bille, une fois, deux fois, une fois encore. Griffonna quelques cercles tremblotants sur le coin supérieur gauche. _Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée_ , se persuada-t-il en posant la pointe sur un croisement à quelques centimètres de la marge, quelque part en haut de la page.

Son estomac vide grondait un peu, il avait froid aux mains, sa jambe tremblait légèrement. Il se sentit perdre l'équilibre, pourtant il resta là, bien assis, une vague douleur dans le bas du dos, le bras stable et la prise assurée.

Enfin, il écrivit.

_Je m'appelle Kuroo Tetsurō. Je suis en troisième année au lycée Nekoma. Je joue au volley-ball. J'occupe le poste de bloqueur central et suis capitaine de mon équipe._

Il s'arrêta. Souffla doucement.

 _J'ai 17 ans,_ ajouta-t-il _, et j'ai tué mon meilleur ami._

 

 


	2. Première vie - 1

Flash, choc, souffrance insupportable. Il s'était envolé, comme un oiseau, était retombé, rien de plus qu'un absurde être humain.

La douleur irradiait de chacun de ses membres sans qu'il puisse exactement en identifier la source. Le ciel nocturne l'encerclait de toute part. Il cillait difficilement, sans rien voir. Quelque chose coulait le long de son bras. Brûlure au creux de ses paumes. _Pense_ , s'ordonna-t-il. Il ne pensait pas.

Il essaya de se relever, en vain. D'étranges formes noires dansaient devant ses yeux blessés. « Bizarre » fut le seul mot qui lui vint en tête. La fatigue s'abattait sur lui, le forçait à s'aplatir au sol, le nez sur la route, à moitié étouffé.

Le lointain chant d'un klaxon se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles, puis le silence revint, repartit, revint encore. _Je deviens sourd ? À cause du choc. Accident. Ah..._

Il roulait sous les étoiles.

— Merde. Fais chier.

Cette voix ne lui disait rien. Ce n'était pas la sienne, encore moins celle de Kenma. Kenma ne parlait pas comme ça. Kenma... où était...

Une main lui tapota nerveusement la joue. Il cligna des yeux.

— Ton téléphone. Où est ton foutu téléphone ?

Un visage d'homme le dévisageait avec horreur. Il ne comprenait pas. La main plongea dans ses poches, les vida précipitamment, en sortit son téléphone portable qu'il lui planta devant la figure.

— Et ton code ? Hé ho ? Ah, putain...

Kuroo vit une ombre se relever, reculer un peu, puis quelque chose lui tomba sur la poitrine.

Le crissement des pneus sur la route, une voiture qui s'éloignait dans la nuit. La douleur revint, la peur avec elle et, enfin, les ténèbres récupérèrent leur dû.

* * *

L'entraînement ne se déroulait pas très bien. Kuroo, assis par terre près de l'entrée, analysait les gestes de chacun de ses coéquipiers, le visage impassible. Leurs réceptions n'étaient pas mauvaises — ils jouaient à Nekoma, après tout —, mais la balle ne volait pas assez haut, pas assez vite ; elle n'atteignait pas les bonnes personnes au bon moment, partait trop loin, tombait dehors. Ce n'était pas la faute des joueurs. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de pratiquer cette formation, et les nouveaux arrivés n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'aiguiser leur talent. Le passeur, un élève de première année un peu timide, était si nerveux qu'il enchaînait les erreurs et s'excusant sans cesse, au bord des larmes. Pas sa faute, à lui non plus. Aux yeux de l'équipe, il n'était rien de plus qu'un débutant. Ils étaient patients avec lui, bien entendu, le conseillaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient, mais, au fur et à mesure que le mois avançait, l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus tendue, ce qui le rendait encore plus nerveux, et ainsi le cercle se répétait sans fin.

L'équipe n'arriverait pas aux nationales, cette année. Personne n'avait l'audace de se leurrer.

En l'espace de quelques semaines, ils avaient perdu leur capitaine, leur passeur titulaire et leur motivation. Ça, et...

— Je te jure que si je mets la main dessus, je lui fais nettoyer l'entièreté du gymnase avec sa langue, grommelait Yaku en ramassant les balles qui roulaient tristement autour du terrain.

Yamamoto étouffa un rire.

— Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, le rabroua le libéro. Je vais le faire, je le jure sur la tête de sa mère.

— De ta mère, tu veux dire.

— Non, non, tu m'as bien entendu. Sans blague, c'est la troisième fois que je le surprends à faire demi-tour juste après m'avoir seulement entraperçu dans le couloir. Il se fiche de moi !

— Bah, laisse-lui le temps, intervint Kai, qui avait surpris la conversation. Il finira par revenir.

Yaku grimaça.

— Y a intérêt !...

Kuroo se releva pour les rejoindre à son tour.

— Je ne savais pas que Lev était si souvent absent, dit-il. Il n'est plus venu depuis combien de temps ?

— Bah, tu sais, répondit Kai. Il s'est montré une fois il y a deux semaines, mais il a fini par quitter la salle au milieu de l'entraînement. Il a un peu de mal à s'adapter, c'est tout. Ils s'entendaient assez bien, tous les deux, il faut dire.

Kuroo ignora les coups d’œil inquiets que lui lançaient les autres joueurs. Il soupira.

— Je ne peux pas dire que je ne le comprends pas. J'irai lui en toucher un mot, si vous voulez.

D'un coup, Yaku ne paraissait plus si sûr de lui. Il se gratta la joue d'un air gêné.

— Je sais pas si t'arriveras à quelque chose, franchement.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'en sais rien. C'est un cas désespéré.

— Bah, on verra bien. Je ne perds rien à tenter le coup, si ?

Kai haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Yaku lança une balle dans le panier de rangement.

— Mouais, si tu le dis, céda-t-il.

Sa voix manquait nettement d'enthousiasme. Kuroo lui administra une légère tape sur le bras avant de lui tourner le dos.

Il attrapa Lev le lendemain à la sortie des cours ; par chance, celui-ci ne s'aperçut pas de la présence du capitaine avant qu'il soit suffisamment proche pour ne plus lui laisser une chance d'échappatoire. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, un peu embarrassé, comme s'il connaissait d'avance le motif de cette rencontre impromptue.

— Je suis pas en forme, aujourd'hui, prétexta-t-il avant même que Kuroo n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Et puis, ma sœur est à la maison, et...

Son aîné l'arrêta d'un simple geste de la tête.

— Je ne suis pas là pour t'engueuler. Juste discuter, si t'as du temps à perdre. Je ne dirai rien aux autres. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Lev, embêté, évitait de croiser son regard.

— Allez, tu ne vas pas refuser une demande de ton capitaine. Enfin, c'est pas comme si t'avais le choix, de toute façon.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à travers les couloirs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le fast-food le plus proche, à quelques rues seulement du lycée. Comme d'habitude à cette heure, la plupart des places étaient occupées par une brochette hétéroclite d'étudiants des écoles avoisinantes ; il se viderait dans une heure ou deux pour se remplir à nouveau en cours de soirée, lorsque les businessmen sortiraient à leur tour du bureau.

Lev mordillait distraitement dans sa paille, les yeux fixés sur un groupe de collégiens qui riaient bruyamment à quelques tables d'eux. Kuroo restait silencieux. Il mâchonnait une frite sans penser à rien. Bientôt, Lev commença à s'agiter, mal à l'aise. Il fut le premier à prendre la parole.

— Merci pour le menu, tenta-t-il maladroitement. Euh...

Kuroo lui sourit.

— Je suis toujours là pour veiller sur mes cadets, déclara ce dernier. En tant qu'aîné, il en va de mon devoir.

— Ah... oui, d'accord.

Lev étendit ses longues jambes sous la table. Il évitait toujours le regard du capitaine.

— Alors, occupé, ces derniers temps ? demanda Kuroo.

Lev s'éclaircit la gorge.

— J'ai, hum... des cousines, à la maison. On n'a personne pour les garder, et ma sœur doit préparer ses examens, et, enfin...

Sa voix mourut. Kuroo croisa les bras sur la table.

— Personne ne va t'obliger à retourner aux entraînements si tu n'en as pas envie, dit-il posément. Tu n'es pas obligé de te trouver des excuses.

Lev n'en parut pas moins gêné. Il jouait avec sa paille, perdu dans ses pensées.

— Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne veut pas t'y revoir, poursuivit Kuroo. Tu as du talent, Lev, personne n'osera affirmer le contraire. Et je ne parle pas seulement de ta taille. Ça aide, bien sûr, mais il y a d'autres choses, la puissance, par exemple, la vitesse aussi. Tu possèdes de nombreux atouts, des capacités qui ne demandent qu'à s'épanouir. Ce serait dommage de mettre un terme à tout ça.

— J'en sais rien. Si, je sais. Mais, je... mais...

Il ne continua pas sa phrase. Kuroo s'appuya contre le dossier de la banquette.

— Les autres seront très heureux de te revoir. Ils t'aiment bien. Tu es leur ami, tu vois ? C'est pour ça qu'ils ne t'en voudront pas si tu décidais de tout arrêter, mais aussi pour ça qu'ils veulent te voir revenir parmi eux.

— Mais...

— Tu aimes jouer, pas vrai ? Tu aimes le volley. Les matchs, les entraînements. Je sais que tu n'as pas _envie_ d'abandonner.

Les yeux de Lev brillaient un peu. Il haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas une question d'envie.

— Non ?

— J'aimerais retrouver l'équipe. Je ne suis toujours pas très bon, et j'ai encore plein de choses à apprendre. Je... j'aimerais, vraiment, mais...

Kuroo sourcilla.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

La question était ridicule. Chacun en connaissait la réponse, lui le premier, mais y mettre les mots permettrait peut-être d'alléger un peu le poids qui leur compressait la poitrine à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, chaque fois qu'un membre de l'équipe posait un pied dans le gymnase.

— Je ne peux pas, souffla Lev. Ça me rend dingue. Je ne peux pas. J'ai essayé, mais... chaque fois que j'y pense, je...

Il chercha ses mots, prit une inspiration.

— J'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser, et quand j'essaie, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas. C'est pas... c'est pas naturel. Ça sonne faux. Sans Kenma...

Kuroo faisait tourner sa paille dans le soda qui pétillait de moins en moins. Une main sur la bouche, il soupira :

— Oui, je sais.

— Ce n'est pas contre vous, ou contre le nouveau passeur, c'est juste que... j'avais l'impression qu'on avait développé quelque chose, lui et moi, et devoir jouer sans lui... c'est juste impossible. Ça ne va pas. Ce n'est pas normal. Je ne peux pas jouer tout seul.

— Yaku te tuerait s'il t'entendait dire un truc pareil, sourit tristement Kuroo.

— Yaku-san... il m'en veut beaucoup, non ?

— Tu l'évites un peu trop souvent à son goût.

— Il essayerait de me tirer jusque-là.

— Et il y arriverait ?

Lev haussa les épaules.

— Probablement.

Kuroo se demanda si le libéro avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir le visage de Lev aussi morose. Lui-même ne l'avait guère vu sourire, ces derniers temps.

Il chiffonna le sachet de frites vide. Il n'avait pas menti, quand il avait dit qu'il n'obligerait Lev à rien. C'était son choix, après tout.

— Pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ? proposa-t-il néanmoins, les coudes sur la table et les mains croisées. Laisse-lui une chance de te convaincre.

Comme Lev ne répondait pas, il reprit :

— Tu ne joues pas tout seul, Lev. L'équipe a besoin de toi. Tu en fais partie intégrante, maintenant. Ne gâche pas cette chance. On ne sait jamais ce qu'on va finir par regretter.

— Peut-être... J'en sais trop rien.

— Laisse-toi une période d'essai. Viens jouer sans te prendre la tête. On ne t'imposera pas de rester titulaire. Mais je crois qu'à long terme, ça finira par t'être bénéfique. Qui sait, ça te changera peut-être un peu les idées. Réfléchis-y.

— D'accord.

D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et débarrassèrent rapidement la table pour laisser la place aux suivants. Leurs routes se séparèrent quelques rues plus loin, devant une station de métro à laquelle Lev avait l'habitude de descendre.

— Dis, Kuroo... ça te manque, à toi ? Le volley, je veux dire. Ça ne te gêne pas d'assister aux entraînements sans rien pouvoir faire ?

— Je peux toujours analyser les choses et donner des conseils à ceux qui en veulent, répondit Kuroo. Mais oui, ça me manque. Enfin, c'est la vie.

— Ah... d'accord.

Il affichait une drôle d'expression, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose, puis déclara simplement :

— Merci encore.

— Je t'en prie. N'hésite pas à venir vers moi si quelque chose te tracasse. Les autres troisième année sont là pour t'aider, eux aussi. Ne l'oublie pas.

Lev opina.

— Je ne l'oublierai pas. Merci.

Puis, après un bref hochement de tête, il descendit à l'intérieur de la station, abandonnant là son capitaine qui le suivait des yeux, les poings sur les hanches.

— Une bonne chose de faite, dit-il tout haut, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Avec un peu de chance, il avait été assez persuasif pour inciter Lev à retourner à l'entraînement. Il laisserait à Yaku le soin de se charger de la suite. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Lev pour s'adapter à la nouvelle équipe, Kuroo en était certain.

Le capitaine ne se présenta pas à la séance du lendemain, qui coïncidait avec une classe de cours du soir à laquelle il s'était inscrit à peine trois semaines plus tôt sur l'insistance de ses parents et professeurs. Yaku le retrouva à la première heure du jour d'après, quelques minutes avant que leur professeur principal n'arrive en classe.

— Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour le coincer, mais c'était bien joué, lui dit-il en s'appuyant contre le rebord de la fenêtre. S'il parvient à s'améliorer un peu, on a peut-être encore une chance pour les qualificatifs...

— Ne le fatigue pas trop.

— Tu parles ! Je vais le remettre en forme, je te le dis. Il a manqué presque un mois d'entraînement. Si je dois le réveiller à cinq heures du mat' pour le tirer jusqu'ici, je le ferai, tant pis s'il doit passer le reste de la journée à ramper.

— Un vrai sadique, ma parole. Moi qui lui ai inventé qu'il pouvait compter sur toi...

— Mais il _peut_ compter sur moi. Ça demande des efforts, tout ça, tu sais. Je vois ça comme une forme de pure abnégation.

— Trop généreux de ta part, se moqua Kuroo. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le plaindre.

Lev, pourtant, se présenta à chacun des entraînements qui suivirent. Il faisait beaucoup d'erreurs, et avait un peu de mal à se coordonner avec le nouveau passeur, mais, au fil des jours, ses progrès ne firent plus aucun doute. La constante surveillance de Yaku, combinée aux observations et conseils du coach et des autres membres de l'équipe, faisait apparemment des merveilles. Ses craintes s'étaient révélées infondées, au final. Le jeu lui avait manqué. Ça transpirait par chacun de ses pores, se manifestait dans chacun de ses gestes, dans ses mouvements amples et rapides bien qu'un peu maladroits, dans les vannes qu'il recevait en permanence, les plaisanteries qu'il échangeait avec les autres. Kuroo le surprit une fois à proposer au nouveau passeur de faire le chemin jusque chez lui ensemble. Yaku avait raison, après tout. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas condamnés à échouer.

Ils se battaient de toutes leurs forces pour surmonter les obstacles que le destin leur avait imposés. C'était une bonne équipe. Ils ne se laisseraient pas déstabiliser si facilement.

 _Pas comme moi_ , ajouta-t-il en pensées. _Et c'est tant mieux._

* * *

Son portable vibrait dans sa poche depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes sans discontinuer. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'en sortir pour savoir qui était l'expéditeur des messages qui s'entassaient dans sa boîte de réception. Bokuto avait tendance à être pris d'une sorte de frénésie dès que son pouce s'approchait trop près de la touche « envoyer » ; par conséquent, plutôt que d'envoyer un seul long SMS, il préférait séparer chaque morceau de phrase en espérant que son destinataire aurait la force d'assembler lui-même les pièces du puzzle.

Kuroo attendit que l'appareil se calme enfin pour le déverrouiller. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement au-dessus de l'écran d'accueil dont le fond, par chance, était masqué sous les multiples alertes qui s'accumulaient par-dessus. Il en éprouva une once de soulagement – il ne l'avait plus regardé depuis un moment, pas en détail, en tout cas, et espérait pouvoir persévérer dans cette voie quelque temps encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le courage de l'affronter à nouveau.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entamer sa lecture, cependant. Une seconde plus tard, une photo peu flatteuse de Bokuto empiétait sur le reste, accompagnée de la sonnerie stridente qui lui était réservée. Ce dernier l'avait choisie lui-même ; depuis, Kuroo repoussait chaque jour le moment de la remplacer par autre chose, quelque chose de plus calme, peut-être — mais, si tel avait été le cas, ça n'aurait plus été la sonnerie de Bokuto. Il décrocha, prêt à faire face à un flot ininterrompu de paroles incompréhensibles. Après tout, si Bokuto l'appelait, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose à raconter.

Contre toute attente, ce fut la voix d'Akaashi qui résonna dans son oreille.

« Bonjour, Kuroo. Je ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, répondit-il. Comment ça va ?

— Bien, merci. Bokuto-san s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de réponse à ses messages...

— Et comme il déteste « s'adresser directement à ces machines de l'enfer », il t'emploie pour le faire à sa place, c'est ça ? devina Kuroo.

— J'aimerais qu'il m'emploie pour le faire. Malheureusement, c'est du travail gratuit. »

Quelqu'un protesta à l'arrière. Les lèvres de Kuroo s'étirèrent en un petit sourire en coin.

« Ne te laisse pas faire, Akaashi, conseilla-t-il.

— J'ai besoin qu'il joue demain. Tu sais comment ça se passe.

— Pas facile à gérer, hein ? Bon courage. Pour information, j'aurais peut-être répondu s'il m'en avait laissé le temps.

— C'est ce que je lui ai dit — attends une seconde. (Sa voix se fit plus lointaine.) Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Laisse-moi le temps de... ça va, ça va. (Il revint au téléphone avec un soupir.) Je le lui avais dit, reprit-il à l'attention de Kuroo, mais lui faire entendre raison s'approche de la mission impossible, pour le moment. Bref, on se dirige vers ton quartier, pour l'instant...

— Attends, quoi ? Vous êtes en chemin ?

— Voilà. Il jure que tu ne sortiras pas de chez toi s'il ne vient pas t'en tirer lui-même. Je lui ai dit que ça fonctionnerait peut-être mieux s'il _essayait_ au moins de te proposer une sortie, mais...

— Je vois, t'inquiète. Vous êtes où, exactement ?

— Bonne question. Je... (Il y eut une longue pause ponctuée d'éclats de voix lointains.) Bokuto dit que c'est tout près du magasin de musique où, mmh... tu vas de temps en temps.

— J'ai comme le sentiment qu'il a formulé ça autrement.

— On m'embauche aussi comme traducteur.

— Bon, restez où vous êtes. Je vous rejoins là-bas tout de suite, ça vous va ?

— Il vient de lancer une conversation philosophique avec un vendeur de crèmes glacées... je crois que ça ne lui posera pas de problèmes. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Pas de soucis. Mieux vaut ça qu'une nouvelle effraction par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

— ... Je ne poserai pas de questions.

— Vaut mieux pas. Garde-le à l'œil pour moi, tu veux ? J'arrive tout de suite. »

Après avoir raccroché, Kuroo rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et balaya la chambre des yeux à la recherche de la veste qu'il y avait abandonnée en rentrant. Il la trouva sur le lit et l'enfila en vitesse.

Bokuto et Akaashi ne s'étaient pas arrêtés bien loin. Il ne mit pas plus de dix minutes pour retrouver la rue que le passeur lui avait décrite, et cinq autres pour les apercevoir, attablés à l'intérieur d'un petit café animé, un grand verre de milk-shake à la main.

— Eh bah, on s'ennuie pas, ici ! les salua Kuroo en s'installant sur une des deux chaises restantes.

— Bokuto-san m'a forcé à attendre ici, soupira Akaashi. Il voulait, je cite : « vérifier que son super-top-meilleur-pote vivait dans un quartier digne et acceptable », fin de citation.

— Hein ? s'exclama Bokuto. J'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est _toi_ qui m'as...

Kuroo, les coudes sur la table, croisa les mains sous son menton.

— Voyons, Bokuto. Tu sais qui est le plus crédible, à cette table.

— Mais j'avais rien dit ! Je te jure, il a pas arrêté de me tanner pour qu'on...

— Tu accuserais Akaashi – _le_ Akaashi, ton bien-aimé partenaire et vice-capitaine – de mentir ?

— Je ne sais pas mentir, se dédouana le passeur. N'est-ce pas, Bokuto-san ?

Il avait détaché chacune des syllabes de son nom, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

— J-je... quoi ? Euh, non, bien sûr... je crois...

Un sourire sournois traversa le visage de Kuroo.

— Je vois que tu prends bien soin de lui, Akaashi. Continue comme ça. Il a besoin qu'on lui agite les neurones de temps en temps.

— Je m'y emploie chaque jour.

— De l'excellent travail.

— Merci. Un milk-shake ?

— Avec plaisir. Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser.

— Vous avez fini de vous draguer, là ? se plaignit Bokuto, la tête entre les mains. Ah, j'aurais jamais dû t'appeler, Kuroo. C'est une trahison ! Une trahison !

— On avait compris la première fois, commenta Akaashi, puis il ajouta à voix basse : et personne ne drague personne, de toute façon.

— _Moi_ , te trahir ? s'insurgea Kuroo, une main dramatiquement posée sur la poitrine. La seule pensée que tu puisses l'envisager m'horrifie au plus haut point.

— Où t'as appris à parler comme ça, exactement ? dit Bokuto.

— Je rattrape mes lectures pour le cours de litté. Ça commence à déteindre, à force.

Une serveuse, qui venait de remarquer l'arrivée de Kuroo, prit sa commande avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

— Et puis, ajouta Kuroo l'air goguenard, ce serait bien mal connaître Akaashi. Comme s'il pouvait seulement _essayer_ de...

Akaashi s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, les joues un peu rosies. Bokuto, qui n'avait rien remarqué à son trouble, vida son verre d'un trait.

— Akaashi n'est comme ça qu'avec toi, fit le capitaine de Fukurodani en pointant sur Kuroo un doigt accusateur. Tu as une mauvaise influence sur lui, je te le dis.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il ait besoin de l'influence de qui que ce soit pour être comme il est. Hein, Akaashi ?

— C'est la seule option que j'ai trouvée pour survivre à vos entrevues, répondit celui-ci.

— Le sarcasme est une chose merveilleuse, soupira Kuroo. Dommage qu'il ne fonctionne qu'au-delà d'un certain QI...

— Hé ! protesta Bokuto. Ne crois pas que j'ai pas compris que tu venais de me traiter d'imbécile !

— Encore à surinterpréter !...

La serveuse revint avec un grand verre de milk-shake banane qu'elle posa sur la table.

— Bien, reprit Kuroo. Maintenant que je suis servi, parlons affaires. Une raison particulière de vous être déplacés jusqu'ici ? C'est quand même pas la porte à côté.

— Tu me manquais trop, expliqua Bokuto. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est plus vus ?

— Une semaine, Bokuto-san, l'aida Akaashi.

— Une sem– attends, c'est tout ? Ça m'a paru super long ! Akaashi, tu vas finir ton milk-shake ?

Ce dernier poussa son verre devant Bokuto, impassible.

— Cool ! Ouais, bah, du coup, j'ai pas de bonne raison. Je croyais que ça faisait, pfiou, super masse de temps, comme deux mois, tu vois ? J'ai toujours eu du mal avec ça. La perception du temps, et tout.

— Je vois ça, commenta Kuroo. Ça explique pourquoi tu traînes aussi longtemps à l'entraînement, pendant les camps.

— Ça, c'est juste une question de logique. On ne va pas en camp pour partir dormir à huit heures du soir. Faut se donner à fond, quand on peut, hein ? J'ai pas raison, hein ?

Il fixait son passeur avec insistance ; celui-ci le gratifia d'un léger signe d'assentiment.

— Tu vois !

— T'as pas tort, reconnut Kuroo. Je peux au moins t'accorder ça.

— Je suis d'une logique implacable, c'est tout. À part ça, puisqu'on est tous réunis ici, on a qu'à faire quelque chose de cool, non ?

— Comme quoi ?

— Comme, euh... j'en sais rien...

Il se mit à réfléchir, le front plissé par la concentration. Akaashi et Kuroo échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

— Je sais ! s'écria Bokuto. Un karaoké !

— Par pitié, soupira Akaashi.

— Tout, mais pas ça, geignit Kuroo. Je suis pas prêt à passer une nouvelle semaine à avoir des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

— Des cauchemars ? s'étonna Bokuto. Akaashi ne chante pas si mal que ça.

— Je devrais me sentir insulté, maronna ce dernier.

— Mais non, le rassura Kuroo. On ne peut pas le blâmer pour son manque d'oreille musicale.

— Est-ce que vous êtes encore en train de vous ficher de moi ? soupçonna Bokuto.

Kuroo lui sourit.

— Pas du tout, contesta-t-il. Tu sais que ce n'est pas notre genre.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Bokuto de lui faire part de ses doutes ; un instant plus tard, il s'était levé pour régler sa partie de l'addition, très vite accompagné par les deux autres. Ils sortirent à la file indienne, Bokuto fermant la marche entre deux marmonnements.

Incapables de prendre une décision quant à la suite des activités, ils flânèrent au hasard d'une rue commerçante, s'arrêtant à presque toutes les vitrines pour en juger l'intérêt, parfois au point de lancer un débat qui durait si longtemps qu'Akaashi finissait par s'éloigner d'eux, seul, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte de son absence et le rejoignent en courant. Le passeur de Fukurodani ne fit aucun commentaire quand Bokuto et Kuroo commencèrent à se battre pour s'asseoir en premier sur chaque banc rencontré, ni quand ils se mirent à prêter leur voix aux groupes de passants qui piquaient leur intérêt, allant parfois jusqu'à montrer une histoire tellement saugrenue qu'ils finissaient par être incapable de la suivre eux-mêmes.

Le soleil était bas lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un parc plutôt peuplé pour cette période de l'année. Il faisait encore beau pour un mois d'octobre. Les citoyens n'avaient aucune raison de ne pas en profiter.

— Ils sont marrants, tes cheveux, Akaashi, déclarait Bokuto en agitant une mèche avec curiosité. Ils vont dans tous les sens. Tu crois qu'ils boucleraient, si tu les laissais pousser ?

— Ne parle pas d'horreur, commenta Kuroo, puis il se tourna vers le passeur : Jure-moi de ne jamais faire ça, même pour le bien de la science. Il y a des choses dont le monde n'a pas besoin de faire l'expérience, je t'assure.

— Je ne comptais pas les laisser pousser, dit Akaashi en les aplatissant sur sa tête.

— Je suis sûr que t'es du style à garder la même coupe pendant deux mille ans, avança Bokuto en croisant les bras.

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

— Ah ah ! J'avais raison ! Je suis super-doué pour lire les gens, tu vois. Apprendre tout un tas de choses sur eux, même leurs plus sombres secrets.

— Félicitations.

— Merci, merci. Enfin, bref. On devrait pas trop traîner, si ? Tu prends le métro avec moi, hein, Akaashi ? Hein ?

Celui-ci acquiesça. Il avait l'air exténué.

— Parfait, parce que je viens de me souvenir du rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit, et il est hyper long, genre, vraiment, mais il _faut_ que j'en parle à quelqu'un, parce qu'il était troooop fort, avec des rebondissements de dingue et tout, mais comme il est tard, déjà, tu vois, je...

— Je suppose qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous dire au revoir, l'interrompit Kuroo, au grand soulagement d'Akaashi.

— Et merci ! ajouta Bokuto.

— Merci ? répéta Kuroo. Pour ?

— T'avoir tiré du lit. Je parie que t'y passes tout ton dimanche. Tu sais, ça craint de désespérer dans son coin.

Akaashi lui adressa un regard noir ; le capitaine de Nekoma, lui, haussa les épaules.

— T'as pas tort, mec. Merci.

— Toujours à ton service ! Envoie-moi un message quand tu te sens seul, et je serai à ta porte en moins de deux !

— J'y manquerai pas.

Bokuto commença à s'éloigner. Akaashi, lui, resta un peu en arrière, les yeux rivés sur Kuroo, comme s'il attendait une autorisation quelconque pour lui adresser la parole.

— Oui ? demanda l'intéressé.

— Je voulais juste présenter mes excuses, comme j'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion...

— Tes excuses ?

Le passeur parut légèrement embarrassé.

— Pour mon absence, le jour de l'enterrement. J'aurais voulu... enfin. Comme je ne connais pas la famille, je me suis dit que je le ferais auprès de toi.

Kuroo le rassura d'un geste.

— T'en fais pas pour ça.

— Je suis désolé. J'aimerais pouvoir dire quelque chose. Faire quelque chose de plus.

— Je comprends, tu sais. Ne réfléchis pas trop.

Puis il s'efforça de sourire, les mains dans les poches.

— Je crois que Bokuto t'attend. Ce serait dommage qu'il se perde en route.

Akaashi jeta en regard par-dessus son épaule.

— C'est vrai. À la prochaine, alors, Kuroo.

Ce dernier le salua à son tour et attendit que ses deux amis soient hors de vue pour reprendre sa propre route. Les oreilles pleines des rumeurs de la ville, il tâcha de se concentrer sur le rythme de ses pas. Il n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser l'esprit de ses pensées indésirables ; la méthode avait été éprouvée et ne lui avait encore jamais fait défaut. _J'y reviendrai plus tard_ , se répéta-t-il inlassablement. _Ne m'en veux pas, mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai besoin de temps. Pardonne-moi._

En chemin, il décida de faire un détour par un _konbini_ à quelques rues de chez lui pour y acheter de quoi grignoter. Les clients n'y étaient guère nombreux. Une bouteille de soda sous le bras, il se présenta à la caisse, derrière une femme pressée et un grand homme efflanqué.

La scène aurait pu s'arrêter là ; la femme aurait payé son repas-minute et serait sortie du magasin d'un pas raide, son sac sous le bras ; l'homme aurait plongé la main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en extirper son portefeuille, aurait cherché un moment sa monnaie, serait parti avec ses magazines, ses cigarettes et son sac de provisions, puis Kuroo aurait payé à son tour, et tout se serait terminé là, juste là, à la caisse d'un magasin sans prétention, au milieu d'une rue anonyme, un jour comme un autre, aussi vite vécu qu'oublié.

Elle aurait pu s'arrêter là.

La femme avait payé, était sortie d'un pas raide, son sac sous le bras. L'homme avait plongé la main dans sa poche, un juron marmonné entre les dents, en avait extirpé son portefeuille, avait agité les pièces pour en sortir trois ou quatre qu'il avait déposé sur le comptoir. Mais l'homme n'était pas tout de suite parti.

Il s'était retourné. Il avait regardé Kuroo droit dans les yeux.

Une seconde s'écoula, à la fois trop lente et trop rapide, puis l'homme serra le poing sur les poignées du sachet en plastique qui se balançait doucement, doucement, comme une de ces vieilles pendules qu'on voyait dans les films, se détourna et disparut derrière les portes automatiques.

Kuroo, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il ne se reprit qu'au moment où la caissière l'appela ; après s'être poliment excusé, il récupéra sa boisson et quitta les lieux à son tour.

La route, dehors, était éclairée de lumières jaunes qui flottaient dans le noir, des dizaines de petits vaisseaux extraterrestres parfaitement alignés, suffisamment généreux pour offrir à cette pauvre ruelle de Tokyo un peu de leur étincelante énergie. Le quartier, plutôt calme, n'était pas tellement fréquenté. Un cycliste traversa le champ de vision de Kuroo qui, debout sur le trottoir, observait les alentours, l'œil hagard. Quelques voitures le suivirent, leurs phares aveuglants braqués sur le bitume, braqués sur Kuroo, juste en face de lui, juste en face...

Et il volait, il volait, il déployait ses ailes, contemplait le monde s'éloigner puis lui revenir en pleine face, retombait comme l'absurde être humain qu'il était.

Quelqu'un lui secouait l'épaule, et répétait : « Fais chier, fais chier, ton téléphone, où est ton foutu téléphone ? » Quelqu'un croisait son regard dans la file d'un petit magasin de proximité, disparaissait dans la nuit.

Quelqu'un l'avait reconnu.

 _Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?_ demandait la voix de sa mère, mélangée à des souvenirs encore flous, les murs blancs de l'hôpital, le ronronnement des machines autour de lui. _La police n'a trouvé personne. Ils disent que le conducteur a paniqué. Qu'ils ne le retrouveront pas sans plus d'informations... tu dois bien avoir vu quelque chose, non ? Quelqu'un, au moins ?_

Il avait répondu non.

Aujourd'hui, l'homme était revenu, l'homme avait disparu. Il s'était enfui. Encore.

Les jambes de Kuroo se mirent en marche sans qu'il n'en ait pris la décision. Il courait presque lorsqu'il rejoignit une rue plus animée, quelques blocs plus loin. Il balaya le trottoir des yeux, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque, une ombre furtive, une silhouette familière disparaissant derrière un mur au loin.

Il la trouva penchée en avant, juste en face, si proche qu'il lui aurait suffi de quelques pas pour le rejoindre, une route à traverser, rien d'autre, un cri à pousser pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui et à affronter à nouveau son regard. Quelques questions à poser, pour être sûr, juste pour savoir, comprendre — pourquoi il était parti, ce soir-là, pourquoi il s'était penché vers lui si ça avait été pour s'esquiver ensuite, pourquoi avoir pris la peine d'appeler les urgences, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement abandonné là.

Mais Kuroo n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il ne bougea même pas.

Parce que l'homme parlait à une petite fille souriante, et parce qu'il souriait aussi, peut-être avec une once d'inquiétude, un soupçon de remords et de panique — mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. L'homme n'était plus un visage flou penché au-dessus d'un adolescent blessé sur une route déserte, plus un fuyard sans pitié ni sens moral, s'évaporant dans les ténèbres comme le diable en personne.

Il était jeune, la vingtaine peut-être, le menton piqué d'une barbe mal rasée, les yeux renfoncés dans un visage émacié et tiré par le stress. Il parlait gentiment, pourtant, Kuroo le comprenait à son expression adoucie, et, l'espace d'un instant, il pensa que ce n'était peut-être pas grave, finalement, qu'il lui suffisait de le laisser partir, de fermer les yeux, de tout oublier à nouveau, que son visage reste celui d'un fantôme, ses mots ceux d'une station de radio mal réglée, des ondes perdues dans le vent.

L'homme prit l'enfant par la main, s'éloigna, comme au ralenti, sans se douter que le cœur de Kuroo martelait douloureusement sa poitrine, sans savoir qu'il jouait sa liberté à pile ou face, que la pièce tournoyait, implacable, qu'elle retombait au sol dans un tintement silencieux.

Kuroo inspira profondément. Expira tout l'air de ses poumons, jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'oxygène soit trop fort pour lutter.

S'apprêta à tourner les talons.

Une seconde, une seulement, et tous les acteurs s'étaient mis en mouvement, percutant l'œil de l'unique spectateur de cette pièce teintée d'une ironie absurde, un défi lancé par l'univers, une certitude : _elle est trop loin, tu n'y arriveras pas._

Une tragédie savamment orchestrée.

Un étudiant distribuant des tracts s'arrêta devant l'homme qui, déconcentré, lâcha la main de la fillette ; celle-ci, les yeux rivés sur le trottoir d'en face depuis quelques minutes, profita de l'occasion ainsi offerte pour s'élancer sur le bitume malgré les avertissements d'une passante alarmée ; une voiture freina brusquement, surprise par sa soudaine apparition, mais trop tard ; l'homme se retourna, comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps, n'eut pas d'autre option que de hurler, les yeux écarquillés, l'imagination quelques secondes en avance, le regard déjà sur le corps de l'enfant, comme il s'était posé sur celui de deux adolescents, près de deux mois plus tôt, avant de s'enfuir comme un lâche.

Il cilla, et entre le moment où ses paupières s'étaient fermées et celui où elles s'étaient à nouveau ouvertes sur la catastrophe, le monde avait changé.

Le conducteur sortait de la voiture, le teint have, et les passants convergeaient déjà vers le corps étendu d'un grand adolescent à la silhouette familière qui, après ce qui lui sembla être une seconde de pure terreur, se releva difficilement.

Et, derrière lui, la fillette fondit en larmes, les mains un peu écorchées, secouée par ce qu'elle estimait avoir été la plus grande peur de sa vie — qui avait été celle de l'homme, en tout cas, dont le corps entier tremblait comme une feuille lorsqu'il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, bouleversé.

À l'instant où son regard croisa celui de Kuroo, il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche sans rien dire, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Puis il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et quitta la scène en jetant de fréquents coups d’œil en arrière, fuyant encore, fuyant toujours, quelque part bien loin de l'ultime preuve de sa culpabilité.

 


	3. Première vie - 2

Son visage était propre, désormais, lavé de toutes les blessures qui l'avaient parsemé, ses cicatrices blanchies parcourant une peau blême, un peu moins depuis qu'il était passé par les mains habiles des thanatopracteurs.

On avait refermé ses paupières, pourtant ses traits immobiles ne laissaient pas le loisir de l'imaginer endormi. Quand il dormait, il fronçait un peu les sourcils, ouvrait légèrement la bouche, marmonnait parfois. Aujourd'hui, il n'offrait rien de plus qu'un silence assourdissant — tellement que Kuroo ne parvenait pas à entendre quoi que ce fût d'autre, rien que l'absence de la voix qui hantait ses rêves et ses souvenirs, qui s'y était installée pour longtemps.

Personne ne lui avait adressé un mot, à lui, pas même un regard. Ce n'était pas sa faute, entendit-il quelqu'un murmurer dans un monde trop loin du sien, et la réponse n'était jamais arrivée jusqu'à lui.

À genoux, le dos droit, il posa une main sur le front glacé de son ami d'enfance, conscient que tous les regards s'étaient désormais tournés vers lui, qu'ils attendaient — mais qu'attendaient-ils ? Sa voix aussi l'avait quitté, et son bras tremblant ne reflétait rien d'autre qu'une minuscule portion du vide dévorant qui enflait dans sa poitrine, affamé, qui le remplirait probablement du froid impitoyable de l'espace, sans le scintillement des étoiles ni l'espoir d'y voir naître quelque chose de nouveau.

Quelqu'un sanglota derrière lui, puis quelqu'un d'autre, et les larmes se répandirent sur leurs joues comme un virus dont on n'avait pas encore trouvé de remède.

Les épaules de Kuroo frémirent, juste un instant. Le vide s'était propagé à travers ses veines. Il avait froid.

Il caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de Kenma, se releva, retourna s'asseoir parmi tous ceux qui attendaient encore de lui rendre un ultime hommage.

Ce jour-là, comme le lendemain et tous ceux qui suivirent, Kuroo ne pleura pas.

* * *

 

Le carnet, couvert de ratures et de petits dessins gribouillés, gisait sur le bureau depuis un bon moment. Appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, Kuroo observait la jonction entre le plafond et le mur, l'esprit ailleurs. Une toile d'araignée, laissée aux bons soins du temps et de la poussière, s'envolait parfois de quelques centimètres quand on ouvrait porte ou fenêtres. Sa propriétaire avait dû partir pour de plus vertes contrées depuis longtemps déjà. Il ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir vue.

Après un moment d'errance, Kuroo attrapa le critérium qu'il avait sorti lorsqu'il avait décidé de se mettre au travail et se pencha vers la page ouverte devant lui.

On pouvait y distinguer un portrait grossièrement exécuté quelques mois plus tôt, alors sur son lit d'hôpital, une nuit où l'insomnie l'avait pris par surprise. Kuroo ne possédait pas de talent particulier pour le dessin, mais, pour autant qu'il en sache, il ne s'y débrouillait pas si mal non plus. Les traits, certes un peu asymétriques, représentaient assez fidèlement l'image qu'il gardait en tête, un visage flou au-dessus de lui, rien de plus, juste quelques formes vagues qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir identifier si l'occasion s'en présentait. C'était tout du moins ce qu'il avait pensé à l'époque — les événements, finalement, lui avaient prouvé le contraire.

Il appuya deux fois sur l'embout, tourna la page et recopia le dessin, ajoutant çà et là de nouveaux détails, en effaçant d'autres, jusqu'à obtenir un portrait un peu plus fidèle que le premier. Il ne l'oublierait plus, de toute façon ; il l'avait trop bien regardé, et chacun de ses traits s'était imprimé dans sa rétine aussi sûrement que la scène repassait en boucle dans son esprit, comme un rêve particulièrement réaliste, ceux qui marquaient des années durant, plein de sons et d'odeurs inconnues.

Une heure plus tard, il contemplait le dessin terminé, les sourcils froncés. Inconsciemment, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, aucun doute à avoir. S'il la montrait à quelqu'un dans la rue, on le reconnaîtrait peut-être.

Sa main glissa vers sa poche pour en sortir une pièce de cent yens qu'il fit voyager entre ses phalanges. Il la cala sur le bord de son index, juste au-dessus de son pouce, et exhala longuement. Il l'envoya tournoyer dans les airs, témoin de son envol comme de sa chute, mais, au moment où elle atterrit sur la paume de sa main, il en masqua l'issue, le cœur battant.

 _Face_ , pensa-t-il.

Il ôta progressivement la main, anxieux. Sa gorge se serra.

— Pile, murmura-t-il à haute voix.

Il secoua la tête. Ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Trois tirs — il ne lui fallait rien de plus. Trois tirs, et l'affaire serait bouclée. Nouvelle inspiration. Nouveau jet.

Face.

Pile.

 _Encore un_ , songea-t-il. _Le dernier. Et on verra bien. On verra bien._

La pièce tournait, face, pile, face, pile, retombait, marteau d'un juge clôturant un procès dont il ne connaissait pas encore la sentence.

Pile.

Il déposa la pièce sur l'œil droit du portrait. Très bien. Dans ce cas...

Il arracha la feuille, la déchira de haut en bas, la chiffonna avant de la lancer dans la corbeille à papier. Il avait confié son choix au hasard ; le hasard avait tranché.

Un soupir au bord des lèvres, il enfonça la pièce dans sa poche et se remit à scruter la toile morte, les yeux vides, le crâne libéré de ses pensées moroses.

* * *

 

Les jours se succédaient, identiques et fades, et Kuroo les regardait passer sans le moindre intérêt. Une croix sur le calendrier, une nuit, un matin, une croix, une nuit encore, et les marques s'enchaînaient sans relâche, approchaient lentement du bord, reprenaient de l'autre côté. Une nuit, un matin, une croix.

Il laissa tomber le feutre rouge sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Sa mère, affairée derrière les fourneaux, lui lança un regard soucieux.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle sans se douter de l'inanité de sa question.

Kuroo, comme d'habitude, lui répondit d'un unique sourire, effacé sitôt son témoin retourné à la tâche.

Après un moment de silence, il fit mine de se diriger vers la porte ; sa mère, qui l'avait vu faire du coin de l'œil, l'arrêta.

— Tu as reçu une lettre, lui annonça-t-elle en désignant la table du salon. L'expéditeur n'a pas renseigné son adresse.

— Merci.

— N'oublie pas de manger avant de partir, Tetsu. Pas question que tu ailles à l'école le ventre vide.

Il acquiesça distraitement alors qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe du bout de l'ongle. D'abord perplexe, son visage s'assombrit ; il lissa un moment ses bords puis s'en fut en ignorant la question que sa mère avait sans doute posée.

Il ne sortit la lettre qu'une fois installé dans sa chambre et certain d'avoir verrouillé la porte.

Si l'écriture ne lui était pas familière, les mots, eux, ne pouvaient pas le tromper sur l'identité de leur auteur. Les phrases étaient construites d'une façon plutôt basique, un peu forcée, comme si on avait longuement réfléchi à chaque terme sans pour autant être apte à les utiliser convenablement. Quelques erreurs dans les kanjis, une main peu assurée. Le message, pourtant, était loin d'être incompréhensible.

Kuroo le relut plusieurs fois, incapable de trouver une réaction adéquate. La première moitié n'était composée que d'excuses répétées de dix façons différentes sur lesquelles était étalée une bonne couche de remords et de regrets, un glaçage un peu écœurant sur un gâteau insipide. _Pardon_ , disait-il, _pardon, j'ai voulu rester, je ne savais pas, j'ai pris peur_ — encore et encore, sur des dizaines de lignes, _pardon de vous avoir laissé là-bas, mais j'avais appelé les urgences, j'ai été pris par surprise, j'ai cru qu'il s'en sortirait, j'ai cru..._

L'autre moitié consistait en des remerciements du même genre, _ma fille est tout ce que j'ai, elle est si petite encore, elle ne faisait pas attention, si vous n'aviez pas été là..._

Kuroo n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont l'homme s'était procuré son adresse. Il sortit les quelques billets que contenait l'enveloppe, les détailla un moment. _C'est tout ce que j'ai_ , murmuraient les lettres mal calligraphiées qui couraient sur le papier, _toutes mes économies, je ne peux rien vous offrir de plus, je sais que ça ne compense pas la perte de votre ami, je sais que ça ne vaut pas grand-chose, mais s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, n'appelez pas la police, s'il vous plaît. Ma fille est si petite, si petite, elle n'a personne d'autre que moi, je ne peux pas aller en prison, je ne peux pas affronter un procès, je sais que je ne la mérite pas, que ça ne rembourse rien, mais_ par pitié...

Kuroo replia les billets avec précaution. Deux mots griffonnés tout en bas de la feuille. _Sugino Satoru_. Il avait même laissé son nom. Pas très malin.

Sa mère l'appela en bas. Il rangea l'enveloppe dans sa poche avant de la rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda d'où venait le courrier, il inventa rapidement une explication — un tract pour une université toute proche, rien de plus, quelque chose comme ça. Sa mère n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Personne n'en avait besoin.

* * *

À défaut de trouver l'adresse de son domicile, il se rendit directement sur le lieu de travail dudit Sugino Satoru, un petit magasin de réparation de matériel électronique coincé entre deux autres commerces plutôt délabrés, dont l'un paraissait d'ailleurs à l'abandon depuis un bon moment. Malheureusement, il n'y croisa qu'une vendeuse à l'air sympathique qui l'informa de l'absence de son collègue, en congé depuis quelques jours. Prétextant un souci familial urgent, il parvint à lui extirper l'adresse exacte en quelques minutes seulement. Ses charmes n'étaient sans doute pas étrangers au succès de la mission ; il repartit avec un coupon de réduction gracieusement offert qu'il rangea dans sa poche avec son plus désarmant sourire. La fille continua à le dévorer des yeux après sa sortie de la boutique. Son sourire s'évanouit. _Désolé, jeune fille. On ne joue pas dans la même équipe, toi et moi._

L'homme n'habitait pas loin. Trois arrêts de bus plus tard, Kuroo se tenait devant sa porte, un peu hésitant, l'enveloppe bien au chaud au fond de sa poche. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette. Attendit.

Enfin, des pas pressés se firent entendre de l'autre côté et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui le jaugea de haut en bas d'un œil critique.

— C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

Kuroo s'éclaircit la gorge.

— J'aimerais parler à Sugino-san, s'il vous plaît.

Elle se retourna vers le hall d'entrée.

— Satoru ! hurla-t-elle. Quelqu'un pour toi !

Quelqu'un lui répondit de loin ; elle fronça les sourcils.

— Tu crois que j'aurais ouvert si ç'avait été le cas ? cracha-t-elle. C'est un môme ! Plus grand que moi, mais un môme quand même. T'as dû lui voler son vélo ou une connerie du genre.

— ... pas un voleur ! protesta l'homme qui descendait les escaliers derrière elle. Et puis, qu'est-ce que...

Il se figea instantanément en découvrant l'identité de l'invité.

— Laisse, m'man. J'm'en occupe.

Il la chassa d'un geste du bras, ignorant ses regards soupçonneux. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle était hors de vue, il soupira. De gros cernes soulignaient ses yeux, mais il s'était rasé, depuis la dernière fois, constata Kuroo.

— Les créanciers, dit Sugino, impassible. Elle a peur qu'ils se cachent derrière toi, j'suppose.

Puis il haussa les épaules et, sans poser la moindre question, l'invita à entrer.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, assis autour de la table du salon, une tasse de thé vert fumant posé devant chacun d'eux. Kuroo en avala une gorgée, sans lâcher l'homme des yeux. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas ; perdu dans ses pensées, il contemplait le meuble d'un œil morne.

Kuroo laissa l'enveloppe devant lui pour finalement la faire glisser jusqu'à Sugino.

— Gardez-la, lâcha ce dernier en s'agitant un peu.

Kuroo s'était attendu à cette réponse. Il déclara :

— Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent.

L'homme ne réagit pas. Kuroo se passa une main à l'arrière de la nuque.

— Je ne vous dénoncerai pas, assura-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Sugino à nouveau. Vous devriez. N'importe qui le ferait.

— Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Ce monde n'a pas besoin d'une vie ruinée de plus.

L'homme n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

— J'avais peur de rester, avoua-t-il soudain. J'ai regretté, vous savez. J'en dors plus la nuit.

— Bienvenue au club.

— J'vous avais pas vu arriver. J'étais préoccupé, je crois. Mais j'suis descendu, vous savez. De ma bagnole, je veux dire.

— Je sais, souffla Kuroo.

— J'suis venu voir, moi, vu que l'autre type s'était déjà barré. Même pas sûr qu'il a remarqué quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai vu, il avait un casque sur les oreilles. Foutus camionneurs, hein ?

— Mh.

— Mais j'tremblais comme une feuille. 'Me suis dit que si j'restais, les flics se pointeraient, qu'ils m'emmèneraient au poste, mais j'ai pas l'argent pour supporter une action en justice, moi, j'ai ma fille à m'occuper. Elle est à la garderie, pour l'instant, parce que... enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'serais resté, si j'avais pu, je le jure. J'me suis arrêté plus haut sur la route, le temps de voir passer l'ambulance. Pour être sûr, vous savez.

 _Je sais_ , pensa Kuroo. Son estomac s'était douloureusement contracté. Il but une gorgée de thé.

— Chaque fois, j'me disais : « Satoru, il est peut-être mort, il est peut-être handicapé à vie, et toi tu t'es enfui comme un connard, t'es vraiment qu'un foutu lâche, tu mériterais tout juste d'être à sa place, tiens. » J'ai bien épluché les journaux pour savoir, mais on disait que dalle. Ils s'en foutent, des accidents de la route. J'dois avouer que j'ai été soulagé de vous apercevoir, l'autre jour. De vous voir marcher sur vos deux jambes, quoi.

Il fit une pause, but un peu.

— J'suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.

— Moi aussi.

— L'autre gosse...

Kuroo déglutit.

— Le petit, poursuivit Sugino. Il était déjà mort, quand je suis arrivé. J'avais vérifié.

— Les médecins me l'ont dit.

 _Aucun espoir,_ annonçaient leurs voix sinistres. _Rien n'aurait pu le sauver. Il est mort sur le coup._

_Mes condoléances._

— Ah... Comment il s'appelait ?

Le cœur de Kuroo se serra. Sa voix tremblait un peu lorsqu'il répondit :

— Kenma. Kozume Kenma.

Sugino baissa les yeux.

— Désolé, dit-il encore.

— Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Ce n'était pas votre faute.

L'homme le regarda sans comprendre. Kuroo repoussa à nouveau l'enveloppe vers lui puis se leva.

— J'avais détourné les yeux, poursuivit-il. Je ne faisais pas attention. C'était un accident — vous n'auriez rien pu y faire.

Sugino ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Kuroo l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Gardez votre argent. Il faut que je rentre chez moi, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

— Ah... oui. Bien sûr.

Sugino le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

— Vous savez, dit-il, l'air nerveux, vous devriez pas vous blâmer pour ça. Je suis mal placé pour vous dire ça, mais ça fera qu'empirer les choses. Enfin, j'pense. Voilà. Et, mh, oh... merci, pour ma gamine. J'veux dire... vraiment, merci. Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Je...

— C'est normal, le coupa Kuroo. N'importe qui l'aurait fait.

— Ouais... j'en sais rien.

— Merci pour le thé.

L'homme le regarda partir. Kuroo était quasiment sorti de la propriété quand il l'interpella :

— Hé ! Euh... c'est quoi, votre nom ?

— Kuroo Tetsurō.

Sugino lui sourit.

— J'espère qu'il vous arrivera quelque chose de bien, Kuroo. Vous le méritez. Je sais que... disons, que ça n'aura pas de sens pour vous, pour le moment, mais les choses s'arrangent. Doucement, mais elles s'arrangent.

Kuroo enfonça les mains dans ses poches.

— Merci, répondit-il. Au revoir.

Puis il s'en alla d'un pas lent et disparut derrière le premier carrefour qu'il croisa sur sa route.

* * *

La sonnerie stridente de l'alerte message de son téléphone le réveilla le lendemain vers midi. Il s'étira longuement. Il n'avait plus dormi autant depuis un bon moment ; à vrai dire, il n'avait souvenir d'aucun rêve particulier, fait plutôt rare, ces derniers temps. Ses nuits, depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Un instant de répit, enfin. Il l'avait attendu longtemps.

Il lut le SMS de Yaku, une proposition à venir étudier chez lui, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre que le dimanche, seul jour de la semaine disposant d'une après-midi libre de toute séance d'entraînement. Légèrement dans les vapes, il refusa ; il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à voir du monde, aujourd'hui, et encore moins à travailler.

Il descendit en bâillant, prit de quoi grignoter et se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon pour regarder une émission bruyante et haute en couleur qui passait à la télévision. Il constata rapidement l'absence de sa mère ; elle n'aurait jamais accepté de garder le poste allumé sur un programme de ce genre.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quand elle rentra, une bonne heure plus tard, un sac de courses sous le bras. Alors qu'il l'aidait à ranger ses achats, elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement, l'air un peu étonné, comme au milieu d'une réalisation.

— Tu n'es pas allé voir Kenma, Tetsu ? demanda-t-elle en soupesant un paquet de farine qu'elle vida dans un pot prévu à cet effet.

Il regarda l'heure.

— Pas encore, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Je ne vais pas tarder.

— D'accord. Tu veux manger quelque chose, avant de partir ?

— Ça ira, merci. Je trouverai en route.

— Ne rentre pas trop tard, d'accord ? J'ai pris de quoi faire du curry, pour ce soir.

Il lui sourit.

— Je ferai attention.

Il était encore tôt, de toute façon. Elle n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Alors qu'il enfilait sa veste, elle le scruta en silence, les yeux plissés.

— Tu as bonne mine, déclara-t-elle enfin.

Il ne s'était pas regardé dans un miroir depuis un bon moment.

— J'ai bien dormi, cette nuit.

— Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. Ne te fatigue pas trop.

Il opina du chef, puis sortit de la maison. Une demi-heure plus tard, il arrivait à destination, bien réveillé, désormais — l'air s'était rafraîchi au cours de la nuit et, bien qu'il ne fît pas froid à proprement parler, le vent tirait aux passants son lot de frissons incontrôlables.

Comme d'habitude, le cimetière était pratiquement vide. Il n'y croisait jamais grand monde, et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup discuter, durant ces moments-là. Il allumait un peu d'encens, déposait une fleur quand il en avait l'occasion, puis restait là, quelques minutes ou quelques heures, à regarder une pierre dont l'existence n'avait pas le moindre sens et en dessous de laquelle les cendres avaient été déposées quelques semaines plus tôt seulement. Personne n'aimait les cimetières ; il avait cru pouvoir s'y habituer, mais les visites hebdomadaires n'arrangeaient rien à son malaise. À vrai dire, chaque minute passée dans cet endroit lui donnait un peu plus l'impression d'étouffer, malgré le vent frais et le ciel clair.

Il soupira puis se dirigea vers l'emplacement du caveau, laissant parfois son regard s'égarer sur les noms et les dates qui pullulaient autour de lui, sur les pétales de fleur gisant au sol, sur les bouteilles et bocaux disposés çà et là. Il allait bifurquer vers une autre allée quand une fillette, les mains jointes devant elle, attira son attention. Il la reconnut aussitôt. Il hésita un moment, puis la dépassa sans rien dire ; elle choisit cet instant pour ouvrir les paupières et l'identifier à son tour, la bouche grande ouverte sur une stupéfaction muette.

Pris au dépourvu, il lui sourit. Il examina les environs à la recherche de Sugino sans trouver personne. Un peu mal à l'aise, il s'adressa à la fillette d'une voix douce :

— Salut. Tu me reconnais ?

Elle acquiesça en silence.

— Tu es toute seule ?

Elle secoua la tête, puis ajouta :

— Ma mamie est avec moi. Elle est plus loin, alors je reste ici et je l'attends.

Soulagé, Kuroo s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

— Tant mieux.

— Mon papa a dit que je devais te dire merci, si je te voyais quelque part.

— Pas la peine. Il l'a déjà fait pour toi.

— Ah bon ? Tu l'as vu quand, mon papa ?

— Hier.

— D'accord. Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui est mort ?

Il acquiesça.

— Qui ça ? demanda la fillette.

Il mit un instant avant de répondre :

— Un ami à moi.

— Oh, je vois. Il est mort comment ?

— Dans... un accident de voiture.

— Comme ma maman ! C'est elle que je suis venue voir. C'est très important, parce que sinon elle sera triste, même si je lui parle déjà tous les jours sur l'autel à la maison. C'est ce que m'a dit ma mamie. Et toi, tu dois pas aller voir ton ami ?

Il lui sourit.

— Si, tu as raison.

— Au revoir, alors !

Comme elle se détournait de lui, il se redressa et reprit sa route. Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir la femme qu'il avait croisée la veille, la salua d'un signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit par politesse. Il ignorait si elle l'avait ou non reconnu. Tant pis.

Il s'approcha enfin du caveau de la famille Kozume, une pierre semblable à toutes les autres, décorées de quelques fleurs éparses de donateurs inconnus. Combien de fois s'y était-il recueilli, déjà ? Pas tant que ça, sans doute, pourtant il avait l'impression de l'avoir suffisamment observée pour une vie entière, et il la verrait encore assez pour en remplir cent. Jusqu'au jour où sa venue n'aurait plus de sens, lorsqu'il serait devenu aveugle ou incapable de marcher, lorsque sa mémoire aurait été effacée et remplacée par des souvenirs de bonheur stérile et vain.

Il alluma un bâton d'encens, ferma les yeux, et, après une courte prière, les rouvrit sur les noms gravés dans la pierre, des personnes dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler ou presque, si ce n'était la grand-mère de Kenma, une femme qu'il avait rencontrée une fois ou deux étant petit. Kozume Minato, lut-il, un arrière-grand-père décédé depuis longtemps, son épouse Satoyo, Kozume Hitomi, la grand-mère en question, puis un saut de génération, et enfin, Kozume Ken...

Il cilla plusieurs fois. Fronça les sourcils. Puis il se passa une main sur le visage, expira lentement, et reporta son regard sur la colonne.

Kozume Minato, Kozume Satoyo, Kozume Hitomi.

C'était tout. Ça s'arrêtait là. Autour, rien d'autre que la surface lisse de la pierre polie. Trois noms.

Où était le quatrième ?

Il les examina plusieurs fois encore, certain d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Le nom de Kenma n'était inscrit nulle part ; le monument était vierge de toute récente gravure, comme si on n'y avait plus touché depuis trop longtemps. À bien y faire attention, les fleurs semblaient elles aussi dater de plusieurs jours, ce qui n'avait rien d'habituel. Quelqu'un en déposait de nouvelles chaque dimanche matin, raison pour laquelle il attendait toujours le début de l'après-midi pour se présenter lui-même au cimetière.

Troublé, il se recula d'un pas pour observer les plaques aux alentours, mais aucune d'elles n'avait été altérée. Tout était parfaitement normal, l'absence de Kenma exceptée.

Il se pencha pour y regarder de plus près. Quelqu'un avait peut-être effacé son nom. Il avait peut-être été déplacé — mais non, c'était absurde, personne n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille et, si on avait effectivement effacé un nom, il en serait forcément resté une trace quelque part, ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas.

Il devait être en train de rêver. Il n'y avait pas d'autre option possible.

Il sortait du cimetière, la démarche mal assurée et l'esprit ailleurs, quand il reconnut un vieil homme occupé à nettoyer l'avant d'un caveau ancien et imposant. Le fossoyeur — il travaillait ici depuis des années. Il devait savoir quelque chose. Pouvoir lui donner des informations.

— Excusez-moi, l'interpella-t-il, et, constatant les tremblements qui faisaient vibrer sa voix, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Je peux vous aider ? demanda le vieillard.

— Je... cherche la tombe de quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Kozume Kenma. Il...

— Kozume ? C'est dans l'allée 4.

Kuroo secoua la tête.

— J'y suis allé, mais...

Le fossoyeur haussa les sourcils.

— Il n'y est pas ?

— Je ne crois pas.

— Quand l'a-t-on enterré ?

— Il y a quelques semaines. (Il réfléchit.) Le vingt-et-un septembre.

— Vous en êtes sûr ?

— J'étais là.

Le vieil homme se remit à balayer.

— Vous devez vous tromper de cimetière, jeune homme. Personne n'a été mis en terre ici depuis le quinze.

Impossible. Toute la famille de Kenma avait été enterrée ici. Il s'en souvenait bien. Il s'était rendu à l'enterrement avec sa mère et son père.

— Je ne crois pas, insista-t-il. Vous devriez vous en souvenir. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. C'était un adolescent. Il a eu un accident, début août, et...

— Jeune homme, sauf votre respect, je travaille ici tous les jours depuis de longues années. Le dernier enterrement date du quinze septembre, et c'était une femme très âgée qui n'avait plus personne d'autre que quelques petits-enfants. Alors, soit ce Kozume est enterré ailleurs, soit il ne l'est pas du tout.

Kuroo garda le silence un moment, puis, après l'avoir remercié, quitta le cimetière, l'esprit encore plus embrouillé qu'avant.

_Un rêve. C'est la seule explication._

La rue, soudain, lui paraissait irréelle, chaque silhouette mouvante comme la flamme d'une bougie, leurs conversations assourdies par un brouillard opaque, voyageant dans des voitures intangibles et des maisons s'évaporant dès à l'instant où Kuroo se détournait d'elles. _Un rêve_ , pensa-t-il encore. _La nuit est cruelle._

Il rentra chez lui le souffle court, un étau resserré sur son cœur qui tambourinait sans relâche dans sa poitrine, persuadé qu'il y trouverait peut-être quelque nouveau piège, un bonheur qui lui serait cruellement arraché au réveil, ou un cauchemar dans lequel il n'aurait d'autre choix que de plonger en attendant le lever salvateur du soleil.

— Je suis rentré, s'annonça-t-il, soucieux de la réaction de sa mère si elle le surprenait ainsi.

Elle lui répondit de la cuisine, mais, avant qu'il ait pu l'éviter en s'enfermant à l'étage, elle le rejoignit, l'air surpris.

— Déjà de retour ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle dut interpréter son silence comme un mauvais signe, car elle poursuivit, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix :

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas pu y aller ?

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, les referma. Enfin, il demanda, la bouche sèche :

— Aller où ?

Elle sourcilla, les bras croisés.

— Voyons. À l'hôpital, Tetsu. Toi qui disais avoir bien dormi !

— L'hôpital ?

— Tu n'y allais pas ? Je croyais que tu voulais rendre visite à Kenma ?

 _Lui rendre visite._ Il se passa une main sur les yeux.

— Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

— Non, c'est juste... tout va bien.

— Tu es sûr ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Oui. J'étais... j'avais rendez-vous avec Yaku, pour les cours. Je vais à l'hôpital tout de suite. Je... (Il secoua la tête.) Je reviens plus tard. À ce soir, maman.

— À ce soir, répondit-elle, les yeux plissés.

Il fit volte-face et se rua dehors.

 _C'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?_ se répétait-il inlassablement. _Quand elle a dit « voir Kenma », elle parlait du cimetière, n'est-ce pas ? Quand elle dit « lui rendre visite », elle veut dire... quoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens._

_Un rêve, un rêve, un rêve._

Il serrait et relâchait les mains dans ses poches, en essayant d'ignorer les battements insoutenables de son cœur, tandis que le bus qui l'emmenait à l'hôpital où il avait été admis les quelques jours suivant l'accident traçait sa route sans se presser. Il tâcha de se concentrer sur le décor extérieur, les immeubles, les maisons, les arbres et les promeneurs, incapable de penser à ce qui l'attendait peut-être, un gros point d'interrogation tracé dans les airs, le noir profond qui caractérisait l'inconnu.

Il descendit juste devant la porte d'entrée visiteur du bâtiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il avait enfin repris ses esprits et, malgré le fait que toute son énergie semblait avoir quitté ses extrémités pour se concentrer quelque part dans son estomac qui se tordait un peu trop, il se sentait légèrement mieux. Une fois à l'intérieur, il balaya la salle du regard à la recherche d'un indice quelconque sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici.

Fait rare, le bureau d'accueil était libre ; il décida donc d'y demander des informations. Il s'adressa à la jeune femme qui s'en occupait, les mains sur le comptoir.

— Je cherche la chambre de Kozume Kenma, annonça-t-il. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur puis fronça les sourcils.

— Vous êtes de la famille ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hésita.

— Je... c'est un ami.

— Excusez-moi une seconde. Votre nom ?

La question le mit mal à l'aise. Il répondit :

— Kuroo.

Elle décrocha le téléphone à sa droite, attendit une seconde, puis dit :

— Oui, ici Kaida. J'ai un visiteur pour... (elle se tourna vers Kuroo.) Vous pouvez me rappeler son nom ?

— Kozume.

— Kozume-san, continua-t-elle. Oui. Kuroo. Oui... d'accord. Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement.

Elle raccrocha et sourit.

— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre. Comme je viens d'arriver, je préférais m'assurer de...

Il balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

— Pas de souci.

— Kozume-san se trouve à l'unité de soins intensifs, chambre 211.

Il la remercia et se dirigea vers l'étage concerné, une boule d'angoisse au creux de l'estomac. _Un rêve_ , murmura une voix dans sa tête, et, cette fois, il l'ignora.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du service et appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques instants plus tard, une infirmière venait lui ouvrir, un sourire aux lèvres. Il la reconnut aussitôt ; c'était elle qui l'avait pris en charge, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé ici.

— Kuroo-kun ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi être passé par l'accueil ? Tu as eu un trou de mémoire ?

Il acquiesça, faussement gêné.

— Quelque chose comme ça.

— Eh bien ! Toi qui es si ponctuel, d'habitude ! Je ne t'attendais plus.

Il entra dans le couloir, la peur au ventre, happé par le malaise que lui inspirait ce service en particulier. Il n'y avait pas passé que des bons moments, loin de là. Tâchant de garder contenance, il échangea quelques mots avec l'infirmière qui s'inquiétait de l'évolution de sa blessure. Il la rassura rapidement, lui donna des nouvelles de ses parents, puis, enfin, la laissa reprendre son travail pour se diriger vers la chambre 211.

Devant la porte entrouverte, il prit une inspiration tout en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

_Par pitié. Pitié._

Il posa la main sur le battant de la porte, ferma les yeux. _Pitié._

Elle s'ouvrit en silence sur une chambre dont l'air était ponctué de « bip » réguliers et étrangement rassurants. _Un pouls_ , songea distraitement Kuroo, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il dut s'appuyer sur le mur. Ses forces l'avaient définitivement quitté.

Devant lui, Kenma semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil.

_Un pouls._

Kuroo s'avança en tremblant.

 _S'il te plaît_ , pensa-t-il, _ne sois pas un rêve. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas un rêve._

_Ou laisse-moi rêver un moment encore. Un moment, c'est tout. Une seconde de plus._

_S'il te plaît._

_Je ne veux pas me réveiller._

 


	4. Deuxième vie - 1

Sa chambre, froide et inhospitalière, l'accueillit avec un courant d'air glacé. Sa mère avait entrouvert la fenêtre au début de la matinée, « pour aérer un peu ». Il respira l'odeur de la pluie, de l'atmosphère lourde du jardin, de l'humidité qui perlait sur les feuilles et les brins d'herbe légèrement agités par le vent. Toutes les senteurs familières qui y flottaient encore quelques jours plus tôt s'étaient évaporées dans le néant. Sa chambre n'était plus vraiment _sa_ chambre. C'était une pièce comme une autre, inconnue, dont il n'était rien de plus qu'un visiteur étranger.

Rien n'avait bougé, depuis son dernier passage. Pour les murs, pour les classeurs et les cahiers, les jeux et les vêtements soigneusement pliés, rien ne s'était jamais produit ; ils restaient là, en attente du retour de leur propriétaire, et le voilà qui était enfin revenu, des bandages autour du bras, la démarche incertaine.

La dernière fois qu'il était entré ici, quelqu'un s'était assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre la poitrine, le regard planté sur son capitaine et ami d'enfance qui réunissait de quoi partir pour la soirée, un événement qu'ils avaient prévu depuis un moment déjà.

Il suffisait à Kuroo de fermer les yeux pour le revoir, juste là, un rideau de cheveux décolorés devant le visage, l'air ni impatient, ni ennuyé, simple spectateur des mouvements de son coéquipier. Parfois, Kuroo riait, et Kenma souriait légèrement, pas grand-chose, assez, toutefois, pour que Kuroo s'en aperçoive sans rien en dire. Ils avaient passé un bon moment, traversé d'une compréhension tranquille comme il n'en existait qu'entre eux.

L'instant suivant, Kenma était allongé au sol, immobile, et Kuroo se laissait bercer par les ronflements du moteur de la voiture arrêtée non loin d'eux.

La chambre lui parut terriblement hostile. Il ferma la fenêtre sans faire de bruit.

Il dormit mal, cette nuit-là ; il dormit mal toutes les suivantes. Il rêvait peu et, lorsqu'il parvenait à accéder aux images aménagées par son inconscient, c'était pour se réveiller en sursaut, les entrailles nouées, le manque bien installé dans chaque parcelle de sa peau. Et il avait froid. Il avait toujours froid.

Un matin, alors qu'il s'éveillait avec les rayons du soleil, Kuroo décida de cesser de lutter.

Il descendit dans la cuisine, sortit quelques chiffons, un balai et les produits de nettoyage qu'il trouva sous l'évier, là où ses parents les rangeaient depuis qu'il était assez grand pour ne pas les avaler par mégarde. Il frotta énergiquement chaque niveau de son étagère, souleva les livres et les quelques objets qui y trainaient depuis un moment déjà, balaya le sol jusque sous le lit, nettoya la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne présente plus une seule trace de saleté. Quelques heures plus tard, la chambre était propre comme un sou neuf, plus lisse et ordinaire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Vide, surtout. Un écho rassurant de ce qu'il retrouvait en lui-même.

Il se coucha sur le lit, l'air absent, quand son regard croisa celui d'un enfant immortalisé sur une photographie aux tons un peu passés à force d'avoir été trimballée à gauche et à droite. Il l'affronta quelques secondes, puis il baissa les yeux.

Lorsque sa mère le retrouva, ce soir-là, ce fut pour découvrir le cadre retourné, là où la photo ne pourrait plus juger personne, où les sourires n'étaient rien d'autre que des sourires, loin des doigts accusateurs des souvenirs d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue, définitivement impossible à reconquérir.

* * *

 

Sa main, tiède sous sa paume. Il n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'enrouler ses doigts autour de son poignet, juste un instant. Pour être sûr. C'est là qu'il les avait sentis.

Les battements de son cœur.

_Il est vivant. Kenma est vivant._

Le bruit des machines s'estompait lentement, et il ne restait rien d'autre que la veine qui tressautait en dessous de son pouce, sous sa peau délicate et élastique, son teint pâle mais rosé, bien différent de la lividité qui hantait encore ses souvenirs. Sa poitrine montait et descendait doucement, calmement, rien de plus que le souffle d'un enfant endormi.

Kuroo, après un long moment, dégagea une mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui revenait sur le visage. Il tremblait, constata-t-il, mais il n'y prit pas garde, ce n'était pas la peine — Kenma était là, devant lui, aussi réel qu'il l'avait toujours été, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Kuroo tira une chaise en plastique jusqu'au bord du lit. Il posa la main sur celle de son ami d'enfance sans oser la serrer.

— Kenma, murmura-t-il. Kenma.

Seul le « bip » répétitif des machines lui répondit.

C'était bien suffisant.

Il le contempla longuement, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières deviennent lourdes, assez pour que son image se grave au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, là où il ne l'oublierait plus jamais. L'odeur de l'hôpital, mélange de désinfectant, de médicament et de maladie, lui faisait tourner la tête. Il l'avait bien aimée, petit ; elle était étrange et différente des autres, éloignée de celle du dehors, des senteurs irritantes mais pas désagréables l'accueillant dans un tout nouvel univers, une espèce de royaume entre deux mondes où tout était possible. Il l'avait détestée après avoir dû la respirer durant les jours trop longs qui avaient suivi l'accident, après avoir surpris les médecins murmurer sur le pas de sa porte, annoncer la plus terrible nouvelle qu'il avait eu à entendre de toute son existence.

Alors qu'il se sentait glisser dans les limbes du sommeil, pourtant, il se prit à l'apprécier à nouveau. Une fragrance rassurante. Remplie de promesses.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mais c'est à peine s'il s'en aperçut. Il sursauta seulement lorsqu'on posa une main sur son épaule.

— Kuroo-kun ? Tout va bien ?

L'infirmière qui l'avait guidé le dévisageait avec curiosité. Il relâcha Kenma et se frotta les yeux.

— Pardon. J'étais un peu fatigué. J'ai dû m'endormir.

— Je vois.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis la femme s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Il commence à se faire tard. Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter, non ?

La question le ramena à la réalité. Il se releva, étouffa un bâillement.

— Excusez-moi. J'y vais.

Elle lui sourit.

— À demain, je suppose.

— Ah... euh, oui. À demain.

Puis il s'approcha du lit, se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser léger comme un papillon sur le front de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne tressaillit pas.

— À demain, Kenma, murmura-t-il.

L'infirmière n'en dit pas un mot ; elle le remercia de son passage puis se dirigea vers le lit tandis qu'il refermait la porte en prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'accueil puis à la porte d'entrée lui parut terriblement long et fastidieux. Les murs se rapprochaient de lui tant et si bien qu'il commençait à en avoir la nausée. Le sol gondolait sous ses pieds, manquant à chaque pas de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il salua la jeune femme de l'accueil à mi-voix, sortit, et, une fois dehors, se laissa tomber sur un banc crasseux à la peinture écaillée en reprenant son souffle. Le monde tanguait dangereusement. Il ferma les yeux.

Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour contrôler à nouveau sa respiration ; dix pour qu'il puisse se remettre debout sans crainte malgré la faiblesse qui faisait trembler ses jambes. Il s'éloigna de l'hôpital, incapable de faire le tri dans le flot de pensées qui profitait de cet accès d'air pur pour lui vriller le crâne. Il s'arrêta dans un konbini, y acheta une boisson chaude qu'il vida à moitié avant d'oublier qu'il l'avait seulement entre les mains. Le temps qu'il s'en rappelle, elle était tiède. Un soupir au bord des lèvres, il s'appuya contre la façade et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

Bokuto ne mit pas longtemps à répondre. Sa voix, qui résonnait contre son oreille, avait un petit quelque chose de confortable, un morceau de réalité à laquelle se raccrocher.

« Bokuto ? Je sais que t'aimes pas les appels téléphoniques, mais j'avais pas envie de t'envoyer un SMS. Je, hum... »

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Bokuto.

— C'est pas ça. C'est juste que... »

Que quoi ? Lui-même n'en savait rien. Il avait eu besoin d'écouter sa voix, rien de plus. L'entendre dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Il expira.

« Rien, laisse. On se voit dans la semaine, ça va ? »

Son cœur qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine.

« T'as une drôle de voix. T'es sûr que ça va ?

— Ouais, t'inquiète.

— T'es où ? T'es chez toi ?

— Bokuto.

— Quoi ? Tu m'appelles avec cette voix-là en me disant que tout va bien et tu t'attends à ce que je reste planté là sans chercher à savoir ? Tu rêves, mec !

— Je suis pas chez moi, non. Je suis devant l'hôpital... enfin, pas loin. Et je... »

Encore une fois, il se tut. Il ferma les yeux.

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi tout seul ? Un truc comme ça. Stupide, hein ?

— Quelque chose est arrivé à Kenma ? »

La question le vida de ses forces ; il se laissa glisser le long du mur.

« Non. J'en sais rien. »

_Pas ce que tu crois. Quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Quelque chose de bien, je pense._

« OK, bouge pas, j'arrive dans quinze minutes.

— C'est pas la peine, tu sais.

— J'vais pas te laisser te lamenter tout seul dans le noir ! On est potes, ou pas ? »

Kuroo eut un sourire.

« C'est juste.

— C'est juste ? Comment tu peux oublier des trucs comme ça ? Ah, allez, j'arrive. À toute ! »

Il raccrocha.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bokuto se plantait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

— OK, gamin, ton sauveur est arrivé.

Kuroo se releva avec son aide.

— T'as vraiment une sale tronche, commenta Bokuto. J'ai bien fait de venir.

— Merci.

— Sans blague. Il s'est passé quoi ? Ça a un rapport avec Kenma ? Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire...

Kuroo se gratta le front, soucieux.

 _Mieux que bien_ , pensa-t-il.

— Rien n'a changé. C'est pas ça.

Bokuto haussa les sourcils, puis il secoua la tête.

— Dur, hein ?

Kuroo ne lui répondit pas.

— Enfin, si tu veux pas en parler, c'est pas un souci.

Le capitaine de Fukurodani se glissa derrière lui pour pétrir ses épaules.

— Allez, ça ira mieux, tu vas voir ! J'suis sûr qu'il se réveillera vite. Avec un peu de chance, il sera même sur pied pour les nationales ! À condition que vous passiez, bien sûr, ah ah !

_Qui sait. On n'est jamais sûr de rien._

— On y va ? proposa Bokuto.

Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche d'un pas tranquille. Pour tout avouer, Kuroo se sentait toujours étrangement léger, un peu vacillant, comme si toute son énergie avait décidé de l'abandonner dans cette chambre d'hôpital où il brûlait déjà de retourner. Il revoyait Kenma, étendu, ses paupières parcourues de petites veines roses et mauves, les tuyaux qui lui sortaient du nez, les perfusions enfoncées dans la peau tendre de ses bras. _Je ne l'ai pas rêvé_ , se répétait-il inlassablement, _il était juste devant moi, j'ai senti sa chaleur sous ma main, j'ai entendu son cœur battre. Je ne l'ai pas rêvé._

Le véhicule brinquebalait, laissant quelques rais de lumières traverser parfois son visage et celui de Bokuto qui, assis à ses côtés, racontait une histoire dont il n'avait suivi guère plus que quelques détails insignifiants. La migraine qui commençait à lui triturer la tête n'était pas prête à se dissiper de sitôt. Il se laissa nonchalamment tomber sur Bokuto, leurs épaules collées l'un à l'autre, et ce dernier passa un bras autour de lui.

— Fatigué ? demanda-t-il.

— Mmh.

— Tu peux dormir, si tu veux. J'te réveillerai à ton arrêt.

— Tu finirais par oublier, nota Kuroo avec un sourire.

— Moi ? Voyons, pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis super digne de confiance !

— Laisse-moi rire.

Bokuto lui pinça méchamment le nez.

— Essaye de rire comme ça !

Si là était réellement son objectif, il avait réussi ; Kuroo pouffa tant bien que mal, jusqu'à ce que son tortionnaire daigne enfin lui restituer un peu de liberté.

Les rires s'espacèrent, s'arrêtèrent, et bientôt le silence retomba sur eux, agréable, cette fois. Kuroo s'appuya un peu plus contre son voisin de siège. Le contact le rendait plus serein, presque paisible, et il espéra pouvoir y rester un long moment encore, jusqu'au terminus, là où il n'aurait pas à se poser de questions sur quoi que ce soit, où la vie suivrait son cours, comme _avant_.

_Mais tout va déjà mieux. Depuis ce matin, tout va mieux. Tout ira mieux demain. Peut-être..._

— Bokuto ? l'interpella-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

— Chaton ?

Il haussa un sourcil désabusé.

— OK, je t'écoute, se reprit Bokuto. T'es trop mignon, comme ça, j'y pouvais rien.

— Je vends des photos de moi à moins de 100 yens pièce, si tu veux.

— Pas la peine, j'en ai déjà plein. Tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

— Ouais... La semaine dernière, on s'est vus, non ?

Bokuto réfléchit.

— La semaine dernière ? J'en n'ai pas l'impression.

Le sang de Kuroo se glaça dans ses veines. Il fronça les sourcils.

— Avec Akaashi, tenta-t-il tout de même. Tu voulais me sortir de chez moi. On s'est juste promenés en ville, mais...

— Ah, ça ! C'était la semaine dernière ? Je croyais que c'était il y a, genre, deux semaines. Maintenant que tu le dis...

Soulagé, Kuroo s'autorisa un léger sourire.

— Cool. Et avant ça ? Quand t'es venu dans ma chambre en entrant par la fenêtre comme le grand romantique que tu es ?

— Difficile de pas m'en rappeler, j'ai failli m'éclater la tronche en sortant. Akaashi m'aurait tué, s'il avait su. Sans parler du coach ! Pourquoi ?

— Pour rien. Je voulais juste vérifier.

— Vérifier ? Vérifier quoi ? Ma mémoire est pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle en a l'air, je te signale !

Kuroo ricana.

— Bien sûr que non.

— Je peux te réciter le top 5 des spikers du pays sur les dix dernières années. Et dans l'ordre !

— Je connais le tableau de Mendeleïev par cœur, rétorqua Kuroo. En _entier_.

— Je connais les paroles exactes de chaque chanson de Disney.

— Je peux te les chanter, si tu veux.

— Sans rire ?

— Hé ouais.

— Trop bien ! On devrait faire ça, une fois. Avec Akaashi, tiens.

Le métro s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps que les passagers descendent et remontent, puis repartit. Kuroo étouffa un bâillement.

— Dis, Bokuto...

— Hein ?

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait ouvert la bouche, mais maintenant qu'il y était...

— Ça t'est déjà arrivé de faire un rêve tellement réaliste que t'as l'impression de ne pas en vivre un ?

— J'ai jamais l'impression d'en vivre un. C'est le principe.

— Non, je veux dire... _vraiment_ réaliste. Au point que tu te poses la question de savoir si c'en est un ou pas. Qui te donne la même sensation que la vie réelle, tu vois ?

— Huh ? Ouais, des fois. Enfin, non. Genre, une fois, j'ai rêvé que j'avais raté une interro de math, et j'ai été obligé d'appeler Akaashi au réveil pour savoir si c'était vrai. L'horreur.

— Ça l'était ?

— On l'a eue le jour suivant.

— Et tu l'as ratée.

— C'était une coïncidence ! Ça t'arrive jamais, toi ?

Il observa le paysage extérieur, indistinct, des lumières jaunes sur un fond de nuit tombante.

— J'en sais rien. Je me le demande.

Le métro ralentit. Kuroo se releva.

— Je descends ici. Merci d'être venu.

— Pas de quoi ! J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de toute façon. Rien de tel qu'une petite promenade pour se remettre les idées en place, hein ?

Kuroo lui sourit.

— Exact. À la prochaine, Archimède.

— Archimède ? M'insulte pas !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'obtenir une quelconque réponse ; déjà, les portes se refermaient, et l'engin continua tranquillement sa route, laissant sur le quai un Kuroo un peu plus calme qu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Rentrer chez lui lui demanda moins d'efforts que prévu. Sa mère ne posa pas de questions. Ils dînèrent comme d'habitude, discutèrent de tout et de rien, puis Kuroo prit congé et se rendit dans sa chambre en prenant soin d'en verrouiller la porte.

Il resta là, debout, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

_Kenma._

Il se dirigea vers le bureau, ouvrit son ordinateur portable et attendit que celui-ci démarre en retenant son souffle. Il entra son mot de passe lorsqu'il lui fut demandé, patienta. Le logo signalant la mise en route de l'appareil et son message de bienvenue sembla rester figé des heures.

Enfin, il s'alluma.

Kuroo crut un instant que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. _Pas un rêve_ , se dit-il encore. _Impossible._

Sur le fond d'écran, Kenma, assis devant l'entrée du lycée, jouait sur sa console avec concentration. Les couleurs étaient claires et agréables. Le ciel d'un bleu limpide comme ils n'en avaient plus eu depuis un bon moment, la pluie et la grisaille aidant. Le début du printemps.

Kenma, sur l'écran, ne le regardait pas ; la photo avait été prise à son insu, et le jour où son principal modèle l'avait aperçue, il avait froncé du nez avant de se détourner, les lèvres pincées. Le visage de Kuroo s'était fendu d'un sourire mi-amusé, mi-moqueur, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu. Il pouvait revoir la scène comme si elle s'était déroulée sous ses yeux, si elle se déroulait encore devant lui, spectateur anonyme et silencieux, invisible aux adolescents de ses souvenirs.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? », avait-il demandé en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, et Kenma l'avait dégagée avec mauvaise humeur sans prendre la peine de répondre. « Je crois que je vais l'utiliser comme fond d'écran. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Kenma n'avait même pas relevé la tête. Il avait ouvert la bouche, l'avait refermée, puis, les sourcils froncés, avait rétorqué : « Je m'en fiche.

— Tu t'en fiches ? Super. »

Dès le soir venu, Kuroo avait tenu parole. Depuis, lorsqu'il y posait les yeux, le visage de son meilleur ami était toujours traversé d'une expression étrange, pas vraiment du dégoût, pas vraiment du mécontentement, plutôt quelque chose qui ressemblait à une profonde lassitude, la certitude qu'il ne ferait jamais revenir Kuroo sur sa décision s'il essayait seulement de la mettre en doute.

Kuroo, lui, souriait à chaque fois.

Presque.

Il l'avait supprimée à la fin du mois d'août, près de deux semaines après avoir obtenu son autorisation de sortie. L'éviter chaque jour avait fini par le fatiguer. Il lui fallait brouiller son regard, ou fermer les yeux, fixer le clavier ou le mur à l'arrière. Il en avait peut-être eu assez. Ou bien il l'avait contemplé, avait attendu la douleur familière qui se lovait au fond de sa gorge, avait espéré — sans succès. Les larmes le fuyaient aussi efficacement que le sommeil durant les nuits d'insomnies qui le frappaient sans prévenir. Alors, incapable de supporter sa vue plus longtemps, il l'avait effacée — celle-là et des dizaines d'autres, dissimulées derrière des sous-dossiers aux noms obscurs qu'il avait eu le plus grand mal à retrouver. Il s'était appuyé sur sa chaise, s'attendant à se sentir libéré, mais rien n'était venu, pas la plus petite once de soulagement, ses blessures plus béantes et douloureuses que jamais. Il s'était tourné vers son étagère, sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs photos imprimées au fil des ans. Bokuto et lui à l'occasion d'une semaine de vacances à la plage, quelques années plus tôt ; l'équipe de Nekoma telle qu'elle était deux ans auparavant ; sa sœur aînée le portant sur son dos alors qu'il était encore trop petit pour ouvrir les tiroirs de la cuisine sans aide ; et, enfin, un Kenma âgé d'à peine dix ou onze ans qui, le regard fuyant, tentait vainement de s'échapper du cadre malgré le bras de son meilleur ami fermement enroulé autour de son épaule. Il l'avait aimée, celle-là, l'avait détaillée de nombreuses fois, et ce fut avec un pincement au cœur qu'il l'avait laissée tomber au fond de la poubelle, soigneusement pliée afin de ne plus avoir à rencontrer son propre regard, son propre bonheur, surtout.

La seule qu'il avait conservée était celle qui lui faisait office de fond d'écran de portable. Une image simple, un peu floue, mais sur laquelle Kenma, pour une raison qu'il avait oubliée, souriait dans le vide, plongé dans des réflexions connues de lui seul. Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé de la supprimer, mais il n'y était jamais parvenu ; son doigt tremblait en s'approchant de la touche « effacer », et il pensait : _si elle disparaît, je n'aurai plus aucune occasion de le voir sourire. Aucune, jamais._

Il ne le méritait peut-être pas. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Ça n'en avait plus, désormais.

L'ordinateur s'était débarrassé de son décor noir et vide. Sur l'étagère, le cadre en bois trônait parmi les autres comme s'il n'avait jamais été jeté ailleurs, quelque part dans une usine de tri des déchets qui offrait au ciel ses fumées nauséabondes. Kuroo n'avait jamais retiré la photo avec précaution, ne l'avait jamais conservée au centre de son poing fermé, l'hésitation et la culpabilité se mêlant dans les eaux troubles qui noyaient sans cesse les mots tourbillonnant dans son crâne.

Et Kenma n'avait jamais disparu. Son cœur battait. Ses poumons, assistés par la machinerie qui l'entourait, gardaient son cerveau suffisamment oxygéné pour qu'il puisse espérer survivre encore, quelques semaines ou quelques mois, quelques années, s'il se décidait à entrouvrir ses paupières violacées.

Si c'était un rêve, c'était le plus cruel qu'il avait jamais eu à supporter.

Étendu dans son lit, alors que la nuit imposait aux ruelles son silence, il gardait les yeux ouverts sur la pénombre, l'image de Kenma flottant devant son regard figé.

 _Si je m'endors ce soir_ , pensa-t-il, _je ne me réveillerai peut-être que pour constater que tout ça n'est jamais arrivé._

Le cadre disparaîtrait à nouveau. Le caveau des Kozume récupérerait le nom qu'on lui avait arraché.

Et le cœur de Kuroo ralentirait jusqu'à cesser de battre.

Fermer les yeux reviendrait à accueillir le désespoir à bras ouverts.

_Mais je ne rêve pas. Je sais que je ne rêve pas._

Il pouvait encore sentir la peau de Kenma sous ses doigts. Il était inimaginable qu'un songe contiennent des éléments aussi concrets. Les rêves, même lucides, ne restaient rien d'autre que le produit de l'imagination du rêveur ; ils ne renfermaient ni odeur ni sensation précise, juste des images et des sons comme seul pouvait en créer un esprit endormi.

Ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui était indéniablement réel. Mais son cœur n'y croyait pas ; il craignait le sommeil comme un enfant craignait la nuit. Il accélérait parfois, incontrôlable, murmurant son angoisse à travers les pulsations qui parcouraient ses veines.

_Tu sais que c'est impossible. Il était mort. Il l'est toujours. Il ne peut pas — impossible._

_Je sais_ , se répétait-il inlassablement. _Je sais. Mais il était là. Il était juste là. Cette journée entière —_

_Impossible. Impossible. Impossible._

Il laissa son bras reposer sur son front.

_Si je ne l'ai pas rêvée, j'ai peut-être simplement imaginé le reste. Peut-être que cette vie est la seule qui compte ; que le reste n'était qu'une espèce de cauchemar éveillé._

Un terrible cauchemar. Plus tangible qu'aucune réalité.

Il se redressa d'un bond.

Le cadre, le fond d'écran. Les seules preuves dont il avait besoin pour l'instant. Mais il restait quelque chose — une dernière épreuve, un dernier détail à vérifier.

Il se leva, renversa sa corbeille et déplia tout ce qu'il y avait jeté ces deux derniers mois. Des notes de cours, pour la plupart, des reçus et tickets de caisse, une feuille ou deux noircies de petits croquis griffonnés un jour d'ennui.

Le portrait, lui, n'était visible nulle part. Il se souvenait pourtant l'y avoir abandonné. Aucun doute là-dessus.

 _Je n'ai pas eu à dessiner Sugino_ , réalisa-t-il.

Il l'avait bel et bien rencontré, cependant. Il avait croisé sa fille au cimetière. Sa mère l'avait reconnu. Elle l'avait en tout cas salué — mais peut-être ne l'avait-elle fait que par politesse élémentaire. Il avait bien sauvé la fillette ; elle l'en avait d'ailleurs remercié. Quoi, alors ? Un simple hasard ?

Peut-être un rêve, après tout. Juste un homme croisé dans la rue, sans rapport avec qui que ce soit.

Il se releva lentement. Son épaule l'élança un peu ; il s'était appuyé sur son bras blessé sans y prendre garde.

 _L'accident a eu lieu, mais Kenma n'y est jamais mort._ _Il a été pris en charge par les urgences. Il s'y trouve encore._

Un frisson courut le long de son échine. _Un rêve, c'est ça._

Mais ailleurs, au loin, comme le chant du vent dans les feuilles de l'arbre qui caressaient parfois sa fenêtre, le printemps venu : _Tu sais que c'est un mensonge._

Ses yeux se baissèrent vers le bureau. Son cœur se serra.

Une dernière chose. Une seule.

Il posa la main sur la poignée du tiroir et le fit coulisser vers lui. Des cahiers, rendus gris par la pénombre, y étaient empilés. Il les sortit avec lenteur, un par un, une prière campée sur le bout des lèvres.

C'est alors qu'il la vit.

La feuille glissée tout au fond du tiroir, là où il n'aurait aucun risque de la croiser.

Il l'en extirpa, la posa sur le bureau et s'assit en la lissant doucement.

_Je m'appelle Kuroo Tetsurō. J'ai tué mon meilleur ami._

_J'ai tué mon meilleur ami._

_J'ai tué —_

Il serra les poings, laissa son front rencontrer la surface dure, inspira profondément, expira, et, quand un hoquet vint troubler sa respiration, il ferma la bouche jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à lui manquer.

_J'ai tué mon meilleur ami. J'ai tué Kenma._

_Mais il est toujours là. Il est revenu, et il attend._

Paupières closes, il secoua lentement la tête.

_C'est trop pour moi. Ça n'a pas de sens. Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite une récompense. Je..._

_Ça n'a pas de sens._

Il tira la feuille à nouveau, la relut par mécanisme, puis la rangea tout au fond du tiroir, pliée en deux, cette fois.

Si tout changeait demain, si le rêve se terminait, eh bien, il l'aurait mérité.

* * *

 

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait changé. Le cadre, le fond d'écran, la lettre, dernière preuve de sa culpabilité, aussi hors de vue qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Les cours lui parurent monotones. Il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer, rit avec Yaku et Kai, assista à l'entraînement comme d'habitude. Son épaule lui envoyait parfois quelques élancements douloureux, mais rien d'insurmontable.

Il était dix-huit heures trente quand il quitta l'entraînement pour monter dans le métro qui le conduirait à l'hôpital de la façon la plus rapide possible. Il ne prit pas la peine de se présenter à l'accueil, cette fois. Il entra dans le service des soins intensifs, le cœur battant, et se précipita vers la chambre de Kenma dès la porte ouverte.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille, mais il était là.

Le soulagement qui envahit Kuroo à sa vue fut si puissant qu'il se sentit flageoler. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une émotion comparable. Une espèce de joie intense mélangée à une tristesse infinie. Il s'était réveillé, et rien n'avait changé. Kenma n'était pas mort.

Il ne mourrait pas.

Il resta là des heures durant, une main dans la sienne, dans l'attente de quelque chose sans savoir exactement quoi. Ce quelque chose ne se montra pas ce jour-là ; il n'apparut que trois jours plus tard, sous la forme d'un jeune adulte aux traits tirés, s'entortillant les mains dans le hall d'entrée de l'établissement. Sugino observait chacun des visages entrant dans son champ de vision, puis son regard fuyait ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Il cherchait quelqu'un, peut-être.

Il cherchait Kuroo.

C'est du moins ce que ce dernier avait présumé en le voyant là, debout au milieu du flot lent des patients, familles et personnel hospitalier dont les allées et venues rythmaient constamment la vie de la clinique. Il s'en approcha en silence, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. Sugino sursauta violemment.

— 'D'un chien, vous m'avez fait peur, dit ce dernier en le reconnaissant.

— Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

Sugino jeta des regards inquiets autour de lui. Kuroo se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait là de son attitude habituelle, ou s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

— J'venais prendre des nouvelles, expliqua Sugino.

Il se laissa tomber sur un des bancs réservés à ceux qui attendaient leur tour devant les guichets.

— Des nouvelles ?

— Du gosse. Enfin, le petit. Avec ses cheveux tous blonds. J'ai oublié son nom.

Sugino avait donc bien assisté à l'accident. Après quelques secondes de silence, Kuroo s'assit à ses côtés.

— Kenma.

— Ah, c'est vrai. Un joli nom. Si je l'avais entendu avant, et si j'avais eu un fils plutôt qu'une fille, je l'aurais appelé comme ça, j'crois. Enfin, j'en sais rien, mais ça sonne bien. Comment il va ?

Kuroo eut un instant d'hésitation.

— Il, mh... n'a toujours pas repris conscience.

— Ça ne saurait tarder, comme ils disent. C'est un bon hôpital, ici, non ? Quand ma gosse est tombée à vélo, ils l'ont soignée en moins de deux.

Kuroo hocha lentement la tête. Puis, il demanda :

— À propos de l'accident... je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. Vous pourriez m'en parler ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil interrogateur, réfléchit, et dit :

— Bah, c'est vrai que vous étiez un peu tombé dans les pommes. Je peux pas vous dire grand-chose, vous savez. Avec l'adrénaline, tout ça, je faisais pas trop gaffe.

— C'est vous qui avez appelé l'ambulance ?

Sugino regarda passer une famille bruyante.

— Mh ? Ouais. Vous étiez pas en état, puis l'autre camionneur s'était déjà barré depuis longtemps. Pas que je l'accuse, attention. J'pense pas qu'il ait remarqué quoi que ce soit.

— D'accord, mais après ça ?

— Quoi, après ?

— Après l'appel, insista Kuroo.

— Bah, je sais pas. J'ai attendu l'ambulance en surveillant que vous me mouriez pas dans les bras. J'vous avais bien vu ouvrir les yeux, alors j'm'inquiétais pas trop, mais l'autre gosse, mon Dieu... j'en ai encore la nausée, des fois. J'ai bien fait gaffe à pas le bouger, pour la colonne vertébrale, vous savez. Ça peut tuer quelqu'un, le bouger sans avis des urgentistes. Même virer son casque, du coup j'l'ai laissé. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il était déjà inconscient. J'ai juste fait gaffe à ce qu'il continue de respirer, quoi. Pas sûr d'avoir fait un bon job. 'Bien eu une formation de premiers secours, mais ça date.

— Alors... vous êtes resté là ?

— Évidemment !

Il paraissait sincèrement choqué par la question.

— Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

— Y a pas de problème. Je devrais pas rester, ma fille m'attend. Je voulais juste savoir. J'suis sûr qu'il ira bientôt mieux.

Puis il le salua d'un signe de tête et, sans laisser à Kuroo le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, quitta la clinique.

Kuroo resta immobile, le nez plein des odeurs de l'hôpital, les yeux fixés sur le vide où s'était tenu Sugino à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

 _Le cadre_ , résuma-t-il, _le fond d'écran, le cimetière, l'accident, Sugino, Kenma. Tout a changé. Mais la confession est toujours là._

Gravée dans sa mémoire. Noir sur blanc, dans le tiroir du bureau.

Il entra dans la chambre de Kenma, s'installa à son chevet. Caressa son front pâle et cireux.

— Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il, tant pour le malade que pour lui-même. Je te le promets.

Quelque chose avait changé, c'était vrai. Les choses changeraient encore.

Il serra la main de Kenma, tiède, pourtant étrangement fraîche.

 _Ne t'en fais pas_ , lui dit-il en pensée. _Je ferai tout pour qu'elles changent à nouveau._

 


	5. Deuxième vie - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, c'est re-moi, qui publie 3 chapitres d'un coup car j'oublie que ce compte existe. À dans deux mois ! lol

Le premier rêve qui suivit l'accident fut étrangement calme et agréable, loin de la route et des rumeurs de l'hôpital, loin du silence mortel dans lequel il s'enfermait parfois pour retenir les plaintes sourdes qui lui montaient du ventre et lui dévorait les veines.

C'était une scène comme il aurait pu en exister des milliers, comme il en avait vécu des centaines. Kenma, assis en tailleur, le dos appuyé contre le lit. Lui-même, allongé sur ce même lit, attentif aux mouvements de la télévision sur laquelle Kenma jouait depuis ce qui, dans le rêve, paraissait des heures. Il jouait, arrivait au niveau suivant, perdait, recommençait, repassait au niveau supérieur, et encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre la dernière étape — la victoire.

Mais il ne l'atteignit pas. Pas cette fois.

Il parlait.

— Parfois, disait-il, j'ai envie de tout arrêter.

Kuroo lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage ; Kenma fixait la télévision, le jeu en pause, et ne tournait pas la tête vers lui.

— Tout arrêter ? demanda Kuroo.

— Oui. Tout arrêter. Aller me coucher et m'endormir. Ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Des mots qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il frémit, dans son rêve comme dans la réalité, un malaise transcendant toutes les strates de l'univers.

— Tu m'abandonnerais comme ça ? voulut-il plaisanter.

Mais Kenma ne riait pas. Il répondait :

— Tu n'as qu'à dormir avec moi.

Puis il relançait le jeu, lâchait la manette, et bientôt les ennemis s'abattaient sur le personnage qui, sans les instructions du chef d'orchestre, disparut derrière un écran rouge tremblotant sur lequel était inscrit en grosses lettres noires : GAME OVER.

— Je suis mort.

Sa voix calme, plate, mais parcourue d'un soupçon de regret.

— Je suis mort.

Dans son rêve, Kuroo avait pleuré.

* * *

— Tu demandes, sifflait une voix familière quelque part dans le couloir.

— Toi, vas-y, répliqua une autre. C'est _toi_ qui as insisté, non ?

— C'est ton ami aussi !

— Je lui ai à peine adressé la parole !

— T'as dit que c'était un super passeur. Que tu l'admirais, même !

— Je... j'ai jamais...

— Aah, vas-y !

— Tu rêves, crétin !

— _Tu_ rêves !

Le café de Kuroo finit de couler du distributeur. Il détacha la tasse, les sourcils haussés, puis se dirigea vers l'origine de la dispute, apparemment juste derrière le mur.

Aucun de ses deux principaux acteurs ne remarqua sa présence. Profitant de l'occasion ainsi offerte, il se plaça derrière eux, un sourire sinistre aux lèvres, et plaqua une main sur chacune de leurs épaules, l'air menaçant.

— Vous savez qu'on se trouve dans un hôpital, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux garçons se tournèrent lentement vers lui, horrifiés.

— D... désolé... je, on... allait, on cherchait juste, euh..., commença le plus petit, blanc comme un linge.

Son regard remonta de la poitrine de Kuroo à son visage qu'il reconnut soudain. Ce dernier croisa les bras.

— Tiens, dit-il, si ce n'est pas Chibi-chan et son monstrueux passeur !

Kageyama le salua respectueusement, puis gratifia Hinata d'une sévère claque à l'arrière du crâne.

— Je t'avais dit d'être calme, imbécile ! gronda-t-il.

Hinata resta un moment bouche bée. Puis :

— _J'étais_ calme ! C'est toi qui passes ton temps à prendre la mouche pour un rien ! (Il regarda Kuroo et se passa une main à l'arrière de la nuque.) Salut, euh, Kuroo-san ? Ah ah...

Les deux joueurs de Karasuno échangèrent des regards furibonds. Kuroo retint un soupir. Les lèvres de Kageyama formèrent les termes : « Dis-lui », et Hinata, après un claquement de langue irrité, déglutit et prit une inspiration.

— Les autres, euh... votre libéro super-doué, et puis votre coach, ils ont dit que...

Il sembla chercher ses mots. Kuroo lui ébouriffa méchamment les cheveux.

— Si tu veux voir Kenma, va falloir travailler sur ton exubérance naturelle. Je suis pas sûre que lui crier dans les oreilles soit conseillé, vu son état.

— Tu vois ? J'te l'avais dit ! marmonna Kageyama.

— Exubequoi ? Je vais pas crier. Je veux juste le voir. Je, hum...

À nouveau, Kageyama et lui s'entre-regardèrent.

— On sera calme, jura Hinata. Et on est désolés.

Kageyama hocha vivement la tête. Après un moment de silence, juste pour le plaisir de les voir paniquer, Kuroo leur adressa un large sourire.

— Je vous surveille, de toute façon. Pas de bêtises, les enfants, ou je préviens Daichi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il agita son téléphone devant lui. Hinata et Kageyama se figèrent.

— Bien, reprit-il. Suivez-moi.

Bien entendu, Yaku et Daichi l'avaient tous deux prévenu de leur venue, aussi n'était-il guère étonné de les trouver là. À vrai dire, il était même surpris de ne pas avoir croisé Hinata plus tôt ; d'après les quelques informations qu'il avait tant bien que mal glanées au fil des jours, celui-ci n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rendre visite à Kenma depuis le jour où il avait été admis dans le service. Ils avaient bien participé à un bref camp d'entraînement à la fin du mois d'août, mais, pressé par le reste de son équipe ou arrêté par une pointe d'appréhension ou de timidité, Hinata ne s'était pas éloigné du lycée Nekoma. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il semblait un peu gêné aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Après tout, il était un bon ami de Kenma, un très bon ami, même, et s'ils ne se voyaient qu'en de rares occasions, il ne faisait aucun doute que Kenma s'y était attaché plus vite qu'à n'importe qui, un coup de foudre incompréhensible, même pour lui. Hinata avait cet effet sur les gens, selon Sugawara. D'après les observations de Kuroo, c'était vrai. Il était certain que Kenma aurait aimé qu'il vienne lui rendre visite.

Les garçons tinrent leur promesse et pénétrèrent dans la chambre dans un silence qui, de respectueux, se transforma bien vite en silence navré. Kuroo s'appuya contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, lèvres closes. Kageyama, un peu mal à l'aise, observa le lit un instant, puis regarda ailleurs. Il n'était pas à sa place. _Lui_ ne connaissait pas Kenma si bien que ça. Il tâchait de masquer son trouble, mais Kuroo était loin d'être aveugle.

Hinata fut le premier à bouger. Il s'approcha du lit, s'arrêta à une distance de sécurité, comme s'il craignait d'outrepasser les limites invisibles qu'une entité supérieure y avait inconsidérément imposées.

— Salut, Kenma, dit-il d'une voix si calme et posée que Kuroo eut du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait bien de la sienne ; la prévoyance qu'il y mettait, toute l'affection que Kuroo pouvait y discerner avait quelque chose de terriblement triste, une note qui lui brisait le cœur.

Naturellement, il n'en montra rien.

— Je suis content de te voir, poursuivit Hinata comme si les deux autres adolescents ne s'étaient pas trouvés dans la pièce. Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt.

Ce fut au tour de Kuroo se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas toujours bon pour interpréter l'atmosphère, mais celle-ci ne lui fit pas le présent de laisser planer le doute. Il était de trop et, à en juger par l'expression de Kageyama, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir compris.

Il attira l'attention de ce dernier d'un geste, puis désigna la porte d'un signe du menton. Kageyama s'éclaircit la gorge, et Hinata leur lança un regard interrogateur.

— J'ai pas mangé depuis un moment, prétexta Kuroo. On va chercher un truc — reste ici le temps que tu veux.

Hinata parut un peu déconcerté et hocha la tête par mécanisme.

Le couloir résonnait des pas des infirmiers, aide-soignants et médecin dont les allées et venues faisaient écho contre les murs pâles et unis, parfois égayés par de petits tableaux d'artistes inconnus, ou par des affiches prodiguant conseils et avertissements sur telle ou telle maladie ou blessure. L'une d'elles, décorée de boules dotées de grands yeux étonnés, disait : « Pour éviter la propagation des bactéries, veuillez vous lavez les mains à l'aide des produits désinfectants prévus à cet effet. » Kuroo l'avait détaillée cent fois. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

La cafétéria se trouvait non loin de l'accueil, au rez-de-chaussée. Kageyama s'installa sur une des nombreuses tables libres tandis que Kuroo partait leur chercher de quoi patienter. Lorsqu'il revint, ce fut pour le découvrir terriblement immobile et silencieux. Quelque chose sur son visage disait : « Je ne devrais pas être ici. »

C'était peut-être vrai. Kuroo n'en savait rien. Il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau plate.

— Ils n'ont pas grand-chose de plus, ici, expliqua-t-il. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'un soda soit la boisson idéale, surtout au milieu d'un camp d'entraînement.

Kageyama le remercia poliment, mais sa voix laissait toujours transparaître une once d'inconfort. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Kuroo n'avait pas souvenir de lui avoir parlé en face à face depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré — lui et tous les membres de son équipe. À vrai dire, il n'était pas certain de lui avoir déjà parlé du tout.

Après un moment de silence gênant, il croisa les bras devant lui.

— Alors, entama-t-il d'un ton un peu forcé, de retour pour cinquante tours de sauts planés ?

— On gagnera, cette fois, répliqua Kageyama.

Nulle trace d'hésitation dans sa voix. Le vague antagonisme qui sous-tendait parfois les échanges du duo démoniaque au cours du camp de Shinzen s'était évaporé dans les airs. Ils ne doutaient plus de réussir, désormais. Pas Kageyama, en tout cas.

— J'en conclus que votre nouvelle attaque se porte bien ?

Kageyama haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais Kuroo n'eut aucun mal à discerner la lueur de fierté qui s'était soudain allumée dans son regard. Il le vit jeter un coup d’œil furtif à la porte, comme submergé par l'envie de retourner s'entraîner tant qu'il faisait encore clair.

— Vous aurez le temps d'y retourner plus tard, affirma Kuroo en réponse à sa question muette. Je ne pense pas qu'il restera bien longtemps.

— J'espère.

L'honnêteté brute de la réplique lui tira un sourire. Kageyama ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Il rouvrit la bouche, dans l'espoir de lancer un décent sujet de conversation. Quelque chose lui disait que le passeur ne parlerait pas tant qu'il n'y serait pas invité.

— Vous vous en êtes bien sorti, durant les préliminaires, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Kageyama quittèrent la vitre qui les séparait du hall d'entrée pour croiser ceux de Kuroo.

— On aurait peut-être pu faire mieux, mais je crois bien que oui.

— Quelle modestie.

— Nos armes n'étaient pas encore tout à fait...

— Affûtées ? termina Kuroo, comme Kageyama cherchait ses mots.

— C'est ça.

— Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant les qualificatifs, n'est-ce pas ?

— Juste une semaine.

— J'espère qu'elles sont affûtées, désormais. Qu'on puisse avoir notre « bataille du tas d'ordures ».

Kageyama ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau et hocha la tête. Il avala une gorgée.

— On gagnera, dit-il, confiant. Je ne perdrai plus contre Oikawa-san, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, d'une voix plus basse.

— Oh, mais nous non plus.

Kageyama le dévisagea un moment, puis, les sourcils froncés (ce qui ne différait guère de son expression habituelle, nota Kuroo), il lâcha :

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Kuroo se pencha en avant, le menton reposant sur ses mains jointes.

— J'ai toujours voulu faire de ce match une réalité. Nous sommes deux bonnes équipes. Suffisamment pour monter aux nationales et nous rencontrer sur un terrain officiel. Et puis, tout paraît possible, cette année, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout _était_ possible. Le passeur ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point.

Kageyama ne réagit qu'en fronçant les sourcils un peu plus, en pleine réflexion, comme coincé devant un exercice de mathématique particulièrement difficile à résoudre.

— Mais, articula-t-il, tu... enfin, vous...

— Par pitié, tutoie-moi, j'ai pas encore l'âge.

— Tu es blessé, non ?

Kuroo se passa inconsciemment une main sur l'épaule.

— En effet, répondit-il.

Si c'était possible, Kageyama parut encore plus troublé.

— Tu peux plus jouer, si ? Au mieux, tu ne peux que regarder, non ?

— C'est ça...

Il avait du mal à voir où le passeur voulait en venir.

— Alors, reprit Kageyama, quel intérêt ? Même si le match avait lieu, tu ne pourrais pas y participer, si ?

En plein cœur. On ne pouvait pas dire que le gamin mâchait ses mots.

— C'est vrai, lui accorda Kuroo. Mais je pourrai toujours y assister. Et puis, je suis toujours capitaine.

— Ah ? Pour quoi faire ?

— Tant que je peux leur être utile...

Kageyama réfléchit, puis hocha la tête. Après tout, tout le monde savait que Kuroo n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un mauvais joueur. Il avait plus à offrir que ses performances sur le terrain.

— Hinata prend son temps, commenta le passeur, un peu sèchement.

Kuroo commençait à croire qu'il s'agissait là de son ton naturel.

— Laisse-le, conseilla-t-il. Ils sont amis, après tout.

— Mmh. (Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.) Vous avez un nouveau passeur, non ?

— Ichinomiya, oui... Pas le choix. Cela dit, il n'est pas « nouveau » à proprement parler. Il s'en sort plutôt bien, maintenant.

— Ah.

Il faisait rouler la bouteille sur la table, les lèvres pincées. Kuroo soupira.

— Vas-y, parle.

— Ça doit être difficile pour Nekoma, déclara Kageyama. Sans v... toi et Kozume-san.

Kuroo se passa une main dans la nuque.

— Je suppose. On s'y fait.

— C'est un très bon passeur, continua-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il sait faire plein de choses. C'était le centre de l'équipe, non ?

— Le cerveau, corrigea-t-il distraitement.

— Ouais. Ça doit être compliqué pour quelqu'un d'autre de prendre sa place. Et pour les ailiers de s'y adapter.

— Ils s'en sortent bien.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur de la cafétéria.

— Votre équipe vous attend, non ? dit Kuroo. Il est peut-être temps de récupérer votre super leurre, ou quel que soit le nom que vous lui donnez.

Kageyama bondit quasiment sur ses pieds. Ils laissèrent tomber leurs bouteilles vides dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet et sortirent de la salle. Les mains dans les poches, Kuroo observait le personnel hospitalier vaquer à ses occupations. Kageyama, lui, contemplait ses pieds avec un étrange intérêt.

 _Difficile de savoir à quoi il pense_ , songea Kuroo.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, lâcha soudain le passeur.

— Faire quoi ? demanda Kuroo.

Kageyama agita une main, comme pour dire « tout ça ».

— Je deviendrais fou si je ne pouvais plus jouer au volley-ball. Si j'étais obligé de tout regarder sans rien pouvoir faire.

Kuroo s'arrêta.

— Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que ça me fasse plaisir, répondit-il. Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

— Je serais désespéré, je crois.

— Je ne suis pas devenu complètement inutile pour autant. Tant que je peux aider... (Il fit une pause.) Et puis, pour être franc... j'ai eu d'autres choses en tête, ces derniers temps.

Kageyama ne parut pas tout à fait comprendre. _Autre chose que le volley ?_ l'imaginait-il penser. _Il n'y a rien d'autre que le volley._ Kuroo haussa les épaules et se remit en marche.

La voix d'Hinata résonnait à travers la porte, mais il se tut dès les deux garçons entrés.

— C'est l'heure de rentrer, annonça Kuroo.

Hinata se tourna vers eux. Kuroo fut surpris de le voir porter un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était attendu à le découvrir un peu plus abattu.

— D'accord ! Bye, Kenma ! Je suis content d'être passé te voir.

Il avait probablement dû lui raconter toute sa vie. Kuroo attrapa sa veste.

— Tu viens avec nous ? s'étonna Hinata.

— Je ne vais pas manquer un camp d'entraînement, aussi bref soit-il. Et puis, j'ai envie de voir à quel point vous vous êtes améliorés, depuis la dernière fois.

— Super ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kageyama ?

Ce dernier s'était approché du lit, le visage comme un masque inexpressif. Puis, lentement, il dit :

— Comment tu fais pour ne pas t'en vouloir ? Si j'avais fait une chose pareille, je me détesterais. Je ne crois même pas que je pourrais encore me regarder en face.

Il y eut un long silence. Désagréable.

Kageyama leur fit face, et, malgré la dangereuse secousse qui agitait sa poitrine, Kuroo comprit qu'il n'essayait pas d'être cruel — qu'il s'agissait là d'une véritable interrogation. Cette espèce d'innocence sans aucune forme d'arrêt ou de contrôle le transperça plus durement que tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire jusqu'ici. Il regarda à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il s'était déjà posé la question.

Mais en venait une autre, maintenant, terrifiante, un monstre terrible éveillé par une réplique presque anodine.

_Comment peuvent-ils ne pas m'en vouloir ?_

Il déglutit.

Hinata se mit à bouger, lentement, et frappa durement Kageyama à l'arrière du crâne. Il avait dû tendre le bras. C'était presque comique. Presque.

_Comment fais-tu pour ne pas te haïr ?_

— Aïe ! Ça va pas, crétin ?

— _Tu_ me traites de crétin ? Tourne sept fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de dire ce genre de connerie !

Hinata ne paraissait pas exactement en colère ; à vrai dire, son expression reflétait plutôt une certaine gêne. _Celle qui nous traverse quand on vient d'entendre une vérité qu'on essaye d'éviter d'énoncer_ , se dit Kuroo.

— Mais, je...

— C'est pas des trucs qu'on dit comme ça ! T'es vraiment plus stupide que t'en as l'air !

Kuroo leva une main pour le faire taire.

— Y a pas de problème.

— Bah... quand même... désolé, Kuroo-san. Il est con, des fois.

— Je peux m'excuser tout seul, imbécile, marmonna Kageyama.

Puis il s'inclina.

— Pardon, j'avais pas réfléchi.

Kuroo accepta ses excuses d'un hochement de tête.

— Parce que ça t'arrive ? rétorqua Hinata.

— Tu cherches la bagarre ?

— Oh, oh, on se calme, les enfants. C'est pas grave. Allez, papa et maman corbeaux vous attendent. Ouste !

Il les poussa jusque dans le couloir et, après un regard vers Kenma, les suivit à son tour.

* * *

La journée du lendemain commença, après les habituels exercices d'échauffement et entraînements individuels, par un match opposant Karasuno à Nekoma.

Kuroo, adossé au mur, le suivit aussi attentivement que possible. À sa grande déception, le duo insolite de Karasuno n'utilisa pas l'attaque dont il n'avait eu qu'un aperçu à l'occasion du camp de fin juillet. Cela ne les empêcha pas d'emporter la manche. Kuroo ferma brièvement les yeux. L'écart n'était pas énorme, mais il existait. Alors que son équipe commençait à faire un tour de sauts planés, il pivota vers Akaashi, qui l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Ils ne s'en sortent pas si mal, commenta ce dernier.

Il avait dit ça comme s'il était évident que Nekoma ne pouvait pas bien s'en sortir. Kuroo soupira.

— C'est bien la première fois qu'on perd contre Karasuno.

— C'était à prévoir. Ils se sont améliorés, et vous...

— J'ai compris.

Akaashi haussa les épaules.

— Ils n'ont pas l'air ravis d'avoir gagné, nota-t-il en contemplant Sugawara et Sawamura discuter avec leur entraîneur.

— Mh. Je peux comprendre.

Arracher une victoire à une équipe estropiée n'avait rien de glorieux. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas évaluer leur évolution en se mesurant à eux. Nekoma n'était toujours pas une mauvaise équipe, bien entendu, mais personne ne se leurrait ; elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ce qu'elle aurait été en présence de son capitaine et de son passeur attitré.

Kuroo eut tout de même le plaisir de constater que les liens entre les deux équipes étaient loin de s'en trouver affaiblis pour autant. Hinata discutait joyeusement avec Inuoka, Lev et Ichinomiya Shoma, le nouveau passeur, qui riait timidement, Yaku échangeait quelques mots avec Suga et, comme d'habitude, Yamamoto, l'attaquant rasé et l'excellent libéro de Karasuno fomentaient il ne savait quel complot, probablement dans l'objectif de protéger les jeunes managers d'une agression imaginaire quelconque.

Les matchs se succédèrent comme un mécanisme bien rodé. Sans surprise, Fukurodani sortit une fois de plus grand vainqueur de la journée ; Shinzen s'en tira honorablement, miraculeusement suivi de près par Karasuno, tandis que Nekoma et Ubugawa se disputaient une dernière place qu'ils refusaient de conserver.

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, déclara Kuroo aux membres de l'équipe. Notre nouvelle formation a encore besoin de temps pour fonctionner comme elle devrait. Les mécanismes ne sont pas tout à fait huilé, mais vous vous en sortez bien mieux que je ne l'avais espéré. J'ai beaucoup d'espoir pour la suite des événements. Demain, on ne les laissera plus repartir avec des sets qui nous appartiennent, c'est d'accord ?

Par chance, les joueurs n'avaient rien perdu de leur enthousiasme. Lev jura qu'il parviendrait à vaincre Hinata, Inuoka acquiesça vivement et tous partirent pour s'entraîner encore malgré la nuit tombante et le dîner qui approchait à grands pas. Pas de temps à perdre, pensaient-ils sans doute, et ils n'avaient pas tort : le camp se clôturerait le lendemain soir, moment du départ de Karasuno dont les qualificatifs du printemps Interlycées auraient lieu seulement quelques jours plus tard.

Alors qu'il prenait un peu l'air aux alentours du second gymnase du lycée, l'attention de Kuroo fut attirée par les cris caractéristiques que déclenchait immanquablement une attaque fructueuse de Bokuto. Il entra dans le bâtiment, les mains dans les poches, pour tomber sur un match en trois contre trois disputé avec férocité entre l'équipe des hiboux, composée de Hinata, Bokuto et Akaashi, et de celle des chats, dont faisaient partie Ichinomiya, Lev et, au grand étonnement de Kuroo, Tsukishima. Celui-ci semblait avoir évolué, depuis la dernière fois. Kuroo se demanda s'il avait fini par décider de s'entraîner de lui-même ; à en juger par ses mouvements et la résistance farouche qu'il opposait à Bokuto, la réponse était oui.

Il resta un peu à l'écart et ne s'approcha que lorsque le match arriva à son terme. Bokuto félicitait Hinata en lui ébouriffant les cheveux tandis qu'Akaashi et Tsukishima échangeaient un regard qui valait tous les soupirs du monde.

— Tu peux la passer un peu plus haut, expliquait Lev à Ichinomiya. Je peux sauter, moi aussi.

Le passeur hocha la tête, répéta doucement : « un peu plus haut », puis ferma les yeux comme pour stocker cette information quelque part dans sa mémoire.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez promis à ce pauvre Tsukki pour qu'il accepte de se joindre à vous ? lança Kuroo.

Bokuto releva le menton, les mains sur les hanches.

— Rien du tout. C'est mon aura, personne ne peut rien me refuser.

— C'est la première fois qu'il ne t'envoie pas sur les roses, tempéra Akaashi.

— Akaashi !

Tsukishima haussa un sourcil, puis ramassa ses affaires.

— Bonne soirée, les salua-t-il de sa voix basse et monocorde.

Il n'adressa pas un regard à Kuroo. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il l'avait un peu évité, depuis son arrivée. _Pas étonnant_ , songea-t-il. _Il ne sait pas comment réagir, c'est tout._

Tout le monde n'était pas fait pour trouver les mots à adresser à une personne frappée par le malheur. Kuroo n'avait besoin d'aucun d'entre eux, mais il soupçonnait que Tsukishima ne soit pas le genre de garçon qui se contentait d'éviter le sujet. Quitte à devoir retenir ses mots, il préférait peut-être éviter de parler tout court.

Une caractéristique qui l'opposait en tout point à Kageyama.

Ichinomiya et Lev le suivaient de près. Kuroo arrêta le premier avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

— Je suis content de voir les efforts que tu mets là-dedans, lui dit-il. Continue comme ça. Tu fais du bon travail.

Le garçon s'empourpra, bredouilla un mot de remerciement et fila vers le bâtiment principal, Lev à ses trousses.

— Pas très affirmé, ce gosse, commenta Bokuto.

— Il ne s'attendait pas à jouer en tant que titulaire aussi vite, le pauvre. Mais il s'adapte.

— Il est plutôt bon, intervint Akaashi, une main sur la nuque. Un an ou deux et ses adversaires le craindront autant que votre Lev.

— J'espère qu'il lui faudra moins de temps que ça. Alors, crevette, tu dors ?

Hinata sursauta et se dépêcha d'ôter ses chaussures de salle pour les remplacer par des chaussures d'extérieur. Quand tous les quatre furent fin prêts, ils refermèrent la porte et se dirigèrent vers l'édifice central. Akaashi et Bokuto se séparèrent du groupe après quelques mètres pour discuter avec le coach qui passait par-là. Seuls, Kuroo et Hinata restèrent muets.

— Vous n'avez pas utilisé votre super attaque, aujourd'hui, mentionna Kuroo après un moment de silence un peu inconfortable. Toi et ton passeur.

— Ah... non.

Puis il sourit.

— On fait surtout ça à l'entraînement, pour l'instant. Et avec Yachi-san. On en est à 90 % de combinaisons réussies, maintenant ! Rien à voir avec l'autre fois.

— Toujours quelque chose de nouveau, cita Kuroo. Dommage que vous n'en fassiez pas la démonstration ici. Je veux dire, ce ne sont jamais que des matchs d'entraînement.

Hinata eut l'air embêté.

— Je lui ai déjà demandé. Daichi est d'accord, le coach Ukai aussi, mais Kageyama n'arrête pas de dire qu'on n'est pas encore prêts, ou qu'il le sent pas trop. Il faut qu'il soit dans une drôle d'humeur pour qu'on soit sûrs que ça marche. Il est vraiment trop bizarre, pour ça.

Kuroo ricana.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas. Cela dit, ça m'a l'air bien compliqué. Akaashi lui-même m'a avoué être incapable de l'imiter. Ça doit être un truc de génie.

Hinata écarta les mains, l'air de dire qu'il n'en savait rien.

— Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse la pratiquer un peu plus tout de même, avoua-t-il. Je veux dire, c'est super, comme sensation. Je pouvais rien faire, avant. Maintenant, c'est comme si je pouvais enfin réfléchir à toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à moi.

— C'était pour ça que vous vous étiez disputé, en juillet ?

Hinata eut un rire gêné.

— Ouais, un truc comme ça. C'est réglé, maintenant. On va éclater Shiratorizawa !

— Bon courage, rit Kuroo. Vous avez intérêt à bien vous en tirer.

— Évidemment, qu'on va bien s'en tirer ! Cette fois-ci, on va en nationales !

Il sauta à l'intérieur du bâtiment et courut vers le réfectoire avec un cri de victoire. Kuroo le suivit calmement, s'installa auprès de Sawamura, qui l'avait invité d'un signe, et passa la soirée à discuter des compétitions auxquelles il avait participé au cours des dernières années. Il en oublia presque de manger. De toute façon, il n'avait pas très faim.

Le soir venu, alors qu'une horde d'adolescents à moitié en pyjamas se disputaient l'accès aux toilettes, il surprit le capitaine de Karasuno fulminer malgré les gestes d'apaisements de celui qui devait être son meilleur ami.

— Besoin d'aide ? proposa-t-il en s'arrêtant à son niveau. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

— Quelqu'un, rectifia Suga.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'eux, soupira Daichi. On peut pas détourner le regard une seule seconde sans les retrouver à faire n'importe quoi ou à disparaître dans la nature.

— Les enfants, plaisanta Kuroo avec un sourire en coin.

Daichi se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

— Je ne vais pas passer la soirée à leur courir après, grogna-t-il. S'il n'est pas de retour avant l'extinction des feux, tant pis pour lui.

— Mieux vaut qu'il soit de retour avant ça, remarqua Suga. Ils vont bientôt verrouiller les portes, non ?

Kuroo se passa une main sur le menton.

— Bon, vous avez perdu qui ?

— Kageyama, répondit Suga, puis, avec un sourire : Il est bien capable de s'être perdu en chemin.

Comme Kuroo était encore habillé, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux autres, il proposa :

— Je peux aller voir aux alentours. Il n'est sûrement pas allé bien loin. Je préfère ne pas voir la réaction de Naoi-san s'il le prend à se promener dehors la nuit. Ça lui prend souvent, ce genre de truc ?

— Pas vraiment, fit Suga. Enfin, il est du genre à s'entraîner jusqu'à plus soif, mais tous les gymnases sont verrouillés, donc...

Kuroo croisa les bras.

— Il a peut-être besoin d'un moment seul.

— J'en sais trop rien.

— J'ai du mal à comprendre ce gamin. Il n'a pas l'air facile à appréhender.

— Oh, il n'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre, pourtant, commenta Suga. Tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est le volley-ball. Limite s'il ne mange pas une balle avec ses céréales du matin.

— En voilà un qui se dédie corps et âmes à la tâche. Bon, je vais aller jeter un coup d’œil.

— Merci, dit Sawamura. Si tu le retrouves, hésite pas à le ramener ici par la peau du cou. T'as mon autorisation.

— J'y penserai.

* * *

Il n'eut aucun mal à le trouver. Kageyama ne s'était pas caché ; il s'était simplement installé un peu à l'écart des lumières aveuglantes du lycée, les cheveux agités par le vent automnal, le visage dans les mains. Un court instant, Kuroo se demanda s'il s'était endormi ; puis il le vit dégager une mèche sur son front, regarder les branches des arbres plantés non loin danser dans la nuit, et il songea : _Peut-être que Sugawara a tort, après tout, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. Ce garçon est un être humain, au final ; qui pourrait se targuer d'en connaître les motivations profondes ?_

Plutôt que de le « ramener par la peau du cou », il décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés, en silence, jusqu'à ce que le passeur réagisse — s'il réagissait, bien sûr.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux fasse un mouvement. Kageyama aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Puis il ramena ses jambes vers lui et posa le front sur ses genoux.

Kuroo n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Ça n'aurait servi à rien. Si Kageyama voulait parler, il lui parlerait. Fréquenter Kenma lui avait au moins appris ça : forcer les gens à sortir ce qu'ils gardaient enfermé au fond d'eux-mêmes menait au mieux à la défiance, au pire à la plus franche hostilité. Il ignorait si Kageyama était du genre à se montrer hostile, mais mieux valait éviter de le découvrir ce soir.

— Je ne comprends pas, marmonna soudain le première année.

Kuroo ne répondit rien. Il attendait. Kageyama releva la tête, le menton sur ses genoux, les yeux sur l'horizon.

— Rien, poursuivit-il d'une voix grave et basse. Je comprends rien.

Kuroo contempla son profil. Il ne fronçait pas les sourcils, cette fois. Il avait l'air triste.

— J'ai menti.

— Ah, dit Kuroo.

— À propos de mes passes. De notre nouvelle attaque. (Il inspira.) Elle ne se porte pas bien. Je n'y arrive pas. Plus. C'est... je ne comprends pas. J'y arrive pas. J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé, mais...

Il tritura nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux.

— C'est comme si j'étais subitement devenu aveugle. Comme si je voyais plus rien devant moi. Les attaquants, les adversaires. Je ne peux pas...

Il s'interrompit et, cette fois, Kuroo sut qu'il ne reprendrait pas la parole sans son aide.

— Trop de choses en tête ? devina-t-il.

— J'en sais rien.

— Tu peux toujours jouer normalement, non ? Je t'ai vu faire, aujourd'hui.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Alors tout n'est pas perdu, dit Kuroo.

— Pas encore.

— Tu penses pouvoir tout perdre du jour au lendemain ? N'es-tu pas le meilleur passeur de ta région ?

— Oikawa-san est le meilleur passeur de ma région.

— Mmh. Reste que tu es beaucoup plus compétent que tous ceux que j'ai eu le plaisir ou le malheur de rencontrer. Et j'aimerais que ce soit simplement une exagération de ma part, crois-moi.

Kageyama conserva un moment le silence. Puis il se redressa et baissa les yeux vers son aîné.

— Merci, dit-il. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le satisfaire.

— Hinata ?

Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son gilet.

— Je rentre. Excuse-moi.

Il s'inclina un peu avant de s'éloigner à grands pas pour disparaître dans l'édifice principal. Kuroo leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les lumières de la ville masquaient efficacement celle des étoiles ; en dehors d'une ou deux, plus brillantes que les autres, il ne distinguait rien de plus qu'une étendue gris foncé, vaguement jaunâtre, un océan sale et sans vie.

_Décidément, j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre ce gamin. Et je commence à croire que je ne suis pas le seul._

* * *

Nombre de joueurs de l'équipe de Nekoma dormaient déjà, mais pas Kuroo ; Kuroo, lui, avait quitté ce qui leur servait de chambre pour flâner au hasard le long des couloirs, l'esprit encombré de pensées qui l'emplissaient de murmures désagréables, de questions qu'il se refusait à poser à voix haute.

Il s'arrêta à un étage libre, s'accouda à une fenêtre, et laissa ses yeux parcourir les formes sombres de la nuit.

Avant l'accident, il n'avait jamais été sujet aux insomnies. À vrai dire, il était plutôt réputé pour être bon dormeur, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait aucun mal à se réveiller le matin, au contraire de Kenma qui pouvait traîner au lit jusqu'aux dernières heures du jour, si on en lui laissait l'occasion. Le souvenir lui tira un faible sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt.

À quelle heure se réveillerait-il, cette fois ?

Au fond de lui, une voix sournoise aux accents de vérité siffla : Jamais.

Il posa le front contre la vitre. Elle était froide. Les températures chutaient vite, à cette période de l'année.

— Kuroo ?

Il se retourna en reconnaissant la voix d'Akaashi. Celui-ci avait enfilé un pull épais par-dessus son pyjama. Celui de Bokuto, nota Kuroo. Il l'avait suffisamment vu sur son dos pour le savoir. Il n'en souffla mot.

— J'avais du mal à dormir, expliqua-t-il.

— Tu veux nous rejoindre ?

— Qui ?

— Bokuto-san et moi. Il s'agite dans tous les sens, quand il est énervé. Aucune chance qu'il s'endorme avant un moment.

— Nuit blanche en perspective ?

— Ça m'étonnerait. Il tomberait mort. C'est juste l'affaire d'une heure ou deux.

Akaashi le guida jusqu'à une salle de classe ouverte. Ils n'avaient pas allumé la lumière, mais les lampadaires alignés dans la rue éclairaient suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent y évoluer sans risquer de buter sur un obstacle quelconque.

— Je ramène un invité, annonça Akaashi.

Les grands yeux de Bokuto clignèrent plusieurs fois dans le noir.

— Tiens, Kuroo ! Tu t'es perdu ?

— Un truc comme ça, répondit-il en entrant.

Bokuto tapota le sol pour l'inviter à se joindre à lui. Akaashi, lui, s'assit entre les jambes de Bokuto et s'appuya contre lui. C'était la première fois que Kuroo les voyait aussi proches. Le temps d'une seconde, il se demanda s'ils étaient ensemble, et cette question le laissa étrangement vide. Un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Pas de la jalousie, non. De l'envie, peut-être.

Ou la peur de se retrouver seul à nouveau.

Bokuto dégagea une main pour lui signifier de s'approcher, et Kuroo le laissa l'enlacer à son tour, la tête contre son épaule.

— Je vous aime tellement, vous deux, lâcha Bokuto au milieu de nulle part. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis.

Il resserra un peu son étreinte, un bras derrière la nuque de Kuroo, un autre sur la poitrine d'Akaashi. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, si bien que Kuroo le suspecta de s'être endormi.

Mais il ne l'était pas. Parce qu'il lui caressa doucement l'épaule lorsque Kuroo, incapable de les retenir, laissa les mots franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

— Kenma me manque.

Bokuto hocha lentement la tête ; Akaashi, lui, répondit :

— À moi aussi. À nous aussi.

— Il me manque tellement. Il me manque _tellement_.

— Je sais.

Ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne se doutaient de rien. Le monde s'était transformé au cours d'une nuit d'automne, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une confession dissimulée dans un tiroir de bureau.

— Vous devriez me détester, murmura Kuroo. M'en vouloir à mort. Vous devriez...

— Kuroo-san, l'interrompit Akaashi, et Kuroo s'écarta un peu d'eux, le souffle court.

— C'était ma faute. Et vous faites comme si... tout le monde fait comme si j'étais...

 _Innocent._ Le mot avait un arrière-goût amer.

_Mais je suis coupable. Le seul coupable._

Il aurait voulu pleurer, cette fois au moins, alors que son cœur aussi lourd que du plomb s'écrasait au fond de sa poitrine, mais ses yeux comme sa gorge restèrent désespérément secs, apathiques, un désert infini.

— Wow, OK, on se calme, dit Bokuto.

Akaashi s'était levé ; Bokuto s'agenouilla en face de Kuroo et attrapa son visage entre ses mains chaudes, un peu moites, _vivantes_.

— Kuroo. Kuroo, regarde-moi.

Il obéit. _Je ne pleure pas_ , pensa-t-il, tu vois ? _Je ne peux même pas lui offrir ça._

— Je l'ai...

_Tué. Parce qu'il est mort, Bokuto. Il est mort, mais tout le monde l'a oublié. Le grand secret. Le pire de tous._

— Il est là-bas à cause de moi. Il se réveillera pas. C'est sans espoir.

— Non.

— C'est sans espoir.

_C'est ma punition._

— Je t'interdis de penser ça. Kuroo, écoute-moi.

Il avait dit ça en approchant son visage du sien. Il posa le front contre celui de son vis-à-vis, comme pour lui couper toute chance d'échappatoire.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute.

— Tu ne comprends pas. Tu peux pas...

— Shh. C'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends ? C'était un accident horrible. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Comment on pourrait t'en vouloir ? Qui oserait te détester pour un truc pareil ?

 _Moi._ Mais il resta silencieux.

— Tu crois que Kenma serait du genre à t'en vouloir ? Non, parce qu'il le saurait, comme nous tous. Ce. N'est. Pas. Ta. Faute.

Akaashi s'accroupit auprès d'eux.

— Kuroo-san, l'interpella-t-il d'une voix calme, agréable, comme la pluie sur une vitre au cœur de l'hiver. Si ça nous était arrivé, tu nous aurais détestés ? Si c'était moi, à l'hôpital, si Bokuto était à ta place, tu lui en aurais voulu ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre.

— Non. Bien sûr que non.

— C'est la même chose. Quel genre d'amis serait-on si on te laissait tomber à un moment pareil ? Kenma me manque, et il manque à tout le monde, à toute ton équipe, mais quelqu'un a-t-il jamais sous-entendu qu'il t'aimait moins pour ça ?

— Je sais.

— J'en n'ai pas l'impression.

— Je sais... je sais. C'est juste... c'est...

_Si j'avais fait une chose pareille, je me détesterais. Je ne crois même pas que je pourrais encore me regarder en face._

Kageyama avait eu raison. Il avait parlé sans honte, sans imaginer les conséquences de ses paroles, et c'était ça, le plus douloureux — cette vérité abrupte et irréfutable.

— Je te l'ai dit, intervint Bokuto. T'es un de mes meilleurs amis, et qu'importent les circonstances, tu le resteras toujours. Toujours, Kuroo. Je te connais, je sais que tu ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Tout le monde le sait. C'est pas vrai, Akaashi ?

— C'est vrai.

— Tu vois ? On te lâchera pas, _jamais_. Tu nous crois ?

Kuroo pinça les lèvres.

— Hé, fais pas comme si t'avais pas entendu. Je suis juste en face de toi, vieux. Tu nous crois quand on te dit qu'on t'aime et que ça changera jamais ? Fais-moi au moins ce plaisir.

Il acquiesça.

— Bien. Parce que je te laisserai pas l'oublier, tu m'entends ?

— D'accord.

Bokuto le relâcha. Puis il lui sourit.

— Super.

Il laissa échapper un profond bâillement. Akaashi haussa un sourcil.

— Vous devriez aller dormir, conseilla Kuroo.

— Arrête un peu, avec tes « vous devriez ». J'irai pas dormir tant que t'iras pas dormir. Hors de question.

— J'ai peur que ce soit plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Bokuto-san, dit Akaashi.

— Soutiens-moi, au lieu !

— T'as raison, fit Kuroo. Je vais y aller aussi.

— T'es sûr ?

— Ça ira.

Ils se relevèrent d'un même mouvement.

— Si on nous prend à nous promener la nuit, on est cuits, nota Akaashi. Restez discrets.

— T'en fais pas, Akaashi, le rassura Bokuto. Je suis plus discret qu'une ombre.

Kuroo et Akaashi échangèrent un regard sceptique.

— Bonne nuit, les salua Kuroo. Et, mh... merci.

— À demain, Kuroo-san.

Kuroo descendit les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage où dormaient encore ses coéquipiers à pas de loups. Il se glissa dans son futon en silence.

— Tout va bien ? murmura une voix dans le noir qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Yaku.

Il s'immobilisa un instant. Puis répondit d'une voix sourde :

— Oui. Tout va bien.

 


	6. Deuxième vie - 3

L'enterrement avait eu lieu le vingt-et-un septembre, quarante-neuf jours exactement après la crémation comme il en était de coutume. Le public, bien que moins large que lors de la veillée, était plus impressionnant que tout ce qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir. Kuroo n'avait assisté qu'à deux enterrements, dans sa vie : celui de son arrière-grand-mère paternelle et d'un grand-oncle qu'il n'avait pas connu suffisamment pour s'en rappeler le nom. Dans les deux cas, la cérémonie avait été discrète, ni plus ni moins que quelques membres de la famille, ceux qui avaient réussi à se déplacer, du moins. Des personnes âgées, aussi, deux ou trois amis. Quelques-uns pleuraient, mais la plupart se contentaient de se recueillir en silence, la tête blessée, les yeux fermés sur des souvenirs dont ils étaient désormais les derniers détenteurs.

Rien à voir avec la petite foule amassée autour du caveau des Kozume sous le soleil entre l'été et l'automne. S'y trouvait la famille, bien entendu, plus large que la sienne — des cousins, éloignés ou non, se serraient les uns contre les autres, des enfants et des adultes autour des parents de Kenma, des grands-parents, des amis proches —, des camarades de classe, l'entièreté ou presque de l'équipe de volley, des professeurs et même le jeune propriétaire du petit magasin de jeux vidéos où tous deux s'étaient si souvent arrêtés au cours des années. Et, bien sûr, il y avait Bokuto.

Celui-ci, fait rare, n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour saluer respectueusement les parents puis Kuroo, et conserva le silence jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Kuroo vit plusieurs fois sa pomme d’Adam descendre et remonter difficilement. _Il se retient de pleurer,_ comprit-il. _Comme eux tous._

Puis sa main trouva celle de Kuroo et la serra si fort qu'il manqua de grimacer.

Le frisson qui traversa son bras puis le reste de son corps fut le plus proche qu'il eût jamais été de pleurer. Il s'appuya contre lui, insensible au regard des autres, désespérément avide d'affection et de contact humain.

— Ça va aller, murmura Bokuto d'une voix étouffée.

Et, le temps d'un bref instant, il le crut.

* * *

 

Le match entre Fukurodani et Karasuno eut tôt fait de tourner court.

D'abord parce que la première disposait d'une force et d'une technique plus avancée que la seconde ; après tout, leur équipe était en grande partie composée d'élèves de troisième année plus ou moins grands et expérimentés, et cette différence pesait plus dans la balance qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre.

Ensuite parce que Kageyama se montrait maladroit.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kageyama-kun ? T'as pas digéré ton petit-déjeuner ?

Le ton qu'employait Hinata se situait à mi-chemin entre la plaisanterie et l'inquiétude ; percevant cette dernière, Kageyama se détourna avec un claquement de langue irrité.

Kuroo vit Daichi et Sugawara s'entre-regarder ; le coach Ukai, les bras croisés, gardait les yeux fixés sur le passeur qui pinçait les lèvres, les épaules se levant et s'abaissant un peu trop vite, sans doute par manque d'oxygène, peut-être par colère ou anxiété. Kuroo ne le connaissait pas assez pour en deviner la cause.

Kageyama se dégagea vivement lorsqu'Hinata tenta maladroitement de le calmer en posant la main sur son bras.

Quelques passes manquées plus tard — certaines, par chance, sauvées de justesse grâce aux réflexes impressionnants des attaquants —, le match se clôturait sur une victoire écrasante de Fukurodani dont personne n'eut la maladresse de se réjouir. Même Bokuto, les doigts perdus dans ses cheveux hérissés, observait l'équipe adverse d'un air surpris.

Hinata s'approcha avec une prudence instinctive de son coéquipier.

— C'est pas grave, Kageyama ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire encourageant. On a tous des jours comme ça, hein ? Demain...

Un seul regard du passeur suffit à le réduire au silence. Le temps d'une seconde, Kuroo crut que Kageyama lui hurlerait dessus, lui cracherait de le laisser tranquille ou d'aller voir ailleurs ; pourtant, il ne réagit que par un froncement de sourcil plus contrarié que rageur et détourna les yeux en marmonnant :

— Ouais. Demain. Désolé.

L'entendre s'excuser ne devait pas être un phénomène courant à Karasuno. Presque tous les joueurs échangeaient des regards consternés.

— Il est malade ? demanda Yamaguchi alors qu'ils terminaient leur tour de sauts planés.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit le problème, dit Kuroo en s'approchant d'eux.

— Pourquoi ? fit Hinata. Ça arrive. Je vois mal quelle autre raison pourrait pousser Kageyama à...

Il s'interrompit alors que ce dernier les dépassait en trombe pour sortir de la salle. Tsukishima et Yachi ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à la conversation.

— Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait quelques jours qu'il a l'air ailleurs, non ? remarqua la manager en tendant des gourdes pleines aux joueurs de l'équipe.

Kuroo en refusa poliment une d'un signe de tête.

— La compétition doit lui monter à la tête, avança Tsukishima. Je ne savais pas qu'il était à ce point angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver face au Grand Roi.

— Oikawa ? devina Kuroo. Kageyama a un problème avec lui ?

— C'était son senpai, au collège, expliqua Hinata. Mais ça ne l'a jamais arrêté avant ça !

Il défia les autres de le contredire, ce que personne n'osa faire. Tsukishima ramassa le gilet qu'il avait laissé sur un banc.

— Enfin, ce n'est pas mon problème, annonça-t-il.

— Ça le sera s'il reste comme ça jusqu'au week-end prochain, nota Kuroo. Pas idéal, pour la compétition.

— Il reste toujours Suga-san, raisonna Tsukishima. Je vais prendre l'air. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Hinata ne cacha pas son mécontentement. Yamaguchi et Yachi croisèrent les bras, parfaitement synchrones.

— J'espère qu'il arrangera ça quand même, dit Yamaguchi. J'aimerais pas être à sa place.

— C'est normal qu'il soit nerveux, non ? déclara Yachi. Je veux dire, avec Aobajousai et tout ça... cela dit, il ne paraissait pas aussi mal avant les préliminaires d'août, maintenant que j'y pense. Il a peut-être des problèmes familiaux.

Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard étonné.

— Je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-elle, je dis juste que c'est possible. Ça, ou les cours, ou bien n'importe quoi... il a peut-être simplement d'autres soucis en tête.

— Kageyama ? s'étonna Hinata. Des soucis ? Je vois mal quel genre de problème pourrait être suffisamment grave pour l'empêcher de se concentrer sur un match.

— J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade, dit Yamaguchi. Enfin, _vraiment_ malade.

Il y eut un silence. Kuroo soupira.

— Ça m'étonnerait, dit-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce serait pas mal de lui laisser un peu de temps pour lui. Qu'il se remette les idées en place.

Lui-même en doutait, mais les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Ils finirent par hocher la tête et partirent retrouver leur capitaine lorsque celui-ci vint les chercher pour discuter stratégie avant le nouveau match qui les opposerait à Shinzen. Kuroo rejoignit sa propre équipe, en pleine confrontation avec Ubugawa, dispensa quelques conseils quand l'occasion s'en présenta, puis, à l'heure du déjeuner, traîna un peu avec Yaku, Kai et quelques troisième année d'autres écoles s'étant installés à leurs côtés.

Ce simple moment de détente lui donna le sentiment d'être lentement plongé dans l'eau tiède, la sensation confortable d'avoir retrouvé des marques qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience d'avoir perdues, comme rentrer chez soi après un long voyage, rompu par la route, et pouvoir enfin se coucher dans son propre lit. Il était là, il mangeait bien, il plaisantait avec ses coéquipiers, ses amis, ses adversaires. Tout allait bien. C'était l'été à nouveau, dans le réfectoire du lycée Shinzen, Bokuto se plaignait du soleil, Daichi gardait la tête haute à chaque pique envoyée par les autres capitaines, Yaku surveillait Lev du coin de l'œil, le brouhaha qui se répercutait sur les murs l'étourdissait un peu sans lui paraître désagréable. Il redescendit sur terre au moment où, une seconde seulement, il se surprit à chercher Kenma des yeux pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux.

L'automne à nouveau.

Il se dépêcha de terminer son assiette et prit congé avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce fût. Il n'avait fallu qu'une minute pour qu'il se retrouve dévoré par le besoin d'être seul. Ce n'était pas leur faute, juste celle de ses souvenirs.

De son incapacité à les gérer correctement.

Dehors, le ciel gris clair, ni menaçant ni prometteur, lui parut plus réconfortant que jamais. Il se prit à espérer qu'il pleuve. Il n'aimait pas la pluie — ses cheveux, déjà informes à cause des épis qui les assiégeaient de toute part, se transformaient en une masse hirsute et frisottante à son contact, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un parfait imbécile jusqu'au moment où il pouvait enfin les aplatir sous l'eau chaude de la douche —, mais, pour une fois, il avait envie de la recevoir avec gratitude, la laisser couler sur son front et ses joues, sous ses vêtements, le nettoyer de la tempête qui se levait à l'intérieur de son crâne.

 _Je me demande comment il va_ , pensa-t-il soudain, et le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, posant mille autres questions qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

 _Il va mal_ , répondit le silence, un éclair au milieu de l'océan. _Il continue à dormir dans sa chambre stérile. Il n'ouvrira les yeux que pour s'avancer devant les portes du paradis, pendant que tu prendras le chemin vers l'enfer._

Il ne plut pas. Pas là où n'importe qui pouvait en être témoin, en tout cas.

Il pleuvait, pourtant, dans les iris de l'adolescent qui se mordillait les ongles, adossé à la porte fermée du gymnase. Une averse bleu foncé, silencieuse, du genre qu'il fallait connaître pour être capable de la remarquer.

Kuroo la connaissait bien. Il l'avait vue souvent reflétée dans ses propres yeux quand il trouvait la force de se regarder dans le miroir.

Il aurait pu s'en aller, faire semblant de rien, mais quelque chose en Kageyama lui tordait le cœur, peut-être simplement une expression trop familière sur son visage, ou le souvenir de la veille. _Si je ne vais pas lui parler, personne ne le fera. Pas parce qu'ils ne l'aiment pas — parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas._

 _Comprendre quoi ?_ souffla une voix inconnue, la tempête, encore.

Comme la veille, il se plaça à côté de lui, imitant sa position, le dos contre le mur de brique, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Kageyama lui jeta un regard à la dérobée, mais détourna les yeux dès que Kuroo fit mine de se tourner vers lui.

— Les autres sont inquiets, dit celui-ci après un moment de silence inconfortable.

Kageyama renifla. Un vent frais leur caressa le visage.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix âpre.

Il ne l'avait pas regardé. Il paraissait tendu, un peu sur la défensive — le genre de caractère avec lequel Kuroo avait du mal à s'accorder.

— Ils te croient nerveux. Malade, même.

— Je ne suis pas nerveux.

— Je sais. Pas malade non plus.

Il haussa les épaules. Pas malade, non.

— Ils m'en veulent sûrement, marmonna Kageyama. J'ai tout raté.

— J'admets que ce n'était pas ta meilleure performance, répondit Kuroo, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils t'en veuillent pour ça. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Ça finira par aller mieux. Ils ont confiance en toi — c'est ce que j'ai entendu.

— Ils se trompent.

Sa voix avait tressauté ; il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ils ne peuvent pas me faire confiance. Ça n'ira pas mieux. C'est fichu.

Pour un garçon qui avait passé l'été à s'entraîner à faire une passe impossible simplement pour s'adapter aux besoins de son attaquant, il se montrait bien défaitiste. Kuroo frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de récupérer un peu de chaleur. Il aurait voulu rentrer, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux rester ici tant qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'être interrompus par les allées et venues des autres joueurs.

— À ce point-là ? dit-il enfin.

Kageyama s'agita un peu.

— J'ai tout oublié.

— Oublié ?

— Oublié.

— Ça ressemble à une excuse.

— Je ne rigole pas. J'ai... j'arrive plus à rien. Viser, réfléchir, c'est juste... impossible.

 _Ils en attendent peut-être trop, finalement,_ songea Kuroo.

— C'est les qualificatifs qui te mettent la pression ?

Silence. Puis :

— Je ne crois pas. Les matchs ne me font pas peur. C'est juste... j'ai la tête pleine de... d'autres trucs. J'ai pas dormi, hier. À cause de ça. J'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'Hinata allait vouloir la refaire. La, euh, courte miraculeuse. S'il apprenait que j'en suis plus capable, il... je saurais pas quoi lui dire.

— Je vois.

Kageyama fronça les sourcils.

— Il faut que j'arrange ça. Il faut que ça me revienne. S'ils le découvrent, ils me mettront de côté. Je ne peux pas être remplacé. Il faut que je joue, que je batte Oikawa-san, que je...

Sa voix resta coincée quelque part dans sa gorge. Kuroo lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

— Essaie de ne pas y penser. La compétition est dans une semaine ; je suis sûr qu'il te faudra moins que ça pour régler le problème. Tes compétences ne peuvent pas s'être envolées. Enfin, tu as raison : il faut faire quelque chose, et tout de suite, si tu veux mon avis.

— Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien y faire ? J'ai essayé. T'as bien vu le match de tout à l'heure, non ? C'est fichu, c'est mort.

— Demande à quelqu'un de s'entraîner avec toi.

— Ça ne sert à rien. Hinata...

— Je ne parle pas d'Hinata, l'interrompit Kuroo. Tu as essayé avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Asahi-san s'entraîne encore au service, signala Kageyama. Et Tanaka...

Kuroo secoua la tête, puis lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule.

— Écoute, j'ai une idée. Pour trouver ce qui ne va pas, il te faut des experts en la matière. Et il se trouve que je connais des professionnels.

— Des professionnels ?

— Tout à fait. Tu veux te remettre à jouer le plus vite possible, non ?

Kageyama hocha vaguement la tête.

— Très bien. (Il consulta son téléphone.) Ils en ont encore pour une bonne demi-heure, là-dedans. Ça devrait être suffisant pour identifier la source du problème. Rentre dans le gymnase, on organise une opération d'urgence.

— Quoi ? Mais...

— Entre, je te dis. Je vais les chercher.

Le visage de Kageyama se décomposa.

— N'aie pas peur, le rassura Kuroo, ils ne diront rien. Et puis, tu ne vas pas cracher sur un peu d'entraînement, si ?

Le sourire encourageant de Kuroo le fit céder ; il entra dans le gymnase avec lenteur, la démarche incertaine.

— Prépare le terrain ! lui cria Kuroo en retournant vers le bâtiment principal. J'arrive tout de suite !

* * *

 

Bras croisés, dos droit, jambes écartées et pieds bien fixés au sol, Bokuto donnait une impression de grandeur intimidante, presque sévère. Kageyama déglutit ; Akaashi, lui, avait une main sur le front, comme pour soulager un mal de tête naissant.

— Tiens-toi normalement, hibou de malheur, rit Kuroo en refermant la porte du gymnase. Tu lui fais peur.

— Mais j'espère bien ! rétorqua-t-il, juste à l'instant où Kageyama protestait :

— Rien à voir. J'ai pas peur.

Kuroo frappa dans les mains pour attirer leur attention, ce qui, au fond, n'était pas réellement nécessaire : les trois paires d'yeux s'étaient déjà posées sur lui, impatientes d'en savoir plus sur le déroulement de cette « séance d'intervention d'urgence ».

— On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vous fais le topo : Kageyama, tu passes pour Bokuto. Akaashi et moi, on regarde où ça coince.

— Pourquoi moi ? demanda Akaashi à voix basse, mais pas suffisamment pour que Kageyama et Bokuto ne l'aient pas entendu.

— Tu fréquentes Bokuto et ses crises d'amnésie, de panique et de baisse de moral toute l'année. Je suis sûr que t'as fini par développer des dons. T'as qu'à t'en servir sur Kageyama.

Akaashi resta impassible.

— Allez, mec, c'est juste pour cette fois. S'il ne trouve pas ce qui bloque, il ne pourra pas jouer — s'il ne peut pas jouer, et sans vouloir vexer personne, les chances que Karasuno se retrouve aux nationales se réduisent drastiquement.

Akaashi sourcilla, l'air de dire : « Déjà qu'elles ne sont pas bien grandes », mais, au grand soulagement de Kuroo, il garda la bouche fermée.

— Ah non ! s'écria Bokuto. Vous avez intérêt à arriver aux nationales, les gars ! Je veux pouvoir écraser Tsukishima en face à face et officiellement ! Allez, au boulot. C'est quoi, le problème, en fait ?

— Ses passes, Bokuto-san, soupira Akaashi. T'as rien d'autre à faire que de les frapper comme tu veux.

— Sans bloqueur ? Tout seul ? Pas drôle !

— Pas comme si on avait le choix.

— Kuroo n'a qu'à bloquer, tiens, dit Bokuto.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi ; le temps qu'il se rende compte de son erreur, Akaashi s'était déjà excusé à sa place, et Kuroo souriait, les mains sur les hanches.

— Je peux bloquer à une main, si tu veux. Histoire que t'aies au moins l'impression d'avoir un adversaire en face de toi.

— Tu peux faire ça ?

— Tant que je ne force pas sur mon épaule, tout va bien. Akaashi ?

— Je peux m'en sortir tout seul, répondit celui-ci. Pas de problème.

— Eh bien, c'est réglé ! Tout le monde en place... et... action !

— Très drôle, Kuroo-san.

Kuroo adressa un clin d’œil à Akaashi ; celui-ci, comme de coutume, ne réagit pas.

Ils se placèrent sur le terrain, Bokuto et Kageyama d'un côté, Kuroo de l'autre, et c'est Akaashi qui entama le jeu en envoyant la balle au-dessus de la tête de Kageyama.

Sa forme, sans surprise, était parfaite. Bokuto, cependant, manqua la passe de quelques centimètres et retomba au sol avec une moue déçue.

— Il la lui faut plus haute, expliqua Akaashi. Et plus près du filet.

Kageyama acquiesça.

Bokuto, cette fois, toucha la balle, mais fut aisément arrêté par Kuroo.

— C'est mieux, comment Akaashi.

— Pas terrible, oui ! s'exclama Bokuto. Sans vouloir t'offenser, euh...

— Kageyama, lui souffla Kuroo.

— Kageyama-kun ! Je t'ai vu faire mieux que ça. Allez, du nerf !

Ledit Kageyama grommela quelque chose que personne ne comprit, mais qui ne paraissait pas particulièrement flatteur. Il réitéra cinq fois, et cinq fois Bokuto ne l'atteignit que de justesse. Il finit par s'arrêter, les sourcils froncés, tandis que le spiker émettait un grognement de frustration.

— Aaaah ! geignit-il, les mains sur la tête. Je croyais que je pouvais frapper n'importe quelle balle, mais là...

— Elle va trop vite et trop loin, fit remarquer Kuroo en passant en dessous du filet. On dirait que tu l'adaptes inconsciemment à un petit oiseau de ma connaissance.

— Bokuto est un gros oiseau, ajouta Akaashi. Il ne peut pas bouger aussi vite.

— Tu rigoles ! s'indigna celui-ci. Je suis très...

— Je suis désolé, marmonna Kageyama.

— C'est rien, fit Bokuto en le frappant dans le dos. Essaye de bien me regarder, c'est tout ! Ça finira par venir. Ça nous a pris au moins deux heures pour nous accorder, avec Akaashi ! Pas vrai ?

— Seulement deux heures, tu veux dire, corrigea Kuroo. Les gens normaux mettent plus de temps à se faire l'un à l'autre, surtout à un attaquant aussi exigeant que toi.

— Hein ? Je suis pas exigeant !

Les yeux d'Akaashi émettaient de sérieux doutes à ce propos. Kuroo eut un sourire en coin.

— Bon, j'ai mieux. Kageyama, tu sors du terrain. Akaashi, tu passes.

Il se mit à l'écart avec Kageyama et lui glissa :

— Et toi, tu regardes bien. Pense à ce qu'il te faudrait faire pour arriver à ça. Concentre-toi, c'est tout. Et n'essaie pas d'imaginer Hinata à sa place. Ça n'arrangera rien.

Kuroo laissa le duo de Fukurodani faire quelques démonstrations, suffisamment pour laisser étinceler le regard de Bokuto. Kageyama les observait sans ciller. Au moins, il prenait l'histoire au sérieux. À vrai dire, ça ne l'étonnait pas.

— T'as bien vu ? demanda Bokuto en croisa les mains derrière la nuque.

— Oui, répondit Kageyama.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel intérêt, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important, et il prit la place d'Akaashi avec un semblant d'enthousiasme — toujours plus qu'avant, en tout cas.

— Tu peux le refaire ?

Kageyama opina du chef.

— Je crois, dit-il.

— On va voir ça tout de suite ! Balance, Akaashi !

Celui-ci s'exécuta immédiatement. Si la première passe se trouva être un nouvel échec, la seconde fut suffisamment correcte pour que Bokuto puisse écraser la balle de l'autre côté du terrain.

— Mieux ! l'encouragea-t-il.

Il frappa la troisième comme les suivantes sans soucis ; quelques passes plus tard, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer tant la balle était précise et adaptée aux mouvements du spiker qui, déjà, exultait.

— Nickel ! s'écria-t-il en traversant encore une fois le faible bloc de Kuroo. T'es un bon, toi, j'le savais bien ! J'ai l'impression que je pourrais la frapper les yeux fermés !

Akaashi s'éclaircit la gorge. Le visage de Kuroo se fendit d'un sourire en coin.

— Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué, dit-il à Kageyama qui contemplait ses mains sans rien dire.

— C'est vraiment spécial, comme sensation, commenta Bokuto. Je comprends pourquoi les autres sont aussi attachés à toi. Un passeur de cette trempe, ça se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue !

Il ne fit pas attention à Akaashi qui rangeait les balles avec mauvaise humeur. Kageyama haussa les épaules.

— Comment c'était ? lui demanda Kuroo.

— J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment. C'était... normal. Je crois.

— Bonne nouvelle, non ? Ça a fini par revenir, on dirait !

— Je, hum...

Il avait les sourcils si froncés qu'ils se touchaient presque. Bokuto ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

— Ça ne va toujours pas ? s'étonna-t-il. T'as bien géré, pourtant !

Kageyama agita les doigts. Il articula :

— C'est... ça fonctionne parce que c'est toi.

Les trois autres sourcillèrent.

— Je veux dire, se reprit Kageyama, j'y suis arrivé parce que c'est vous, mais...

— Tu ne crois pas pouvoir t'en sortir avec les attaquants de Karasuno ? termina Kuroo.

— Un truc comme ça.

— C'est psychologique, lâcha Akaashi.

Les yeux de Kageyama lancèrent des éclairs.

— Ne le prends pas mal, Kageyama, poursuivit-il malgré tout. Mais si tu arrives à envoyer de bonnes passes à Bokuto, tu peux aussi en envoyer à tes coéquipiers.

— Le problème vient peut-être d'eux, risqua Kuroo. Pas des joueurs en eux-mêmes, j'entends, mais plutôt de la façon dont tu les vois.

— Eux ?

— C'est là que ça bloque, non ? Parce que tu joues avec eux. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu les connais ?

Kageyama resta de marbre.

— Sérieux ? intervint Bokuto. De quoi t'as peur ? C'est tes coéquipiers, non ? Si t'as un problème avec eux, tu peux le leur dire, non ?

Vu l'absence de réaction du passeur, la réponse était non.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur les joueurs de Shinzen, rapidement suivis de toute une tripotée d'adolescents repus et prêts à se battre bec et ongles pour la victoire. Hinata sautillait sur place, en pleine conversation avec Yamaguchi et Yachi. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kageyama se mette à blêmir à vue d’œil. Bokuto le gratifia d'une tape dans le dos et partit retrouver son équipe, Akaashi sur les talons.

Daichi leur adressa un signe de la main. Kageyama déglutit difficilement.

— Pas encore prêt ? demanda Kuroo. Je peux aller lui parler, si tu veux.

Comme le garçon ne répondait pas, il prétexta à Daichi un besoin urgent d'air frais pour l'emmener dehors, à l'abri des regards, là où il pourrait enfin mettre les choses au clair.

Il le tira jusqu'à la salle de classe qui servait de dortoir à l'équipe de Nekoma et attendit qu'il s'asseye pour s'installer à son tour, en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux.

— Bon, fit Kuroo. C'est clair, maintenant. On peut au moins se satisfaire de ça. Akaashi a raison : si tu peux passer à Bokuto, tu peux passer à n'importe qui. Mais tu le savais déjà, je me trompe ?

— J'en étais pas sûr.

— Au moins, on sait que t'es pas un cas désespéré. Pas totalement, quoi.

Kageyama s'entortilla nerveusement les doigts.

— Ça ne change rien, dit-il. C'est avec eux que je joue, au final.

— Pas faux. Dans ce cas, il nous faut régler le véritable problème. Le problème de fond.

Kageyama se perdit dans la contemplation de ses mains.

— Tu as dit que t'avais la tête ailleurs, continua Kuroo.

— Ouais. J'en sais rien.

— Ne fais pas semblant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de dormir, la nuit dernière ? La même chose qui t'empêche de passer correctement ?

Kageyama releva brièvement les yeux vers lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était digne de confiance, que le jeu en valait la chandelle ; il la valait, apparemment, puisqu'il lui répondit :

— Oui. Enfin, non. J'imaginais juste ce qu'ils diraient si je devenais complètement inutile.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient ?

Kuroo le vit serrer les poings suffisamment fort pour faire blanchir ses jointures.

— Ils me mettraient de côté, marmonna Kageyama.

— Je ne parle pas de ça. Qu'est-ce qu'ils _diraient_?

Silence. Patient, Kuroo le laissa s'installer juste assez longtemps pour que Kageyama ait envie de le briser lui-même.

— Qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'un joueur comme moi. Que, hum...

Son interlocuteur l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

— Que, reprit Kageyama, qu'ils ont déjà un autre passeur en qui ils peuvent avoir confiance, et qui aurait pu jouer depuis un moment si je ne leur avais pas laissé croire que j'avais les capacités de le remplacer. Que je suis un imposteur qui n'a aucun droit de s'accrocher à l'équipe. Qu'Hinata s'en sortirait beaucoup mieux sans moi.

Il avait formulé cette dernière phrase d'une petite voix. Kuroo soupira.

— Je ne crois pas que quiconque à Karasuno puisse un jour penser une chose pareille, dit-il.

— Je sais bien.

— C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à jouer comme avant ? Parce que tu crains leur réaction en cas d'échec ?

— Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Un peu. Mais... enfin...

— Il y a autre chose, devina Kuroo. Je vais te dire l'impression que ça me donne, Kageyama.

Ce dernier se passa une main dans la nuque.

— Tu ne parviens pas à jouer parce que quelque chose t'occupe un peu trop l'esprit. Que ce soit la peur d'échouer ou celle d'être remplacé, le stress lié à la compétition ou cette rencontre avec ton rival de Miyagi, des problèmes familiaux ou scolaires, j'en sais rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça t'empêche de te focaliser sur autre chose. Tu sais ce que je pense ?

— Non.

— Je pense que, quoi qu'il se passe, tu devrais partager un peu de tes tourments avec tes coéquipiers. C'est aussi à ça que sert une équipe. Ce sont tes amis, après tout, non ? Ils sont là pour te soutenir si tu en as besoin. Je sais que Suga te prêterait une oreille attentive, si tu le laissais approcher. Garder tout en soi ne sert à rien. Ressasser ne fait qu'envenimer les choses. Ouvre-toi aux autres. Fais-leur confiance. Je suis sûr qu'ils te le rendront bien.

Kageyama pinça les lèvres.

— Je ne peux pas, dit-il. Je ne... je ne peux pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que... parce qu'ils... je peux pas leur parler de ça.

— C'est si compliqué que ça ?

— Oui... non. C'est que...

Kuroo attendit la suite ; Kageyama, mal à l'aise, paraissait sur le point de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

— Ils me laisseraient tomber, souffla-t-il enfin.

— Karasuno ? À moins que tu avoues avoir commis un meurtre, j'en doute fort. Et encore, ça dépend de l'identité de la victime.

Le passeur tirait une mèche de cheveux en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

 _Alors il cachait bien quelque chose_ , réalisa Kuroo. _Reste plus qu'à savoir quoi._

— C'est pire, articula-t-il difficilement, comme s'il retenait quelque chose tout au fond de sa gorge.

— Pire qu'un meurtre ?

Kageyama hocha la tête.

— Tu fais partie d'une famille de yakuza ?

— Quoi ? Non.

— Tu as kidnappé un enfant pour l'élever comme le tien ? Cambriolé une banque ? Piraté le site de la police fédérale et fait évadé des milliers de prisonniers ? Incendié une forêt ?

— Non !

— Eh bien, quoi, alors ?

— Je...

Il s'interrompit, hésitant, puis regarda Kuroo droit dans les yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu presque noir, ou d'un noir presque bleu, une couleur comme il n'en avait jamais vue ailleurs. _Uniques_ , pensa Kuroo. _Comme lui._

— Je peux t'en parler ?

La question le prit au dépourvu.

— Bien sûr, répondit-il.

— Tu ne diras rien à personne ? Tu garderas le secret ?

— Évidemment. Sauf si la situation nécessite que je contacte les autorités compétentes, bien entendu.

— Jure-le.

Kuroo leva la main comme preuve de bonne foi.

— Je le jure. Personne n'entendra jamais rien de ma bouche. Je veux juste aider, Kageyama.

Le silence sembla s'étirer de longues minutes. Kageyama avait attrapé un oreiller que quelqu'un avait oublié de ranger, probablement celui de Lev, et en lissa la taie le visage impassible.

— Je crois que je suis gay, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Le soulagement traversa Kuroo comme un vent frais. Il avait fini par croire que Kageyama lui confesserait quelque chose de terrible ; il n'avait pas la tête à torturer de petits animaux, mais, à force, il ne s'étonnait plus de rien.

— OK, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Kageyama leva vers lui des yeux catastrophés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus ? demanda Kuroo. Tu es gay. OK. Cool. Et ?

— Et...

Il s'était si bien empourpré que Kuroo douta qu'il pût un jour reprendre une couleur normale. _Ça le gêne vraiment_ , comprit-il. Les mains au sol, il se laissa aller en arrière.

— C'est ça, le problème ? Voyons.

Kageyama acquiesça en silence. Il plongea le visage entre ses paumes.

— Kageyama.

Celui-ci secoua vivement la tête.

— Kageyama, c'est pas grave. C'est pas la fin du monde.

— Ne te moque pas !

— Je ne me moque pas. Ça n'a rien de drôle. C'est juste que... je sais pas, je m'attendais à pire. Cent fois pire. Mais c'est rien, ça. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, et aucune raison d'avoir honte.

Kageyama découvrit son visage ; il fronçait les sourcils. _Encore. Il va finir par rester coincé comme ça._

— _C'est_ grave !

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que... parce que... s'ils s'en rendent compte, ils...

Kuroo lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Ils quoi ? Tu crois qu'ils te laisseraient tomber pour ça ? Qu'ils te vireraient de l'équipe ?

Tout dans son attitude hurlait « oui ».

— Ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne les connais pas tous, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le genre d'équipe à pénaliser un joueur pour une connerie pareille. Je suis à peu près certain que Suga et Sawamura mettraient dehors quiconque ferait un commentaire désobligeant. Ils sont intègres, eux tous. Pas du genre à abandonner des amis pour ce genre de chose, tu ne crois pas ?

— Ce n'est pas seulement ça, dit Kageyama. Et s'ils me regardaient autrement ? S'ils s'éloignaient de moi ? S'ils finissaient par ne plus m'adresser la parole ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent. S'ils le découvrent, ce sera fini pour moi. J'ai peur qu'ils le voient à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche. Qu'ils finissent par s'en rendre compte et que ça les mette mal à l'aise. Et si mes parents venaient à le savoir ? Ils me détesteraient. Je veux que tout reste comme avant. Je veux pouvoir passer la balle sans avoir peur de ne trouver personne derrière. Même s'ils l'acceptaient tous, même s'ils ne changeaient rien à leur attitude, il suffirait qu'Hinata se mette à me haïr, ou même à avoir peur, ou bien qu'il se fiche de moi. S'il arrêtait de frapper mes passes, je... s'il croyait que je lui ai menti depuis le début... mais j'en savais rien. J'ai pas _voulu_ lui mentir. J'ai juste... j'en sais rien. J'en sais rien.

Kuroo resta un moment silencieux.

— Tu te mets la pression pour rien, déclara-t-il finalement. Si c'est si dur à supporter, tu dois leur en parler. Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi. Ça va finir par te bouffer de l'intérieur. Ce sont tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

— ... Oui.

— Alors, dis-leur. Dis-lui, au moins. C'est Hinata, le souci, non ?

Kageyama grommela son assentiment.

— C'est ton partenaire. Celui avec qui tu t'entends le mieux dans l'équipe. Tu lui fais confiance et il te fait confiance. J'ai tort ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Je crois qu'il serait heureux que tu lui en parles, Kageyama, sérieusement. Il s'inquiète, et je crois qu'il serait le dernier à se moquer de toi. Pour ça, en tout cas. Je sais que ça n'a rien de facile, mais lui parler de tes problèmes ne peut que renforcer votre amitié. Tu comprends ?

Il comprenait, bien sûr. Ça n'avait rien de compliqué.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Et si...

— Tu n'iras nulle part avec des « et si ». Et s'il s'en fichait ?

Kageyama se mordilla le bout des ongles.

— Il ne s'en fichera pas.

— Il ne t'en voudra pas. Ce truc t'embrouille à ce point l'esprit que tu n'arrives plus à faire ce que tu fais le mieux correctement. Laisse-le prendre un peu de ce poids sur ses épaules. Autorise-toi à souffler. Tu pourrais reprendre l'entraînement l'esprit tranquille. C'est ça, l'important, tu ne crois pas ? Te sentir mieux. Pouvoir jouer à nouveau. Votre nouvelle attaque n'est pas encore tout à fait au point, si ? Tu n'as pas envie de la polir pour les qualificatifs, de l'essayer sur le court des nationales ? Tu n'as pas envie de t'y rendre avec eux tous ? Sois honnête avec toi-même. Réfléchis. Tu crois vraiment qu'Hinata te laisserait tomber pour ça ? Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour lui ?

La réponse était évidente pour quiconque avait vu le garçon en action.

— Pouvoir attaquer.

— Et qui lui permet d'attaquer ?

— ... Le passeur.

— Toi, Kageyama. Tu lui permets de faire ce qu'il aime le plus au monde. C'est un petit monstre. Personne n'est capable de le suivre. Personne, sauf toi.

Comme Kageyama semblait retenir une objection, Kuroo se leva, implacable.

— C'est simple. Tu veux jouer aux qualificatifs ? Parles-en à Hinata. Je peux venir avec toi, si tu penses que ça peut aider. Mais, d'expérience, je crois que ce serait plus facile sans. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte. T'es trop dur avec toi-même.

— D'expérience ?

Kuroo lui offrit un large sourire.

— Je vais t'avouer un secret, dit-il. Tu n'es pas tout seul.

Kageyama fronça les sourcils.

— Toi ? T'es...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Kuroo répondit :

— Plutôt, oui. Enfin, pour tout dire, ça n'a rien d'un secret. Et s'il n'y avait que moi...

— Qui d'autre ?

— T'aimerais bien le savoir, hein ?

— Bokuto-san ?

Kuroo l'aida à se relever et ouvrit la porte pour l'inviter à se rendre dans le couloir. Il éclata de rire.

— On peut dire que t'as du flair ! Mais non, t'as qu'à moitié raison. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit...

Il referma le local et tous deux descendirent les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

— Est-ce que vous êtes, hum..., commença Kageyama. Toi et Bokuto ?...

Kuroo s'arrêta.

— Non, mais c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, crois-moi. Ça a duré deux semaines, juste assez pour qu'on comprenne que ça ne mènerait à rien. Enfin, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Ils se turent à l'approche d'une manager de Fukurodani qui les pria de retourner sur le terrain le plus vite possible. Apparemment, Ukai cherchait Kageyama depuis un bon moment. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge d'une façon un peu forcée et enfonça les mains dans les poches de son gilet.

— Bien, il est temps de retourner sur le champ de bataille, lâcha Kuroo. Ça va aller ?

Le passeur se gratta la nuque, gêné.

— Je crois.

— Essaie de ne pas y penser. Et n'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je pense vraiment que tu gagnerais à en parler avec Hinata.

— ... D'accord.

— Courage. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Kageyama hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers le gymnase où l'attendait son équipe.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula calmement. Les matchs se succédèrent, impitoyables, jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto ainsi qu'une brochette d'autres joueurs de Fukurodani assistèrent à la dernière rencontre du week-end, aussi concentrés qu'ils pouvaient l'être après ce genre d'après-midi éreintante.

Kuroo eut le plaisir de constater que Kageyama, s'il n'avait pas retrouvé ses capacités naturelles, semblait s'en sortir honorablement avec les membres de son équipe. Ichinomiya, de l'autre côté du filet, n'était pas en reste ; il passait maintenant avec une assurance nouvelle, issue de ses longues heures d'entraînement en compagnie de Lev et de Yamamoto, et se débrouilla même pour placer une seconde main bien sentie à quelques points de la fin du set, déclenchant dans l'équipe une explosion de cris de joie accompagnés d’ébouriffage de cheveux qui le firent sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les scores, très serrés, atteignirent le _deuce_ et continuèrent à grimper jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Karasuno cède face à la ténacité de Nekoma et à ses réceptions parfaites. C'était la première victoire qu'ils remportaient contre eux depuis le début du camp ; leur joie était contagieuse, et Kuroo surprit Bokuto et Akaashi à sourire alors que ce dernier disait :

— Ils s'en sont bien sortis. Il fallait juste que le mécanisme se mette en place.

— Et Kageyama ne s'est pas foiré une seule fois, remarqua Bokuto. C'était pas grandiose, mais pas catastrophique non plus. Notre séance a peut-être aidé, finalement.

— Sans doute, répondit Kuroo.

Mieux valait ne pas dire qu'il en doutait un peu. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'appuya sur le mur.

— Je suis content qu'ils aient gagné. Ça commençait à faire long.

— Et Nekoma, tel un phœnix, renaît de ses cendres, déclara dramatiquement Bokuto.

— Normal, dit Akaashi. Les chats ont neuf vies, après tout.

— Quoi, sérieux ?

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre ; ils quittèrent la salle sous son regard ahuri, la poitrine secouée de ricanements moqueurs.

* * *

 

Hinata vint retrouver Kuroo alors que Karasuno fourrait ses sacs dans le bus qui les ramènerait à Miyagi au cours de la nuit.

— Kuroo-san ! le héla-t-il. L'anniversaire de Kenma, c'est bien le 16 octobre, hein ?

Kuroo acquiesça, puis se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du surlendemain ; ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête, comme s'il avait tout fait pour éviter d'y penser. _Si tôt. Le temps passe vite._

— Ah, super. J'ai un cadeau pour lui.

— Un cadeau ?

— Je voulais le lui donner, mais... enfin, de toute façon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais me déplacer jusqu'ici, hein ? Donc... tu veux bien le prendre à sa place ? Je veux être sûr qu'il le recevra dès qu'il ouvrira les yeux.

Il lui tendit un paquet fermé, emballé dans du papier coloré et décoré de formes géométriques diverses.

— C'est tout ce que j'avais, expliqua Hinata en rougissant un peu.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Le cadeau ? Oh, une Game Boy Color. J'ai eu un mal fou à en trouver une comme je voulais ! Il en fallait une jaune, pour aller avec ses cheveux, mais j'en trouvais que des vertes et des mauves. J'en ai déjà une verte, en plus, alors... il m'avait dit qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Comment on peut n'avoir jamais eu une Game Boy Color ? C'est la base ! Et puis, c'est là que sont tous les meilleurs Pokémon, mais il a jamais joué à la version bleue ou rouge ! Incroyable.

— Incroyable, répéta Kuroo. Je la lui donnerai.

— Ça lui plaira, hein ?

— J'en suis sûr.

— Tant mieux. Génial. Bon, je dois y aller. Tu n'oublies pas, d'accord ? Et dis-lui que la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je battrai tous ses Pokémons !

— J'y penserai.

Hinata le remercia et se dépêcha de rentrer dans le bus qui l'attendait encore pour partir. Le véhicule démarra sous les au revoir de ses passagers puis disparut sur la route, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une vague traînée de poussière et l'écho du moteur qui résonna un moment contre les murs du bâtiment jusqu'à s'estomper complètement.

Les autres équipes ne tardèrent pas à faire leurs bagages à leur tour. Ils partagèrent un dernier dîner, un peu plus calme que celui de la veille — la plupart d'entre eux étaient trop harassés pour tenir une conversation cohérente — et, au moment où Kuroo rentra enfin chez lui, le soleil les avait abandonnés depuis un bon moment.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas joué, la fatigue qui s'abattait sur ses épaules ne lui fit pas le plaisir de le traiter avec indulgence. Il s'effondra dans son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Ses pensées naviguèrent sur des eaux inconnues, pleines de taches de couleurs insensées et de mots esseulés, quelque part à la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité. Il n'avait pas été voir Kenma, aujourd'hui. Il irait le retrouver demain.

Une vibration de son téléphone, à une heure indécente de la nuit, le fit ouvrir un œil fatigué. Il lut le SMS inscrit sur l'écran avec un bâillement.

« Je lui ai dit en revenant. Il a dit qu'il le savait déjà, à cause de Kiyoko. C'est débile. Mais il s'en fiche. Il dit qu'il veut simplement pouvoir jouer comme avant, et que je suis un imbécile. »

Kuroo en profita pour enfiler un pyjama et se recoucher dans son lit. Nouveau message.

« Il était content, je crois. »

Il répondit par un vague « tant mieux » tapé du bout du doigt.

« C'est grâce à toi. Merci. »

Il s'endormit.

* * *

 

C'est sa mère qui le réveilla le lendemain, inquiète de le voir encore couché malgré l'heure tardive. Il ne prit pas le temps de se préparer et se rendit en cours avec les cheveux aussi ébouriffés que d'ordinaire — s'en occuper, de toute façon, finissait toujours par se révéler une perte de temps.

Une étrange énergie lui parcourait les veines, une espèce de bonne humeur comme il n'en avait plus ressenti depuis un moment, au point que Yaku lui en fit la remarque ; celui-ci, à moitié couché sur la table, tentait vainement de récupérer de leur week-end plus qu'épuisant.

L'entraînement ne laissa deviner aucune trace de fatigue, cependant, et le nouveau duo que formaient Ichinomiya et Lev débordait d'une vitalité qui faisait plaisir à voir. Le passeur aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir toujours fait partie de l'équipe — il riait avec les autres première année de bon cœur, et c'est satisfait que Kuroo prit congé pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

Les nuages de la veille s'étaient envolés au cours de la nuit. Le ciel bleu sombre rappelait une soirée de printemps. Kuroo prit le temps de l'observer un moment avant de passer les portes automatiques de la clinique.

Il entra dans le service de soins intensifs avec une tranquillité toute différente de son léger malaise habituel. Il faisait beau, il se sentait bien, il allait voir Kenma. Le monde, soudain, était tissé de millions de possibilités. Nekoma remporterait les qualificatifs et recevrait son ticket pour Tokyo. La « bataille du tas d'ordures » aurait lieu devant des centaines de spectateurs de tous horizons. Kenma serait là pour y assister, sur le terrain ou depuis le banc ou depuis les gradins. Tout serait comme avant, comme si l'accident ne s'était jamais produit, comme si Kuroo n'avait été coupable d'aucun tort. Il retrouverait son ami d'enfance. Il pourrait le serrer dans ses bras à nouveau.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Son cœur se décrocha de sa poitrine pour s'écraser là où il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le récupérer.

Le lit fait, parfaitement lisse, les oreillers comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été déformés par le poids d'une tête endormie. L'odeur du désinfectant et des produits de nettoyage. Propre comme un sou neuf.

Complètement vide.

Kuroo ressortit dans le couloir. Un infirmier lui demanda ce qu'il cherchait. Il faillit lui répondre avant de se raviser à la dernière seconde. Il l'interpella :

— Y avait-il un adolescent dans le coma dans cette chambre, il y a quelques jours ?

L'homme secoua la tête. La patiente qui y avait séjourné avait été libérée la veille. La voix du fossoyeur résonna dans ses oreilles, tout droit sortie d'un rêve flou et cotonneux.

_Vous devez vous tromper de cimetière, jeune homme. Personne n'a été mis en terre ici depuis le quinze. Alors, soit ce Kozume est enterré ailleurs, soit il ne l'est pas du tout._

Il quitta l'hôpital d'un pas vif, avide d'air frais. La lune s'était levée.

Les mains tremblantes, il extirpa son téléphone de sa poche, ouvrit son répertoire, le pouce prêt à presser la touche d'appel.

Il s'arrêta de respirer.

Entre les entrées de Keiji Akaashi et Kōtarō Bokuto, il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Vide, comme la chambre. Inexistant.

Il referma la liste de contact, la lèvre douloureuse d'avoir été mordue trop fort, un goût de fer sur la langue. Sur son fond d'écran, Bokuto et lui riaient face à la caméra, figés dans un moment de bonheur effacé.

Comme son numéro, le sourire de Kenma avait disparu.

 


	7. Troisième vie - 1

Le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Kenma était un petit garçon timide et taciturne enfermé dans une chambre aux tons pastel qui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, lui donnaient constamment l'envie de dormir. C'était assis sur son lit, le nez plongé dans une DS toute neuve dont sortait une grosse cartouche grise, que Kuroo l'avait trouvé. Sa mère et celle de Kenma s'étaient rencontrées par hasard, et cette dernière avait invité sa nouvelle amie et son fils à venir passer un peu de temps chez elle, dans l'espoir, peut-être, de sortir son enfant de la bulle de solitude dans laquelle il s'était retiré. Kuroo n'avait pas dit non.

Kenma, en le voyant entrer, avait à peine bougé. Il s'était figé, petit animal effrayé, quand Kuroo s'était planté devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

— Il parle de quoi, ton jeu ? avait-il demandé.

Kenma avait baissé la tête, ses cheveux étaient retombés sur son visage, le protégeant de la vision inquisitrice de cet intrus mal élevé qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'annoncer avant de s'imposer.

— C'est trop compliqué, avait répondu Kenma d'une voix si basse que Kuroo avait eu du mal à l'entendre.

— Compliqué ?

Il avait haussé les épaules puis, gêné par le silence curieux de Kuroo, avait continué :

— C'est sur un garçon qui rentre dans un manoir après s'être perdu dans le néant. Il rencontre des hommes bizarres qui transforment ses souvenirs en cartes à jouer et qui lui disent d'atteindre le dernier étage pour retrouver d'autres morceaux de souvenirs disparus. Mais, en montant, le héros finit par oublier tous ses amis, même les plus précieux à ses yeux.

— Woah, triste ! On peut y jouer à plusieurs ?

— Non.

— Oh...

Il s'était assis à côté de Kenma en pointant l'écran du doigt.

— Pourquoi l'autre écran est éteint ?

— Parce que c'est un jeu pour une autre console. Mais ça marche aussi sur celle-ci.

— Cool ! Je peux essayer ?

—... Non.

— Ah. Bon, je peux regarder, au moins ?

Kenma avait baissé la tête, l'air de dire que Kuroo pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

— Merci ! Après, tu voudras jouer avec moi ?

Il avait écarté les mèches noires qui lui gênaient la vue. Il n'avait pas refusé. Il n'avait pas accepté non plus.

* * *

 

Sa première pensée fut : « J'ai échoué ».

Il ne savait pas comment. Il ne savait pas en quoi. L'évidence, cependant, se lovait dans sa gorge comme un serpent qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour définitivement l'étouffer.

On lui avait assigné une tâche, et il avait échoué à la réaliser.

Les doigts serrés compulsivement autour de son téléphone portable, Kuroo se plaqua une main sur la bouche, à deux doigts de laisser le désespoir et la peur transparaître dans sa voix, un gémissement incontrôlable, qu'il avait quand même réussi à contrôler.

Il avait échoué. Quelle autre explication pouvait-il y avoir ?

Kenma avait disparu de son lit aussi facilement qu'on avait effacé son nom du caveau familial. Il avait fait une erreur. Quelle qu'elle fût, il en était maintenant sanctionné. Kenma n'était plus là. On le lui avait arraché.

À moins que sa résurrection n'ait été que la mise en bouche d'une punition plus grande et plus sordide encore. Donner de l'espoir pour ensuite le lui retirer, le plonger dans une détresse intolérable, une souffrance comme il n'en avait jamais connue d'autre.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

La culpabilité, ombre familière, enroulait autour de lui ses tentacules insensibles.

— Excusez-moi, jeune homme ? Vous allez bien ?

Il était resté immobile trop longtemps. Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années s'était arrêtée à sa hauteur, l'air inquiet. Il sourit maladroitement — un exploit, dans ces circonstances.

— Ça va, merci, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

— Vous êtes sûr ? Vous avez l'air pâle. Je peux appeler un docteur, si...

— Tout va bien. C'était juste un malaise passager. Merci.

Il ne l'avait pas convaincue, mais elle finit par le laisser là en jetant de fréquents regards dans sa direction.

Kuroo ferma brièvement les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se remette les idées en place. Réfléchir logiquement. Abandonner les pensées invasives qui s'installaient dans sa tête comme la vase dans un étang. Sale et visqueuse. Peur, désespoir, honte, responsabilité.

 _Tout va bien_ , se répéta-t-il inlassablement pour masquer un millier de voix caressantes, ses cris silencieux.

 _Il ne peut pas avoir disparu_ , assurait l'une d'entre elles, plus puissante que ses semblables, plus raisonnable, peut-être. _Les gens ne s'évaporent pas comme ça._

 _Les gens ne ressuscitent pas comme ça_ , répliquait une autre. _Les gens meurent dans des accidents de la route et restent morts pour l'éternité._

L'angoisse lui transperça l'estomac si brutalement qu'il en eut la nausée.

 _Kenma n'est pas mort,_ tenta-t-il de se convaincre, mais le bruit de fond, insectes agaçants, répétait : _mort, mort, mort, mort, mort —_

_Disparu. Envolé._

_Effacé. Comme un fichier qu'on supprime d'une base de données. Le fond d'écran noir de ton ordinateur. Voilà ce qu'il est. Voilà où il se trouve._

_Dans les profondeurs glacées du néant._

C'était pire que tout. Pire que tout. Mais il devait réfléchir. Il devait comprendre. Ne pas céder. Pas tout de suite. Pas encore.

Il déverrouilla son portable, les doigts un peu tremblants, puis obligea sa main à rester en place. _Laissez-moi tranquille_ , ordonna-t-il aux émotions qui s'insinuaient dans chacune de ses veines, chaque goutte de son sang. _Ce n'est pas le moment._

Son premier appel fut pour Bokuto.

« À l'hôpital ? s'exclama celui-ci lorsque Kuroo lui eut appris où il se trouvait. Qu'est-ce que tu fous à l'hôpital ? T'es blessé ? C'est ton épaule ? Ça va ?

— Pas pour moi », le rassura Kuroo. Sa voix s'était stabilisée. Il l'avait entraînée des mois durant, après tout. « Je venais voir... un ami.

— Un ami ? Tu me fais des infidélités ?

— C'est... écoute, Bokuto. Je peux te poser une question bizarre ?

— Tu ne sauras rien sur ma sexualité, je te préviens. »

Kuroo souffla doucement. Son cœur s'était accéléré sans prévenir. L'angoisse n'abandonnait pas si facilement la bataille. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Kenma, dit-il, et prononcer son nom lui fit l'effet d'une lame plantée dans le cœur. Kozume Kenma. Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Il y eut un silence. _Réponds, s'il te plaît. Moque-toi de moi. Fais quelque chose._

« Non, lâcha finalement Bokuto, rien du tout. C'est qui ? Un pote à toi ? Ah, ou ton mystérieux ami ? »

Kuroo grinça des dents.

« Un... quelqu'un que j'ai connu quand j'étais enfant. Je... désolé, je dois y aller. Désolé. Excuse-moi. »

Il raccrocha, une main dans les cheveux, certain, désormais, que le pire était à craindre.

_Tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'en sais rien. Vérifie encore. Peut-être qu'il attend quelque part. Peut-être que c'est une erreur. Ça doit en être une. Il le faut._

Son deuxième appel fut pour Yaku. La conclusion qu'il en tira se révéla identique. Le libéro n'avait fréquenté aucun Kozume à sa connaissance. Ni à l'école, encore moins au sein de l'équipe. Ichinomiya jouait en tant que passeur depuis son entrée en première année.

Il enfonça son téléphone dans sa poche, les dents serrées, et grimpa dans le premier métro qu'il put trouver. Une demi-heure plus tard, debout dans le cimetière silencieux, il fixait la pierre tombale grise d'un œil morne.

_Kozume Minato. Kozume Satoyo. Kozume Hitomi._

Et c'était tout. Rien n'avait changé.

Dieu merci, rien n'avait changé. La famille Kozume existait. Et, si Kenma en avait jamais fait partie, au moins lui avait-on épargné de la rejoindre dans le royaume des morts. Il se recueillit un instant, pour Minato, Satoyo, Hitomi, pour le souvenir de Kenma, pour toutes les fois où il avait été incapable de le pleurer.

Il rentra chez lui sans voir le paysage, le regard plongé dans l'obscurité qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Ses mains, lorsqu'il les posa sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, lui semblèrent floues et indistinctes, étrangères, des doigts extraterrestres qui s'échappaient d'un corps ne lui appartenant plus.

Il s'assit pour retirer ses chaussures ; il ne se releva pas.

Sa mère le trouva là, une heure plus tard, le visage plongé dans les mains.

— Tetsu ?

Il ne pensait pas. Il entendait la voix de Kenma.

_Kuro. Kuro. Kuro._

Envie de vomir. De rejeter chacun de ses organes jusqu'à rester vide, vide, vide, silencieux pour toujours.

— Mon Dieu, Tetsu, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose s'est produit ?

L'inquiétude qui transparaissait dans la voix de sa mère ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il finit néanmoins par relever la tête, le teint hâve, le serpent dans sa gorge plus affamé que jamais. Un sifflement.

_Kenma. Kenma. Les morts restent morts. Kenma._

_Kenma Kenma Kenma Kenma —_

Deux mains sur ses épaules. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

— Tetsu ! Je vais appeler un médecin. Reste là. Si tu...

— Maman.

Elle s'immobilisa, posa les doigts sur ses joues désespérément sèches.

— Dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.

Il lui sourit, mais son cœur était si vide, si terriblement vide, son visage qui agissait par lui-même comme s'il était devenu incapable de contrôler quoi que ce soit.

— Kenma. Kozume Kenma.

Sa mère cilla.

— Quoi ?

— Tu le connais, hein ? Tu sais de qui je parle ? Kenma. J'ai besoin de... j'ai besoin...

Il inspira profondément, lèvres closes. Sa mère, soucieuse, lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Tetsu ? l'appela-t-elle doucement.

— Kozume Kenma. Kenma.

_Kenma._

Sa voix se brisa. Sa mère le fixa un long moment.

— Kozume Kenma, murmura-t-elle enfin. Kozume... comme le garçon qui vivait dans le quartier quand tu étais petit ?

Son cœur s'arrêta.

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne parles pas de lui ? Le petit timide, qui ne sortait jamais de sa chambre ? Vous avez joué deux ou trois fois ensemble.

Il resta bouche bée. Elle connaissait Kenma. Elle connaissait Kenma ?

— Il a déménagé après quelques mois. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souvenais. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Ça a un rapport avec lui ?

Il se redressa d'un bond.

— Rien. Je... c'est passé. Merci. Merci.

Et, sans y penser, il la serra dans ses bras. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire.

— Voyons, Tetsu...

— Merci !

Puis il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, s'engouffra dans sa chambre et referma la porte dans un claquement sourd.

* * *

 

La feuille, au fond de son tiroir, n'avait même pas bougé. Il le referma lentement. Se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, les jambes flageolantes.

Kenma n'avait pas disparu. Kenma n'était pas mort.

Où était-il ?

Assis devant son bureau, il joignit les mains pour y poser le menton. En dehors de la feuille, une fois encore, tout avait changé.

Sans compter l'hôpital et l'absence de son numéro sur son téléphone portable, il avait pu constater la disparition de tous les objets lui étant liés de près ou de loin, les photos, les présents échangés, les quelques jeux qu'il avait achetés par curiosité après que Kenma en avait parlé pendant des jours, les conversations conservées dans la mémoire de son ordinateur, même le cadeau que lui avait confié Hinata pas plus tard que la veille. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé — comme si, plutôt, il n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie.

Il l'avait connu, pourtant. Quelques mois à peine, alors qu'il avait dix ans, date à laquelle il l'avait pour la première fois rencontré. Les événements divergeaient là. Kenma et lui ne s'étaient jamais fréquentés. Kenma était parti.

Pourquoi ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Parti où ?

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait l'accident. À en juger par l'état de son épaule, celui-ci avait bel et bien eu lieu. Il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. La différence était qu'il n'avait impliqué qu'une seule victime. Pas deux.

Kenma ne faisait pas partie de sa vie. Il n'en avait jamais fait partie. Pas dans cet univers, si tant était qu'on ait pu appeler ça comme ça. Par conséquent, Kenma n'avait jamais frôlé la mort. Ne l'avait jamais heurtée de point fouet.

Pas comme ça, en tout cas.

Il ferma les poings. Réfléchit. Déverrouilla son smartphone.

Il n'avait pas besoin du numéro de Kenma. Il le connaissait déjà.

Il composa les chiffres en retenant son souffle, posa l'appareil contre son oreille, se mit à prier, un murmure entre ses lèvres, un appel désespéré.

Il l'entendit sonner. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Puis quelqu'un décrocha.

« Allô ? »

Son cœur se décrocha de sa poitrine pour s'écraser au fond de son ventre. L'air lui manqua. Il se mit à trembler.

La voix était reconnaissable entre mille. C'était celle de Kenma.

* * *

 

Kuroo, s'il en croyait ses souvenirs, ne s'était jamais senti aussi anxieux. Plus que de la nervosité, c'était une véritable angoisse qui lui empoisonnait les veines, faisait bourdonner ses tempes et lui donnait l'impression que le fait de se tenir debout avait tout d'un miracle. Ce qu'il avait grignoté à midi flottait dans son estomac, le dotant d'une nausée dont il se trouvait incapable de se défaire. Il avait passé de longues minutes à la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de ses poches et de son expression maladive et désespérée.

Il inspira une bouffée d'air et, prenant son courage à deux mains, appuya sur la sonnette de la petite maison excentrée dont sa mère avait fini par retrouver l'adresse sous une tonne de paperasse depuis longtemps expirée.

Il attendit de longues secondes, le poing serré dans les poches de son gilet, à se répéter comme une litanie : _Il n'y sera peut-être pas, ils auraient pu déménager, rien ne garantit qu'il habite encore ici, c'est peut-être une erreur, et si c'était juste une coïncidence ? Si ce n'était pas lui, hier, au téléphone, si..._

La porte s'ouvrit, manquant de le faire tituber.

— Oui ?

Le choc le laissa sans voix. Devant lui, une petite femme replète aux traits tirés par la fatigue l'observait d'un œil interrogateur. _Kozume-san_. S'il avait pu, il en aurait pleuré.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? insista-t-elle en constatant son silence.

Comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. Il expira en douceur. Son cœur palpitait si vite qu'il commençait à en avoir mal.

— Excusez-moi, parvint-il à articuler et, à son grand soulagement, sa voix lui apparut parfaitement régulière. Je m'appelle Kuroo Tetsurō. J'habitais...

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

— Bien sûr, Tetsu ! Je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part ! Ça alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

— Ma mère m'a dit que vous habitiez dans le quartier, et comme je passe souvent par ici pour aller en cours, je me suis dit que... enfin, que c'était l'occasion de...

— Reprendre contact ? termina-t-elle.

— Oui. De passer dire bonjour à Kenma.

Elle rit.

— Comme c'est gentil de ta part ! Tu étais un petit garçon charmant, et vous vous entendiez si bien ! Je dois avouer que je me suis souvent demandée comment allait votre petite famille. Ta mère ?

— Oh, elle va très bien.

— Elle devrait passer, elle aussi. Ça me fera plaisir. Mais entre, entre, ne reste pas là dehors.

Il la remercia d'un geste puis lui emboîta le pas.

La maison était particulièrement silencieuse, un peu sombre, aussi. La décoration, plutôt austère, faisait l'effet d'un décor de théâtre monté à la va-vite, quelques objets posés çà et là, un vase vide d'un côté, une photo encadrée et couverte de poussière de l'autre. Il évita d'y attarder le regard pour ne pas paraître impoli. L'ambiance, presque endeuillée, lui rappelait celle de sa brève visite dans les semaines qui avaient suivi l'accident. Morbide.

— Je vais te préparer du thé, dit Mme Kozume en se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Ah, pardon — tu n'es pas pressé, j'espère ?

— Non, assura-t-il.

— Tant mieux. C'est une surprise de te voir ici, ajouta-t-elle, mais je suis certaine que ça lui fera plaisir. Tu ne le sais sans doute pas, mais c'est son anniversaire, aujourd'hui ! Belle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça distraitement.

— Je vais l'appeler — _Kenma !_ Il y a un invité pour toi ! — il ne va pas tarder.

Elle surveillait l'eau d'un air un peu ennuyé en jetant de fréquents coups d’œil vers le couloir.

— Tu disais que ton école ne se trouvait pas loin d'ici ? reprit-elle.

— Ah, euh, oui.

Son pouls s'était dangereusement accéléré et il guettait le moindre bruit de pas ou claquement de porte, fébrile.

— Et où étudies-tu ?

— Au lycée métropolitain Nekoma, répondit-il.

— Oh, je vois ! J'avais regardé les écoles de la région, il y a quelques années. Si Kenma avait été à l'école, je l'aurais sans doute inscrit là.

Kuroo tiqua.

— Il n'est pas scolarisé ?

— Si, bien sûr. Mais à la maison. Je l'aide un peu avec ses devoirs et un professeur vient de temps en temps encadrer son travail, mais il reçoit la plupart de ses cours par courrier ou sur internet.

Elle lui servit du thé dans une tasse en terre cuite en soupirant doucement. Kuroo la remercia, sourcils froncés. Des cours par correspondance étaient rarement bon signe et, par-dessus tout, pas exactement le genre de la famille. Kuroo s'apprêtait à creuser la question quand une porte claqua au fond du couloir, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

— Ah, le voilà.

La porte de la cuisine, déjà entrebâillée, s'ouvrit plus grand.

Il y eut un instant de profonde immobilité, un silence assourdissant.

Les mains de l'univers autour d'eux, témoin aimant d'une scène comme il n'en verrait plus d'autres, la beauté tendre et déstabilisante d'impossibles retrouvailles. Kuroo, d'un côté, les lèvres entrouvertes, le cœur à l'arrêt, sur ses prunelles une émotion fiévreuse dont l'intensité n'avait d'égale que sa vivacité, la vitesse à laquelle elle avait bourgeonné puis explosé à l'intérieur de chacune de ses cellules, la chaleur d'une joie si profonde qu'il en oubliait comment exister. Kenma, de l'autre, ses cheveux noirs retombant comme un rideau opaque devant ses yeux incertains, son cou légèrement rentré dans ses épaules, les mouvements de ses pupilles félines, brefs, presque craintifs, interrogateurs, sur le visage une question muette, au fond de la gorge le souvenir d'une voix murmurée. Et tout autour, le monde en sourdine, les battements du cœur de Kuroo dans ses oreilles comme une caresse effleurée, un présent fragile offert dans le plus grand secret.

Les joues de Kenma étaient lisses et rosées.

Si Kuroo avait pu choisir un moment pour mourir, un seul, il aurait pris celui-ci. Une inspiration, lente et contrôlée, parcourue d'un frémissement imperceptible. Le monde se remit à tourner.

— Kenma, l'interpella la mère de ce dernier, tu te souviens de Kuroo-kun ?

Kenma attarda son regard sur celui-ci, puis revint à sa mère en penchant la tête en avant, très légèrement, pas assez pour que quiconque puisse le discerner, suffisamment pour retenir l'attention de Kuroo. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu faire, un peu mal à l'aise, une supplication muette — celle d'une autorisation à s'en aller ?

 _C'est Kenma_ , chuchota une voix à son oreille. _Kenma._

— Oui, souffla Kenma à voix basse.

On y retrouvait les mêmes intonations mesurées, la légère cassure qui s'y cachait souvent, une timidité familière qui donna à Kuroo la soudaine envie de s'avancer pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui demander de parler encore, de lui raconter son existence depuis le commencement, pouvoir l'écouter jusque dans son sommeil, jusqu'à la fin du monde.

_Kenma me parle. Il est juste devant moi._

Il déglutit.

— Salut, dit-il sottement, incapable de trouver mieux.

Son esprit embrouillé le noyait sous les informations, les exclamations, les réalisations émerveillées. _Kenma est vivant. Kenma m'a parlé. Il a les cheveux noirs. Il ne me connaît pas encore. Il se souvient de moi. Il m'a parlé. Il se tient debout, devant moi, il m'a parlé, il m'a parlé, il est vivant, il est éveillé —_

Il attendait quelque chose. La main de Kuroo se resserra sur sa tasse, seule façon de la maintenir stable, de cacher l'émotion qui fleurissait dans chaque pore de sa peau.

— Je, j'étais... je passais dans le coin, articula-t-il finalement. Je, euh...

— Kuroo a décidé de venir nous dire bonjour en revenant du lycée, expliqua Mme Kozume avec un sourire si gentil et apaisant qu'il en paraissait forcé.

Il la remercia en silence. Kenma le dévisagea encore.

— Ah, répondit-il. D'accord.

Puis il tourna les talons.

— Suis-le, vas-y, le pressa Mme Kozume en le poussant d'une main dans le dos. Ne fais pas attention.

Il termina son thé si vite qu'il se brûla la langue puis sortit de la cuisine d'un pas mal assuré.

Kenma, constata-t-il, avançait lentement, une main sur le mur, et ouvrit la première porte qu'il croisa sur sa route sans un regard pour son invité surprise. Soudain pris d'une étrange nervosité, une gêne dans chacun de ses pas, Kuroo le suivit. Il ignorait ce qu'ils pourraient bien se dire ; l'avenir, l'espace d'un instant, lui apparut dissimulé derrière une vitre épaisse et opaque, à la fois terrifiante et empreinte d'une espérance déstabilisante, la possibilité d'une existence nouvelle, inimaginable.

Il s'immobilisa à l'entrée de ce qu'il identifia comme étant sa chambre, une pièce plus vaste que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, un large espace vide, un lit dans un coin, deux hautes étagères remplies d'objets divers, de livres, de DVD, de boîtes de jeux vidéos de toutes les couleurs et de tous les genres.

Quelque chose de familier, quelque chose de troublant, aussi, comme un souffle glacial dans une chambre hermétique.

Kenma s'appuya sur son lit pour s'y asseoir, le regard fuyant.

— Je peux entrer ?

Il haussa les épaules. Kuroo entra. Il ne s'approcha pas, néanmoins. Parce qu'il savait.

_Je suis juste un inconnu. Un personnage secondaire dans une minuscule portion de souvenir d'enfance._

_Une menace._

— Je suis désolé, si...

— Quand t'a-t-elle appelé ?

La question le prit par surprise. La voix de Kenma s'infiltra dans ses oreilles pour s'installer dans un creux de sa tête. _Ça fait si longtemps. Si longtemps. J'avais oublié._

— Qui ? s'enquit-il après un moment d'égarement.

Il releva les yeux sur Kuroo pour s'en détacher aussitôt.

— Tu sais qui, marmonna-t-il.

Une affirmation teintée d'irritation. _Il croit que je mens_ , pensa Kuroo.

— Ta mère ? devina-t-il.

Kenma ne répondit pas. Il avait ouvert la 3DS qui l'attendait sur son lit, branchée à une prise invisible, et jouait sans plus lui prêter attention.

Le regard de Kuroo voyagea sur les titres présents sur son étagère, soulagé d'y retrouver ceux qu'il avait déjà vus de nombreuses fois en traînant chez lui après une après-midi d'entraînement. Il ferma les yeux pour se remémorer l'agencement de la chambre qu'il avait toujours connue, celle au premier étage d'une maison à quelques pas de la sienne, une petite pièce illuminée par le soleil couchant.

Il rouvrit les paupières. Le volley. Voilà ce qui manquait.

Nekoma, le ballon posé sur le bureau, le maillot plié sur le dossier d'une chaise.

— Pourquoi elle m'aurait appelé ? demanda-t-il.

Kenma mit un long moment avant de répondre, les sourcils froncés.

— Je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

— Elle ne m'a pas appelé. Je passais dans le coin.

Silence. Kuroo exhala discrètement.

— C'est vrai, insista-t-il. Je... je suis repassé près du parc où je t'avais traîné, il y a quelques années. Ça m'a rappelé... je me suis dit qu'on pouvait reprendre contact. J'en ai gardé un bon souvenir. Et...

Sa voix s'éteignit. Kenma l'observait fixement, sans ciller.

— Tu penses que je mens, pressentit-il. Je ne mens pas. Je te le jure, un genou au sol s'il le faut.

Kenma marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Kuroo esquissa un sourire.

— Je te le jure. Promis. Juré. Je t'assure que...

— Ça va, le coupa Kenma, mal à l'aise.

— Je peux m'asseoir ?

Le regard de Kenma glissa jusqu'à la chaise en plastique rouge posée devant le bureau. Il le prit comme une invitation, trop conscient des moindres détails de son attitude, de son froncement de sourcil un peu adouci mais toujours présent à ses yeux qui cherchaient tant à le fuir qu'à le surveiller, du tremblement nerveux de ses jambes à ses doigts crispés sur la console, de son dos courbé dans l'espoir de se rendre le plus petit possible à ses cheveux qu'il dégageait parfois d'un mouvement de tête discret. Si noirs, songea Kuroo. Il ne l'avait plus vu comme ça depuis des mois. Mais c'était logique, après tout. Yamamoto n'avait pas été là pour le pousser à les teindre, cette fois.

— Tu aimes les jeux vidéos ?

Kenma haussa un sourcil.

— Pas vraiment.

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette affirmation lui tira un léger frisson le long de l'échine.

— Tu y jouais pas mal, avant, non ? dit-il tout de même. T'as une belle collection.

— Ça permet juste de passer le temps.

Il avait dit ça avec une certaine amertume qui n'échappa pas à Kuroo.

— Tu t'ennuies ?

— Mh.

— Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais scolarisé à la maison. Je suppose que ça laisse pas beaucoup d'occasions de se changer les idées.

Kenma s'agita. Apparemment, il n'avait pas très envie de lui faire la conversation. Kuroo, cependant, décida de persévérer ; il déclara :

— Tu devrais peut-être essayer de faire une activité d'extérieur.

— D'extérieur ? répéta Kenma en pinçant les lèvres.

— Du sport, par exemple, je ne sais pas. Un sport d'équipe, c'est toujours utile, pour tuer l'ennui.

Kenma dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui dérangeait son champ de vision. Il dévisageait Kuroo comme s'il se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de plaisanterie.

— Du sport ? Tu trouves ça drôle ?

Kuroo sourcilla.

— Pourquoi ?

Silence. Discuter sans la complicité qui les liait habituellement se révélait bien plus compliqué que prévu. Il allait une nouvelle fois poser la question quand son attention s'arrêta sur deux béquilles laissées innocemment contre le mur du fond, à quelques pas du lit. Il les désigna du menton.

— Blessure ?

Cette fois, Kenma parut scandalisé.

— Tu... commença-t-il, puis il baissa la tête à nouveau.

— Quoi ? C'est pas ça ?

Encore une fois, Kenma ne semblait pas décidé à lui offrir une réponse facile. Il croisa les mains dans sa nuque, un peu anxieux.

— D'accord... un handicap, alors ?

— Tu le savais déjà.

— Pas du tout. Écoute, je suis là simplement par _hasard_. Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que je me rappelle de notre enfance. Je ne mens pas.

Pas pour la version de Kuroo qu'il était supposé être, en tout cas. Un garçon qui s'était souvenu de l'existence d'un chat errant perdu dans le brouillard.

— Elle a dit que c'était ton anniversaire, déclara-t-il en décidant de changer le sujet de conversation.

— ... Ouais.

— Tu n'en as pas l'air ravi, remarqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Je m'en fiche. (Il leva les yeux vers Kuroo qui le scrutait fixement.) Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça.

Certaines choses ne se refaisaient pas. Kenma n'avait jamais aimé fêter son anniversaire, parce que fêter son anniversaire signifiait attirer l'attention sur soi. Cette pensée lui tira un sourire.

— Tu n'aimes pas les cadeaux ?

— Je m'en fiche, répéta-t-il.

— Tout le monde aime les cadeaux.

— Pas moi.

— Allez, avoue.

— Tu en as un pour moi ?

Kuroo croisa les jambes devant lui.

— Tu en voudrais un ?

— On ne se connaît même pas.

— Et pourtant, me voilà assis dans ta chambre, comme un vieil ami.

Les yeux de Kenma lancèrent des éclairs.

— Tu t'es invité tout seul, lâcha-t-il.

— Je sais. Je peux repartir, si ça t'ennuie.

Haussement d'épaule, à nouveau.

— Je m'en...

— ...fiche ? (Il ricana.) Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi. Il parle de quoi, ton jeu ?

— C'est trop compliqué.

— Compliqué ?

Kenma se tut comme pour soupeser l'intérêt ou non de développer la question. Finalement, il poursuivit :

— C'est sur un garçon qui va visiter des mondes endormis pour en réveiller le cœur avec une arme qui lui permet d'ouvrir et de fermer toutes les serrures. Il doit éliminer les ténèbres qui s'y tapissent sous forme de cauchemars.

— De cauchemars ?

— C'est le nom qu'il donne aux monstres qui pullulent à l'intérieur des mondes. Il y en a d'autres, semblables, qui lui servent d'alliés. On peut s'en occuper. Un peu comme des Pokémons.

— On peut leur donner des noms, aussi ?

Kenma se détendit légèrement.

— Oui.

— Je peux voir ?

Il s'écarta un peu du lit pour l'inviter à le rejoindre.

— Merci, dit Kuroo.

Kenma lui montra l'écran ; soudain un peu plus ouvert, il exposa toutes les possibilités, les créatures avec lesquelles il jouait, les mondes qu'il préférait, puis, peu à peu, se mit à lui expliquer les ficelles d'un scénario alambiqué que, par chance, Kuroo connaissait déjà suffisamment pour ne pas se sentir perdu — Kenma, après tout, était son meilleur ami depuis de nombreuses années.

Il était près de huit heures et demie quand la mère de Kenma vint frapper à la porte, doucement, peut-être par peur de le surprendre ou de le froisser. Kuroo s'excusa. À moitié couché sur le lit, il contemplait Kenma essayer de battre un boss coriace malgré son niveau insuffisant.

— T'y étais presque, l'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire penché. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

— Tu me déconcentres, répliqua Kenma.

— Oups.

Kuroo s'étira puis se leva enfin. L'esprit ailleurs, il n'avait même pas remarqué le SMS de sa mère qui attendait depuis une bonne heure sur l'écran de son téléphone. Il lui répondit en vitesse.

— Je crois qu'on m'attend, déclara-t-il d'un ton léger, contrastant avec le poids du cœur qui lui martelait douloureusement sa poitrine.

S'il s'était écouté, il serait resté ici pour l'éternité, à voir les doigts de Kenma voyager sur la console, son regard s'illuminer lorsqu'il arrivait à atteindre un de ses objectifs, son visage se crisper quand il luttait contre des dizaines de petits ennemis colorés sans pouvoir en venir à bout.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant, exhala, puis dit :

— Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Kenma. C'était pas si mal, finalement.

Kenma ignora son sourire sarcastique. Il abandonna la console sur le lit.

— Ma mère pense que je n'ai aucun ami, confia-t-il à voix basse.

Kuroo plongea les mains dans ses poches.

— C'est pour ça que tu as cru qu'elle m'avait appelé ?

Le garçon acquiesça en silence. Kuroo lui sourit à nouveau.

— Eh bien, tu en as un, maintenant. Elle ne va plus pouvoir dire grand-chose.

Kenma le fixa longuement.

— Que dirais-tu d'échanger nos numéros ? On pourra discuter, comme ça. Il y a plein d'autres jeux que je serai ravi d'apprendre à connaître. Si ça te dit, bien sûr.

— Mh.

Il prit le portable de Kuroo sans se fatiguer à lui en demander la permission et y introduisit ses coordonnées en silence, puis s'envoya un SMS pour ne pas avoir à lui prêter son propre téléphone.

— À très vite, alors, fit Kuroo. Et bon anniversaire.

Kenma cilla. Puis, contre toute attente, son visage se fendit d'un léger sourire.

— Merci.

Et Kuroo, alors qu'il sortait de la chambre, se surprit à penser que le bonheur qui s'épanouissait dans sa poitrine n'avait rien d'éphémère, et qu'il y resterait peut-être un long moment encore.

 


	8. Troisième vie - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon pour la publication chaotique, j'appelle ça de la bonne grosse flemme. Retrouvez-moi sur [](crimson-realm.tumbl.com>@crimson-realm</a>%20on%20tumblr%20dot%20com.%20Bonne%20lecture,%20lol.)

Assis sur les marches qui menaient au lycée, Kenma scrutait l'écran de sa PSP éteinte en pinçant les lèvres. Kuroo, qui était parti chercher de quoi boire au distributeur le plus proche, lui lança une canette de soda qu'il n'attrapa que de justesse.

— Préviens, quand tu fais ça, marmonna Kenma en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je travaille tes réflexes, répliqua Kuroo. Tu devrais me remercier.

Puis il s'assit à côté de lui, l'air étrangement satisfait. Kenma se mit à détailler la canette d'un œil peu convaincu.

— C'est du non pétillant, précisa le capitaine.

— Je supporte les boissons pétillantes, rétorqua Kenma. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi.

— Oulah ! Mauvaise humeur ? C'est Lev qui te met dans cet état ?

Kenma ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit la canette du bout de l'ongle et but une gorgée en grimaçant.

— N'exagère pas, le réprimanda son ami. C'est pas si mauvais, si ? (Comme Kenma ne disait toujours rien, il ajouta :) Et quoi, ta PSP est cassée ?

— Plus de batterie.

— Ça explique tout, le taquina Kuroo. Au fait, je vais chez Bokuto dans cinq minutes. Tu viens avec moi ?

Mais Kenma ne l'écoutait pas ; il fixait un chat tigré qui, assis sur le muret ceignant la propriété, lorgnait lui-même un tas de feuilles volantes avec intensité.

— Tu lui ressembles, commenta Kuroo. Tu devrais l'adopter.

Kenma retourna à l'écran éteint de la console qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.

— C'est un chat errant, répondit-il pourtant. Il ne suit que ceux qu'il a envie de suivre.

— Je vois.

Au-dessus d'eux, les nuages s'amassaient lentement, prêts à déverser une averse qui ne serait probablement pas des plus agréables.

— Et puis, c'est toi qui lui ressembles, déclara Kenma en levant les yeux vers lui.

Quelque chose dans son regard lui tira un frisson. Kuroo sourit.

— Vraiment ?

— Si je devais être un chat, je serais un chat de salon. Ceux qui ne quittent jamais leur territoire et dorment quand ils en ont envie.

— Je peux imaginer ça.

— Mais toi, poursuivit Kenma, tu es un chat errant. La ville entière est ton territoire. Tu la connais comme ta poche.

— J'y ai vécu pas mal de temps.

— Toujours à l'affût, à chasser du vent. Je suis sûr que tu te battrais avec les autres matous du quartier, si t'en avais l'occasion.

— Mais je ne le fais pas.

— Parce que tu ne suis que ceux qui t'intéressent.

Kuroo but une gorgée de soda.

— Comme toi ? demanda-t-il.

L'ombre d'une hésitation. Kenma répondit :

— Je ne sais pas.

— Ne t'en fais pas, fit Kuroo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je te jure que je ne reste pas avec toi simplement pour que tu me nourrisses.

Pas comme si ça arrivait, de toute façon. Kenma rangea la console dans son sac, muet comme une tombe. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait là du signal de départ, Kuroo se releva.

— Il y a un certain avantage à être un chat, tu sais, lâcha-t-il sur le chemin du retour.

Kenma leva un sourcil interrogateur.

— La liberté, bien sûr. La bouffe à volonté, si on se contente d'une qualité plus ou moins médiocre. Et puis, les chats ont neuf vies.

— Une seule est suffisamment compliquée à gérer, dit Kenma.

Kuroo passa un bras autour de son épaule en ricanant.

— T'en fais pas, Kenma. Si je me découvre neuf vies, je ferai en sorte de passer chacune d'entre elles avec toi. Tu pourras pas m'échapper, crois-moi.

Kenma ne répondit rien. Et il ne se dégagea pas.

* * *

 

À sa connaissance, le phénomène ne s'était produit que deux fois — s'était _déjà_ produit deux fois. Kuroo y avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Une fois, c'était étrange, extraordinaire, inimaginable ; parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, cependant, il s'y était fait. Deux fois, par contre, dépassait toutes les limites du concevable, même lorsqu'on avait intégré la résurrection d'un ami supposé mort depuis des mois. La première fois avait été un miracle ; la seconde, en revanche, portait avec elle la menace — l'espoir ? — d'une troisième, d'une quatrième, d'autres encore, à l'infini, peut-être. Comment savoir, dès lors, si ce manège s'arrêtait un jour ? Comment savoir s'il ne s'était pas déjà arrêté ?

L'insomnie qui l'avait détenu entre ses griffes toute la nuit, loin de lui apporter des réponses, eut quand même la sympathie de lui fournir quelques bribes d'hypothèses. Il avait décidé d'ignorer la question du « pourquoi lui » — celle du « pourquoi Kenma ». Il n'en savait rien. Il n'en saurait jamais rien. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Pour l'instant, il était simplement reconnaissant.

Certains dons, lorsqu'on s'inquiétait de leur origine, ou qu'on refusait de les accepter avec la gratitude qu'ils méritaient, finissaient par échapper à jamais des mains de ceux à qui ils étaient destinés. Kuroo n'était pas superstitieux, ne l'avait jamais été, mais la situation était trop importante, trop délicate pour qu'il ose faire un seul pas de travers — et comment savoir si l'on s'éloignait des sentiers battus quand ceux-ci restaient invisibles à celui qui les foulait du pied ? Dans ce cas de figure, mieux valait simplement éviter d'y penser. Par hasard — c'était l'unique réponse qu'il pouvait accepter.

Mais le hasard, aussi bienvenu fût-il, ne frappait pas deux fois d'une façon si singulière. Peut-être était-ce une coïncidence qu'il le touche lui plutôt qu'un autre (mais n'avait-il touché que lui ? Comment savoir ? Cela avait-il une quelconque importance ?), mais quelque chose devait avoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, déclenché les événements. Le deuxième, du moins.

Ou bien il s'agissait de deux simples coïncidences. Il était tout aussi plausible que le phénomène soit ponctuel. Il griffonna sur la feuille posée sur son bureau en mâchonnant un crayon en mauvais état. Kenma était revenu le jour où il avait rendu visite à Sugino ; ou était-ce le lendemain ? Non, c'était le lendemain. Il avait recroisé sa fille au cimetière. Quant à son réveil, il avait eu lieu le 15 octobre, soit la veille de son anniversaire, même si Kuroo doutait que cela ait un rapport quelconque. Une semaine et un jour. Si c'était régulier, il devait s'attendre à un changement pour le mardi d'après.

Mais ce genre de chose ne se passait jamais comme ça, si ? Ce genre de chose ne se passait pas du tout. Ils ne suivaient peut-être pas le tic-tac d'une horloge invisible. Il était possible que, Kenma réveillé, l'univers ait décidé de le laisser vivre sa vie tranquille, même si cette dernière différait en bien des points de la version qu'il avait jadis connue. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que d'une période d'essai que Kuroo devait passer sans la moindre erreur pour ne pas risquer de retourner au substitut d'existence qu'il avait supporté entre août et octobre. Des erreurs. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était supposé faire, si seulement il était tenu d'exécuter une tâche dont il ne connaissait rien.

Il dodelina de la tête pour se débarrasser du chaos que formaient ses pensées parasites et les dizaines de questions sans réponses qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il traça une ligne plus ou moins droite sous la case « événement périodique ». Il ne pourrait vérifier celle-là que le mardi suivant. Il espérait secrètement qu'il n'en verrait rien.

La deuxième possibilité, exception faite du hasard ou du désir altruiste (égoïste ?) d'une entité supérieure, le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Pas qu'elle fût particulièrement désagréable — à vrai dire, c'était la première à laquelle il avait pensé, et c'était sans doute la première à laquelle n'importe qui songerait dans sa situation —, mais elle se rapprochait trop de la pensée magique pour qu'il puisse y accorder la crédibilité que les événements exigeaient. Si je réussis à marcher une minute sur l'extrême bord d'un trottoir sans tomber, je clôturerai le prochain match par une victoire. Si je parviens à faire ce que l'univers attend de moi, Kenma reviendra à la vie.

Ridicule. Impensable. Plus encore, c'était inacceptable.

Car Kuroo, s'il avait quelque chose à faire, et s'il finissait par l'accomplir, devenait alors celui qui amorçait les étranges flexions de la réalité, celui qui générait les miracles. Dans ce cas, Kenma était revenu parce qu'il avait _fait en sorte_ qu'il revienne ; il avait repris connaissance parce qu'il avait agi de façon à le voir les yeux grand ouverts. Que se passerait-il, ensuite ? Et si Kenma disparaissait à nouveau ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il en porterait la responsabilité ? S'il lui arrivait un malheur, si, au réveil suivant, Kenma se retrouvait coincé dans une existence pire que la précédente, s'il se découvrait incapable de l'en sortir, s'il restait sourd aux demandes du ciel, s'il décidait de le conserver dans une réalité qu'il estimait acceptable et l'empêchait d'accéder à celle qui l'attendait ensuite ?

Kuroo n'était pas un dieu. Il n'était qu'un être humain sans dispositions particulières. Il jouait au volley-ball, plutôt bien, s'il devait se référer à tous ceux qu'il avait croisés sur le terrain. Il avait un don pour provoquer les gens, quand il en avait envie, mais n'était pas pour autant froid ou sans cœur. À dire la vérité, il s'estimait plutôt moyen, pas forcément gentil ou généreux, même s'il tâchait de ne pas nuire à ceux qui croisaient sa route et faisait de son mieux pour être attentif aux besoins de ses amis.

Et il devait vivre avec le destin de son meilleur ami entre les mains ? Était-il censé choisir où aller et comment s'y rendre ? Avait-il le pouvoir d'influer sur son existence sans même que le principal intéressé n'ait son mot à dire ? Cette pensée le remplissait d'une horreur sans nom. L'idée même qu'il puisse jouer sur la vie de quelqu'un d'autre lui donnait la nausée.

Inacceptable. Il décida donc de ne pas l'accepter.

Il laissa la feuille sur la table et résolut de ne plus la regarder avant la semaine suivante. À quoi bon y réfléchir, de toute façon ? Kenma était là, aujourd'hui. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Quant à ce qu'il se passerait ensuite... Il ferma les yeux. Adviendrait ce qu'il adviendrait. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il voulait juste revoir Kenma, discuter à nouveau, détailler son visage et les sourires qui lui échappaient parfois.

* * *

 

Il se présenta chez lui pour la quatrième fois en quatre jours. Les deux visites qui avaient suivi leurs retrouvailles, bien que le terme n'eût pas la même signification à leurs yeux, s'étaient plutôt bien passées. Il fallait toujours une bonne heure à Kenma pour s'habituer à la présence de Kuroo dans sa maison, plus encore dans sa chambre, malgré son refus de la quitter lorsque Kuroo s'en était aperçu. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas dire si Kenma le considérait comme un ami ou, tout au plus, une connaissance enquiquinante et têtue qui dévorait son espace vital pour ne lui laisser que des miettes. Bien entendu, Kuroo s'arrangeait pour ne jamais le mettre mal à l'aise — ce qui s'était révélé mission impossible, même s'il connaissait plutôt bien les attitudes qui l'irritaient et les limites qu'il imposait à ceux qui l'entouraient —, mais la distance stagnait entre eux malgré ses efforts constants pour la diminuer.

Tant pis, pensait-il souvent, ce genre de choses finit par s'arranger avec le temps. Mais c'était partir du principe qu'il en avait, du temps, et, pour autant qu'il le sache, rien n'était moins sûr. Rien ne servait de le presser, cependant. Insister n'aurait pour effet que de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Cette fois, personne ne se présenta lorsqu'il appuya sur la sonnette. L'angoisse habituelle lui comprima l'estomac. Avant de laisser ses pensées indésirables envahir son crâne, il envoya un bref SMS à Kenma qui, par chance, lui répondit quasiment dans la seconde. Une bonne minute plus tard, soutenu par ses béquilles, il lui ouvrit la porte sans sourire — ce qui, dans son cas, n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire.

— Kuroo, prononça-t-il en guise de salut.

Kuroo, lui, décida de sourire. L'angoisse s'était envolée à l'instant où il avait distingué le visage de son meilleur ami. Tout irait bien, aujourd'hui. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

— Je dérange ?

Quelque chose dans son regard disait oui ; sa bouche, elle, répondit :

— Non.

Puis il s'écarta et le laissa entrer.

Si Kuroo n'avait pas connu les personnes qui y vivaient, il aurait cru la maison inhabitée. Plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, plus silencieuse, aussi, elle dégageait une impression désagréable, pour ne pas dire profondément dérangeante, qui lui tira un frisson glacial le long de l'échine. Il déglutit.

— Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

Kenma avançait sans lui accorder un regard. Le claquement de ses béquilles sur le sol résonnait autour d'eux.

— Ma mère, corrigea-t-il après un moment. Non, elle travaille.

— Ah. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, encore ? Comptable ?

Kenma ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, laissant un large rai de lumière éclabousser le couloir.

— Infirmière, répondit-il.

Kuroo haussa un sourcil. Voilà qui était étrange. Mme Kozume, à sa connaissance, n'avait jamais travaillé dans le domaine médical. Il s'assit sur la chaise de bureau sans lâcher Kenma des yeux. Celui-ci jeta un bref coup d’œil par la fenêtre puis s'installa sur le lit avec une grimace.

— Je ne m'en souvenais pas, dit Kuroo. Depuis longtemps ?

— Une dizaine d'années. Elle a recommencé des études.

Après une hésitation, il ajouta :

— Après le départ de mon père, en fait.

À nouveau, Kuroo tiqua.

— Ton père est parti ?

Kenma parut immédiatement regretter sa confession. Il regarda ailleurs. Kuroo n'insista pas ; il ne s'excusa pas non plus. Les informations s'incrustaient dans un coin de ses pensées, prêtes à ressurgir au moment le plus opportun. Le déménagement de Kenma n'était pas la seule chose à avoir changé dans cette version de sa vie. Mieux valait garder ça en tête.

— T'as des jeux à me montrer ? demanda-t-il finalement, espérant que le changement de sujet permettrait à Kenma de s'ouvrir un peu.

Il n'en fit rien, toutefois. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Pas envie de jouer ? C'est pas grave, tu sais. On peut faire autre chose.

— J'ai envie de dormir.

— Alors dors.

Kenma resta immobile, la mine incertaine. Le Kenma qu'il avait fréquenté des années durant ne se serait pas privé de faire la sieste en sa présence ; celui-ci, par contre, ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours, et il était naïf d'imaginer qu'il puisse à ce point baisser sa garde devant lui.

Contre toute attente, cependant, Kenma se glissa sous les couvertures.

— Ma PSP est sur le bureau, marmonna-t-il en rabattant les draps sur sa tête, puis il cessa de bouger.

D'abord contaminé par l'immobilisme ambiant, Kuroo mit enfin la main sur la console qu'il alluma sans trop y penser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kenma pour plonger dans le sommeil. Sa respiration profonde parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles de Kuroo qui s'autorisa un sourire. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas aussi étrangers l'un à l'autre qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru.

Il avait joué près d'une heure et demie quand la porte d'entrée claqua soudain. Kuroo se redressa légèrement sur son siège. Les pas qui se rapprochaient de la porte paraissaient plutôt pressés.

— Kenma ? l'appela sa mère tandis qu'elle entrait dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Celui-ci remua dans son lit. Kuroo se leva aussitôt.

— Kuroo-kun ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Et Kenma ne t'a même pas tenu compagnie !

— Il était fatigué, expliqua Kuroo. Ça ne me dérange pas.

— Fatigué ?

Son visage se teinta d'inquiétude. Elle s'approcha précautionneusement du lit, puis releva la couverture. Kenma n'ouvrit pas les yeux ; il respirait plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire mais, à l'évidence, ne dormait pas tout à fait. La nuque de Kuroo se couvrit de sueurs froides. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était le cas depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte d'entrée.

— Kenma ? fit sa mère en le secouant doucement.

Ce dernier cilla péniblement. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

— Oh non, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, puis elle prit sa température d'une main et secoua la tête. Ça ne va pas du tout. Pas du tout. Kenma, chéri ? Tu m'entends ?

Il hocha vaguement la tête. Kuroo sentit sa gorge se serrer.

— Tu es malade, poussin. Je vais appeler le docteur, d'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite. Kuroo va rester avec toi. Ne t'endors pas, d'accord ? Reste éveillé.

Elle échangea un regard avec Kuroo qui acquiesça en silence. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, ce dernier s'approcha de la silhouette de Kenma, la bouche sèche. Il posa le dos de la main sur son front, comme Mme Kozume avant lui, et lui découvrit une peau brûlante, plus inquiétante qu'une fièvre ordinaire, le genre qui signifiait d'ordinaire un aller simple pour les urgences sans passer par la case médecin. Des tremblements parcouraient son corps par vagues. Son cœur, s'il en croyait les pulsations qu'il sentait à travers son poignet, battait bien plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Le rythme cardiaque de Kenma avait toujours été plus rapide que la normale ; cette fois, cependant, sa véhémence avait quelque chose de désespéré. Kenma n'était pas seulement malade ; il luttait pour sa survie.

Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir ?

— Non, souffla-t-il doucement, soudain rattrapé par la nuit et la douleur et la voix d'un Sugino invisible au-dessus de lui. Non, par pitié. Pas maintenant.

Mais Kenma n'était pas mort. Il se répéta cette affirmation jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'inscrive dans ses veines. Kenma n'est pas mort. Kenma n'est pas mort. Kenma n'est pas mort.

Tu peux encore le sauver.

— Kenma. Kenma, écoute-moi. Reste éveillé. Tout va bien se passer. Tu m'entends ? Tout ira bien. Je suis là.

Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux humide collée à son front, puis passa une main dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, pour le soulever en douceur. Les yeux de Kenma se fermèrent à nouveau. Sans savoir s'il était ou non inconscient, Kuroo lui répéta sans relâche que tout irait bien pour lui, que les médecins le soigneraient en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire, que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Il le conduisit dans le couloir mortellement silencieux. Mme Kozume ne se trouvait nulle part ; la panique s'empara de lui sans prévenir, faisant trembler ses jambes, pas assez, heureusement, pour le faire vaciller. Kenma ne pesait pas bien lourd, moins que s'il avait joué au volley, en tout cas, moins, en fait, que s'il avait été en bonne santé. Il l'appela à nouveau, mais Kenma ne réagit pas. Il avait la respiration sifflante. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Mme Kozume choisit cet instant pour se précipiter devant lui, un manteau sur les épaules et ses clefs à la main, le souffle court.

— On ira plus vite en voiture, expliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard profondément anxieux à son fils apparemment évanoui. Les ambulances n'arriveront jamais à temps.

Elle emmena Kuroo jusqu'à la voiture, le fit asseoir à l'arrière afin qu'il puisse surveiller l'état de Kenma, puis démarra en trombe.

Les yeux rivés sur les paupières parcourues de petites veines bleues de Kenma, Kuroo ne regarda même pas vers quel hôpital ils se dirigeaient. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la clinique qu'il connaissait que lorsque Mme Kozume s'arrêta net devant l'entrée du bâtiment où les attendaient déjà deux urgentistes avec un brancard.

— On est arrivés, dit Kuroo à l'attention de Kenma. Tu vois ? Tu y es presque.

La porte s'ouvrit. À la demande du médecin qui se trouvait de son côté, Kuroo se dépêcha de sortir. Il n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement que les doigts de Kenma lui agrippèrent brusquement le bras, la poigne plus sûre que ce qu'il avait craint. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent une seconde. Son cœur s'arrêta.

Il n'y avait aucune peur, dans les yeux de Kenma. Aucune détresse. Seulement de la résignation.

* * *

 

Il était près d'une heure du matin quand il reçut le coup de téléphone de Mme Kozume.

« Il va bien, disait-elle d'une voix enrouée. Les médecins disent qu'il est sorti d'affaire. »

Le soulagement lui donna les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu, répondit Kuroo.

— Ce n'est rien. Merci à toi de l'avoir accompagné. J'aurais eu du mal à l'amener à temps, toute seule.

— Vous savez ce qu'il avait ? »

Il y eut un bref silence. Kuroo entendait la respiration de Mme Kozume à travers le combiné, un peu brouillée.

« Le résultat des analyses devrait arriver dans quelques jours. Il a toujours eu une santé fragile. Je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'une crise passagère. Ils le gardent en observation pour la nuit, mais son état s'est déjà grandement amélioré. Il a vomi, en arrivant. Ça va beaucoup mieux, désormais.

— Ils le laisseraient sortir ?

— Seulement s'ils sont assurés que tout va bien, évidemment. Comme je suis infirmière, je peux moi-même veiller sur lui à la maison. Je travaille dans cet hôpital, il te l'avait dit ? Mes collègues insistent pour que je prenne un congé. Il faut bien que je m'assure que tout va bien pour lui, tu comprends ? »

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle lui racontait tout ça, mais acquiesça tout de même. La tension retombait lentement, lui léguant un corps lourd et fatigué qui ne demandait plus qu'à céder à un sommeil qui avait enfin cessé de le fuir.

« Encore merci, Kuroo-kun. Je suis contente que tu sois repassé le voir. Comme il ne sort pas beaucoup, il n'a pas vraiment d'amis. Ça représente beaucoup pour lui.

— C'est normal.

— Je vais retourner le voir. Bonne nuit. Désolée de te garder éveillé si tard. »

Il la salua puis raccrocha en bâillant. Kenma allait mieux. La crise n'avait été que passagère. Il allait mieux.

Il n'allait pas mourir.

Les yeux remplis de son visage trop pâle, de son corps étendu sur la route, des tuyaux qui sortaient de sa bouche aux soins intensifs et du regard fataliste qu'il lui avait adressé, Kuroo s'endormit.

* * *

 

— Mec ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Kuroo émergea du flot incessant de ses pensées pour revenir à Bokuto. Ce dernier, assis dans la minuscule chambre de l'appartement familial, affichait une moue contrariée.

— J'écoute, j'écoute, répondit distraitement son invité en pianotant sur son téléphone portable.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'admission de Kenma aux urgences. D'après le message qu'il venait de lui envoyer (Mme Kozume n'y était sans doute pas étrangère), le garçon était enfin rentré chez lui. Kuroo supposa qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, ou que le problème s'était révélé moins grave que prévu. Il souffla doucement.

— Bonne nouvelle ? grommela Bokuto.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu souris.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

— On peut dire ça, répondit-il. Un de mes amis est sorti de l'hôpital.

— Le mystérieux ami d'enfance ?

Kuroo hocha la tête.

— Il avait quoi ?

— J'en sais trop rien.

— S'il va mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte, j'suppose, marmonna l'ailier.

Kuroo sourcilla. Bokuto, assis en tailleur, se balançait d'avant en arrière, agité. Comprenant qu'il attendait qu'on lui porte l'attention qu'il pensait mériter, il laissa tomber son téléphone sur le lit.

— Vas-y, dis-moi, soupira-t-il.

Bokuto s'immobilisa.

— J'ai rien à dire, répliqua-t-il, mais Kuroo le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir quand il mentait, aussi posa-t-il une main sur son épaule.

— Fais pas semblant, Bokuto. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Pas important.

— T'es sérieux ?

Bokuto évita son regard. _Têtu comme une mule_ , songea Kuroo.

Son téléphone lui signifia la réception d'un nouveau message. Il le déverrouilla sans un mot.

« Ma mère a pris un congé d'une semaine. »

Kuroo se passa une main dans les cheveux. Parfaitement conscient des regards nerveux que lui lançait Bokuto, il écrivit un message rapide.

« Elle me l'avait dit. Tu veux que je vienne ? »

La réponse ne tarda pas. « Non. » Suivi, quelques secondes plus tard, par un simple : « Demain, peut-être. » Il exhala. Bokuto s'éclaircit la gorge.

— J'ai fini, dit Kuroo.

— Mh.

Kuroo mit l'appareil en silencieux pour lui faire face. Bokuto avait un drôle d'air. Pas le genre d'expression qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

— Le problème, exigea Kuroo. Maintenant.

Il fallut un long moment à Bokuto pour inspirer et ouvrir la bouche.

— Est-ce que je suis attirant ? J'veux dire... tu me trouves attirant ?

La question le prit au dépourvu. Il n'hésita pas, cependant. Lorsqu'on avait Bokuto devant soi, c'était bien la dernière des choses à faire.

— Tu sais bien que oui, répondit-il, puis il fut pris d'un doute, mais Bokuto ne fit rien d'autre que hausser les épaules.

Kuroo posa les mains sur ses joues et répéta d'un ton ferme :

— Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que je te trouve attirant. Je suis à peu près certain que c'est le cas de tous ceux qui te fréquentent de près ou de loin.

— N'exagère pas, bougonna Bokuto.

Kuroo appuya sur ses joues.

— Arrête de faire la tête. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Bokuto secoua la tête puis, contre toute attente, glissa les doigts vers le visage de son interlocuteur. Il ne le regardait même pas.

— Bokuto, fit Kuroo, mais ce dernier l'ignora.

Doucement, il s'avança pour poser son front contre le sien. Tiède, pensa Kuroo. Sain. Il pouvait encore sentir la peau brûlante de Kenma sous sa paume.

Bokuto ferma brièvement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les releva vers Kuroo, il était bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Kuroo le vit serrer les lèvres. Quelque chose dans son visage lui faisait mal au cœur.

— Kuroo.

L'oxygène lui parut soudain rare.

— Quoi ? souffla-t-il.

— Je crois que tu me manques un peu. Beaucoup.

La façon dont il avait dit ça avait quelque chose d'étrange. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une confidence, pas vraiment à quelque chose qu'on gardait ordinairement pour soi mais qui sortait sans notre accord. Ses mots avaient l'accent du secret ; ses lèvres, quand il les posa sur les siennes, le goût acidulé du mensonge.

Et pourtant, réalisa Kuroo alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour approfondir le baiser, alors que ses mains quittaient le visage de Bokuto pour rejoindre sa nuque et son torse, pourtant elles distribuaient un minuscule éclat de vérité, ranimaient en lui une sensation depuis longtemps disparue, juste une paillette d'argent dans l'abîme ouverte dans sa poitrine plus de deux mois plus tôt.

À lui aussi, ça lui avait manqué. Une décharge électrique aussi brève qu'intense à travers son cerveau engourdi.

Il se réveilla au moment où il sentit les mains de Bokuto, qui avait enroulé les bras autour de sa nuque, se glisser sous son t-shirt, ses doigts voyager sur sa peau avide.

 _Tu ne peux pas_ , se répétait-il. _C'est une grossière erreur._

Il s'en rendait compte. Il l'avait compris à l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées. Mais quelque chose en lui n'obéissait plus — quelque chose l'avait définitivement abandonné.

Bokuto se détacha de lui et enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Ses mains, elles, ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Une inspiration. Kuroo serra Bokuto contre lui, fermement, puis s'en éloigna à contrecœur. Bokuto ne résista pas.

— Désolé, articula-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Kuroo, qui le tenait toujours par les épaules, expira longuement.

— Ne t'excuse pas, par pitié, dit-il. C'est juste... c'est pas une bonne idée.

Le moment était mal choisi. Si Bokuto avait eu connaissance de Kenma, s'il s'était rappelé l'accident ou le coma, Kuroo savait qu'il ne se serait jamais permis de réagir comme il l'avait fait. Mais Bokuto l'ignorait. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

— Je sais, répondit Bokuto en serrant les dents.

— T'es mon meilleur ami. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Tu me fais confiance ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Alors parle-moi. Je suis là pour toi, d'accord ? Tu peux tout me dire.

Bokuto le fixa quelques secondes. Après ce qui sembla un moment de bataille interne, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Kuroo le lâcha, prêt à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

— Akaashi me déteste, annonça-t-il d'une voix plate.

Première nouvelle. Kuroo fronça les sourcils.

— S'il y a une seule chose dont je peux être absolument certain à propos d'Akaashi, c'est qu'il ne te déteste pas. Il passe son temps à te suivre partout.

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'attention constante qu'il lui portait, ou les regards qu'il lui lançait à la dérobée. Bokuto n'était pas réputé pour sa clairvoyance, mais de là à ce qu'il interprète l'attitude d'Akaashi comme de la haine...

— Mais il me déteste, Kuroo. J'en suis sûr. Il...

Il se passa une main dans la nuque, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

— Je sais même pas ce que j'ai fait.

— Tu n'as rien fait, répliqua Kuroo derechef. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te déteste pas. T'es la dernière personne au monde qu'il détesterait, Bokuto. Crois-moi.

— Mais...

Kuroo le fit taire d'un geste.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour te faire croire ça ?

Bokuto fit la moue.

— J'en sais rien. Il a rien dit. C'est juste... j'en sais rien. Comment tu peux savoir, de toute façon ?

— Je l'ai vu littéralement couché sur toi pas plus tard que la semaine dernière.

— Mais c'était...

— OK, on arrête tout. Regarde-moi bien.

Bokuto s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Bokuto commence à grimacer, mal à l'aise.

— T'es amoureux de lui, fit Kuroo.

— De qui ? demanda Bokuto d'un ton innocent.

— J'ai pas la force de jouer au con, Bokuto. Toi non plus, apparemment. T'es amoureux de lui, non ? C'est ça, le souci ?

— C'est pas un souci. Je le savais déjà.

— Je m'en doute. Et lui, il le sait ?

Bokuto pâlit légèrement.

Kuroo soupira. Au moins, il avait mis le doigt sur le problème.

— D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

— Rien.

Il ne mentait pas, cette fois.

— Rien du tout ?

— Il est parti. Il me déteste, Kuroo.

Ce dernier resta un moment silencieux ; Bokuto crut y voir ses pires craintes confirmées.

— J'aurais dû fermer ma gueule, regretta-t-il. On était bien, comme ça. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai ouvert la bouche. C'était ridicule.

La tête entre les mains, Bokuto grinça des dents.

— Je suis trop con !...

— Mais non, le rassura Kuroo en lui tapotant maladroitement le crâne. Fallait bien que ça sorte un jour. Tu pouvais pas continuer à ruminer tout ça sans rien dire.

— Tu parles...

— Mais ça ne change rien. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime bien,. T'es un de ses meilleurs amis, non ? Vous traînez ensemble 90 % du temps, et je suis à peu près sûr que vous passez votre temps libre à discuter par SMS.

— On se téléphone, parfois, précisa machinalement Bokuto. Souvent, même, ces derniers temps. Depuis le camp, surtout... c'est pour ça que je... enfin, je croyais... mais c'était n'importe quoi. Je suis trop crédule, mec, je le _sais_ , en plus, mais il faut toujours que je l'oublie au pire moment possible.

Sa voix s'éteignit.

— Il a peut-être été surpris, tenta Kuroo. C'est pas toujours facile de réagir à chaud, tu sais. Il est pas spécialement du genre irréfléchi. Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

— Tu dis ça parce que t'as pas vu sa tête.

De toute façon, Kuroo doutait qu'Akaashi ait été étonné par la nouvelle. Il portait beaucoup trop d'attention à son capitaine pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Ce qui rendait son attitude d'autant plus surprenante, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Akaashi n'avait jamais ignoré les avances de Bokuto — il avait plutôt tendance à jouer le jeu, d'après ce que Kuroo avait pu constater, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait toujours apprécié la compagnie de son coéquipier. Combien de temps avait-il dû espérer que Bokuto mette enfin des mots sur ce qui n'était plus un mystère pour personne ? Et pourtant, voilà que, l'heure venue, il fuyait comme un chiot devant l'orage. Ce n'était pas seulement inhabituel, songea Kuroo. C'était carrément inquiétant.

À moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne l'ait tout simplement mal jugé. Peut-être Akaashi faisait-il partie de ces personnes qui ne s'adonnaient aux jeux amoureux que pour disparaître au moment où ils cessaient d'être légers et volatiles et se plantaient définitivement dans les cœurs de ceux qui s'étaient jetés dans l'arène. Peut-être la confirmation de ce que tout le monde murmurait déjà à voix basse l'avait-elle plus effrayé qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Peut-être s'était-il bercé d'illusions et se retrouvait-il désormais incapable de faire face à la réalité.

On ne pouvait jamais deviner à quel point on connaissait ses amis. Certaines pensées restaient à jamais obscures ; certains événements nécessitaient de conserver un silence parfois plus lourd que le secret lui-même.

Là-dessus, Kuroo en savait un rayon. Il résista à l'envie de consulter son téléphone. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas encore. Pour l'instant, Bokuto avait besoin de lui. Lui aussi était son meilleur ami, après tout.

— J'arriverai jamais à le regarder en face, geignit Bokuto en se laissant tomber sur le matelas. Qu'est-ce que je ferai, s'il m'évite toute la journée, hein ? Et s'il refuse de me faire des passes ? Si...

— C'est Akaashi, rappela Kuroo. Il ne te refusera jamais une passe, quand bien même vous seriez les pires ennemis du monde.

— Mouais...

Kuroo lui sourit.

— Allez, Bokuto. Ça se passera bien, tu verras. Il faut juste qu'il enregistre l'information, tu vois ? Je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera.

Il ne paraissait guère convaincu. Kuroo lui remit les cheveux en place, puis lui envoya une chiquenaude sur le front.

— Allez, souris. Si ça se passe mal, t'auras qu'à m'appeler.

— T'auras entraînement...

— C'est pas comme si j'y participais. Appelle-moi, c'est tout. C'est toujours mieux que de te plaindre à Konoha, non ?

Bokuto le fixa quelques secondes avant de fléchir.

— Bon, d'accord... mais t'auras intérêt à me consoler convenablement.

— Tu me connais, sourit Kuroo. Je suis un pro.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir opté pour un sujet de conversation un peu plus joyeux, Bokuto raccompagna Kuroo jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble malgré le pyjama aux couleurs vives qu'il portait sur le dos. Quelques passants posèrent sur lui des regards intrigués ; il les salua d'un grand geste de la main.

— T'as aucune notion de pudeur, toi, hein ? remarqua Kuroo en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

— Jamais avec toi, répondit Bokuto avec un clin d’œil.

Kuroo ricana.

— J'avais cru comprendre.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Kuroo se passa une main dans la nuque.

— Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de s'arrêter là, pour tout ça, hein ? dit-il d'une voix douce.

Bokuto hocha lentement la tête.

— Ouais, reconnut-il. Ça faisait un moment que je me posais la question, de toute façon.

Depuis l'accident, comprit Kuroo. La présence ou non de Kenma dans leur vie n'y changeait rien. Il soupira, puis sourit.

— On n'y peut rien, conclut-il.

— Mais tu me lâcheras pas, hein ? Je veux dire, on est toujours meilleurs potes, pas vrai ?

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu me prends pour qui ? Je devrais me sentir insulté, là !

— Désolé, s'excusa Bokuto avec un rire nerveux. J'voulais juste... enfin, tu vois. Être sûr. Parce qu'on sait jamais, hein ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, Kuroo le serra contre lui.

— T'es trop con, lui dit-il. Mais je t'aime quand même.

— Ça a des sales airs de rupture, comme ça, marmonna Bokuto.

— Tu rêves. Je te laisserai jamais partir, mon pote. Et, à moins de pouvoir courir très vite, tu ne m'échapperas pas.

Bokuto se mit à rire. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux du poing puis s'en détacha, l'air satisfait.

— Même comme ça, je peux pas te débarrasser de tes épis.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est la vie, commenta Kuroo en les remettant en place. T'oublies pas ce que j'ai dit, hein ? Pour demain.

— Ouais, ouais.

— Haut les cœurs, Bo'. N'importe quel être humain sain d'esprit craquerait sur toi.

Il gloussa.

— Beau parleur. Allez, casse-toi.

— Avec plaisir. À plus. Garde la pêche !

Puis, après lui avoir méchamment pincé les joues, Kuroo disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

 

L'écran de son portable baignait le plafond d'une lumière pâle et mouvante. Il cilla. Il y voyait un peu flou ; l'épuisement qui maintenait son corps immobile contre le matelas lui susurrait des mots doux au creux de l'oreille dans l'espoir de le replonger dans un sommeil que ses muscles réclamaient depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Luttant contre la fatigue, il attrapa les lunettes posées sur sa table de nuit pour lire la notification qui s'agitait sur l'écran. Il était quatre heures du matin.

« Est-ce qu'on est amis ? »

Encore à moitié endormi, Kuroo se redressa tant bien que mal. Il fallut un bon moment pour que le nom de l'expéditeur se fraye un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. À sa connaissance, Kenma n'était guère porté sur les SMS au milieu de la nuit. Intrigué et légèrement mal à l'aise, il répondit :

« Bien sûr. » Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta : « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le temps que Kenma réagisse, il avait bâillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire une bonne dizaine de fois.

« Les amis se disent tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelque chose poussa son cœur à accélérer la cadence. Un mauvais pressentiment.

« J'imagine. Quoi que tu aies à dire, j'écouterai, en tout cas. »

Le silence s'étira de longues minutes durant, assez pour que ses paupières s'alourdissent à nouveau, que ses pensées s'envolent vers le monde des songes et des souvenirs voilés.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit. Appel entrant. Kenma.

Mais Kenma ne téléphonait jamais. Il détestait ça.

Anxieux, Kuroo décrocha. Un souffle lent de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« Kenma ?

— Kuroo. »

Sa voix était faible, incertaine, de celles qui résultaient d'une longue nuit d'insomnie. Kuroo se mordilla nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue.

« Tout va bien ?

— Je ne sais pas. »

Nouveau silence. Kuroo, en fermant les yeux, pouvait presque le voir assis devant lui, à côté de lui, sur les marches qui menaient au lycée à l'heure où la plupart des élèves étaient déjà rentrés chez eux.

« Je ne suis pas malade », dit finalement Kenma. Il fit une pause. Kuroo attendit. Enfin, sa voix s'éleva à nouveau dans le combiné, plate, sûre d'elle, cette fois.

« Je suis en train de mourir. »

 


	9. Troisième vie - 3

Bokuto était entré chez lui sans prévenir, interrompant par ce fait la partie de Mario Kart de Kuroo et Kenma.

— Kuroo ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur le lit.

Kenma leva un sourcil interrogateur. Kuroo balaya d'un geste sa question muette.

— Kenma, soupira-t-il, je te présente Bokuto, ailier de première année au lycée Fukurodani, jeune homme charmant et prompt à s'introduire chez ses amis, même les plus récents, sans leur demander leur avis.

— Fais pas genre ! s'indigna Bokuto. On a joué l'un contre l'autre pas plus tard que l'année dernière !

Kuroo et Kenma échangèrent un regard.

— 'Me souviens pas, fit Kenma, et Kuroo ne se priva pas de rire aux dépens de l'intrus qui, désormais, croisait les bras sur la poitrine.

— C'est une situation d'urgence !

— Quoi, cette fois ?

— J'ai foiré, Kuroo, vraiment foiré. Vraiment, vraiment foiré.

Kenma saisit la manette de Kuroo pour le faire quitter la partie puis s'engagea dans une course contre l'IA.

— Dis-moi tout, trésor, je t'écoute.

Kenma fit mine de vomir ; par chance, Bokuto n'en vit rien.

— J'ai foiré deux spikes, aujourd'hui. Deux !

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Kuroo répondit d'un ton sceptique :

— Allons bon. T'as frappé à côté ?

— Non, dehors. Mais quand même, mec, c'est trop la honte ! Comment tu veux que je devienne l'ace de l'équipe avec ça ? J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me virer de l'équipe...

Kuroo lui tapota maladroitement dans le dos pour le consoler malgré son expression peu convaincue.

— Ils ne vont pas te virer, Bokuto. Ça arrive, ce genre de truc.

— Déjà que le passeur me déteste...

— Tu te fais des idées, c'est tout.

Bokuto gonfla les joues, puis son regard s'attarda sur l'écran de la minuscule télévision que Kuroo avait récupéré d'une tante quelques jours plus tôt. Kenma, très en avance, collectait les pièces d'or avec l'aisance d'un joueur expérimenté.

— C'est qui, lui ? demanda Bokuto.

Kuroo exhala longuement.

— Heureusement que t'es attentif, remarqua-t-il. C'est Kenma.

— Ah, ton meilleur pote slash ami d'enfance ?

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, Kenma mit le jeu en pause.

— Petit-ami, intervint-il.

Les deux autres restèrent bouche bée. Kuroo fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

— Kenma !...

Ce dernier afficha ce qui était chez lui un sourire sournois, soit un léger mouvement des lèvres qui disparut aussitôt.

Bokuto les regardait l'un l'autre, abasourdi.

— Vous êtes gays ? demanda-t-il.

— Surtout Kuroo, fit Kenma.

Le gamin s'amusait bien. Évidemment. Il détestait qu'on l'interrompe dans son jeu ; il allait forcément tenter de se venger d'une façon ou d'une autre.

— Kuroo ! s'écria Bokuto, une main sur le cœur. T'es gay ?

— Quoi ? Je...

— Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Le choc !

— Attends, c'est...

— Il est gay, confirma Kenma en penchant la tête en arrière pour le regarder, mortellement sérieux. Super gay. Plus que lui, c'est illégal.

— Woah, si j'avais su !

 _Quoi ?_ manqua de lui demander Kuroo, puis il songea qu'il valait sans doute mieux se taire tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

— T'avais pas deviné ? dit Kenma. Enfin, je suppose qu'il fait attention, avec toi. Parce que c'est plutôt visible, d'habitude. Est-ce que t'as déjà vu son...

— On va s'arrêter là tout de suite, intervint Kuroo avant d'avoir à entendre un regrettable mensonge.

Les yeux de Bokuto passaient toujours de l'un à l'autre avec stupéfaction.

— Attendez... vous êtes ensemble, alors ?

Comme Kenma allait acquiescer, Kuroo lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

— Pas du tout, déclara-t-il, désireux de réparer les dégâts. Il déconne, c'est tout.

— Ah bon ?

Pour toute réponse, le collégien haussa les épaules.

— Sérieux ?

— C'est sa façon de plaisanter. Il est fâché parce que tu l'as fait foirer son tournant en entrant sans prévenir.

— Désolé, dit Bokuto.

Kenma l'ignora.

— Enfin, du coup...

Kuroo se passa une main sur les yeux. Il avait du mal à croire que Kenma, son meilleur ami, celui qui était supposé le soutenir en toutes circonstances, l'ait ainsi jeté dans la fosse aux lions.

— Il n'est pas gay, souligna Kuroo en désignant Kenma du menton. C'est juste un petit malin.

— Et toi ?

— Moi ? Bah...

Kenma lui lança un regard sceptique. Kuroo déglutit.

— Bon, d'accord, j'avoue. T'as gagné, Kenma ! T'es content ?

Il ne réagit pas ; il approchait de la ligne d'arrivée au coude à coude avec une princesse Peach déchaînée.

— Ça alors, lâcha Bokuto. Enfin, c'est cool, mec. J'veux dire, enfin, voilà. Mais t'aurais pu m'en parler, quand même !

— J'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

Il en avait eu des dizaines ; Kenma renifla bruyamment.

Lorsque Bokuto partit enfin, Kuroo s'installa face à son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? asséna-t-il derechef.

— Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait, répondit Kenma.

— Et alors ?

— Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes amis, non ?

Kuroo pinça les lèvres.

— Oui, reconnut-il. Et ?

— Personne ne voudrait que son ami passe son temps à lui mentir.

— Je ne lui mentais pas.

— Tu te mentais à toi-même. C'est la même chose.

Il resta silencieux. Kenma lui tendit une manette.

— Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises, conclut-il. C'est tout.

Kuroo n'avait rien à en redire. Il accepta la manette et se remit à jouer.

* * *

 

« Je suis en train de mourir. »

Le sang de Kuroo se glaça dans ses veines. La bouche sèche, il balbutia :

« Je... tu veux que... t'as besoin d'aide ? Tu veux que j'appelle...

— Non. »

Le ton était ferme, indiscutable. Kuroo ferma les yeux un instant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il après avoir repris contenance.

— Je ne sais pas. Je... »

Il y eut un bruit sourd et lointain suivi d'un long silence. Enfin, Kenma reprit la parole en baissant la voix.

« Je n'en sais rien, murmura-t-il. Je... est-ce que... »

Comprenant la question muette, Kuroo répondit : « Je viendrai. »

Kenma raccrocha.

* * *

 

Kuroo frappa à sa porte le lendemain à dix heures du matin, son sac de cours sur l'épaule et, sur le dos, l'uniforme scolaire qu'il avait enfilé au réveil. Il ne s'était pas rendu jusqu'au lycée, ce lundi, mais il jugeait préférable que sa mère ignore son soudain changement de programme. Simuler la maladie l'aurait obligé à rester cloué au lit pour le reste de la journée. En attendant, mieux valait cultiver les apparences.

Comme il se l'était figuré, Mme Kozume lui ouvrit la porte, déconcertée.

— Kuroo-kun ? Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

Il lui offrit son sourire le plus avenant.

— Je viens juste voir Kenma, dit-il, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire l'affront de l'enterrer sous une tonne de mensonges éhontés. Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt.

— Oh, il est réveillé, assura-t-elle. Je crois qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi.

Ce disant, elle avait jeté un bref coup d’œil à l'intérieur pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas à portée.

— Les médecins soutiennent que la crise est passée, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, lui confia-t-elle discrètement. Et puis, je crois qu'il est un peu déprimé. Il étudie, pour l'instant, malgré mon insistance pour le voir se reposer... (Elle poussa un profond soupir.) Les enfants... enfin, je parle, je parle, mais entre, Kuroo. Ça fait plaisir de te voir.

Il s'exécuta. La porte se referma derrière lui en douceur. Une fois encore, le couloir lui apparut plongé dans une obscurité étouffante. Il n'aimait définitivement pas cette maison. Et quelque chose lui disait que Kenma non plus.

— Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? proposa Mme Kozume. Thé, café, autre chose ?

Il refusa poliment, puis, lorsqu'elle eut enfin cessé de lui parler du médecin qui s'était occupé de son fils et des relations tumultueuses qu'elle avait toujours partagées avec lui (l'homme, s'il en croyait ses dires, se trouvait être un praticien fainéant et d'un professionnalisme douteux qui passait son temps à expliquer les symptômes de ses patients par le très commode terme de « stress »), se dirigea vers la chambre de Kenma dans laquelle il pénétra après avoir frappé trois coups brefs contre la porte.

Celui-ci, assis devant son bureau, lisait ce qui ressemblait à un manuel scolaire. Quoique, se corrigea Kuroo, « lire » était un bien grand mot. Disons qu'il y avait au moins posé les yeux.

— Salut, Kenma, dit-il en s'approchant.

Kenma le salua d'un signe de tête incertain ; enfin, il recula un peu sa chaise, invitant Kuroo à s'asseoir ailleurs, là où ils pourraient discuter confortablement.

L'ex-passeur, seulement, ne semblait pas désireux d'entamer la conversation. Il évitait Kuroo du regard sans pour autant l'ignorer. Ce dernier eut la sensation d'avoir quelque chose à faire, à dire, plutôt, mais aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait introduire le sujet qui l'intéressait. Après un moment de mutisme désagréable, il déclara :

— Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Kenma dodelina de la tête. Il ne confirmait pas. Il n'infirmait pas non plus.

— Enfin sorti, hein ? reprit Kuroo.

Quelque chose lui disait que cette matinée ne serait pas de tout repos. Kenma, contrairement aux maigres espoirs qu'il avait développés, se renfermait déjà sur lui-même ; lui tirer les informations qu'il cherchait ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

— Je déteste les hôpitaux, marmonna Kenma.

— Bienvenue au club, même si je crois pouvoir considérer ça comme de l'histoire ancienne.

Après tout, personne à sa connaissance n'y était encore mort. Pas vraiment.

— Ils me prennent tous pour un imposteur.

Kuroo tiqua. Kenma avait dit ça avec une aigreur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

— Les médecins ? demanda-t-il.

— Tout le monde. Je les entends. Ils disent que je ne suis pas malade.

Kuroo, les mains sur le matelas où il s'était assis, se balança en arrière. _Je ne suis pas malade_ , avait-il affirmé la veille. À cause de ça ? Pour une autre raison ?

Mme Kozume frappa doucement à la porte pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle ne repartit que pour les laisser au milieu d'un silence pesant. Il faisait chaud, ici. Elle avait dû mettre le chauffage en route.

— Je peux ouvrir la fenêtre ? s'enquit-il en inspirant une bouffée d'air compact et suffocant.

— Non.

Au moins, la réponse était claire. Kuroo lui sourit maladroitement.

— Allez, Kenma. Tu vas étouffer, si ça continue.

Kenma se raidit. Puis il souffla :

— Je sais.

Kuroo entendit : « J'espère. » Il déglutit. Le besoin de dire quelque chose — n'importe quoi — le transperça comme un sabre dans le ventre ; il se savait cependant incapable d'y céder.

— J'ai faim, annonça Kenma sur le ton de la conversation.

— J'ai pris de quoi manger avec moi, si tu veux.

Il n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à sourire. Kenma baissa les yeux vers le sac que Kuroo avait posé au sol en entrant.

— Là-dedans ?

— Mh.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Des crasses. À propos des médecins...

Kenma se leva en s'appuyant sur le bureau. Il tenait sur ses jambes, aujourd'hui. Peut-être tout n'allait-il pas aussi mal qu'annoncé.

— J'aimerais aller dehors, déclara Kenma.

Kuroo se passa une main dans la nuque. Il avait l'art et la manière de détourner les conversations.

— Maintenant ?

— Maintenant.

— Tu peux sortir ?

Kenma leva très brièvement les yeux au ciel, juste assez pour faire sourire son invité. Il avait toujours détesté qu'on le materne ; apparemment, ça n'avait pas changé.

— Je peux marcher, dit-il d'un ton un brin agacé. Elle ne dira rien, si tu m'accompagnes. Il fait trop chaud, ici.

Kuroo ne pouvait rien ajouter à ça. Il ramassa son sac, tendit à Kenma les béquilles qu'il demandait, puis se faufila hors de la pièce, prêt à traverser un couloir qui, dans sa tête, prenait dangereusement les couleurs de l'antichambre de l'enfer.

— Vous allez quelque part ? les arrêta Mme Kozume alors que Kenma poussait Kuroo à filer le plus vite possible.

Elle semblait plus curieuse qu'en colère, toutefois, et son fils annonça d'une voix plate :

— On va prendre l'air.

— Tu as ton téléphone sur toi ?

— Oui...

— N'allez pas trop loin, d'accord ? Et fais attention, s'il te plaît. Préviens-moi au moindre souci.

Il partit sans lui répondre ; Kuroo s'excusa d'un signe de tête puis le suivit d'un pas pressé.

Il faisait doux, dehors, plus qu'à l'intérieur de la chambre. Le ciel, partiellement couvert, avait la bonté de ne pas les aveugler. Il ne pleuvait pas. D'après les informations, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas fini d'attendre. L'automne avait selon toute probabilité décidé d'aller voir ailleurs pour un moment.

Ils quittèrent le quartier pour se rendre dans un parc peu fréquenté à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Kenma ne demanda pas une seule pause ; arrivé sur place, pourtant, il se laissa tomber sur un banc avec un discret soupir de soulagement.

 _Il a vu trop grand_ , songea Kuroo. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. S'il passait son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, lui aussi chercherait à en fuir l'air vicié de temps en temps.

Kenma se massa le haut des genoux, le visage impassible. À l'évidence, cette fois non plus, il ne parlerait pas. Ça n'avait pas d'importance ; Kuroo était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'enfermer dans son habituel mutisme. Il sortit une barre de chocolat de son sac et la lâcha sur les genoux de son voisin.

— Si t'as toujours la dalle, dit-il. Je sais pas si t'aimes bien.

Bien sûr que Kenma aimait — c'était la raison même pour laquelle il en avait un paquet chez lui.

— Merci, fit Kenma.

Il grignota la barre sans le regarder. Kuroo soupira.

— Pourquoi les médecins te prennent-ils pour un menteur ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Kenma plissa le nez. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de parler de ça.

— Les analyses n'ont rien donné.

— Ça n'explique pas grand-chose.

— Une infirmière a dit à ma mère que je simulais.

Kuroo en resta bouche bée.

— Que tu simulais ? répéta-t-il machinalement.

Kenma grimaça.

— Mais comment ils peuvent croire ça ? T'étais complètement...

— Ouais. J'en sais rien. Je m'en fiche, de toute façon. Ce serait plus facile, si c'était le cas.

Ça, Kuroo n'en doutait pas. Il s'appuya contre le dossier du banc de bois vieilli. Devant eux, quelques oiseaux grignotaient des miettes laissées par des promeneurs anonymes.

Le corps médical ne cessait pas de le surprendre. Qu'un jeune garçon aux symptômes énigmatiques entre dans leur hôpital n'avait certainement rien d'une nouveauté — ils en voyaient tous les jours ou presque. La médecine, malheureusement, ne pouvait pas tout soigner, non plus, comme il en avait fait l'amère expérience (bien que celle-ci fût amplement méritée) ; mais de là à renvoyer un malade chez lui en le taxant d'hypocondriaque parce que les analyses ne donnaient rien...

Elles avaient dû donner quelque chose, pourtant, ou ils l'auraient au moins gardé en observation un temps. Kenma avait failli mourir ou, en tout cas, il en avait eu l'air ; on ne pouvait pas faire fi de ses symptômes ou de son état général et lui demander de quitter l'hôpital sans rien vérifier. Depuis quand Kenma souffrait-il, au juste ? Ils n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait _réellement_ appeler amis d'enfance — jusqu'à récemment, Kenma ne le considérait même pas comme une connaissance —, mais Kuroo était certain qu'il n'était pas blessé à l'époque de leur rencontre. Sa mère s'en serait souvenue. Les choses avaient changé après ça.

Après le déménagement.

— Dis, Kuroo...

Il émergea immédiatement de ses pensées.

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Il le dévisageait avec un drôle de regard qui mit Kuroo mal à l'aise. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, Kenma l'avait rarement observé plus de quelques secondes. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, cette fois, même lorsque Kuroo tenta de déchiffrer l'étrange lueur qui y flottait, vacillante et mystérieuse, un phare inaccessible sur des flots déchaînés.

— Parce que nous sommes amis, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

— On se connaît depuis une semaine.

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

— Tu n'es même pas allé en cours. Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis.

— Je suis au courant, Kenma. Je n'ai pas agi sans réfléchir.

De manière surprenante, Kenma esquissa un faible sourire. Le cœur de Kuroo s'arrêta. Il lui semblait ne plus l'avoir vu sourire comme ça depuis une éternité.

— Je sais, déclara Kenma, et son sourire disparut à nouveau, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu t'acharnais à ce point.

— Je m'inquiétais, révéla Kuroo après un moment. Pour toi, je veux dire.

— Je fais à ce point pitié ?

— Tu n'es pas celui qui a dû te porter jusqu'à l'hôpital. J'ai eu peur, c'est tout.

— Ah...

Difficile de dire si cette justification l'avait convaincu. Il dut l'accepter, néanmoins, car il finit par regarder le sol entre ses pieds et le petit oiseau qui s'était aventuré jusqu'à lui.

— Tu es malade depuis longtemps ? s'enquit Kuroo.

Maintenant que Kenma avait ouvert la bouche, il serait moins compliqué de le faire parler. Il le vit hésiter.

— Quelques années.

À nouveau, il regarda ailleurs, signe d'un profond malaise. Soit ça, soit Kenma avait quelque chose à cacher.

 _Il fuit_ , pensa Kuroo. Pas étonnant. Le sujet n'avait rien d'agréable.

— Un accident ? suggéra-t-il.

— Non... c'est arrivé comme ça.

— Comme ça ?

Il n'avait pu empêcher son visage d'afficher un certain scepticisme. Kenma devait y être habitué ; il n'en dit rien.

— Ça a juste... dégringolé un jour. J'étais un peu malade, puis je me suis affaibli.

— Et tu ne t'en es jamais remis ?

— Non.

— Et les médecins...

— ... n'ont rien trouvé, acheva Kenma.

Pas étonnant qu'on l'ait pris pour un fabulateur. À ses yeux de profane, qu'une invalidité grave attaque de façon aussi brusque paraissait invraisemblable. Cela ne nécessitait-il pas une sorte d'élément perturbateur ? Un régime particulier, un voyage dans un pays lointain, la piqûre d'un insecte tropical, ou bien un virus, une bactérie — quelque chose ? Si Kenma n'avait pas eu d'accident (cette pensée le crispa légèrement), quelque chose d'autre avait bien dû lui arriver.

— Ils ont vraiment fait toutes les analyses ? demanda Kuroo.

— Prises de sang, EEG, IRM, radios, analyse de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient analyser, gastroscopie et tout le reste, parce que je ne pouvais pas manger, récita-t-il comme on récitait une liste de course, sans intérêt ni émotion.

— Et ils n'ont rien vu de spécial ?

Il s'agita, se gratta nerveusement le coude, les yeux toujours baissés sur l'oiseau. Un deuxième l'avait rejoint, désormais, et d'autres commençaient à leur tourner autour.

— Rien de grave. Juste les symptômes.

Mais pas leur origine. Kuroo laissa tomber au sol quelques miettes de la barre de céréales qu'il venait d'entamer. _Étrange_ , répétait-il en son for intérieur. _Étrange, étrange, étrange._ Un instinct profondément enfoui faisait vibrer chaque corde de son inconscient. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce tableau. Une poussière sur un objectif.

— Ton père... commença Kuroo, et Kenma se raidit soudain, mais il décida de poursuivre. Ton père, il est parti quand ?

— Tu parles comme eux, marmonna Kenma.

— Eux ? Quoi, les médecins ?

— Mmh. Ils disaient que c'était le stress. Que je... je ne sais pas comment on appelle ça, avoua-t-il en rosissant. Quand on a des symptômes à cause d'un problème, mh, dans la tête...

— Somatisation ?

— Oui, confirma-t-il d'un air embarrassé. Mais c'était pas ça, finalement. Ça fait longtemps.

— Mmh. J'y connais rien, à ces choses-là.

Kenma fixait la paume de ses mains comme s'il y cherchait un trésor invisible.

— Merci d'être venu, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

— C'est rien.

Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Kenma attrapa ses béquilles.

— Il faut que je rentre. Elle va s'inquiéter.

Le ton n'invitait pas à la discussion. Ils rentrèrent tranquillement jusque chez Kenma, silencieux, chacun plongé dans des pensées qu'ils ne partageraient pas. Kenma fixait ses pieds, sourcils froncés. _Je ne suis pas malade_ , souffla le souvenir de sa voix au creux de l'oreille de Kuroo. _Je suis en train de mourir._

— Hier... commença Kenma, et Kuroo sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être revu au téléphone au milieu de la nuit.

Il se rétracta pourtant à la dernière seconde, laissant ses mots dépérir sous le soleil d'automne. Kuroo grinça des dents. Il ne lui permettrait pas de fuir à nouveau, changer de sujet de conversation, retourner au silence qui les entourait comme une chape de brume humide et glacée.

— Tu as dit que tu allais mourir, rappela Kuroo d'une voix douce, calculée pour ne pas l'effrayer — ne pas avoir l'air effrayé.

Les yeux de Kenma se plissèrent légèrement.

— C'est vrai, reconnut-il.

— Pourquoi ?

La grande question. Kenma réfléchit.

— C'était... juste une impression.

Mais on n'appelait pas à quatre heures du matin pour une simple impression.

— Je n'allais pas mal, précisa Kenma. C'est... ça fait longtemps que ça dure. Ça continuera longtemps encore. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ça ne finira jamais.

— Ta maladie ?

— Tout.

Tout. Rien de moins.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée. À bout de souffle, Kenma appuya sur la sonnette.

— Tu n'as pas la clé ? s'étonna Kuroo.

Son ami ne lui répondit que par un vague mouvement du bras, quelque part entre le « oui » et le « non ». Il n'eut pas le loisir de creuser, cependant. La porte s'ouvrit sur le sourire de Mme Kozume.

— Je vous ai préparé de quoi déjeuner, signala-t-elle. Je serai dans le salon. J'ai déjà mangé.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine en la remerciant. Sur la table étaient dressées deux assiettes et une telle quantité de victuailles que Kuroo se mit à douter de sa capacité à pouvoir en ingurgiter ne serait-ce que le quart.

— Elle voit grand, ta mère, remarqua-t-il.

Il l'avait souvent considérée, au cours des années, comme une femme généreuse, surtout avec lui. On ne pouvait pas dire que Kenma se jetait sur la nourriture, aussi avait-il toujours eu l'étrange impression qu'elle profitait de ses visites pour déployer ses talents en cuisine.

— Je suppose qu'elle s'ennuie, dit Kenma.

Il se servit une assiette ridiculement maigre, puis dégagea une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille d'un air un peu agacé.

— Je ne juge pas, jura Kuroo.

— Bon appétit, fit sèchement Kenma.

Son invité fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire. Pas assez, apparemment. Kenma se mit à manger dans un silence glacial.

— Pardon, rit Kuroo en se servant généreusement. Je jure que c'était pas fait exprès.

— Tu parles.

Il releva les yeux vers Kuroo. Au bout d'un moment, son visage se détendit légèrement. Kuroo n'aurait pas appelé ça un sourire, mais ça s'en rapprochait ; il s'en trouva ravi. Ils terminèrent leur repas sans se précipiter ni se dire un mot. Loin de s'ignorer, pourtant, ils échangeaient parfois un regard ou un demi-sourire en entendant le programme télévisé qui leur parvenait du salon, ou lorsque Kenma s'appliquait à séparer chaque type d'aliment en compartiments bien définis sur son assiette, une habitude que Kuroo lui avait toujours connue.

— Tu sais, lâcha ce dernier à l'étourdie à la fin du repas, je suis content qu'on soit devenus amis.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de le dire à voix haute. Kenma baissa les yeux sur son assiette à moitié pleine, si courbé que ses cheveux masquaient en partie son visage.

— Oui, moi aussi, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Puis, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, il releva la tête et lui sourit. Pas un de ces sourires timides qui allaient et venaient sur ses lèvres sans bénéficier de la plus petite once d'assurance ; pas un sourire retenu ou masqué, de ceux qu'il refusait que les autres perçoivent de peur que l'on comprenne que, malgré son apparente pusillanimité, il était un être humain qui voyait et entendait tout, qui disposait d'un répertoire d'émotion plus large que l'indifférence qu'il prenait soin de montrer à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Non, un vrai sourire qui creusait ses joues, plissait très légèrement ses yeux, illuminait toute sa physionomie. _Il est heureux_ , pensa Kuroo et, à cet instant, il sut pertinemment que son visage à lui aussi s'éclairait doucement, que ses pommettes rosissaient sans qu'il ne prenne la peine d'y prêter la moindre attention. Il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de tout.

Une joie inconnue, légère et fraîche comme un vent d'hiver, s'était glissée entre ses côtes, ouvrant devant lui tous les possibles. Il se sentait comme un oisillon au seuil de son premier envol. Fasciné. Extatique.

Quelque chose, loin, très loin de lui-même, garantit que, à compter de ce jour, plus aucun malheur ne pourrait jamais leur arriver.

Puis il se rappela « l'événement ponctuel », qu'on était déjà lundi, _je ne suis pas malade_ , Kenma inconscient dans ses bras, Kenma qui s'agrippait à son poignet, ses yeux résignés plantés dans les siens.

Mais Kenma — le vrai, pas le souvenir — n'avait pas cessé de sourire.

Ils quittèrent la table en bavardant à voix basse, étouffant un rire ou l'autre, puis entrèrent dans la chambre de Kenma dont la température avait apparemment poursuivi sa terrible ascension

— Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, conseilla Kenma en consultant l'écran de son téléphone.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ta mère va finir par se poser des questions, non ?

— Ma mère ? Elle s'en fiche. Je l'ai prévenue, de toute façon.

— Ah... d'accord.

Kuroo sourcilla.

— Quoi ?

— Rien, répondit Kenma.

Ses yeux oscillaient entre le grand adolescent planté au milieu de sa chambre et le livre ouvert sur son bureau. Percevant son hésitation, Kuroo proposa :

— Je peux partir, si tu veux être tranquille pour travailler. Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?

Kenma haussa les épaules.

— Chimie, lui apprit-il néanmoins sous son regard insistant.

— Tu aimes ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Je ne voudrais pas me vanter, mais je suis plutôt doué, en chimie. Et en science en général. Alors, si t'as besoin d'aide...

Kenma sembla considérer la proposition.

— D'accord...

— Pas facile, hein ? La chimie. T'en fais pas, j'ai assez d'expérience dans le soutien de cas désespérés.

— Je ne suis pas un cas désespéré, protesta Kenma.

— C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'oserais jamais, je ne t'ai même pas vu à l’œuvre.

Son sourire amusé démentait ses paroles ; Kenma s'assit devant le bureau sans dire un mot, raide comme un piquet. Kuroo en profita pour observer son cours par-dessus son épaule.

— Joli bouquin, nota-t-il.

— Ma mère l'a acheté à Noël.

— Elle t'offre des cours à Noël ? Honteux.

Kenma bascula la tête en arrière pour le foudroyer du regard.

— Elle fait son possible, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Kuroo leva les mains en l'air.

— Loin de moi l'idée de la critiquer. C'est bien, allier plaisir et apprentissage. Je veux dire, si c'est ce qui te botte, pourquoi pas.

Lèvres pincées, Kenma retourna à son cours. Son ami pouffa.

— Je plaisantais, se dédouana-t-il. Le prends pas mal, Kenma.

Il posa ses mains croisées sur le haut de son crâne puis y appuya le menton.

— Kuroo, siffla Kenma en guise d'avertissement.

— Quoi ?

— J'essaie d'étudier.

— Étudie donc.

— Tu me gênes.

Il sourit.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Kenma secoua la tête pour le faire partir.

— Ah, tu parlais de ça ! Il fallait me le dire, Kenma. Tu parles tellement peu, c'est difficile de comprendre ce qui te passe par la tête.

Cette fois, l'intéressé ne lui répondit pas ; à la place, il collecta les déchets de crayon taillé qui traînaient sur la table, les étala consciencieusement dans sa paume et, alors que Kuroo regardait ailleurs, se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour les lui lâcher dans les cheveux.

— Kenma ! geignit Kuroo en essayant de s'en débarrasser, sans succès.

— Tu me déconcentres.

— Moi qui te prenais pour quelqu'un de mature...

— Tu dois te tromper de personne.

Ils se défièrent du regard. Quelques secondes seulement, et déjà un sourire étirait leurs lèvres. Ils étouffèrent un rire.

— Trêve de plaisanteries, décida Kuroo en fouillant dans son sac. J'ai encore plein de crasses à écouler. Prends ça pendant que je jette un œil à ta chimie.

Il lui lança un paquet de biscuits salés que Kenma rattrapa au vol puis se mit à feuilleter le manuel scolaire. Certaines pages, écornées d'avoir été trop lues, attirèrent son attention.

— Tu as vu ça récemment ? demanda-t-il en parcourant la page des yeux.

— La semaine dernière.

— La semaine dernière ?

Le ton avait dû alerter Kenma, car il rentra la tête dans les épaules, gêné.

— Je ne dis pas... je veux dire, c'est pas une critique, hein, le rassura Kuroo. C'est juste que... tu viens d'avoir dix-sept ans, non ?

Il acquiesça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, ensuite ? Après avoir obtenu ton diplôme, je veux dire.

Kenma marmonna quelque chose si bas que Kuroo dut lui demander de répéter.

— J'aimerais entrer à l'université, articula-t-il en rougissant.

— L'université...

Kuroo baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le livre. Il secoua la tête.

— Ce que tu bosses, là, ça ne va pas du tout. Sans vouloir te vexer.

Loin de se vexer, il cilla avec curiosité.

— Je veux dire, développa Kuroo, c'est correct, mais c'est du niveau de collège. Ou, disons, début de première année, au mieux. On est déjà en octobre. Les élèves de ton âge sont beaucoup plus loin que ça.

Voyant son visage se décomposer, le capitaine referma le manuel.

— C'est pas irrécupérable, Kenma, c'est pas grave. On peut travailler ça ensemble, si tu veux. Mais la plupart des universités demandent de passer un concours d'entrée, tu vois ? Ça va nécessiter pas mal de boulot. Tu comptes te lancer dans un cursus scientifique ?

Kenma marmonna son assentiment.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Kuroo. Comme quoi ?

— Bio.

Il paraissait un peu embarrassé. Kuroo se passa une main dans la nuque.

— Bio... la recherche ?

Hochement de tête.

— T'as tes cours avec toi ?

Bien sûr qu'il les avait ; il n'avait nulle part d'autre où les stocker. Lui n'avait pas le loisir de se rendre au lycée chaque matin. Il ne releva pas l'évidence, cependant. Il se contenta de sortir un classeur de son étagère pour le lui tendre avec anxiété.

Un coup d’œil suffit à Kuroo pour comprendre que le problème ne concernait pas seulement la chimie.

— T'es en retard sur le programme, annonça-t-il. Je ne sais pas pour les autres matières, mais en sciences...

— Je suis si en retard que ça ?

— C'est pas la mort. Pas génial non plus, pour être tout à fait honnête. Mais si tu t'y prends bien, avec un programme adapté... tu en as un, d'ailleurs ?

— Oui.

— Et tu le suis ?

— Ben, oui.

— C'est toi qui l'as organisé ?

Hésitation.

— Non. C'est ma mère. Elle a vu un professeur...

— Pas très compétent, si tu veux mon avis, termina Kuroo.

Kenma n'avait rien à ajouter. Après un moment de réflexion, Kuroo se frappa dans les mains.

— Mieux vaut s'y mettre tout de suite, décida-t-il. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

— D'accord.

Il avait ponctué sa réplique d'un sourire en coin ; Kuroo le lui rendit bien. Il attrapa son sac de cours et le cala sur son épaule.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kenma.

— Situation d'urgence. J'ai besoin de mes propres cours. Tu te sens encore d'attaque ? Pour marcher un peu, je veux dire.

— Jusqu'où ?

— L'arrêt de bus.

Kenma le dévisagea un long moment.

— Quoi ? fit Kuroo.

— Aller chez toi ?

Kuroo laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Quoi, t'as peur ? Je jure que je ne mords pas. Enfin, pas avant un certain degré d'intimité.

Le dégoût manifeste qui peignit les traits de Kenma lui rappela un millier de souvenirs. Son cœur s'essoufflait. Les attaques-surprises comme celles-là finiraient par le tuer.

— C'est loin, se plaignit Kenma.

— Loin, loin... quelques arrêts, c'est tout. Je te raccompagnerai au soir.

Il balaya le regard soupçonneux de son ami d'une main.

— Et puis, ce serait pas la première fois. T'es déjà venu, tu te rappelles ?

— C'était il y a au moins cinquante ans.

— J'aurais dit quarante.

Finalement, Kenma abandonna la partie. Il se mit à entasser ses affaires dans un petit sac à dos, non sans jeter quelques regards de mépris à l'air ridiculement joyeux de son nouveau professeur particulier.

Ils firent halte par le salon.

— Kozume-san ?

Elle leva les yeux de son téléphone.

— Oui ? Vous allez quelque part ?

— Je me demandais si ça vous dérangeait que Kenma vienne passer quelques heures chez moi. Il est un peu en retard sur ses cours ; je lui ai proposé mon aide.

— Les examens ne sont pas tout de suite, objecta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

— Mieux vaut s'y prendre à l'avance, dit Kuroo.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent une seconde, puis elle sourit.

— Tant que vous restez responsables, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Fais attention à ne pas rentrer trop tard, Kenma.

— D'accord...

— Et je veux que tu me préviennes au moindre signe de fatigue.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Kenma ?

— Oui, d'accord, céda-t-il.

— Merci. Travaillez bien, dans ce cas. Tu rentreras pour manger ?

Kuroo fit non de la tête.

— On mangera chez moi. Merci, Kozume-san !

Ils s'éclipsèrent sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

* * *

 

Kuroo eut la surprise de découvrir Bokuto assis devant sa porte d'entrée, un bouquet de marguerites apparemment fait maison sur les genoux. Kenma ralentit ; quelques pas plus tard, il était caché dans son dos.

— Kurooooooo...

Kuroo eut la bonne grâce de ne pas manifester son agacement. Les mains sur les hanches, il désigna les fleurs d'un geste.

— J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas pour moi.

— Comment ça, t'oses espérer ? s'indigna Bokuto. N'importe qui devrait être heureux de me trouver avec un bouquet sur le pas de sa porte !

Les yeux larmoyants, il fit mine de partir. Kuroo l'attrapa par le bras dès qu'il se trouva à sa portée.

— Je plaisantais, soupira Kuroo. Je suppose que t'as été voir Akaashi ?

Bokuto prit une profonde inspiration. Kuroo s'empressa de le faire taire avant de rester coincé devant sa propre maison sans possibilité de fuite à cause d'un récit probablement interminable.

— Tu me diras tout ça à l'intérieur, décréta-t-il en sortant ses clés de sa poche. Et pas la version director's cut, si possible. J'ai des trucs à faire.

Bokuto parut seulement remarquer la présence de Kenma, et le pointa du doigt en s'écriant :

— Tu t'es déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Monstre ! Moi qui te croyais mon ami !

Pressentant qu'ils risquaient de glisser en terrain dangereux, Kuroo décida de sauter tout de suite à la partie présentations. À ses yeux, la scène avait un petit quelque chose de surréaliste — Kenma et Bokuto, eux, ne faisaient que s'observer en silence.

— Kenma, voici Bokuto, un ami à moi...

— Un ami à toi ? J'me sens insulté, là !

— Mon meilleur pote, OK, corrigea-t-il avec un petit sourire. Et lui, dit-il en s'adressant à Bokuto, c'est Kenma. Ami d'enfance perdu puis retrouvé, si on peut dire.

— Ami d'enfance... comme Kenma, L'ami d'enfance ?

— La ramène pas trop, conseilla-t-il.

Kenma s'agitait, mal à l'aise.

— Bon, pas que j'aime pas cette porte, mais on ferait mieux de rentrer. Go.

Il déverrouilla la porte sans se soucier des regards curieux que portait Bokuto sur le nouvel arrivant, puis les emmena jusque dans sa chambre où il les fit asseoir là où ils trouvaient de la place. Kenma s'installa timidement sur la chaise de bureau. Bokuto, lui, s'avachit sur le lit qu'il connaissait bien, le bouquet tristement posé à côté de lui.

— Je vais vous chercher à boire, les informa Kuroo. Pas de bêtises en mon absence !

— Tu me connais, répondit Bokuto en bâillant.

— Un peu trop bien, oui.

Il quitta la pièce en priant pour que Kenma lui pardonne — cinq minutes avec Bokuto, pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, pouvaient s'avérer une épreuve difficile à traverser. Il se dépêcha de sortir des verres et les quelques bouteilles de jus et sodas ouvertes dans le frigo, puis remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre en tâchant de ne rien faire tomber malgré l'équilibre plutôt précaire des vivres calés entre ses bras. Il s'immobilisa en entendant la voix de Bokuto à travers la porte, indignée.

— Et là, il me sort qu'on devrait tout arrêter là, tranquille. Tout ça parce que j'ai parlé d'Akaashi ! Tu sais comment j'appelle ça ? De la jalousie, c'est tout. Il avait trop peur que ça marche.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il était...

— Gay ? Il est suuuper gay. Genre, vraiment. Plus que lui, tu meurs.

— Vous étiez ensemble ?

— Bah, non. Comment on appelle ça, encore ? Amis avec avantages ? Comme si c'était pas déjà un avantage à la base d'être ami avec moi, au passage. Enfin, OK, ça faisait un bail, mais...

Kuroo ouvrit grand la porte, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

— T'exagérerais pas un peu les choses, Bokuto ? dit-il en posant ses trouvailles sur le bureau. C'est pas du tout ce que tu me racontais hier. Et je te serai reconnaissant de ne pas étaler ma vie sexuelle sur les toits, si possible. Je ne crois pas que ça l'intéresse.

Kenma n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde gêné.

— T'es gay ? demanda-t-il avec une franchise telle qu'elle le fit tousser.

— Je crois que c'est plus un secret, marmonna-t-il.

L'idée de devoir refaire son coming-out à son meilleur ami lui comprimait l'estomac à lui en donner la nausée. Il ravala sa nervosité et regarda ailleurs.

— C'est une surprise, dit Kenma.

— Une surprise ? intervint Bokuto. Tu parles ! Enfin, j'suppose qu'il fait des efforts avec toi, vu que tu le connais pas bien et tout. Hein, Kuroo ? Parce qu'en vrai, t'es carrément...

— Je crois qu'on a saisi, le coupa ce dernier. Maintenant, sers-toi un verre et parle-moi d'Akaashi, qu'on rigole.

Le visage de Bokuto se décomposa soudain.

— T'es pas sympa, grommela-t-il en s'entortillant les mains.

— Maintenant que j'y pense, t'es pas censé être à l'entraînement, à cette heure-ci ?

Il s'empourpra. Kuroo resta bouche bée.

— Mec... ne me dis pas que t'as séché ?

— J'avais pas le choix ! se défendit-il d'une voix plaintive. Il ne veut même plus me regarder ! Je l'ai pas vu de la journée, aujourd'hui, alors passer l'entraînement à le regarder m'éviter ou m'ignorer... pire, imagine qu'il agisse comme si de rien n'était ?

— C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

— Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, j'aimerais bien que tout redevienne comme avant, mais maintenant que je lui ai tout balancé...

— Et les fleurs, c'est pour quoi ?

Bokuto y posa les yeux, dépité.

— Je m'étais dit que j'allais les lui offrir, pour m'excuser. Après l'entraînement, tu vois. Quand il sera rentré chez lui.

— T'excuser de quoi, exactement ?

— D'avoir été con, j'en sais rien ! Aaaah, me pose pas de questions pareilles, tu me perturbes !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains d'un geste hautement dramatique. Du coin de l'œil, Kuroo aperçut Kenma afficher un léger sourire.

— Kuroo, aide-moi !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

— Viens me soutenir. Quand j'irai lui faire mon speech, tu sais. Tu te caches dans un buisson, et...

— Bokuto.

— Quoi ?

— J'adorerais te servir de soutien moral, tu le sais, mais j'ai promis à Kenma...

Celui-ci secoua la tête, l'air de dire que ce n'était rien, mais Kuroo insista :

— C'est vraiment important. T'es sûr que t'as besoin de moi ?

Bokuto le regarda droit dans les yeux, aussi sérieux que s'il venait de voir la mort en face.

— J'ai besoin de toi.

Kuroo ferma les paupières.

— Bon, très bien.

Les yeux de Bokuto se mirent à briller ; il lui prit les deux mains et les serra si fort que Kuroo dut retenir une grimace de douleur.

— T'es un vrai, Kuroo ! Mais t'en fais pas, ça va pas durer longtemps. Ils finiront pas avant vingt-et-une heures, de toute façon, avec les éliminatoires qui arrivent. Vous devez faire quoi ?

— Bosser.

— Cours particulier ? devina Bokuto avec un clin d’œil qui lui fit regretter de l'avoir invité à entrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit revoir ? Sa chimie ?

— Un mot de plus et tu pourras prendre tes fleurs et repartir chez toi, le prévint Kuroo avec un sourire féroce. Maintenant, assis. Et tu ne bouges pas.

— Tant qu'on y est, t'aurais pas un vase ? J'ai peur qu'elles se fanent.

Après avoir trouvé un vase au fond d'une vieille armoire du salon, il put enfin reporter son attention sur Kenma qui, les jambes repliées contre son torse, faisait tourner la chaise en poussant sur le bureau.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en sortant ses notes de première et deuxième année. On va commencer par le programme de première. Dis-moi ce que t'as déjà vu.

Kenma, comme il l'avait deviné, n'avait pas vu grand-chose. Les matières qu'il avait déjà abordées dans son étude, cependant, étaient parfaitement ancrées dans sa mémoire : quel qu'ait été son programme, il y avait mis tout son cœur. Son retard, à la lumière de cette information, parut à Kuroo encore plus singulier. Il n'évoqua plus ce point ; tant qu'ils parvenaient à surmonter le gouffre qui séparait Kenma des étudiants de son âge, il ne représentait rien de plus qu'un détail.

Kenma, d'ailleurs, avançait plutôt bien et buvait chacune de ses paroles avec intérêt, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas particulièrement. Kuroo le connaissait néanmoins assez pour le savoir. À partir d'un moment, poussé par l'ennui, Bokuto vint poser ses propres questions, et ils furent bientôt trois à travailler dans une ambiance plus ou moins concentrée, exception faite, bien sûr, des exclamations soudaines du capitaine de Fukurodani ou des profonds soupirs qu'il laissait s'échapper de ses lèvres, les yeux dans le vague.

— Arrête de penser à ça, lui recommanda Kuroo alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon pour manger.

— Je peux pas ne pas y penser, c'est impossible. Je pense à lui H24. Tout le temps. Même en dormant, mec, même quand je mange, ou que je prends ma douche, ou...

— C'est bon, j'ai compris, l'interrompit-il avant d'apprendre des détails qu'il ne voulait certainement pas connaître. T'es plus loin que je ne le pensais, on dirait.

— Tu l'as vu, aussi ?

— Je l'ai vu, oui.

Il se retourna pour voir si Kenma avait besoin d'aide dans les escaliers, mais celui-ci le foudroya du regard. Il soupira.

— Enfin, on verra ce soir, je suppose. Essaye de penser à quelque chose de plus joyeux. Genre, j'en sais rien. Des animaux en robe de soirée.

Bokuto se passa une main sur le menton.

— Bonne idée, dit-il. Je vais penser à ça.

Ils mangèrent de meilleure humeur, la mère de Kuroo s'empressant de noyer Kenma sous les exclamations de surprise, des « comme tu as grandi » aux réflexions sur ses cheveux — bien plus jolis que la tignasse indisciplinée de son fils —, tandis que son père les resservait à n'en plus finir sans tenir compte de leurs protestations.

— C'est un plaisir d'avoir un garçon si gentil à la maison, assura la maîtresse de maison en posant les mains sur les épaules de Kenma alors que Mme Kozume venait le rechercher. N'hésite pas à revenir passer nous voir !

Kenma fila dès que la porte s'ouvrit, non sans adresser un petit signe de la main à Kuroo au préalable.

— Il n'a pas changé, commenta le père de ce dernier. Toujours aussi timide.

— Et il a gardé la même coupe de cheveux, gloussa sa mère.

Kuroo se contenta de sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lui et Bokuto étaient installés confortablement dans sa chambre, tout prêts à développer un plan d'attaque.

— Pas la peine de te prendre la tête, avisa Kuroo. Plus t'y réfléchiras, plus ça te rendra nerveux, et je ne suis pas sûr que c'est le meilleur moyen d'arriver à tes fins.

— Je sais, je sais. Mais ça craint, Kuroo. Ça craint tellement. Il va me refermer la porte au nez, c'est sûr.

— Passe par la fenêtre.

— T'as jamais vu sa fenêtre ! J'ai déjà failli mourir en escaladant la tienne, alors...

— Maison ou appartement ?

— Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis allé chez lui qu'une seule fois. Ça ressemblait plutôt à une maison dont ils louaient l'étage, tu vois. Mais pas le premier étage. Le second.

— OK, on oublie l'escalade.

Bokuto se mit à se triturer nerveusement une mèche de cheveux.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Kuroo ? Je veux dire, sérieusement. S'il me jarte ? S'il refuse à jamais de m'adresser la parole ? Je vais pas supporter.

Vu sa façon de réagir, Kuroo n'en doutait pas.

— Écoute, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. On va faire comme ça. Tu vas aller chez lui, sonner tranquillement, lui filer tes fleurs et lui dire tout ce que t'as envie de lui dire. Tout, d'accord ? Tu laisses rien de côté. Tu vides ton sac. Il le sait déjà, de toute façon, parce que je vais t'apprendre un truc : Akaashi est loin d'être un imbécile, il est loin d'être aveugle. Tu ne lui apprendras rien, mais il faut qu'il l'entende. Donne-lui tes fleurs, attends sa réponse. Puis t'aviseras.

— C'est ça, ton plan ? Aviser ?

— C'est la seule chose à faire. Entre ça et simplement laisser l'eau couler sous les ponts, mieux vaut y aller directement. Il sait que vous êtes amis, il sait aussi que vous formez le duo le plus efficace de votre équipe. Il ne laissera pas les choses finir comme ça. Il faut que vous vous expliquiez, c'est tout. Quelle que soit la conclusion qu'il en tire, quelle que soit la réponse que tu recevras.

— J'oserais jamais !

— T'as bien osé une fois. Allez, Bokuto. Je serai avec toi.

— Vraiment ?

Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Toujours.

Puis il lui tapota la joue.

— Allez, mec, c'est parti. Attrape le taureau par les cornes et profites-en pour le noyer sous ton affection.

Bokuto bondit sur ses pieds.

— Ouais, t'as raison. J'vais le faire. Et ça va super bien se passer.

— Les astres l'ont prédit il y a longtemps déjà. Fais-moi confiance.

Ils se préparèrent à sortir, brusquement envahis par un élan d'enthousiasme, et Bokuto vérifiait la bonne tenue de ses cheveux dans le miroir du couloir quand il apostropha Kuroo.

— Ton pote, là, Kenma, tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

Kuroo se gratta derrière l'oreille en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de répondre. Après un instant, il expliqua :

— Il vivait dans le quartier, quand j'étais gosse. On jouait pas mal ensemble. Je le traînais dehors pour m'entraîner au volley, en échange de quoi il me montrait ses jeux vidéos. Je l'avais un peu perdu de vue, mais je l'ai recroisé il y a une bonne semaine.

— Je vois, dit Bokuto.

C'était un « je vois » dont le scepticisme ne lui échappa pas.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Rien. T'avais l'air de bien le connaître.

— Ah bon ?

— Bah, ouais.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Bokuto se passa une main sur le menton.

— Mmh, j'en sais rien. Ta façon de lui parler, peut-être, ou de le regarder ? Enfin, bon.

— C'est qu'on se voyait presque tous les jours, à l'époque.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et Kuroo prévint ses parents de son départ pour la soirée.

— Kenma, Kenma, répéta Bokuto d'une drôle de voix.

— Quoi, Kenma ?

— Il est mignon, non ?

Kuroo s'immobilisa derechef.

— Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite : ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir, avec tes gros sabots ?

Bokuto leva les mains comme pour attester son innocence.

— J'ai juste dit qu'il était pas mal, c'est tout ! Et un peu que tu le dévorais des yeux...

Il évita souplement le coup que Kuroo voulut lui porter dans le dos avec un ricanement.

— Tu te fais des idées, répliqua-t-il. Laisse tomber.

Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire que le quitter des yeux l'effrayait plus qu'il n'osait l'avouer. Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter les moments où il l'avait cherché sans le trouver, pour la bonne raison qu'il s'était évaporé sur une route nocturne par sa faute.

Il ne pouvait pas lui parler du bonheur indicible et teinté d'angoisse qui s'épanouissait dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il voyait son visage s'animer, chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix, chaque fois qu'il réalisait qu'il était là, avec lui, et qu'ils étaient à nouveau amis.

— D'accord, j'abandonne.

Bokuto reprit son chemin. Kuroo le suivit. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, le bouquet de fleurs en possession de l'ailier, le ciel nocturne était clair et exempt de nuages. Bokuto inspira une bouffée d'air pour se redonner courage.

— Très bien. J'y vais.

Puis, les mains dans les poches, ils se mirent en route.

 


	10. Troisième vie - 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again. Ce chapitre n'est pas du tout comme il était supposé être ; par conséquent, le suivant portera (encore) sur la troisième vie, lol. End my suffering.  
> Retrouvez-moi sur [@crimson-realm](crimson-realm.tumblr.com) pour être au courant des prochaines sorties... et tout et tout... lol. Vous pouvez même me parler, je suis nice, je jure. Bonne lecture !

— Hâte de savoir ce que j'ai prévu ? demanda Kuroo en se frottant les mains.

Kenma secoua frénétiquement la tête.

— Merci, Kenma. On peut toujours compter sur toi pour nous soutenir dans les moments difficiles.

— Je parie que c'est encore la pire série Z du monde.

— Qu'entends-je ? Qu'ouïs-je ? Mon voisin adoré critiquerait-il mes goûts cinématographiques ?

— Je ne suis pas ton voisin.

— T'habites à une rue de chez moi. C'est pareil.

— Rien à voir.

— Ça a tout à voir, au contraire. Parce que ça signifie que, où que tu ailles, tu ne pourras jamais me fuir bien longtemps.

— Je fermerai la porte.

— Ma mère a le double des clés.

— Celle de ma chambre.

— Tu sais que ta fenêtre est plutôt facile d'accès ?

Kenma retroussa le nez.

— Stalker.

— J'ai juste calculé les possibilités en cas d'incendie, tu sais. Si t'as besoin d'une bonne âme pour venir te sauver.

— T'avais rien d'autre à faire ?

— La sécurité avant tout, gamin.

— Je crois que je préfère encore mourir.

Kuroo éclata de rire.

— Toujours aussi dramatique, hein ?

— Ton film, rappela Kenma.

— Un magnifique chef-d’œuvre de série Z chaudement recommandé par un pur connaisseur.

— La prochaine fois que je demanderai à quelqu'un de me recommander un film, j'irai voir Akaashi.

— Tu crois qu'il ne l'a pas vu ? Je te trouve bien naïf. J'ai du mal à te reconnaître.

Kenma fit mine de lui arracher la boîte des mains, mais Kuroo l'agita en l'air avec un claquement de langue.

— Tu rêves.

— D'accord.

Sans sourciller, il attrapa sa PSP en train de charger.

— Mec !

— J'ai un trophée à gagner.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes, puis Kuroo abandonna la partie.

— Très bien, d'accord. Quelles sont tes conditions ?

— Je choisis le film.

— Comme tu voudras.

— Et tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel.

— Kuro.

— C'est bon, ça va. Tu choisis et je la ferme. Clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Kenma partit fouiller son sac. Il lui posa une boîte de DVD sur la tête.

— Le Roi Lion ? Tu te fiches de moi ! Et tu l'avais pris avec, en plus !

— Pas de plainte.

— Mais je détestais ce film, quand j'étais gosse !

— Je l'aime bien, déclara Kenma en glissant le DVD dans son lecteur.

— Les animaux qui parlent me mettent mal à l'aise.

— C'est un dessin animé.

— T'es le seul que je puisse entendre parler, je crois, fit Kuroo avec un sourire sournois.

— Sors de ma chambre.

— C'est _ma_ chambre.

— Tu n'as qu'à aller prendre la mienne.

— Parce que j'ai le droit d'y entrer, maintenant ?

— Seulement si tu la ranges.

— Sale gamin.

Il s'installa confortablement au fond du lit.

— En plus, tu vas encore pleurer pendant des heures.

— Je ne pleurais pas, protesta Kenma. Tu as rêvé.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr. Et c'est tout à ton honneur.

Son sourire ne disparut pas. Kenma décida qu'il valait mieux l'ignorer. Il lança le film, se cala à ses côtés, puis, sans en avoir l'air, s'appuya légèrement contre lui. Inhabituel de sa part ; Kuroo haussa les sourcils.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Pourquoi ?

Une brève hésitation ; Kuroo n'insista pas.

— Pour rien.

Le commencement du film les fit taire. Comme prévu, la musique dramatique aidant, Kenma fut forcé d'accepter le mouchoir que lui tendait Kuroo en prenant soin d'ignorer ses petits sourires moqueurs.

Puis, alors que le scénario approchait de sa fin, Kenma glissa sa main dans la sienne sans rien dire, sans même le regarder, et il essuya une larme qui lui avait apparemment échappé.

Kuroo ne lui posa pas question. Il le laissa poser la tête contre son épaule et lui caressa doucement le dos de la main du pouce en espérant le réconforter ne serait-ce qu'on petit peu.

— Tout va bien, souffla-t-il tandis que Kenma réprimait un sanglot.

Il ne souriait plus.

* * *

 

Il avait mal dormi.

Ses rêves, qui ces derniers jours étaient restés anormalement tendres avec lui, revinrent à la charge sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. Il se réveillait en sueur, au milieu de la nuit, se rendormait en tremblant, se réveillait encore, et le cycle se poursuivait ainsi jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, jusqu'au moment où il n'avait d'autre choix que de sortir de son lit pour supporter l'épuisement qui en résultait chaque fois.

La plupart du temps, il ne s'en souvenait pas et, lorsqu'il parvenait à en obtenir quelques bribes éparses, elles ne consistaient en rien de plus que des flashs de rires moqueurs et d'abandon, de supplications pathétiques, de prières impossibles à réaliser. Il avait rêvé de Kenma — il rêvait toujours de Kenma — et de Bokuto, il avait rêvé de la solitude et du désert, d'un téléphone qui sonnait dans le vide, et il avait pleuré si fort qu'il avait cru se réveiller en larmes — mais ses joues n'étaient humides qu'à cause de la sueur coulant le long de ses traits tirés.

Lorsqu'il avait envoyé un SMS à Bokuto, celui-ci lui avait répondu sans attendre. Et tout son corps s'était relâché, débarrassé d'une tension dont il avait à peine pris conscience.

Qu'avait-il craint ? D'être mis de côté ? De perdre une place qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir ?

De finir seul au milieu de nulle part.

Sans Kenma, sans Bokuto, sans l'équipe. Sans personne.

Un tressaillement dans les tréfonds de son âme.

 _Mais je ne suis pas seul_ , répondit-il au silence. _Kenma est revenu. Bokuto est toujours là. L'équipe refuse de me voir partir. Je ne suis pas seul. Je ne suis pas seul._

Après les cours, il retrouva Kenma à quelques pas de chez lui, l'accompagna dans ce qui était leur salle de classe de fortune, lui enseigna les quelques éléments dont il n'avait pas encore connaissance, déclara son amour pour la chimie au moins quatre fois, puis, lorsqu'il estima en avoir assez raconté pour le faire réfléchir toute la nuit, il le raccompagna jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

— Kuroo ?

— Oui ?

— Ton ami d'hier...

Kuroo sourit.

— Bokuto ?

— Il a réglé son problème ?

— Ah... oui, j'imagine.

Bokuto avait appuyé sur la sonnette et Akaashi avait répondu. Kuroo, condamné à assister de loin à la scène, n'en avait pas entendu grand-chose. Il avait vu le passeur fermer la porte derrière lui en baissant les yeux, Bokuto s'empêtrer dans ses mots, lui plaquer le bouquet déjà un peu défraîchi sur la poitrine et, si Kuroo avait dû donner son avis, il aurait juré avoir aperçu les iris d'Akaashi briller d'une façon qui lui fit presque mal au cœur. Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'il lui demanderait de s'en aller ; Akaashi, pourtant, avait fini par prendre les fleurs, le visage indéchiffrable, puis il avait souri — et toutes les inquiétudes de Kuroo s'étaient envolées.

Il était parti au moment où ils s'étaient enlacés.

— Tu imagines ?

Kuroo se passa une main dans la nuque.

— Ils sont ensemble, je crois.

— Tu ne le lui as pas demandé ?

Il n'avait pas osé. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

— Non, répondit-il. T'as raison. Je le ferai.

Il vit le bus tourner au coin de la rue.

— Bye, Kenma.

Ce dernier lui lança un drôle de regard avant de se détourner.

— À plus.

On était mardi. _C'est peut-être la dernière fois_ , songea-t-il en revenant sur ses pas. _Peut-être..._

Mais il n'y croyait pas.

Rentré chez lui, il écrivit un SMS à Bokuto. Il s'allongea sur le lit en attendant la réponse qui n'arriva que quelques minutes plus tard. Son cœur se serra.

« Ouais !! Je savais que les fleurs feraient leur effet. Tout le monde aime les fleurs. Merci pour ton aide, mec, t'es le type le plus cool que j'aie jamais rencontré. Avec Akaashi, bien sûr !!! Bien sûr ! »

Il ferma les yeux. Regarda à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Il était heureux.

Dieu merci, il était heureux.

* * *

 

Le mercredi, Kenma était resté.

* * *

 

Les yeux rivés sur le jardin avant, Kuro gardait les doigts crispés sur l'appui de fenêtre. La nervosité qu'il avait réussi à tenir en respect ces huit dernières heures avait apparemment décidé que le moment était venu de lui revenir en plein visage ; ses tentatives pour relativiser étaient restées vaines et il était anxieux comme un enfant la veille de son premier jour d'école.

Il jeta un bref coup d’œil à l'écran de son ordinateur. Dix-sept heures trente. Kenma ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il déglutit.

Les membres de l'équipe n'avaient pas osé se plaindre lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il n'assisterait de nouveau pas à l'entraînement du soir. Yaku l'avait bien un peu rabroué, mais il avait suffi de le convaincre qu'il serait là sans faute pour le dimanche de compétition pour qu'il le laisse repartir malgré un regard profondément soupçonneux. Il avait été absent trop souvent, ces temps derniers, mais, à bien y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas comment s'organiser autrement. Se priver de ses soirées d'étude avec Kenma était inenvisageable. Ils avaient enfin développé un semblant de complicité ; ses sourires étaient trop précieux pour qu'il songe seulement à les laisser s'échapper. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas du temps à rattraper ?

Kenma qui, bien entendu, ne se montrait pas. Comme d'habitude, une peur toute différente vint lui envelopper les épaules — une voix trop familière susurrant au creux de ses oreilles des mots cruels et glacés.

_Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose. Les accidents frappent toujours quand on s'y attend le moins. Qui sait s'il n'est pas allongé dans une chambre aseptisée, ou bien dans les sous-sols, là où on range les morts dans des tiroirs en attendant que les familles viennent les récupérer ?_

Il revoyait le cimetière et, cette fois, son prénom était gravé aux côtés des autres Kozume, comme il aurait toujours dû l'être.

Comme il n'aurait jamais dû l'être.

La sonnerie providentielle de son téléphone le tira de sa désagréable rêverie. Un SMS. Il l'ouvrit sans attendre.

« Je suis fatigué, disait-il. Viens me chercher. »

Kuroo ignora la vague de soulagement qui lui inonda l'esprit.

Il le rejoignit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, à quelques arrêts de chez lui, campé sur un banc public qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Comme d'habitude, il jouait sur son smartphone sans prêter attention au monde qui l'entourait. Kuroo s'assit à ses côtés, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

— Salut, gamin, lui dit-il.

Kenma ne prit pas la peine de relever les yeux.

— On a le même âge, fit-il remarquer.

— Pour un mois seulement.

— Ça compte.

— Pas du tout.

— Ça compte.

— Tu parles.

Kenma rangea son téléphone puis se leva. Il fallut quelques secondes à Kuroo pour constater l'absence de ses béquilles. Il souleva la question alors que le bus arrivait au loin.

— Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit Kenma. Je vais bien.

— T'es sûr ?

— Il y a des jours pires que d'autres.

Il sut d'emblée qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'informations à ce sujet. S'il avait appris quelque chose auprès de lui, c'était qu'il détestait qu'on discute de tout ce qui touchait à sa santé, surtout s'il n'amorçait pas lui-même la conversation.

Force fut de constater, de toute façon, que Kenma avait raison. Il ne manifesta aucun signe de faiblesse durant le trajet, pas plus que dans les escaliers qu'il avait eu tant de mal à descendre quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne put les gravir qu'après avoir subi les exclamations enchantées de la mère de Kuroo qui avait apparemment décidé de l'adopter sans leur en parler. Kenma n'en disait rien ; il regardait le sol, le rose aux joues, et Kuroo, lorsqu'il le voyait, ne pouvait retenir son sourire.

— J'ai pris mes cours de biologie, déclara Kenma dès qu'il parvint à se soustraire aux cajoleries de la maîtresse de maison. J'en ai marre, de la chimie.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Kuroo. Comment peut-on se lasser de la chimie ?

— De la même façon dont on peut se lasser de toi, rétorqua Kenma, et Kuroo lâcha un rire impressionné.

— T'as pas ta langue dans ta poche, aujourd'hui, dis donc !

— Je t'ai dit que je me sentais en forme.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre. Kenma haussa les sourcils.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il alors que se déployait sur le visage de Kuroo un sourire énigmatique.

La nervosité de ce dernier était passée depuis longtemps. Désormais, il bouillonnait d'impatience.

— On n'étudie pas, aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il.

Kenma lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

— Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il prudemment.

— Parce qu'on est chez moi. Par conséquent, je suis responsable du programme. Et le programme d'aujourd'hui est un peu particulier.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Kenma débordait d'enthousiasme, mais Kuroo distingua clairement une lueur de curiosité au fond de ses yeux ambrés. Ravi, il ouvrit la porte.

— Après vous, Votre Excellence.

Kenma fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et pénétra dans la chambre avec précaution. À peine avait-il fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'il s'immobilisa à nouveau, les sourcils froncés.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il fixait le parquet, indécis. Quelques coussins colorés gisaient au sol, entourant une boîte fermée de pâtisserie dont il avait déjà aperçu le logo au coin de la rue. Une poignée de bougies trônaient en son centre ainsi qu'un DVD dont il ne distinguait pas la couverture. Kuroo lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

— Une surprise, dit-il, évasif. Bon anniversaire en retard, chaton.

Le surnom lui avait échappé. Kenma, pourtant, n'en parut pas gêné outre mesure ; il resta là, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, dans un silence de mort.

Puis, au moment où Kuroo le relâcha, il se passa discrètement une main sur les yeux.

— Voyons, Kenma, fit Kuroo en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Il n'y a pas de quoi pleurer.

Le garçon s'empourpra.

— Je ne pleure pas, mentit-il. Regarde ailleurs.

Kuroo leva les paumes.

— Comme tu voudras.

— Et arrête de rire.

— Je ne ris pas !

— Menteur.

— Je le jure. Sur ma vie. Sur celle de toute mon équipe, de mon entraîneur, de mon prof de chimie, de...

— Ça suffira, merci.

Euphorique, Kuroo lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

— T'inquiète, j'allais pas jurer sur la tienne. Jamais sur la tienne, Kenma.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil perplexe. Son hôte lui offrit un sourire radieux.

— Assieds-toi, proposa-t-il en désignant les coussins d'un geste.

Kenma s'exécuta lentement. Il attrapa le DVD, l'air impassible.

— Le Roi Lion ? demanda-t-il.

— Je suis sûr que c'est ton préféré.

— Pourquoi Disney ?

— Tout le monde aime Disney.

— Pas moi.

Kuroo plissa les yeux.

— Menteur, dit-il en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur. Je ne peux pas y croire.

Kenma soutint son regard un moment, puis son visage se fendit d'un léger sourire.

— D'accord, reconnut-il. C'est vrai.

— Super. Et comme on ne fait pas de soirée DVD-anniversaire sans grignotage, laisse-moi te présenter ce qui nous empêchera de manger ce soir : une tarte aux pommes achetée directement dans la pâtisserie la plus proche, parce que j'étais fatigué.

Kenma l'ouvrit, l'air intéressé.

— Tu l'as coupée, remarqua-t-il.

— Le souci du détail, qu'est-ce que tu veux. Mais il est hors de question que tu la manges comme ça. Laisse-moi faire.

Il planta les bougies une par une, fit virevolter un briquet bariolé dans les airs, puis les alluma avec un clin d’œil pour son invité. Kenma leva les yeux au ciel puis rit doucement.

— Alors tu _sais_ rire ! s'écria Kuroo en rangeant l'objet dans sa poche.

— Oh, la ferme.

Kuroo se plaqua les mains sur la bouche.

— Kenma... je suis sous le choc... si j'avais su que tu pouvais parler comme ça...

— Arrête ! rit-il en le gratifiant d'un coup à l'épaule.

— Tu rêves.

Puis il lui présenta la tarte d'un geste dramatique.

— Bon anniversaire en retard, Kenma. Laisse-moi chanter pour toi.

— Sans façon.

— Quoi, t'as peur ?

— Je préfère être épargné.

Il s'empressa de souffler les bougies avant que Kuroo ait pu entonner la moindre note.

— Kenma !

— Quoi ?

— Tu viens de me briser le cœur.

— Entre ton cœur et mes oreilles, le choix était vite fait.

Kuroo éclata de rire.

— Ne crois pas pouvoir éviter ma douce voix pendant le film, le prévint-il en allant chercher son ordinateur pour le poser devant eux. Je connais les chansons par cœur.

— Fan ?

— Disons que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec quelqu'un qui adorait les mettre en fond sonore.

Les années passées en compagnie de Bokuto n'avaient rien eu de facile.

Il lança le film, s'installa confortablement, le dos contre le lit, et détacha une part de la tarte qu'il détailla longuement. Kenma ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Sur son visage flottait un sourire heureux ; Kuroo résista à l'envie de le serrer contre lui et se mit à manger.

Au moment des crédits, il ne restait plus qu'un morceau de tarte abandonné dans sa boîte, quelques miettes disséminées çà et là et, bien sûr, une paire de mouchoirs usagés rangés à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Kenma avait à peine essayé de se cacher ; il avait forcé Kuroo à détourner les yeux en appuyant une main sur son visage et, lorsque ce dernier avait eu une chance de l'observer à nouveau, il lui avait trouvé les joues aussi rosies que sèches.

— Tu l'as aimée ? demanda-t-il alors que Kenma se rhabillait près de la porte d'entrée. Ma surprise.

Kenma fit mine de réfléchir en refermant sa veste.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Kenma !

Il lui sourit.

— Je plaisantais. Je suis content d'être venu.

— Super. Parce qu'il y en aura plein d'autres.

— Tu t'ennuies ?

— Cramé.

Kenma ramassa son sac.

— Tu reviens demain ? demanda Kuroo. On bossera ta bio, si tu veux. Faut juste que je relise un peu mes vieux trucs...

Bizarrement, Kenma baissa les yeux. Il répondit :

— Non... Je ne peux pas. J'ai rendez-vous.

— Ah bon ? Tu m'avais caché ça ! Comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ? PlayStation 3 ?

— Avec le médecin.

— Ah... au soir ?

Kenma haussa les épaules.

— Bon, fit Kuroo. Dimanche aussi, c'est mort. Mon équipe a compétition.

— D'accord...

— Mais, hum, tu sais, tu peux venir, si t'en as envie. Regarder le match, je veux dire. Enfin, ça me ferait plaisir que tu sois là. C'est pas très cool, de passer son temps sur le banc. Surtout quand on est supposé être capitaine, tu vois.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir... déclara Kenma après un moment.

— Je viendrai te chercher, si tu veux !

— C'est pas...

— Allez, Kenma. Tu verras, c'est marrant. Je te jure que je ne t'obligerai pas à parler.

S'il voulut protester, il n'en montra rien. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, plongé dans ses pensées, puis dit :

— Fais comme ça te chante.

Sa voix manquait de conviction. Quelque chose poussa Kuroo à lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

— Je ne t'y forcerai pas si tu n'en as pas envie, tu sais.

— J'en ai envie.

Comme Kuroo affichait un certain scepticisme, Kenma répéta d'un ton plus assuré :

— J'en ai envie.

— Vraiment ?

Kenma ouvrit la porte.

— À la prochaine, alors... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sans se soucier de la mine perplexe de son invité, Kuroo remontait la fermeture de sa propre veste avec un sourire.

— Je te raccompagne.

— Je peux rentrer tout seul.

— Je dois passer à... (Il réfléchit à toute allure.) La librairie.

Kenma le jaugea du regard, puis il haussa les épaules.

— Je savais que t'étais quelqu'un de raisonnable, dit Kuroo en l'attrapant par la nuque.

La route lui parut plus courte que jamais. Kenma, curieusement, avait refusé de prendre le bus ; ils flânèrent donc un moment à travers le quartier, discutèrent de tout et de rien, et, lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à destination, le vent avait rougi leur visage avec autant d'application que l'aurait fait le soleil d'été.

Ils s'immobilisèrent à quelques pas de la porte. Mme Kozume, apparemment affairée dans le salon, leur adressa un signe par la fenêtre.

— J'espère que t'as récupéré le DVD, fit Kuroo avec un demi-sourire.

Kenma sourcilla.

— Le DVD. C'est pour toi. Tout le monde a besoin de ces conneries de temps en temps.

— Je croyais que tu aimais bien Disney.

— J'ai juste eu beaucoup d'entraînement. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il sera plus heureux avec toi.

— Je ne le regarderai jamais.

— Tu crèves d'envie de le revoir, avoue. Ça fait du bien de pleurer devant sa télévision, non ? Ça fait sortir le trop-plein d'émotion.

Il balaya le regard noir de Kenma d'une main.

— De toute façon, je l'ai subtilement caché quelque part dans ton sac pendant que t'étais aux toilettes. J'te connais, tu seras incapable de résister.

— Ça fait une semaine...

Kenma ne comprit pas l'étrange sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

— Presque deux, corrigea Kuroo. Mais fais-moi confiance. Mon instinct me trompe rarement.

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, le cœur léger.

— Je suis content d'être revenu te voir, Kenma, déclara-t-il soudain. Qu'on se parle à nouveau, tout ça.

— D'où est-ce que ça sort, ça ?

Kuroo se gratta la nuque. La joie aérienne qui enflait dans sa poitrine lui donnait envie de siffloter. Kenma ne comprenait pas, bien entendu. L'espace d'un instant, pourtant, il jura avoir vu une lueur de gaieté se refléter dans son regard, et cette pensée le fit sourire si grand qu'il se demanda comment il avait fait, ces derniers temps, pour avoir seulement souhaité pleurer. L'idée même de l'existence de la tristesse ou du désespoir lui sembla ridicule. Son âme flottait dans un lieu éthéré où la simple évocation du malheur n'avait plus de raison d'être. Des fourmillements dans ses doigts. Tout allait bien. La douleur passée avait disparu depuis longtemps. Ici, elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre.

— De nulle part, finit-il par répondre. Quand tu apprécies la compagnie de quelqu'un, pourquoi te retenir de le lui faire savoir ?

— Par décence ?

— Ridicule. Je suis content d'avoir un ami comme toi. J'espère qu'on le restera pour longtemps.

Alors Kenma regarda ses chaussures, puis la porte d'entrée, puis sa mère qui lisait un dossier, assise devant la fenêtre du salon. Enfin, il remit son sac correctement sur son épaule et dit :

— Oui. Moi aussi.

Et il fila à l'intérieur d'un pas pressé. Kuroo laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

— Tout lui, ça, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il hésita à rentrer chez lui. Il était tard, déjà, mais il avait faim — non, pas faim : il avait envie de sentir sur son palais la douceur du sucre, de prendre le temps de le laisser fondre sur sa langue, de graver le souvenir de sa saveur dans sa mémoire pour faire de cette journée un moment de passé dans lequel il aurait plaisir à replonger si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il voulait tenir les mains du bonheur et les garder contre son cœur à jamais. Il voulait que tout reste ainsi, toujours ; que Kenma et lui soient amis comme avant, qu'il soit en vie, qu'il aille bien, qu'il lui sourie, qu'il...

_Je suis en train de mourir._

Son téléphone sonna.

« Kuroo ? Kuroo, tu m'entends ? »

La voix de Bokuto le tira de son rêve avec une brusquerie telle qu'il en resta un instant étourdi.

« Pas la peine de hurler, répondit-il en se passant une main sur les yeux.

— Kuroo ! Akaashi, je, il... j'ai essayé de l'appeler, j'ai été voir, mais... et puis sa mère... je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides, s'il te plaît, je...

— OK, zen. Commence par te calmer. Tu te calmes ? Tu m'écoutes ?

— Mais il...

— Bokuto, respire.

— Il est parti ! C'est...

— _Bokuto_! »

Il ne lui répondit plus. Kuroo chercha des yeux un endroit où s'asseoir ; il jeta son dévolu sur un banc et s'y installa avant d'expirer longuement.

« T'es calmé ?

— Kuroo...

— Non, non, non. Réponds-moi. Est-ce que t'es calmé ?

— Oui.

— Bien. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer la situation, doucement, sans te précipiter.

— Akaashi est parti.

— Comment ça, parti ?

— Sa mère m'a appelé. Il n'est pas rentré à chez lui hier. Elle dit qu'il a fugué, mais c'est pas son genre, hein ? On est d'accord ? C'est pas son style, de se barrer de chez lui sans prévenir personne, si ? Il me l'aurait dit. Il l'aurait dit à sa mère, quand même. Je veux dire... il...

— Sa mère l'a vu partir en cours hier matin ?

— Oui, je crois...

— Et il est venu à l'entraînement ?

— Non, c'est pour ça que... il ne louperait jamais l'entraînement, Kuroo, je le connais. Même quand on a eu, euh, ce malentendu... je suis parti, mais pas lui. Il faut qu'on aille le chercher. Il est peut-être malade, ou blessé, ou bien retenu en otage par une bande de yakuzas, ou... imagine qu'il se soit fait choper par une voiture, ou qu'il soit à l'hôpital et que personne ne le sache ? Tu vas m'aider, pas vrai ? Il faut qu'on le retrouve. Je peux pas faire ça tout seul. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

— Il ne lui est rien arrivé.

— Je sais, mais, _si_... juste si...

— Fais-moi confiance, Bokuto. On va le retrouver, d'accord ? Dis-moi où tu es. Je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Il nota l'adresse la plus proche sur son téléphone portable et raccrocha après lui avoir assuré que tout irait bien, qu'ils le retrouveraient vite, qu'Akaashi n'était ni mort, ni dans le coma, ni coincé dans une maison étrangère à la sienne sans aucun souvenir de lui.

Tout irait bien. Le monde avait toutes les raisons de le haïr, toutes les raisons de lui faire savoir l'étendue de sa cruauté — mais Bokuto était quelqu'un de bien, Bokuto était plus innocent qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il était du genre à prendre les insectes pour les remettre dehors quand d'autres les écrasaient sous leurs pieds, à aider ceux qui en avaient besoin, même si l'aide en question n'était pas toujours bienvenue. Bokuto n'avait causé la mort de personne. Il n'avait jamais rien frappé d'autre qu'une balle de volley. Ses paumes étaient aussi immaculées que celles d'un enfant.

Dénuées de tout le sang qui avait taché les siennes.

Bokuto n'avait aucune raison d'être puni.

Il le retrouva en panique devant un fast-food dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Dès l'instant où il l'aperçut, Bokuto se jeta sur lui en parlant si vite que Kuroo ne comprit rien. Quelques passants leur lancèrent des regards interrogateurs. Il choisit de les ignorer.

— J'ai cherché partout, partout, je te jure, raconta Bokuto après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme. J'ai été voir au lycée, mais il y était pas. J'ai interrogé un type avec qui il discute parfois en classe — quand il traîne pas avec moi, en fait. Tu crois que c'est ça qui l'a énervé ? Qu'il est parti parce que j'en faisais trop ? J'ai peut-être insisté une ou deux fois, et je sais que je le fatigue, genre, tu sais, l'autre jour, je l'ai obligé à rester pour quelques spikes en plus alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bâiller, alors tu vois, il en a peut-être eu assez, c'est ça, il en a eu assez... je suis horrible, mec, j'aurais dû faire plus attention, j'en sais rien, je suis tellement...

Kuroo le gratifia d'une chiquenaude en plein front.

— S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas ta faute. Reste calme, mec. Je sais que ça te stresse, mais tu dois garder ton sang-froid. Tu veux le retrouver, pas vrai ?

Bokuto hocha docilement la tête.

— Et on va le retrouver, poursuivit Kuroo. Avant minuit, je parie. Tu sais comment je le sais ?

Il lui plaqua les mains sur les joues et appuya en souriant.

— Parce que tu le connais mieux que personne. Parce que t'es son meilleur ami.

— Et son mec...

— Et son mec, d'accord. Et tu sais ce que je crois ?

Bokuto renifla.

— Quoi ?

— Je crois qu'il tient à toi autant que tu tiens à lui. Je crois qu'il a besoin de toi, et qu'il attend quelque part que tu viennes le chercher. Et je crois que tu es la seule personne sur Terre à pouvoir le retrouver.

— Tu crois ?

— J'en suis sûr. Vous deux, vous formez une équipe.

Le regard de Bokuto s'enflamma soudain.

— Ouais, c'est vrai. T'as raison.

— Comme d'hab.

— Je vais le retrouver ! Et avant minuit !

— Voilà le vrai Bokuto, toujours prêt à sortir ses potes du pétrin.

— Akaashi peut compter sur moi. Viens, on bouge.

Plus déterminé que jamais, Bokuto traversa la rue en courant sans vérifier la présence de Kuroo derrière lui. Quelques mètres plus loin à peine, il stoppa net à un croisement au coin duquel se trouvait une boutique dont fleurs, dans la nuit, inondaient la vitrine de différentes teintes de gris pour finir par se fondre dans l'ombre planant derrière elles.

— Un problème ?

— Bah, j'ai pas trop réfléchi... j'ai déjà pensé aux endroits où il pourrait être, et j'ai déjà tout vérifié.

— Tout ? T'es sûr ?

— Le lycée, les vestiaires, le konbini où on se prend à manger le matin, le vendeur de takoyaki, le parc à chien...

— Le parc à chien ?

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça.

— C'est un parc, mais avec plein de chiens. Il adore les chiens, tu savais ? Il en a genre, trois.

— On en apprend tous les jours, sourit Kuroo. Donc, pas le... parc. Une autre idée ?

Pas vraiment, si l'on croyait l'expression de son visage. Kuroo réfléchit à son tour, en vain ; Akaashi était son ami, bien sûr, mais il ne l'avait pour ainsi dire jamais fréquenté seul, et il ne savait pas grand-chose de sa vie personnelle en dehors des quelques informations qu'il avait laissé échapper au goutte-à-goutte au cours des deux dernières années. Il n'avait jamais vu Akaashi comme quelqu'un de particulièrement secret, mais, maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'impression de ne rien savoir de lui menaçait de l'étouffer. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été un très bon ami.

Il n'avait pas menti, pourtant, lorsqu'il avait parlé à Bokuto. Il croyait dur comme fer au fait qu'Akaashi n'avait pas fui sans être certain que son capitaine finirait par le suivre. Il l'avait soutenu des mois durant, connaissait chacune de ses faiblesses, de ses forces, aussi, pouvait probablement lire dans ses pensées si seulement il décidait de s'en donner les moyens. Il savait comment Bokuto fonctionnait. Il ne se cachait probablement pas de lui.

— Il n'y a pas un endroit dont il t'aurait parlé ?

— J'en sais rien. Je crois pas.

— Pas forcément un endroit où vous auriez été. Quelque part où il pourrait trouver refuge. Un endroit où il se sente bien. Qui puisse le remettre d'aplomb, tu sais ?

— Tu crois qu'il a dormi sous un pont ?

— Quoi ?

— Il a passé la nuit dehors, non ? Il fait froid, la nuit ? Je regarde jamais la météo...

Il y avait à peine pensé. Il se gratta la tempe, un peu inquiet.

— Pas si froid que ça, non. Enfin, tu sais...

— Il a dû avoir peur. Si je devais finir sans-abri pour une nuit, je crèverais de trouille.

— Il s'est peut-être trouvé un endroit où rester.

— Comme quoi ? Un bar ou un karaoké ?

— Pas sûr. S'il est triste, il aura cherché à rester seul.

— T'as raison... J'espère qu'il avait pris des affaires avec lui. Et de l'argent. T'imagines s'il a pas mangé ? Tu crois que j'aurais dû prendre quelque chose avec moi ? J'ai oublié mon portefeuille...

Kuroo lui tapota le dos.

— Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Je t'avancerai, si tu veux.

— Merci, mec.

Dans la lumière, il était difficile de savoir s'il essuyait une larme ou une simple saleté.

— T'inquiète pas. Alors, une idée ? Sinon, on peut peut-être regarder dans le coin...

— Il a parlé d'un endroit...

Bokuto n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui ; Kuroo l'encouragea d'un geste à continuer.

— Je m'en souviens pas bien, dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je crois que c'était quelque part le long du fleuve.

— T'as pas plus précis ?

— J'en sais rien... je sais juste qu'il aime bien y aller de temps en temps. Je sais pas trop pourquoi. Ah, attends. Il a dit que c'était près d'une boutique de chaussures de sport ultra chères, mais...

— Tu parles de ces godasses qui valent deux mois de salaire ?

— Ouais, celles-là ! Et encore, c'est seulement si t'as un bon salaire.

— Je croyais que c'était un mythe. J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'elles te faisaient courir si vite que t'en devenais invisible.

— Sérieux ?

— Qui sait. À moins d'avoir beaucoup trop d'argent à dépenser, on le saura jamais. Oh, c'est pas si loin que ça, en plus !

— T'as l'adresse ?

— Tu me prends pour qui ? (Il agita son téléphone.) Je suis un pro.

Ils partirent sans perdre de temps vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Si les informations de Bokuto étaient exactes — mieux valait ne pas parier sur la précision de sa mémoire à long terme —, l'endroit en question n'était guère éloigné.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils faisaient face à la vitrine encore éclairée, fascinés.

— J'en avais vu qu'en photo, murmura Kuroo, et je croyais que c'était photoshopé. Tu crois qu'elles sont cousues d'or ?

— Je suis sûr que les chaussures de foot ont des crampons en diamant.

— Avec ça, tu dois pouvoir sauter assez haut pour apprendre à voler.

— Tu crois ?

— Bird shoes ! La nouvelle marque à un milliard de yens. Envie de marcher sur la lune ? Les bird shoes vous y emmènent en un seul saut !

— C'est une vraie pub ?

Il rit.

— Non, mais ça aurait pu.

Bokuto s'éloigna de la vitre. À nouveau silencieux, comme il l'avait été durant le trajet, il balayait les environs des yeux en consultant son téléphone si souvent que Kuroo avait envie de le lui confisquer.

— Il ne répondra pas, dit ce dernier en arrivant à sa hauteur. Son téléphone est éteint, tu te rappelles ?

— Je sais. Mais on ne sait jamais, hein ?

Il était vingt-deux heures passées, et la nuit les observait entre les branches des arbres, reléguées par les lumières citadines aux anfractuosités disséminées partout sur les murs et le sol, son manteau de ténèbres banni de la capitale qu'elle lorgnait chaque fois que la quittait le soleil. Il était vingt-deux heures passées, et Bokuto contemplait les reflets du fleuve, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, les yeux remplis de dieu seul savait quoi.

Il était vingt-deux heures passées, le temps était sec mais il faisait froid, et Kuroo songea à Akaashi, complètement isolé, qui avait dû fuir une menace dont ils n'avaient rien deviné, qui avait erré et avait attendu, attendait et errait peut-être encore. Seul.

Les reflets l'hypnotisaient, lui aussi.

Et Kuroo eut peur.

— On devrait regarder plus loin, dit-il à Bokuto. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

Mais personne n'allait jamais bien.

La nuit et les nuages, les fleuves et les routes, l'odeur de l'essence et celle des hôpitaux, deux béquilles contre un mur, un coup de fil aux petites heures du matin. Personne n'allait bien. La tristesse n'était pas tapie dans l'ombre. Elle se manifestait à travers des détails insignifiants, dans l'encre qui caressait une feuille de papier vierge dissimulée au fond d'un tiroir dans l'espoir qu'elle y disparaîtrait à jamais, qui ne disparaissait jamais vraiment.

 _J'ai vu Kenma, aujourd'hui,_ pensa Kuroo alors qu'il reprenait sa route. _J'ai ri avec lui, comme avant. Nous sommes amis, comme avant._

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

— On pourrait peut-être demander, fit Bokuto en désignant un homme assis au bord du fleuve, une bouteille à côté de lui.

— Ah... oui, peut-être.

Un poids s'échappa de sa poitrine. Il tournoyait au-dessus de lui, un oiseau tout prêt à se poser sur son épaule à la première occasion. Kuroo ne le laisserait pas faire. Il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Akaashi était seul. Il avait besoin d'eux.

— Excusez-moi, Monsieur ?

L'homme tourna la tête vers eux, haussa les sourcils, puis il se leva difficilement. La bouteille au sol était vide ; à bien y regarder, toutefois, il paraissait sobre, aussi Kuroo décida-t-il de s'en approcher.

Il ne le reconnut qu'au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

— Kuroo ?

— Sugino-san.

— 'Me disais bien que j'vous avais reconnu ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans un endroit pareil ? À c't'heure, en plus. J'veux dire, j'aime bien les promenades nocturnes, mais c'est pas l'idéal pour des gamins comme vous.

La différence d'âge ne devait pas être énorme, mais Kuroo s'abstint de le faire remarquer.

— Tu le connais ? fit Bokuto, soupçonneux.

— C'est, hum... un ami.

— Bien content que vous me considériez comme tel, même si je crois pas avoir mérité le titre. Disons que j'suis un type qui passait par-là. Comment ça va, votre épaule ? Remise ?

Kuroo lui sourit.

— Pas tout à fait.

— Ah, ça n'saurait tarder. Ma gamine s'est cassé la jambe, une fois. Ça s'est remis en même pas un mois. Enfin, je crois.

Comme Bokuto le pressait du regard, Kuroo s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Je voulais vous demander... vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

Sugino haussa les sourcils.

— Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

— On cherche quelqu'un... un de nos amis. On pensait qu'il s'était peut-être arrêté dans le coin.

— Un ami à vous ? Ah, attendez, c'est pas un drôle de type avec les cheveux en pétard et l'air un peu fâché ?

— Fâché ?

— Il a dégagé une canette jusque dans l'fleuve. Crise d'ado, j'suppose. Ça se fait, il paraît. (Puis il marmonna :) J'espère que ma gosse sera épargnée, tiens.

— Vous l'avez vu, alors ? insista Kuroo.

— Même parlé avec lui, vous savez. J'aime pas voir des mômes traîner dans la rue tous seuls. J'ai déjà donné et, croyez-moi, ça mène jamais à rien de bon. On règle pas la violence par la violence. J'l'ai appris à mes dépens. Alors, quand je vois un gamin livré à lui-même, comme ça, ça me fait quelque chose au cœur, vous voyez. On a discuté un peu. Je crois qu'il avait vagabondé pendant un moment.

Bokuto lui prit soudainement les mains.

— Vous avez vu Akaashi ! Où est-il, maintenant, vous le savez ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

— Bof, pas terrible, l'air surtout pas très bien dans ses baskets. « Problèmes de cœur ? », j'ai demandé. Il m'a répondu que non. J'me suis dit que c'était ses vieux. À cet âge, c'est l'un ou l'autre, pas vrai ?

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard.

— Mais où... commença Bokuto, et Sugino secoua la tête.

— J'l'ai emmené grailler quequ'chose. Ma mère me dit toujours : si tu veux chialer, essaye au moins de saler ta soupe au passage. Ça veut rien dire, j'crois, mais j'ai toujours pris ça pour un conseil caché. Elle aime bien faire ça, ma mère. Ça fait toujours du bien de manger un bout quand on est triste. On croit que la vie s'arrête, puis on sent l'odeur de la cuisine et on découvre qu'on a faim. La vie continue. Une bonne omelette évacue pas mal de problèmes.

Étrange philosophie, mais Kuroo ne pouvait pas la contester. Il soupira.

— Et donc...

— Patience, Kuroo. Donc, j'l'ai emmené bouffer. S'est avéré que le gosse avait pas mal faim. « Fugue ? », j'ai dit, et il a pas répondu, alors j'ai pris ça pour un oui. Pas demandé plus de précisions. Il avait l'air assez mal comme ça. J'ai eu qu'à regarder une seule fois pour savoir que c'était pas un mec comme moi. Pas un délinquant non plus. Mais il allait filer et se perdre je ne sais où, ou bien retourner regarder le fleuve, et j'peux vous dire : j'en ai vu des tas, des gens comme nous, ceux qui s'asseyent simplement pour le regarder au coucher du soleil ou quand il pleut si fort qu'il en devient tout brouillé. Je traîne ici depuis le lycée, moi. Alors j'en ai vu plus que des tas. Et y a que deux raisons pour lesquelles on regarde le fleuve avec ces yeux-là, à cette heure-là, dans cet état là : ou on l'aime comme tous ces gosses qui passent leur temps à aimer les étoiles ou la neige ou ce genre de conneries, ou on a envie de s'y jeter.

Kuroo sentit son estomac se contracter.

— Akaashi n'est pas comme ça, souffla Bokuto.

— Ça, j'en sais rien. J'lui ai pas demandé.

Puis il lui sourit et le frappa dans le dos.

— Mais pas de panique, mon gars. J'allais pas le laisser disparaître comme ça. Ma mère est pas des plus agréable, mais elle est toujours contente de s'occuper des enfants perdus. Après tout, elle a eu de quoi s'entraîner.

— Vous l'avez envoyé chez vous ? demanda Kuroo.

— Elle va tellement le gaver de curry qu'il voudra plus jamais s'en aller, plaisanta-t-il. Et ma gamine a passé son temps à lui grimper sur le dos.

— Akaashi est chez vous ! s'exclama Bokuto, les yeux brillants. Il y est encore, hein ?

— Bah, ouais.

— Merci !

— 'Pouvais pas le laisser dans la rue. On a pas l'impression, mais c'est pas toujours l'endroit le plus sûr de la Terre, dans le coin. Y a le fleuve, le froid, et tout un tas de mecs bourrés. Mais c'est dingue, ça, quand même !

— Quoi ? demanda Kuroo.

— Que ce soit un de vos amis. Je veux dire, on arrête pas de se rentrer dedans, on dirait. J'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça comme ça... enfin, bref. J'avais fini le boulot, de toute façon. Je décompressais un peu. 'Voulez venir, j'suppose ?

— S'il vous plaît, dit Bokuto.

— Pas la peine d'être aussi poli. Comment tu t'appelles, toi ?

— Bokuto Kōtarō.

Sugino éclata de rire.

— Quoi ?

— 'M'a dit qu'il s'appelait Bokuto, lui aussi. Keiji. J'savais que c'était un faux. Sugino Satoru, pour moi. Tu m'appelles comme tu veux.

— On ferait bien d'y aller, intervint Kuroo.

— Ouais, d'accord. J'vois bien que vous êtes pressés.

Il ramassa la bouteille et la fourra dans une des poches de sa veste.

— En parlez pas à ma mère, dit-il. Elle va encore m'engueuler.

Puis il rit à gorge déployée.

— J'espère que vous avez faim, parce qu'elle va pas vouloir vous lâcher.

 


	11. Troisième vie - 5

Lev les salua avec enthousiasme avant de quitter les vestiaires du club en compagnie de Shibayama. Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Kenma, appuyé contre le mur, avait l'air ailleurs.

— À quoi tu penses ? demanda Kuroo en enfilant sa veste.

— À rien.

— Je m'inquiéterai, le jour où tu ne penseras à rien. T'as l'air contrarié.

Kenma haussa les épaules. Avec un soupir, Kuroo attrapa ses chaussures et les agita devant lui.

— Tu sais, reprocha-t-il, si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te passe par la tête, je ne peux pas le deviner tout seul. Malgré mes multiples tentatives, je ne lis pas encore dans tes pensées.

Le regard de Kenma s'appesantit sur lui un moment.

— Je me posais une question, céda-t-il enfin.

— Je t'écoute.

— Comment fait-on pour consoler quelqu'un de triste ?

Kuroo se baissa pour nouer ses lacets.

— Pourquoi, la crevette a des problèmes ?

— Non. Et c'est Shōyō.

— Lev ? Yamamoto ?

Kenma secoua la tête.

— C'est juste une question comme ça.

— Tu ne poses jamais de questions « comme ça ».

— Il y a un début à tout. Tu comptes me le dire, ou j'y vais ?

Kuroo lui sourit.

— Je suppose que ça dépend des gens, répondit-il finalement. Tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon.

— Ça ne m'aide pas.

Il réfléchit à la question quelques secondes, puis précisa :

— Eh bien, on s'adapte. Certaines personnes veulent simplement qu'on les écoute. D'autres préfèrent rester seules, et on ne peut rien faire d'autre pour elle que rester à disposition. Ça peut passer par les gestes, aussi, des petits signes d'affection.

— Comme quoi ?

— Hum... par exemple, quand Bokuto ne va pas bien, je lui apporte son gâteau préféré et je lui répète à quel point il est extraordinaire. Quand c'est ma mère ou mon père, j'essaie d'être attentionné. Je fais la cuisine, des trucs comme ça. Il suffit de savoir ce qui leur fait plaisir. Et puis, ça dépend de la cause de leur déprime, aussi. Tu ne réagis pas de la même façon avec quelqu'un en deuil ou...

— Et si je ne sais pas comment faire ?

Kuroo le fixa quelques secondes. Les traits de Kenma ne laissaient deviner aucune émotion particulière.

— Parfois, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que de montrer que tu es là. Ça paraît insignifiant, mais ça aide. Tu n'es même pas obligé de le dire avec des mots. Tu peux juste... je ne sais pas, prendre la personne concernée dans tes bras. Des trucs comme ça.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné.

— Enfin, voilà. C'est à toi de juger. Au pire, tu peux toujours le lui demander directement.

— Je vois. Merci.

— Alors, c'est pour qui ? J'ai du mal à imaginer Chibi-chan en pleine crise de...

Soudain, Kenma était planté devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Il esquissa un geste pour se lever, mais le passeur se pencha vers lui sans lui en laisser l'occasion.

— Quoi ? demanda Kuroo.

Les mains de Kenma se posèrent sur ses joues. Il cilla.

— Kenma ?

Lentement, celui-ci appuya son front contre le sien. Le temps d'une seconde qui lui sembla durer une petite éternité, ils se regardèrent en silence, puis Kenma ouvrit la bouche.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui te rend triste, dit-il doucement, mais je suis là.

Il se détacha de lui et se redressa, l'air un peu gêné.

— T'es vraiment quelqu'un, dit Kuroo en se relevant. Avec ça, j'ai de quoi être heureux pour une vie entière.

Kenma ramassa son sac. Il évitait de lever les yeux vers lui, constata Kuroo. Pas étonnant.

Il revêtit sa veste, attrapa son propre sac et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

— Merci, Kenma.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis quittèrent les vestiaires sans rien ajouter.

* * *

 

Attablés dans la petite salle à manger, Bokuto et Akaashi contemplaient leur verre sans rien dire. Kuroo, lui, détaillait les murs fleuris avec un intérêt feint. La décoration chargée comme leur mutisme partagé lui donnaient l'impression d'étouffer ; il hésita à ouvrir la fenêtre mais, à son grand soulagement, Sugino lui épargna cette peine.

— On crève, ici, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il n'avait manifestement pas l'habitude de s'occuper d'autant d'invités, certainement pas dans une pièce aussi exiguë. Nerveux, il finit par s'installer à leurs côtés, ses doigts pianotant discrètement sur la table.

Soudain, il la frappa du plat de la main, les faisant tous sursauter.

— Ah, mais vous me stressez, vous tous, à garder vos bouches fermées comme ça ! Parlez un coup, les mecs ! Vous avez retrouvé votre pote, ma mère vous fait une marmite d'une semaine à manger, on est assis tranquillement, alors parlez !

Kuroo lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. En vérité, ni lui ni Bokuto ne savaient comment lancer la conversation. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient présentés ici, Akaashi les avait accueillis avec une froideur mêlée d'anxiété, et Kuroo doutait qu'il ait été prévenu de leur arrivée.

Inutile de dire que les cris de joie de Bokuto n'avaient été que moyennement appréciés.

Ce fut lui, pourtant, qui ouvrit la bouche en premier, hésitant.

— Hum, commença-t-il, Kei... j'veux dire, Akaashi...

Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, bien que Kuroo fût certain de l'avoir vu frémir. Il était installé à sa diagonale et ne se privait pas d'analyser les moindres variations de sa physionomie.

Bokuto prit une inspiration.

— T'as pas envie de te jeter dans le fleuve, hein ?

Pour le coup, l'intéressé fronça les sourcils. Il ne nia pas, n'opina pas non plus. L'émotion indéfinissable qui flottait dans ses yeux donnait à Kuroo des frissons dans le dos. La réponse ne lui plairait pas. Elle ne plairait probablement à personne.

— Akaashi, répéta Bokuto, et sa voix s'était faite presque suppliante, désormais. C'est pas ce que tu voulais, hein ? T'as pas envie de... je veux dire, t'as pas...

Lentement, Akaashi releva le visage vers lui. Leurs regards restèrent longtemps liés, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ouvre la bouche, comme s'ils cherchaient tous deux à transmettre un message par la seule force de leur pensée. Enfin, Akaashi brisa le contact en poussant un imperceptible soupir — mais Kuroo l'avait très bien perçu.

— Non, Bokuto-san.

— Non quoi ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de me jeter dans le fleuve.

— Et hier ?

— Hier non plus.

— Et avant ça ?

Profond soupir, cette fois destiné directement à Bokuto.

— Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. J'avais juste besoin de me calmer.

— Devant le fleuve ?

Du bout de l'index, Akaashi se mit à tracer des cercles sur la table.

— Je l'aime bien, confia-t-il doucement. Il m'apaise.

— J'vous l'avais bien dit, intervint Sugino. L'un ou l'autre. (Il se frotta les mains avec satisfaction.) Enfin, c'est vos histoires, tout ça. J'vais voir comment elle s'en sort. Faites pas attention à moi.

Puis il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, les abandonnant dans un nouveau silence pesant.

— Il est sympa, commenta Bokuto au bout d'un moment.

Kuroo ne le connaissait pas assez pour le dire. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Sugino n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Et puis, il avait ramené Akaashi chez lui par pure compassion — rares étaient ceux qui s'en seraient mêlés.

Comme personne ne souhaitait relancer la conversation, Kuroo décida de se jeter à l'eau.

— Akaashi, commença-t-il sans se soucier de son air crispé. Tu comptes nous dire ce qui se passe ?

Bokuto croisa les bras sur la table, toute ouïe.

— C'est une longue histoire.

— Bonne excuse, asséna Kuroo du tac au tac.

Il ne lui permettrait pas de s'en tirer si facilement. Bokuto était du genre à se laisser manipuler si la personne en face de lui savait s'y prendre. Akaashi était un type honnête, d'ordinaire, mais il connaissait Bokuto mieux que personne — il était dès lors plus judicieux de lui servir lui-même d'adversaire.

Il n'avait pas envie de retrouver son meilleur ami en larmes dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines. Un problème de cette envergure méritait qu'on lui prête toute l'attention disponible.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

— Ça me regarde à partir du moment où on doit partir te chercher au milieu de la nuit sans aucune info. T'as une idée du stress que ça nous a filé ?

— Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir, que je sache.

— Ah, pardon. On aurait peut-être dû rester chez nous à espérer que tu reviennes. Je suis sûr que tout se serait bien passé. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si on avait cru pendant un moment que tu t'étais noyé ou que t'avais eu un accident de la route, tu vois.

Kuroo le vit serrer les dents. La culpabilisation n'était peut-être pas la méthode la plus élégante mais, au moins, elle avait le mérite de fonctionner sans trop de difficulté.

— Ne te compare pas à moi, siffla Akaashi.

— Je me suis comparé ? J'ai du mal à voir où. Tu veux bien éclairer ma lanterne ?

— Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des accidents.

— T'aurais dû nous le dire avant, Akaashi ! Je l'aurais noté quelque part, histoire qu'on n'ait plus jamais à s'inquiéter de ton cas. Sérieusement, tu te fous de moi ?

Il attrapa Bokuto par l'épaule.

— Tu le connais, putain ! Tu savais qu'il allait paniquer ! T'aurais pu appeler, non ? Ça t'est pas passé par l'esprit ?

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'énerver, à vrai dire, mais il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il _était_ en colère — non, il était furieux.

— Pourquoi tu ne le laisserais pas parler lui-même ? demanda Akaashi d'un ton dangereusement calme.

Les yeux de Bokuto passaient de l'un à l'autre sans discontinuer. Le sang de Kuroo ne fit qu'un tour.

— Pour que tu le baratines avec tes histoires à la con ? Il a le droit à des explications, Akaashi, et tu sais très bien qu'il ne les demandera pas.

— Le droit ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux choisir ce que j'ai le devoir de dire ou non ?

Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais ça n'avait rien à voir ; c'était une simple question de respect.

— Écoute, intervint Bokuto, c'est pas... je veux dire, si tu veux rien me dire, c'est pas grave. T'as raison. Mais... c'est juste que...

Akaashi attendit la suite, la mâchoire crispée.

— J'avais peur, c'est tout, marmonna Bokuto. J'aurais préféré que tu me dises si quelque chose n'allait pas. Parce que je, hum...

Il soupira, mal à l'aise.

— Juste, j'en sais rien, mec, j'étais super inquiet. J'aurais fait quoi, moi, s'il t'était arrivé malheur ? Même si t'es pas... j'veux dire, on est au moins amis. On s'est toujours entraidés. Tu peux compter sur moi, tu vois ?

Akaashi sembla contempler l'idée un moment. Sur son visage, la colère se disputait à la lassitude ; il finit par opter pour cette dernière en s'appuyant contre la chaise.

— J'ai voulu te contacter, avoua-t-il. Mais j'ai stressé, c'est tout.

Il se passa une main sur les yeux avant d'ajouter :

— J'avais besoin d'être seul.

— C'est à cause de moi ? demanda Bokuto.

Un court instant, Kuroo pensa qu'Akaashi s'énerverait à nouveau, mais il se contenta de regarder ailleurs.

— Non, Bokuto-san, répondit-il d'une voix volontairement adoucie. Ça n'a rien à voir.

— Tu m'en veux pas ?

— Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir.

Bokuto se laissa tomber contre la table, au bord des larmes.

— Akaashi !...

Kuroo lui tapota le dos, légèrement agacé. Akaashi avait détourné la conversation — vu la façon dont c'était parti, il ne risquait pas d'en dire plus.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de jeter l'huile nécessaire à ranimer le feu qu'il ne comptait pas laisser s'éteindre si facilement. La mère de Sugino entra dans la pièce et posa une casserole pleine à ras bord sur la table.

— J'vous ai entendu crier de là-bas, dit-elle en les observant d'un air soupçonneux. Voilà c'qui arrive quand on attend pas de manger. Vous aurez qu'à vous gueuler dessus après. On réfléchit plus clairement l'estomac plein. Pas vrai, Satoru ?

Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose de la cuisine.

— Il dit qu'il est d'accord, traduisit-elle, satisfaite. Bon, y a clairement pas la place pour qu'on s'assoye tous ensemble, alors vous mangerez avec la gamine, en attendant. Où c'qu'elle est, déjà ? Himiko !

La petite fille jaillit de sous la table comme une fusée. Abasourdi, Kuroo se tourna vers Akaashi qui haussa les épaules.

— Je n'en savais rien, se défendit-il à voix basse.

Sugino n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait vanté la cuisine de sa mère. Sans aller jusqu'à dire que c'était le meilleur plat qu'il avait jamais eu l'occasion de goûter, Kuroo se surprit à en reprendre plus d'une fois avec plaisir. La petite raconta tout un tas d'histoires sur ses camarades de classe qu'ils écoutèrent avec un intérêt d'adulte, puis l'horloge se rappela à leur bon souvenir, les obligeant à quitter la table.

Akaashi était parti rassembler ses quelques affaires lorsque Sugino revint vers Kuroo, une main dans la nuque.

— Écoute, lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, j'sais pas ce qu'il a, ce gamin, mais j'pense vraiment que ce serait mieux de lui tirer les vers du nez, et plus vite que ça. C'est bien joli, les papillons, mais pas quand ça vous empêche de respirer, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Percevant l'hésitation de Kuroo, il poursuivit :

— Faut pas que ça macère, tous ces trucs, sinon ça devient intenable. Quoi qu'il vous baratine, faut que vous reteniez un truc : il s'est barré de chez lui plusieurs jours, et il a prévenu personne. Il est resté dans le coin cette fois, mais y en aura une prochaine, croyez-moi. J'sais que vous êtes pas sa mère, mais c'est votre pote, nan ? J'veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, mais bon.

Kuroo opina du chef.

— Je ne comptais pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, de toute façon. Merci.

— C'est rien. Heureusement qu'vous m'êtes tombé dessus, franchement. Et heureusement que j'suis tombé sur lui.

Kuroo ne répondit rien ; Akaashi descendait les escaliers, accompagné par un Bokuto de bien meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'était encore une demi-heure plus tôt. Kuroo soupira. Le chemin du retour serait long.

— Merci de m'avoir accueilli chez vous, dit Akaashi en s'inclinant légèrement.

— Pas besoin, gamin, répondit Sugino.

— Tu sais où on est si t'as besoin un jour, ajouta sa mère.

Bokuto les remercia à son tour avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme ; Sugino continua à les suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu au coin de la rue.

Ils quittèrent le quartier dans un silence pesant. Comme Kuroo l'avait deviné, Bokuto considérait apparemment le problème comme réglé. Il n'insisterait pas.

Akaashi rentrerait chez lui et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Kuroo s'immobilisa.

— On va où, là ?

Le ton était peut-être un peu trop abrupt ; il ne s'en excusa pas.

— Euh... j'en sais rien ? répondit Bokuto, mal à l'aise.

— T'en sais rien. Et toi, Akaashi ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu sois à ce point en colère contre moi ?

Kuroo se prit le front entre les mains. Il ne supportait pas qu'on use de ce genre de stratagème pour éviter les questions importantes.

— Je suis en colère parce que t'as rien écouté de ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sèche. On est venus te chercher, et qu'est-ce que ça a réglé ? Que dalle.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu...

— Merde, Akaashi, je t'aime bien, mais c'est plus possible, là ! Arrête de nous prendre pour des imbéciles, par pitié !

Akaashi grimaça.

— Je ne vous prends pas pour des imbéciles, marmonna-t-il.

— Ah non ?

Il détourna les yeux. Kuroo se pinça l'arête du nez, à bout de forces.

— Écoutez, voilà ce qu'on va faire : je suppose qu'Akaashi ne peut — ne _veut_ — pas rentrer chez lui pour une raison qui nous échappe encore, et je ne compte pas le laisser devant sa porte pour qu'il se barre encore je ne sais où...

Il leva une main pour couvrir les protestations d'Akaashi.

— Et comme on est tous sur les nerfs, ce soir, je propose qu'on discute de tout ça posément demain. Posément.

Akaashi et Bokuto échangèrent un regard.

— Ça me va, fit Bokuto à son grand soulagement, mais Akaashi...

— Il vient chez moi, décréta Kuroo. Et toi aussi. On va bien dormir, et on parlera de ça plus tard. Si va te va, Akaashi.

Celui-ci, bien qu'il ne parût pas particulièrement ravi, hocha docilement la tête.

— Bien. On y va.

Bokuto eut un léger sourire.

— Quoi ? demanda Kuroo.

— Tu m'étonnes qu'on t'ait nommé capitaine.

Kuroo haussa les épaules.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main.

Bokuto ne lui répondit pas ; il partit rattraper Akaashi qui s'était remis en marche sans attendre et glissa sa main dans la sienne en disant quelque chose que Kuroo n'entendit pas.

* * *

 

« Hey. Juste pour te souhaiter bon courage pour ton rdv chez le médecin. Toujours ok pour demain ? »

Assis en tailleurs sur son lit, Bokuto lui jeta un regard intrigué.

— Tu parles à qui ?

— À personne, répondit Kuroo. J'attends un message de Kenma.

— Ah, Kenma...

Kuroo fit disparaître le sourire entendu de Bokuto d'un geste agacé.

— Ça ne me fait pas rire.

— Oh, ça va...

— Non, Bo'. C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, d'accord ? J'aimerais qu'on arrête d'en parler.

Bokuto le fixa un long moment.

— Il a des problèmes ?

— Un truc comme ça.

— Si tu veux en...

Mais Kuroo secoua la tête.

— Laisse-moi gérer ça. On a autre chose à faire, aujourd'hui.

— D'accord... Il en met, du temps, d'ailleurs.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'Akaashi pénétra dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. Ses cheveux humides pointaient dans toutes les directions. Bokuto se jeta dans ses bras.

— Tu m'étouffes, Bokuto-san, dit-il en retenant un sourire.

— Pardon !

— Très mignon, commenta Kuroo en bâillant. Bon, je suppose que c'est congé pour tout le monde, aujourd'hui ?

Bokuto se plaqua les mains sur la bouche.

— Le coach va nous tuer, réalisa-t-il soudain.

— J'espère que vous n'avez pas compétition demain, ricana Kuroo.

— Nan, vu notre classement, on commence que dans une semaine. Heureusement, d'ailleurs... et toi, ça va aller ?

Kuroo haussa les sourcils.

— Bah quoi ? reprit Bokuto. Je sais que tu joues plus, mais...

— T'inquiète. J'y ai pas été de la semaine, de toute façon, et je leur ai promis que je viendrais demain.

— T'as pas été de la semaine ?

— J'avais des trucs à faire.

Il évita de parler de son congé du lundi. Ignorant les coups d’œil sceptiques d'Akaashi, il sauta du lit et ouvrit la porte.

— Tout le monde descend !

— Tes parents ? demanda Akaashi.

— Ils bossent. J'ai la dalle.

Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sournois.

— Au fait, le dernier en bas prépare le petit-déjeuner. Bonne chance !

Sans attendre, il se rua dans l'escalier, laissant les deux autres se battre pour passer la porte avec un grand rire machiavélique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bokuto fouillait les meubles de la cuisine en grommelant. Akaashi pianotait distraitement sur la table sans le quitter des yeux.

— Je savais que t'étais amoureux, commenta Kuroo, le menton posé sur le dos de ses mains. J'ai jamais acheté ce que tu lui as servi la dernière fois.

— J'avais autre chose en tête, répliqua Akaashi sans parvenir à masquer ses rougeurs nouvelles.

— Je n'en doute pas.

— Je suis sérieux.

— Oh, je sais.

— Je ne suis pas en train de le manipuler.

Le sourire de Kuroo s'agrandit.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'y pensais ?

— C'est ce que tout le monde penserait, à ta place. Mais t'as raison.

— À propos de ?

Akaashi baissa les yeux.

— Je l'aime beaucoup.

— Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Sans sarcasme, je veux dire. Je suis content pour vous.

Akaashi lui offrit un semblant de sourire.

— Je suis désolé, pour hier. J'ai fait l'idiot.

— Attends un peu qu'il revienne. On en reparlera après manger.

Bokuto leur tendit des assiettes pleines à travers le passe-plat.

— Je vous déteste, geignit-il. J'ai failli me brûler trois fois. Trois !

— Merci pour ton sacrifice, Bokuto-san. Nous t'en serons éternellement reconnaissants.

Kuroo, un poing sur le cœur, hocha la tête avec recueillement.

— Ah, la guerre froide est finie ? Vous avez de nouveau le droit de vous foutre de moi ?

— Les petits pays ont tendance à s'associer face à un ennemi trop imposant, dit Kuroo. C'est la vie.

— Je savais que t'étais un traître, mais Akaashi est supposé me soutenir !

— Tu as raison, pardonne-moi, accorda celui-ci. Je te soutiens.

Il se leva pour poser les assiettes sur la table.

— Maintenant que j'ai le petit-déjeuner, poursuivit-il d'un ton sérieux, reprenons.

— _Akaashi !_

Kuroo éclata de rire.

— Je vous laisserai plus jamais à deux dans la même pièce, marmonna Bokuto en s'asseyant à leurs côtés.

Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance nettement plus confortable que la veille, rirent plus d'une fois, sourirent plus encore. Ils étaient en train de ranger quand Akaashi, une fois de plus, s'excusa d'un air gêné.

— T'as pas à t'excuser, Akaashi, assura Bokuto en lui pressant l'épaule. On était tous un peu énervés.

— Ouais, à propos... pardon de t'avoir parlé comme ça, mec, dit Kuroo.

Akaashi esquissa un sourire.

— Je suppose que je l'avais mérité.

— C'est pas vraiment la question. Enfin, bon... désolé.

Il y eut un silence, puis Bokuto les serra brusquement contre eux.

— J'vous préfère comme ça, les gars ! s'exclama-t-il.

Kuroo souleva son bras et partit vers le salon, rapidement suivi des deux autres.

— C'est l'heure d'en parler, hein ? devina Bokuto en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Akaashi se plaça à côté de lui et le laissa l'enlacer dans rien dire.

— Ça vaut mieux, soupira Kuroo. J'ai pas envie d'y aller par quatre chemins. Akaashi ?

Celui-ci plissa du nez.

— C'est d'accord, dit-il pourtant.

Kuroo et Bokuto échangèrent un regard soulagé.

— Super, fit Kuroo. Bon. T'as fugué, c'est ça ?

À sa grande surprise, Akaashi secoua la tête.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Bokuto. T'es pas parti ? C'est ce que ta mère m'a dit au téléphone !

— Ma mère t'a téléphoné ? demanda-t-il d'un ton peu convaincu.

— Hier — enfin, c'est pas la question. Il s'est passé quoi ?

Akaashi expira longuement. Kuroo lui laissa quelques secondes, ce qu'il estimait suffisant pour remettre ses idées en place, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. Akaashi fit craquer nerveusement ses jointures.

— On m'a mis dehors, déclara-t-il enfin.

— Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

— Mes parents. Mon beau-père, surtout.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Bokuto.

— Longue histoire. Ça fait un moment qu'ils en avaient envie, je crois.

Kuroo haussa les sourcils.

— Tes parents avaient envie de te foutre dehors ? Comme ça, sans raison ?

— Pas vraiment sans raison...

— Tu leur as parlé de Bokuto ?

Le visage de ce dernier se décomposa aussitôt. Akaashi lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

— Non. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est... je sais pas comment l'expliquer d'autre. Ma mère me déteste.

— Ta mère ? répéta Bokuto.

Akaashi eut un triste sourire.

— Depuis toujours. Je ne lui en veux pas. Ça fait un moment que je suis au courant.

— Pourquoi ? s'enquit Kuroo.

Il voyait mal Akaashi en enfant difficile. Il l'avait trouvé plutôt effacé, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, et il doutait qu'il ait jamais apporté le moindre problème chez lui.

— Mon père — son premier mari — avait une double vie. Elle l'a découvert quand elle était encore enceinte de moi.

— Et c'est pour ça qu'elle...

— Elle a essayé de l'obliger à me reprendre avec lui, mais il a refusé. Il avait déjà deux enfants, dans sa deuxième famille. Sa vraie famille. Il ne voulait pas faire d'histoires.

— Il t'a laissé là ? dit Kuroo. Sans rien faire ?

— Il paye une pension alimentaire, c'est tout. Mais ma mère ne lui a jamais pardonné. Elle a toujours été très en colère contre moi. Elle...

Il soupira.

— Elle a d'autres enfants, maintenant, et c'est eux qu'elle considère comme les siens. Je suis juste une erreur de parcours.

La façon dont il avait dit ça, comme s'il n'y accordait pas la moindre importance, tordit le cœur de Kuroo à lui en faire mal. Vu l'expression horrifiée de Bokuto, il n'était pas le seul.

— Mais c'est horrible ! fit ce dernier en se plaquant une main sur la bouche. Qui traiterait son enfant comme ça ? T'es son fils, non ?

— Pas à ses yeux. Mais c'est rien, ça.

— Quand même... commenta Kuroo.

Imaginer sa propre mère le traiter de cette façon lui donnait la nausée.

— Elle m'a toujours traité avec indifférence, les rassura Akaashi. J'y étais habitué. C'est juste que, depuis l'arrivée de mon beau-père... elle fait tout pour me voir le moins possible. Je suis une complication inutile. Il a eu du mal à accepter ma présence ; il voulait que j'aille trouver mon père, puisqu'il prenait quand même la peine de m'appeler de temps en temps. Ça allait encore, quand ils se sont mis ensemble, mais depuis l'arrivée de mes sœurs... enfin, pas la peine de vous faire un dessin.

— Quel connard ! s'insurgea Bokuto.

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Il paraissait plus résigné que triste. Kuroo se passa une main dans la nuque.

— Elles ont quel âge, tes sœurs ?

— Trois ans, maintenant. C'était leur anniversaire, le mois dernier.

— Eh bah...

— Mh.

Il contempla ses paumes un moment.

— Ils ont voulu m'inscrire en internat, il y a deux ans, mais c'était beaucoup trop cher pour nos moyens. Mon père ne donne pas assez, et il refuse de donner un seul centime de plus. Quant à mon beau-père, il n'est pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de payer pour moi. Il estime que je devrais me débrouiller tout seul.

— Je ne voudrais pas prendre exemple sur Bokuto, dit Kuroo, mais quel connard.

— Mouais... J'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas les déranger, au cours de ma vie, mais ces derniers temps... il y a les camps à payer, le lycée, aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont inscrit dans un lycée privé. C'est mon père qui a insisté, je crois.

— Et du coup, avant-hier... l'encouragea Kuroo.

Akaashi se blottit contre Bokuto.

— Je me suis disputé avec mon beau-père. Je n'en veux pas à ma mère, mais je n'accepte pas les insultes pour autant. Il a très longtemps essayé de me provoquer, sans succès — j'avais appris à me contrôler bien avant son arrivée. Ma mère n'aurait pas accepté le moindre signe de colère de ma part.

— C'était la goutte de trop, quoi.

— On peut dire ça... il voulait que je quitte l'équipe de volley. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en parlait, évidemment, mais cette fois... il était plus virulent que d'habitude, je ne sais pas, ou bien j'étais simplement sur les nerfs. Je me suis énervé, c'est tout. J'ai vomi tout ce que j'avais à dire et que j'avais gardé sous silence ces dernières années. Inutile de dire qu'il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié.

— Et il t'a foutu dehors pour ça ? dit Bokuto. Pour une _dispute_?

— On a failli en venir aux mains. Ma mère est intervenue avant que ça dérape.

— Vous alliez vous battre ? fit Kuroo. Toi, Akaashi ?

— On a tous nos limites, je suppose... j'étais furieux, et il l'aurait mérité. Enfin... c'était l'occasion qu'il avait toujours attendue. Il m'a mis dehors sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Ce n'était pas la peine. Il avait patienté suffisamment longtemps.

— Mais il t'a jeté à la rue ! s'indigna Bokuto. Et ta mère, elle a rien dit du tout ?

— Elle s'en est peut-être sentie un peu coupable, mais je crois qu'au fond, elle était soulagée. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, vous savez. Elle est juste... c'est comme ça. Elle s'occupe très bien de mes sœurs. Elle les adore. Mais c'est moi. Ça ne passe pas, c'est tout.

— Mais c'est ta mère !

— Ça ne l'oblige pas à m'aimer, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Kuroo grinça des dents. Bokuto, lui, avait les larmes aux yeux.

— Mais comment elle pourrait pas t'aimer ? réagit-il. T'es le mec le plus gentil et honnête de ce pays !

— Toujours dans l'exagération, sourit Akaashi.

Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il disait avoir appris à masquer ses émotions. Kuroo croisa les bras.

— J'arrive pas à y croire, grogna-t-il. Ça me révolte.

— C'est comme ça.

— Et toi, t'es trop fataliste ! C'est pas normal, tout ça, mec. C'est pas comme ça qu'on devrait élever un enfant. La double vie de ton père ne justifie rien du tout. C'est vraiment...

 _Révoltant_. Mais Akaashi restait de marbre ; il l'acceptait comme si tout était normal et naturel, comme s'il n'avait aucune autre alternative. Sa mère le détestait. C'était tout.

— Quand j'étais petit, se remémora-t-il d'un ton léger, elle faisait tout pour me garder le plus longtemps possible hors de chez elle. J'ai passé pas mal de vacances chez des amis de l'école. J'étais habitué des garderies, aussi, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Je ne pouvais inviter personne à la maison, mais elle m'encourageait à sortir le plus souvent possible. Et puis, quand j'étais malade, il était hors de question que je reste au lit. Je ne ressemble pas tellement à mon père, mais elle doit voir quelque chose de lui en moi qui l'empêche de me regarder.

Bokuto le relâcha, croisa les bras.

— Akaashi !

— Quoi ? demanda celui-ci, interloqué.

Bokuto le regarda droit dans les yeux, plus sérieux que jamais.

— Je mentais pas, tu sais.

— À quel sujet ?

Bokuto s'empourpra légèrement.

— Je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix forte qui les fit sursauter. T'es tout pour moi. Le meilleur ami que j'aurais pu rêver d'avoir, avec Kuroo, et le meilleur passeur du monde, et le meilleur vice-capitaine, et je crois que tout le monde est de mon avis. Je veux dire, c'est impossible de penser autrement. T'es une bonne personne, Keiji, et ils n'avaient aucun droit de te traiter comme ça.

Il prit Kuroo à témoin ; celui-ci hocha la tête.

— Je pense pas que tu prennes trop de place, poursuivit Bokuto en lui attrapant le visage.

— Je sais, souffla Akaashi, mal à l'aise.

— Je veux dire, vraiment, Akaashi. Ta mère est stupide. Elle se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir avec elle. Mais on le sait, nous. On s'en rend compte.

Akaashi conserva le silence, les lèvres pincées. Difficile de deviner ses pensées. Nullement déstabilisé, Bokuto laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'à ses épaules qu'il pressa doucement.

— Je suis content que tu existes, reprit-il.

— Bokuto-san...

Bokuto le secoua un peu.

— Non, écoute-moi. Je suis content que tu existes. Je serais rien du tout, sans toi. Je suis sérieux. Tes parents peuvent bien raconter n'importe quoi, mais ça ne marche pas, avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi. Et je t'aime, voilà.

Akaashi cilla.

— Tu essaies de me faire pleurer ? s'enquit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Bokuto lui sourit.

Alors, lentement, Akaashi se pencha en avant jusqu'à poser le front sur la poitrine de Bokuto qui, comprenant le message, le serra contre lui. Ses mains traçaient de grands cercles dans son dos. Il regarda Kuroo.

Ce dernier se leva en silence et quitta la pièce afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il entendit Bokuto parler à voix basse, ferma la porte et sortit dans le jardin avant. Le ciel était clair, aujourd'hui. Il le contempla un moment, sourcils froncés.

Il connaissait Akaashi depuis près d'un an et demi, et il n'avait rien vu. Lui qui se targuait d'un sens de l'observation relativement sophistiqué...

Certaines personnes dissimulaient plus facilement leurs soucis que d'autres. Il n'était pas si compliqué de rester silencieux, lorsqu'on y mettait vraiment du sien. Lui-même l'avait vécu de l'intérieur. Ça n'avait rien d'une nouveauté.

Mais Akaashi avait gardé tout ça en lui pendant des années. Des années. Y songer lui compressa l'estomac comme dans un étau. Le secret avait dansé devant ses yeux depuis tout ce temps sans jamais lui tirer le plus petit soupçon. Ni à lui, ni à Bokuto, ni à personne. Et ils étaient ses amis.

S'il n'avait pas compris ça, qui savait ce qu'il avait pu manquer d'autre ?

Il sortit son portable de sa poche. Kenma n'avait pas répondu.

Quelque chose se coinça dans sa gorge. Un goût âcre dans la bouche. Pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, il renvoya : « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il attendit une minute, cinq, dix — le téléphone, dans sa main, resta parfaitement silencieux.

Kenma. Quelque chose lui avait échappé, là aussi. Quant à savoir quoi...

Il retourna à l'intérieur, pensif. Bokuto et Akaashi s'éloignèrent d'un bond.

— J'ai vu pire, signala Kuroo en secouant la main. Vous avez discuté ?

Il en doutait. Bokuto, pourtant, croisa les bras derrière la tête.

— Akaashi vient chez moi, déclara-t-il avec assurance.

Si on en croyait son expression interdite, il n'avait pas jugé bon d'en informer le principal intéressé.

— Hum, Bokuto-san...

— Quoi ? T'as une meilleure idée ? Kuroo n'a pas assez de place, et tu vas quand même pas rentrer chez toi, si ?

— Non, mais...

— Ma mère va être super contente de te voir. Elle n'arrête pas de me parler de toi, depuis cet été. On n'est même pas obligés de tout lui dire. Et puis, c'est pas définitif. J'veux dire, si on trouve autre chose... mais en attendant, tu vois...

Les joues d'Akaashi se teintèrent de rouge.

— Enfin, dit précipitamment Bokuto, si ça te dérange, y a pas de problème, hein ! Si on cherche, on trouvera bien une solution. On a jusqu'à ce soir, et puis...

Il s’interrompit alors qu'Akaashi, sans prévenir, se penchait pour l'embrasser. Bokuto le serra si fort contre lui que Kuroo craignit un instant pour sa survie. Il se servit un verre d'eau quand il entendit Akaashi rire dans le salon.

— J'ai l'impression d'assister à une demande en mariage, commenta-t-il en leur apportant à boire. Vous êtes craquants, vraiment.

— Quoi ? fit Bokuto.

— Il est juste jaloux, Bokuto-san.

— Mais il a dit qu'on était craquants ! Et il a raison, pas vrai ?

Kuroo ricana en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil d'en face.

— Bien sûr. J'ai toujours raison.

— Tu crois que je comprends pas quand tu te fous de moi ?

Il évita souplement un coussin projeté par Bokuto avant d'émettre un sifflement admiratif.

— Pourquoi t'as fait du volley, encore, Bokuto ? T'aurais dû faire du handball. Tu vises sacrément bien, dis donc.

Bokuto fit mine de lui en lancer un autre. Kuroo éclata de rire.

— Sérieusement, il a raison. En attendant de trouver mieux, sa chambre fera l'affaire. J'espère que t'as de quoi fermer la porte à clé, seulement, Bokuto. J'aurais pas envie d'être à la place de ta mère si elle devait surprendre quelque chose d'un peu trop privé.

— Très drôle, répliqua Bokuto.

— Il faut penser à tout, dans la vie, les gars. Je dis ça pour vous.

Les lèvres de Bokuto s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

— J'ai une clé, déclara-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil aguicheur.

Akaashi le frappa à l'arrière du crâne ; il se contenta de pouffer.

— Tu l'as cherché, commenta Kuroo.

Son sourire s'effaça à l'instant où il sentit le téléphone vibrer contre sa jambe. Il l'extirpa vivement, rattrapé par l'anxiété qu'il avait jusqu'alors réussi à conserver à distance. Kenma avait répondu. Un message laconique, sans doute, mais c'était toujours mieux que le silence complet.

Il ouvrit le texto en retenant son souffle.

« Désolé. Je ne pourrai pas venir demain. »

Quelque chose dans son visage dut alerter les deux autres, car ils interrompirent leur conversation avant d'échanger un regard inquiet.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Akaashi.

— Non, rien. C'est juste...

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en répondant par un bref « Que se passe-t-il ? ». Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

— C'est toi qui parlais de communication, hier, lui rappela-t-il. Tu devrais voir ta tête.

Kuroo ignora la remarque. Fébrile, il attendit la réponse de Kenma. Comme elle tardait à arriver, il renvoya un « Je viens ? » rapidement opposé par un refus glacial. Il posa le portable sur la table.

Il ne releva la tête que pour voir ses invités le dévisager en silence.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— À qui tu parles tout le temps comme ça ? s'enquit Bokuto. Kenma ?

— Euh, ouais...

— Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

La question lui tordit l'estomac.

— Quoi ? Non, je...

— Pourquoi tu tires cette tronche, alors ?

— Quelle tronche ?

— Celle de quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre qu'il a un cancer en phase terminale.

Akaashi leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Kuroo lui accorda un sourire.

— Ça ne prend pas avec moi, l'informa Bokuto en agitant l'index. Il a quoi, Kenma ? Rapport avec ses béquilles de la dernière fois ?

Le sourire de Kuroo disparut. _Il n'a plus besoin de ses béquilles_ , faillit-il répondre. _Il marchait tout à fait bien, hier. Il a juré qu'il allait mieux. Il avait rendez-vous chez le médecin, aujourd'hui, et il..._

Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Une ombre au tableau. La voix de Kenma résonna dans sa tête.

 _Ça fait longtemps que ça dure_. _Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ça ne finira jamais._

— Il est malade, annonça Kuroo à mi-voix.

 _Mais ce n'est pas ce que Kenma t'a affirmé_ , corrigea-t-il en silence. Et pourtant...

_Ils me prennent tous pour un imposteur. Je les entends._

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le sache lui-même.

— Comment ça ? demanda Akaashi.

Kuroo se gratta la tempe, hésitant. Débattre de la santé de Kenma sans sa présence était terriblement inconfortable. Ce que Kenma lui avait confié était supposé rester entre eux deux. Il n'y avait pas particulièrement apposé le sceau du secret, mais...

— Kuroo ? s'inquiéta Bokuto.

Il abandonna la partie. Akaashi avait raison. Après tous ses discours sur la confiance et l'entraide, la moindre des choses était au moins d'évoquer ses propres problèmes.

Dans la mesure du possible, bien sûr.

_Désolé, Kenma. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur._

Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil, les bras croisés, puis se mit à raconter les événements depuis le jour où, deux semaines plus tôt, il s'était rendu chez Kenma sans véritable raison — aux yeux du monde, en tout cas.

Il parla de la maladie, du coup de fil au milieu de la nuit, de son attitude plus réservée qu'à l'ordinaire, de ses angoisses, du silence des médecins, de la crise qui l'avait frappé sans prévenir, de la veille, enfin, où Kenma rayonnait encore, de son rendez-vous médical, de ses réponses trop brèves et trop sèches, pleines de sous-entendus qu'il était incapable de décrypter.

— Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, conclut-il en soupirant. Je le _sais_. C'est comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. Il y a quelque chose à comprendre, j'en suis sûr, mais quoi ? Ça me tient éveillé la nuit.

Bokuto réfléchit.

— C'est moche, commenta-t-il simplement.

— Je sais, merci, répliqua Kuroo.

— Pas la peine de m'agresser...

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

— Je sais. Je m'excuse. C'est juste... je comprends rien. Mais vous êtes d'accord qu'il y a quelque chose de louche, non ? Un truc qui cloche.

— Il a peut-être une maladie grave, proposa Bokuto. Je veux dire, du genre auxquelles on pense pas trop.

— Et qui ne se voient sur aucun type d'analyse ? Il a dit que ça faisait des années.

— C'est toujours plus plausible que le stress, non ? Et puis, ça existe, les maladies orphelines. Enfin bon, j'suis pas médecin, mais s'ils trouvent que dalle...

— Peut-être...

— Ou bien il a une dépression, poursuivit Bokuto en plissant le front.

— Sale dépression, si elle le prive en plus de l'usage de ses jambes, nota Akaashi.

— Il sait tout de même marcher. Et puis, tu sais, s'il a tendance à somatiser...

— Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu besoin d'un fauteuil roulant, leur apprit Kuroo. Et franchement, la somatisation... je veux dire, OK, ça pourrait entrer en ligne de compte, mais au point de l'empêcher de marcher correctement ?

Akaashi se leva soudain, puis se mit à faire les cent pas.

— Besoin d'aide ? fit Kuroo.

— Je réfléchis.

— T'as fait des études de médecine sans nous en parler ?

Il s'arrêta derrière le canapé.

— Quels sont ses symptômes, exactement ?

Kuroo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais posé la question.

— Je sais juste qu'il a du mal à bouger, dit-il. Et il y a eu son espèce de crise...

— Tu saurais la décrire ?

Il avait rembobiné la scène une bonne dizaine de fois, le soir même, et ne risquait certainement pas de l'oublier.

— Il était fatigué, c'est tout. Je lui ai dit d'aller dormir, et c'est ce qu'il a fait.

— Alors que t'étais là ?

— Il était épuisé.

— Mais vous vous connaissiez depuis quoi, une semaine ? Qui irait dormir en face de quelqu'un qu'il connaît depuis si peu de temps ?

 _Je sais_ , voulut répondre Kuroo, mais la vérité était qu'il s'était lui-même fait la réflexion, sur le moment, et en avait conclu... quoi ? Que Kenma l'avait reconnu comme son ami ?

Plongé dans des souvenirs qu'il était le seul à connaître, il avait sous-estimé l'étrangeté de la situation. Il retint un juron.

— Je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention, avoua-t-il. On se voyait souvent, quand on était petits.

— Est-il du genre à faire rapidement confiance aux gens ?

— J'en sais rien...

— Vu la façon dont tu l'as décrit, ce n'est pas l'impression que ça m'a donnée.

Mais ça ne signifiait rien. L'attitude de Kenma, bien qu'étrange, n'avait rien d'impossible. Il pouvait s'ouvrir vite, si on lui en laissait l'occasion. Kuroo était à peu près sûr qu'il aurait réagi de la même façon face à Hinata, par exemple.

— Bon, c'est vrai, accorda-t-il finalement. C'est bizarre. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Akaashi s'appuya sur le crâne de Bokuto sans que celui-ci esquisse le moindre mouvement pour se dégager.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Akaashi. Mais continue. Après ça ?

— Il a dormi plusieurs heures, puis sa mère est rentrée du travail. Sa fatigue l'a inquiétée. Elle l'a emmené à l'hôpital juste après ça.

— Sa mère travaillait ?

— Elle l'élève seule, je vois mal comment elle pourrait faire autrement.

— Et ça s'est réglé comme ça ?

— J'y suis allé avec elle, et elle m'a appelé le soir même pour me dire qu'il allait mieux. Je l'ai vu... quand, trois ou quatre jours plus tard ? Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Comme avant, je dirais.

— Et au niveau de son comportement ?

Kuroo sourcilla.

— Son comportement ?

— Il n'a rien fait de bizarre ? Quelque chose qui ne colle pas avec son caractère ?

 _Il a voulu sortir_ , murmura sa conscience.

Mais quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir ? Ce n'était pas le Kenma avec qui il avait grandi. C'était un garçon qui s'ennuyait et qui ne sortait même pas pour aller à l'école. Bien sûr qu'il avait voulu sortir — n'importe qui deviendrait fou s'il restait enfermé.

Il avait mal au ventre. Il tendit le bras pour attraper son verre, mais se découvrit la main si tremblante qu'il préféra la dissimuler sous ses cuisses.

— On n'avance pas, grogna-t-il. Étudier chacun de ses faits et gestes ne mènera à rien.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je l'ai déjà fait, Akaashi ! Ça fait des jours que je...

Il se tut, expira longuement, et continua :

— Il est malade. Bien sûr qu'il ne réagit pas toujours comme on l'attendrait. C'est normal, non ? Je sais qu'il le vit mal, et ça lui fait peur comme ça ferait peur à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il a. Il...

Il s'interrompit à nouveau. Le visage d'Akaashi s'adoucit.

— C'est tout le problème, Kuroo. Tu restes trop concentré sur son bien-être physique et ses symptômes. Tu t'inquiètes, je sais, mais tu dois élargir ton champ de vision. Certaines choses ne sont pas aussi évidentes qu'elles en ont l'air. Certains silences ne sont rien d'autre que des appels à l'aide.

Bokuto et Kuroo échangèrent un regard.

— Mais j'ai cherché. J'ai cherché, vraiment.

— Je sais, répondit Akaashi. Continue de nous parler de lui. Quel genre de personne est-il ?

Kuroo se rassit correctement sur son fauteuil. Il était tendu. Ses mains lui donnaient envie de courir à la salle de bain pour les laver de la transpiration qui s'y était collée.

— Il n'est pas très sociable, le décrivit-il après un moment. Sauf avec les personnes qu'il côtoie de près. Pas très énergique non plus, mais... (Il s'arrêta un moment, puis se reprit :) enfin, il ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'occasion de l'être. Il joue pas mal aux jeux vidéos. Et, hum... il est très attentif. Il fait attention aux autres. Il les observe sans cesse. Il a très peur de ce qu'on pourrait penser de lui...

_Et, malgré ça, il s'est endormi en ma présence, alors même qu'il m'avait invité à rentrer._

— Mais il est gentil, continua-t-il. Attentionné. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, confessa-t-il à voix basse.

Bokuto l'observait d'un drôle d'air ; derrière lui, Akaashi masqua bien vite son étonnement et répondit :

— Que disent ses amis ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu les connais ? Ils ont peut-être remarqué quelque chose qui t'aura échappé.

— Il n'a pas vraiment d'amis.

— Aucun ? Pas même un camarade de classe ?

Kuroo se passa une main dans la nuque.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il ait beaucoup de contacts. Il ne sort quasiment pas.

— À cause de ses problèmes de santé ?

— Oui. Il est scolarisé à domicile.

Akaashi resta un moment silencieux.

— Depuis longtemps ?

— C'est ce que j'ai compris, dit Kuroo.

Il fit une pause, puis ajouta :

— Il est pas mal en retard sur le programme, d'ailleurs.

— Ah bon ?

— Je l'aide à rattraper tout ça. C'est pas exactement une catastrophe, mais...

Akaashi sembla contrarié.

— C'est quand même un peu inquiétant, fit-il remarquer.

— Il est trop malade pour aller en cours.

— Trop malade ? Il va bien chez toi chaque soir. Il y avait une fille qui avait un cancer, dans ma classe, quand j'étais en primaire. Elle venait quand même.

— Sa mère a dit...

Soudain, Akaashi s'éloigna du canapé pour s'approcher de lui.

— Sa mère a dit qu'il était gravement malade, termina Akaashi à sa place. Sa mère a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir. Sa mère a dit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Sa mère a dit que les médecins mettaient tout ça sur le compte du stress... qu'est-ce qu'elle ne t'a _pas_ dit, Kuroo ?

Il ne répondit rien. Akaashi croisa les bras.

— Pourquoi la croire elle plutôt que lui ?

— Elle s'en occupe depuis longtemps. Elle sait...

— Elle sait mieux que lui, c'est ça ?

À nouveau, il resta silencieux. Akaashi soupira.

— C'est ton ami. Tu devrais essayer de le croire.

— Mais il ne m'a rien dit. Il...

— Il t'a dit qu'il n'était pas malade.

— Il m'a dit que les analyses n'avaient rien donné, c'est tout.

— Non, Kuroo. Il t'a téléphoné à quatre heures du matin pour te dire qu'il n'était pas malade. Qu'est-ce que tu en as conclu ?

Il sentit son cœur se décrocher de sa poitrine. Sa langue lui paraissait pâteuse.

— J'ai juste voulu savoir ce qu'il entendait par là.

— Parce que tu ne l'as pas cru.

— Il était paniqué...

— Mais réfléchis-y. Pose-toi une seconde, une seule. Mets-toi à sa place. Il est quatre heures du matin. Tu te réveilles au milieu de la nuit, ou bien tu n'as pas dormi du tout. Mais quelque chose t'a fait peur, cette nuit-là. Quoi ?

— Il sortait de l'hôpital... il était...

— Pourquoi appellerais-tu quelqu'un que tu connais à peine pour lui annoncer ce genre de chose si tu n'étais pas absolument certain de dire la vérité ?

— Mais je l'ai vu, Akaashi. Je l'ai porté jusqu'à la voiture. Il était brûlant.

Kenma avait agrippé son poignet pour le regarder d'un air résigné. Il avait cru mourir, comprit Kuroo. Et il n'avait pas eu peur.

Il s'était depuis longtemps préparé à cette issue. C'était inévitable. Il s'en fichait comme il se fichait de tout.

Comme il ne se fichait de rien.

_Il m'a fait confiance. Il a dit..._

— Il a dit qu'il était en train de mourir... murmura-t-il.

— Mais ce n'est pas la maladie qui est en train de le tuer.

— Quoi, alors ? Si c'est pas la maladie, c'est _quoi_?

_Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. Arrête de te voiler la face, bon sang._

Mais c'était impossible. Il fallait qu'il l'entende. Qu'il comprenne.

— Dans quoi elle travaille ? demanda Akaashi.

Son sang se glaça, mais il ne dit rien.

— Sa mère, dans quoi elle travaille ?

 _Impossible._ Il la connaissait bien — elle n'était pas comme ça.

— Elle est infirmière, révéla-t-il à contrecœur.

— C'est plutôt mauvais signe, tu ne crois pas ?

— Quoi, tu crois que c'est sa _mère_ qui a fait le coup ? intervint soudain Bokuto.

— Je n'en sais rien, soupira Akaashi.

— Ça ne peut pas être ça, protesta Kuroo.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que c'est ridicule. Elle s'occupe de lui pendant tout son temps libre. Elle doit gérer un enfant malade et un boulot super stressant. Je l'ai vue à l’œuvre. Ce n'est pas le genre de femme à maltraiter son enfant.

— Elles n'en ont pas si souvent l'air, tu sais.

— Si tu l'avais vue...

— Je peux parfaitement deviner, tu sais. Je parie qu'elle est très attentive. Qu'elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Qu'elle te l'a fait remarquer plus de fois que tu ne veux bien l'admettre. Elle est infirmière ? Je suis sûr qu'elle est devenue infirmière pour pouvoir mieux s'occuper de lui. Ou bien pour attirer l'attention du personnel médical, celle de tout le voisinage, histoire qu'on se rende bien compte d'à quel point la vie est dure pour elle. Tous ses collègues doivent admirer sa dévotion. Elle donne tout ce qu'elle a, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est une bonne mère. Une bonne personne.

— C'est exactement ce qu'elle cherche. À en avoir l'air. Il suffit de te regarder.

Mais il la connaissait. Elle avait toujours été particulièrement gentille.

Particulièrement intelligente, aussi. Mais pas manipulatrice. Certainement pas violente. Kenma était son fils unique — elle n'avait aucun intérêt à le rendre malade.

— Il ne le sait peut-être pas lui-même, reprit Akaashi. Mais au fond, il doit s'en douter. Une crise juste au moment où tu te mets à passer du temps chez lui ? Tu l'as sans doute beaucoup admirée. Elle a rapidement réagi, non ? Juste à temps. Une bonne mère. Une bonne personne.

Les sanglots restèrent coincés quelque part au fond de sa gorge.

C'était juste devant tes yeux. Juste devant tes yeux. _Quand apprendras-tu à observer ce qui t'entoure ? Quand cesseras-tu donc d'être aussi résolument aveugle ?_

_Tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir. Tu t'es concentré sur du vide._

— Je ne l'accuse pas, dit doucement Akaashi. C'est peut-être autre chose. Mais il y a tant de signaux d'alarmes, dans ton récit, Kuroo. Le fait que personne ne trouve rien, qu'elle ait manifestement demandé à ce que toutes les analyses possibles soient faites, qu'elle ait brusquement changé d'études pour entrer dans le milieu médical, qu'elle se soit toujours trouvée au bon moment au bon endroit, les variations dans l'état de santé de Kenma, l'enfermement dont il est apparemment victime, son manque de contacts en dehors d'elle, le retard scolaire — si elle est aussi attentive qu'elle le prétend, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas remarqué ? Elle veut le garder près de lui parce qu'elle sait qu'il est sa seule source d'admiration.

D'insignifiants détails refaisaient surface, de petites bulles enfin décidées à exploser.

La fenêtre constamment fermée que Kenma avait refusé d'ouvrir malgré la chaleur. La distance qu'il mettait avec elle chaque fois qu'il voulait parler à Kuroo, dehors, au milieu de la nuit ou durant ses heures de travail. La façon qu'elle avait de les observer depuis la fenêtre. Avait-elle été heureuse de voir son fils quitter si souvent la maison ?

— Il n'avait même pas la clé de sa propre porte d'entrée, se rappela-t-il soudain. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait venir demain, il a dit qu'il devait aller chez le médecin aujourd'hui et qu'il n'était pas sûr de...

Il s'attrapa le crâne.

— Kuroo, l'appela Bokuto, mais celui-ci se leva d'un mouvement brusque pour attraper son portable et le fourrer dans sa poche.

— J'y vais.

— Tu vas débarquer chez lui ?

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, le prévint Akaashi.

— Sa mère essaie de le tuer !

— Elle n'essaie pas de le tuer, tempéra Akaashi. Elle le rend simplement malade.

— Tu te fiches de moi ? _Il peut à peine marcher !_

— Je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas grave. S'il s'agit bien d'un Münchhausen par procuration, ça reste de la maltraitance — et garde en tête que c'est juste une supposition. Mais il faut que tu te calmes. Si tu vas chez elle et qu'elle se rend compte de ce que tu avances, comment crois-tu qu'elle réagira ?

Il serra les dents.

— Elle va partir et recommencer ailleurs, développa Akaashi. Ressaisis-toi.

Kuroo baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Elles ne tremblaient plus.

— Je ne lui dirai rien, assura-t-il d'une voix calme. Je ne suis pas stupide.

— Je préférais juste te prévenir, soupira Akaashi.

Kuroo lui offrit un demi-sourire et lui pressa l'épaule.

— Merci, Akaashi.

— Vous voyez ? s'exclama Bokuto en venant les serrer dans ses bras. Communication !

— Je te serais reconnaissant de me laisser respirer, dit Kuroo. Quelle heure est-il ?

— Quinze heures, indiqua Akaashi.

— Mh.

— Tu vas y aller ?

Il serra les poings. Ses doigts, désagréablement moites, restèrent un instant collés contre sa paume.

— Il faut que je prenne une douche, dit-il.

— C'est vrai que tu sens pas la rose, nota Bokuto.

Il évita d'un saut sur le côté le coussin que lui envoya Kuroo.

— Je vais te foutre dehors, menaça celui-ci.

— C'est pas ce que tu comptais faire, de toute façon ?

Il se contenta de lui tirer la langue et quitta le salon.

* * *

 

« J'avais dit non. »

« Pas le choix. Je viens. »

« Je suis fatigué. »

« Je sais. Mais je dois te dire quelque chose d'important. Très important. Il faut que je te voie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« S'il te plaît. Quand tu veux. Où tu veux, je m'en fiche. S'il te plaît ? »

Le message suivant tarda à arriver à destination.

« OK... ma mère a repris le service de nuit. Elle part à 22h. »

« Je serai là. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non. A+. »

* * *

 

Akaashi et Bokuto quittèrent la maison vers dix-sept heures, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Il tenta de lire un livre dans le futile espoir de se changer les idées — les mots, cependant, lui parurent manquer de sens, et il eut tôt fait de renoncer.

Son regard navigua jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Les photos de Kenma auraient dû se trouver là, quelque part, dans un univers où tout allait encore bien. Il ferma les yeux, revit sa chambre telle qu'elle était quelques mois plus tôt, celle d'un adolescent à qui rien de bien grave ne pouvait arriver.

La fatigue planta en lui ses griffes acérées. Il ouvrit les paupières. Un nouveau monde. Kenma n'était ni mort, ni dans le coma.

Il se faisait simplement torturer par une mère avide d'attention et d'éloges.

C'était pire encore. C'était pire que tout.

Non, pas tout.

_Parce que je peux l'aider, cette fois. On m'a laissé une chance._

Une chance qu'il ne gâcherait pas. Il posa le téléphone contre son cœur.

_Tout ira bien, Kenma. Je viens te chercher._

* * *

 

Il signala son arrivée à Kenma dès que la maison se trouva en vue. Une fois assuré de l'absence de Mme Kozume, il entra par la porte déjà déverrouillée pour découvrir le couloir vide et silencieux.

Il n'osa pas élever la voix. À la place, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Kenma et frappa doucement à la porte.

— Je peux entrer ?

Il entendit vaguement un « vas-y » monocorde. Après une brève inspiration, il pénétra dans la pièce.

Kenma, assis dans un fauteuil roulant, jouait à la PSP sans faire attention à lui.

— Salut, Kenma, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il détacha les yeux de l'écran.

— Kuro.

Le cœur de Kuroo se brisa un petit peu. Il voulut sourire, mais l'idée d'afficher une expression aussi malhonnête lui donna la nausée. Il préféra s'approcher un peu, calculant chacune de ses respirations pour ne pas avoir l'air effrayé ou en triste ou en colère ou tout à la fois.

— J'imagine que tu ne pourras pas venir avec moi demain, souffla-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Kenma tourna difficilement le fauteuil vers lui. Il détourna les yeux.

— Non.

Sa voix s'évapora dans les airs comme un nuage de fumée. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis Kuroo se baissa vers lui, les bras tendus, et le laissa nouer les siens derrière sa nuque, son souffle inégal lui caressant l'épaule avec douceur. Kenma sanglota sans un bruit, ses mains s'accrochant à l'arrière de son t-shirt et, à nouveau, Kuroo se demanda à quel point il avait été aveugle, à quel point il aurait continué à l'être si Akaashi n'avait pas été là pour le mettre sur la voie.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi, Kenma. J'aurais dû comprendre.

Kenma ne répondit rien, mais son étreinte se resserra légèrement, juste assez pour que Kuroo sente l'odeur de ses cheveux, que les souvenirs lui envahissent lentement la tête, une vague aussi tendre que cruelle, juste assez pour que son cœur cesse de battre à jamais.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au moment où il commença à avoir mal au dos. Kenma ne pleurait plus. Il reniflait en contemplant le bureau comme s'il venait seulement de découvrir sa présence.

Kuroo lui tendit un mouchoir. Kenma l'accepta sans un remerciement.

— Kenma ?

Il releva la tête. Kuroo lui posa les mains sur les joues.

— Tout va s'arranger. Je te le promets. Je ferai tout pour que ça s'arrange. Tout ira mieux demain, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça avec lenteur.

— Tout va s'arranger, répéta Kuroo. Je suis là.

Il voulut s'éloigner quand une main se posa sur la sienne. Fraîche. Agréable.

Soudain, sans savoir comment, Kuroo se penchait en avant, les yeux à demi-fermés — l'instant suivant, leurs lèvres se rencontraient doucement, si brièvement qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé.

Son cœur, dans sa poitrine, battait à tout rompre. Il relâcha sa respiration.

— Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, supplia-t-il.

Les mains de Kenma se refermèrent sur ses poignets.

— Reste avec moi.

— D'accord.

— Tu ne t'en iras pas ?

Il posa son front contre le sien.

— Je n'irai nulle part, promit-il. À partir d'aujourd'hui, on restera ensemble, ça marche ?

— D'accord.

* * *

Kenma avait blotti la tête contre son torse, les bras enroulés autour de lui, le haut du crâne juste en dessous de son menton. La main perdue entre les mèches sombres de ses cheveux, Kuroo ferma les yeux.

_Si fatigué._

Kenma bougea un peu. Il ne dormait pas.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en levant la tête.

Kuroo l'embrassa sur le front.

— Ça va, assura-t-il.

— Alors dors.

Il eut un vague sourire.

— C'est vrai. Désolé.

Kenma posa l'oreille contre sa poitrine et écouta les battements de son cœur à travers son t-shirt. Sa main chercha celle de Kuroo quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin, elle s'y emmêla avec douceur.

— Kuro ?

Celui-ci lui caressa distraitement les cheveux.

— Quoi ?

Mais Kenma conserva le silence.

— Quoi, Kenma ? insista Kuroo.

— Rien. C'est stupide.

— Dis toujours.

Kenma hésita.

— C'est juste que... tu sais, parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis plus longtemps qu'en réalité.

Kuroo ne répondit rien.

— C'est comme si tu savais déjà tout. Ou que tu lisais dans mes pensées. Je ne sais pas si j'aime bien ça.

Le cœur de Kuroo se serra.

— Désolé.

— J'ai envie de te faire confiance.

— C'est mal ?

Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

— Je ne crois pas. Ça fait un peu peur, c'est tout.

Kuroo lui passa une main sur la joue.

— Tu peux me faire confiance.

— Je sais.

Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Kuroo sourit.

— Dors, murmura-t-il.

Il ferma les paupières. Les rouvrit.

— Kuro ?

— Mh ?

— Merci d'être venu.

Il ne le méritait pas. Il ferma les yeux.

Un baiser sur ses lèvres, disparu comme il était arrivé.

Le sommeil l'emporta si facilement qu'il ne s'en aperçut même pas. Il pensait à Kenma, puis il ne pensait plus.

Il ne rêva pas, cette nuit-là.

Ce fut la meilleure qu'il eût jamais passée.

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il eut toutes les peines du monde à reconnaître sa chambre.

Il se redressa lentement.

Eut très envie de pleurer.

 _Je suis désolé,_ pensa-t-il. _Tellement désolé. J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé._

_Je n'ai pas réussi à rester._

 

 

 


End file.
